Mystery Man
by kittymeowsalot
Summary: Ed made a deal with truth more than a hundred years ago and met Albus when he was a boy with Flamel. Now, he's helping Albus with his problems, but what's this? He's lost his memory? How is he to help now? has cursing, Veela Draco, Griffins, Dragons, and lots of plot twists! Draco/Herm
1. Prologue

{**Disclaimer:** I, KittyMeowsAlot, do here-by state that I in no way, shape or form, own FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, or the Harry Potter Series. Both are owned by their respected creators and publishers. I, KittyMeowsAlot in no way make any profit from this story. The only thing i (technically own) is the plot, and some OOC characters (Maybe...)

That is all. Oh, and this Disclaimer is the OFFICIAL one. the rest of the chapters will have one, except they wont be as serious (i dont want to get sued people!)}

"Are you sure this will work?" Golden eyes looked up at the irritatingly sparkling blue eyes across from him. On the table was a beyond intricate design, three circles four squares and triangles and intricate archaic phrases. In the center was a 3-by-4 mirror on a chain. 

"I believe so. If all of our math and equations are correct it should work." The blue eyes looked over to a third man, sitting closer to the on-edge golden eyes, this man had purple eyes. 

"Indeed. All of our potions and the lines are correct. I also triple checked that the mirror was of the same make as the ones a hundred years ago. It will indubitably connect." He nodded is head to emphasize his point. 

The young man with the golden eyes sighed. "Well..."

"All we can do is try, Edward." The man with the blue eyes pressed, leaning forward.

The man with the purple eyes blinked before frowning. "Albus, let him progress at his own pace. If it works he will finally see his family after twenty years. Patience. If it works then we can go on to the Philosophers stone."

Albus nodded, chastened by his mentor. "Yes, Master Flamel."

Without looking up Edward corrected Flamel. "Sorcerers Stone. Not philosophers stone. We will not be using human lives in your quest for immortality, Flamel, Albus. If you even thought of it..."

"Never, Edward. We would never even contemplate that." Flamel assured him calmly, Albus nodding along with him. 

Sighing Edward nodded before clapping his hands and placing them on the circle. A light blue glow sparked, lightning flashed and arched upwards, stretching all the way to the ceiling. Outside the wind picked up, howling at the shuttered doors of the small wooden building they had decided to use, just in case there was a rebound. Neither Flamel or Albus wanted to chance ruining their home. Ed...just didn't care. He hasn't cared for twenty years.

Golden eyes widened and excitement highlighted his features as the mirror started to glow blue. When suddenly, it all went wrong. Purple and red over took the blue lightning. The wind started beating on the house in angry bursts. Realization dawned and Edward reacted on reflex. "ALBUS! FANEL! OUT NOW!" Not waiting for their response he grabbed each of their arms and forcibly removed them from the building. He had only just shoved them out the door when the eye appeared on the table and the long black kid-like hands started spreading around, wiggling around, trying to grab anything. They started heading for the door but Ed got in their way. "NO! It's my fault if we didn't notice any wrong equations! Not theirs! Leave them out of this!" His eyes were fanatic as the hands seemed to understand his orders and turned away from the door and instead went for him. The decomposition started when suddenly the door burst open and his two...friends? came rushing in. Flamel, with his Greying black hair, purple eyes, and dark blue rubes with black stars dusting them, and Albus, his apprentice, with his brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes, his blue silk pants and blue robe shirt. Both were out of breath and wide-eyed as they watched Edward being drawn into the eye, his body dissapearing. "EDWARD!" They both yelled out, desperately reaching for him. But, it was too late. He was gone.

~~~~~~

"AH! Mister Alchemist! Long time no see!"

Ed's eyes opened and he blinked quickly at the bright whiteness surrounding him. "The Gate..." he slowly looked behind himself, only to see himself.And not just the white being said to be "all is one and one is all". It was like looking into a mirror it was that accurate. "W-what?" His eyes widened in disbelief as he turned fully to look at himself.

"Surprised?" he asked, though it wasn't just his voice, it was many voices. "Of course, I imagine anyone would be if i had their whole body!"

"Truth? It is you then? And I am in the gate? Is it over?" Ed asked, his expression hopeful.

Truth grinned, making his face look...demonic, was the only word Ed could think of. "Now, why would you want it to be 'over'? You've made friends in your new world, ones who believe you when you explained that you came from a different Earth! You have learned many new things, that i hadn't given ou the knowledge of! A new language, a new way of life. And yet you still weren't happy, were you?" Truth frowned, seemingly very disappointed. He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "Why are you unhappy? Your brother and everyone else is alive and whole, just as our deal stated they would be. The flame alchemist is Furher. Your brother is married to the alckehesty user, Mei. Winry has her own shop in Central. Riza is married to the flame alchemist. It's been twenty years. Every one has moved on, and started new lives. Why haven't you?'

Having finally learned what had happened after the Promised Day, Edwards shoulders relaxed. 'Every one is fine. Safe.' He had been so worried that truth had negated their deal for some seen wrong or some loop hole. He just couldn't forget his friends, his only family. There was no way he could move on. Ever. His whole life had revolved around them all. He had never done anything for nothing, always for them. To suddenly not have them, to be in a different world, with different people, not understanding anything they were saying or how things worked, he couldn't do it. He needed his friends and Alphonse.

"Really? That's the only reason? Is that also why you tried to create a mirror to see into that world? So you could know how everyone was? See it for yourself?" Truth's expression was disbelief.

"There was nothing in our deal saying i couldn't see them. Our deal was that i would never be with them again, in order to pay for Al's soul and Body. I would take Father's philosopher stone off of our earth, in my body, and go to a different world, never to be with my family and friends again. I can see them without being with them, and if the mirror was capable i could speak with them as well." Ed's face was stone cold as he recounted a shortened version of their deal. He had gone over it multiple times to make sure that if he did do it Truth couldn't take back Al's body and soul. No matter what he wanted, he wouldn't risk Al's body and soul for it. They had worked too hard for it to risk.

Truth's expression defied any one word. He was both impressed, shocked, dumbfounded, and full of pride. Shacking his head he grinned. "Ah, i see. So you just wanted to see them. Well then, what price will you pay for that?"

"I shouldn't have to pay any price. The equations we did and the potions we poured on the table, the mirror, everything was precise and perfect. It would easily be capable of making a small window to where Amestris is. The spells we placed on the mirror allow that all I would have to do is say their names and it would show me them." Edwards grin at Truth's reaction before made his words even more arrogant.

There was a pause as Truth closed his eyes and looked over the circle and the spells once more. "It appears you are correct in that everything is covered, except for one minor thing, Alchemist."

Frowning Edward tilted his head, "And what would that be?"

"How are you to see? Through thin air? What surface is your mirror to be on? How is that equated?" Truth seemed truly puzzled by that, his eyes remained closed and a concentrated expression arrested his features.

"Oh, that was hard." Edward admitted, grinning once again as he folded his arms. "We decided that i don't necessarily want to speak with them, only watch them, using the Hydrogen in the air would work fine. That's added on the outer circle. Also, we added a linking Carbon-dioxide to it, in case there is no Hydrogen. And also iron, seeing as there is a lot of iron in all of the buildings." Ed had raised a single finger for each of the elements, ending with three. His grin widening at Truths dumbfounded expression he nodded. "That's right, i knew it would never work to speak with them. i put those there for where the vision would be from."

Realization dawned, and Truth grinned. "Well done Alchemist!"

Ed was about to say something else when suddenly everything went black.

2

"I think he's waking up!"

'That's Albus's voice...' Ed's eyes flickered behind his eye-lids as he slowly came back to conciousness.

"I believe you are right, Albus. Go and fetch us some water. I do believe Edward will be needing it right now."

'And that's Flamel...' He squinted, trying to remember why he had lost conciousness. "Truth!" Jerking up he looked around quickly, making sure that everyone was okay, especially his new friends. Seeing his intent look Nicholas Flamel misunderstood its meaning. "We broke the Circle, as you have been told is necessary." Flamel nodded in assurance.

"Good." Clapping his hands Ed touched the mirror lightly, not bothering to correct mirror glowed white before Ed whispered Al's name in the Amestrian language. A flash of blue emenated from the mirror before a scene appeared. Gripping the mirror tightly Ed watched as Alphonse smiled and laughed before pointing at a building. "He's happy...He really is okay." Ed's face broke into a huge grin before he sprang up and gripped Nickolas and Albus tightly. "He's Fine! Perfectly happy!" His face was joyous as he turned and looked back into the mirror.

Nick and Albus both grinned at their friends excitement. "Alright!" Both looked up to see a new gleam in Edwards eyes. "Now that i know for a fact he is happy, lets get on to the end of our deal, shall we? Equivalent exchange, you taught me your 'magical' mirror art, and now i will finish by helping you create the _Sorcerers Stone._ **Not ** the philosophers stone. So, this is what we will need-"

{AN: Alright, this is my first try at a FMA-B ~ HP crossover! I do know that i have a few unfinished stories. for anyone who wants those finished, you can adopt them. i have absolutely no idea where i am going to take those. this one, however, i have a solid plot line and i know exactly what i want! Sadly, i wont be updating everyday. i do have work and other RL things that demand my attention. But i will try (and most likely succed) in working on a chapter once a night. I know this first chapter wasn't very long, but have no fear! lol i'm already working on the second. this is more like a 'Prologue' as the title says. The Golden trio will be in this chapter, this is just an explanation, if you will, on what's to come and all that! Alright, i'm off to work on the second one. Since its only 11pm right now i might finish it...who knows, besides the fates?

OH! and this is VERY important. I like reviews, yes. i used to hand out "youko cookies". However, i find that i dont like to respond to reviews that just say "I love it update soon!" cause you can just paste that easily, it doesn't say WHAT you liked, or why i should update soon. So, if you like it enough to review, thanks. Just dont be upset if i never respond to it. Kay? it's just overkill to do it for such short reviews!

If i get at least 5 reviews for this story i'll be happy! ^_^}


	2. Why not?

{**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist. Welllllll...i guess since i have a copy of the 8 DVDs of Harry Potter and all the FMA:Brotherhood DVDs i sorta do. except for the fact that they are copies, and not the originals...huh, well...i suppose i really don't then, do i! XP}

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Headmaster?"

Twinkling blue eyes looked up at the tall man standing across his desk. "Is what a good idea, Severus?"

Severus Snape rolled his eyes before gesturing angrily, "Is writing this...acquaintance a good idea? what if he has joined the Dark Lord?"

Albus chuckled in amusement. "Ah, i highly doubt that, Severus. Edward would never agree with what Tom has planned."

"He has not even been reborn yet! Potter and his friends defeated him, you said so yourself, before you requested my assistance, along with Minerva's, to remove that stone from the premises. There are no signs that he will return. Why ask for this...mans help?" You could tell that Snape really did not like the idea of Albus contacting a man he did not know.

Sighing Albus made a bridge of his fingers and rested his elbows on the table. "Severus, trust me. I have known this man for a very long time. Nearly 100 years. We have corresponded once in a while. Granted," here he smiled, "not as often as would seem important. More as assurance that the other is still alive. He will help if i ask it of him." The confidence in that statement shook Snape's own confidence that he was right, and the old man was wrong.

"Why do you believe in him, Dumbledore? Why do you believe that he will help you?" While his tone was calm, even cynical, his facial expression was pure loathing. "He has not appeared in twelve years. He did not reply to you when you requested he watch over Potter. He didn't appear when you asked his help when the Dark Lord first appeared. What makes you think he will appear now, of all times?"

Blue eyes grew flinty as the regarded Snape. Albus sighed and leaned back in his chair, carefully folding his hands over his stomach. "Severus, there is no harm in sending him a letter. IF he is no longer apart of this world then the letter will return to me. The letter i sent twelve years ago did not return. He was still alive. The only reason i can think of for him not coming to my aid was that he was otherwise indisposed. If he does not respond nothing untold will happen. We will continue to watch over Harry and his two new friends, Ms. Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Snorting in contempt Snape nodded. "As you wish, Headmaster."

Smiling sadly at Severus's obvious anger, Albus picked up his quill and quickly finished the letter. "Fawkes?" A large multi-hued bird flew over from her perch. She had all of the colors of fire, from the hottest blue, to the warm yellow. The majority of her feather colors were red, however. "Take this to Edward, quickly." He whispered, rolling the parchment and tying it securely to her claw. Cawing loudly she opened her wings and flapped once before disappearing in a puff of white smoke. "Such glorious birds, phoenixes are. Don't you agree, Severus?" Albus asked, looking at the professor with smiling blue eyes.

Severus merely nodded before turning and exiting the office, his signature black cloak swirling around him. 'That old fool will get everyone killed.' was the last thought he had before leaving the headmaster to his own devices.

Albus sighed tiredly before turning and striding to the window. 'I hope Edward receives my letter quickly. His help could prove to be very important.' It was just as he was finishing this thought that a puff of white smoke made him turn and look at Fawkes. "That was quicker than normal, Fawkes." stepping toward her he noticed she also had a red letter on her leg. "And a response letter? That is most definitely a first." Quickly unstrapping the letter from her claw he unrolled it and started to read.

~Hey Willy,~ 'Here Albus's eyebrow quirked up. 'I forgot about that nickname he called me deciding that Wilfred is a horrible middle name...' shaking his head he went back to the letter. ~I am indeed still alive, in case that wasn't obvious. I remember how short your memory was, making you use that pensive of yours all the time! Horrible use of time if you ask me. Are you still using those quills? I told you thirty years ago, why dip a quill in ink when a pen would work just as well, only faster?

Anyways, according to your hunch, this Tom Riddle has started fooling around with the flow of life by splitting his soul? How is this a bad thing, exactly? Unless he's created a stone to enable this, then there really is no reason to worry. By splitting the soul the attachment to the body becomes weaker, making anything he does a challenge. If he has done this more than once, as you suspect, then all the pieces of his soul will be weak. Given enough time the souls will fade away, no reason to worry. However, there is this Harry Potter you mentioned. You say he might be 'special'. And you also want me to drop my research to come and watch over him. Sorry to say, i doubt i will be able to.

I'm in Romania, working on the breeding and familial care Dragons undergo. This might interest you, I found a new use for dragon blood.~ Albus, who had been frowning at the letter so far, reluctantly smiled. ~It can be used to heal broken bones. Found this out after a skirmish with a over protective, arrogant, ignorant, stupid giant lizard that can breath fire. His blood seaped into my arm, which he broke by the way, and it mended. Hurt like hell though.~ Here Albus chuckled softly.

~While it is nice talking to you again, Albus, I also got a letter from Nicky. You decided to live out your life, eh? Good for you, old man! Ha, 'bout time too! I visited Nick after you destroyed the stone as well. He mentioned the oddity of how it reacted with him. Did you also still 'Age'? As in, your hair grew grey and you look old? I want to make sure that is correct before i add it to the book on the sorcerers stone i made.

Message me back with those results, Willy, i want to finally finish this damn book.

ED~

Rolling the letter back up Albus slowly reached for a parchment to respond to him.

{AN: Alrighty, so this is the second chapter. i wasn't expecting to really finish it or publish it except that there were SIX reviews! YAY! thanks guys! and i was so happy that none of them just said "love it" lol And most of you have said you find it interesting. That's a relief, i wasn't sure if anyone would like it.

And, yes. The Golden Trio will be appearing. i had planned their appearance for this chapter. However...i think i need to lay a bit more ground work on it first. When i said earlier "i know where this is going" i meant i have a hazy vision on it. there isn't a set plan. it can change and such. lol

I think...i'd be happy with five more reviews! (Pretty please?)


	3. Dragonites

{AN: Disclaimer: I, sadly, dont own either FMA or HP. its too expens ive for me!}

Golden hair whipped in the wind as Edward jumped across a ridge. "Damn it's windy up here! Hey, Gary! Did you bring that thing?"

The three men following Edward all looked up before laughing softly at a private joke. "Yes Ed, i brought your cell phone!" A mousy man with grey eyes, short brown hair and a hiking outfit replied, his grey eyes laughing at what was doubtlessly a very funny memory.

"Yeah, mine. Whatever. Call Charles on it and tell him i found the nest!"

"You did!" Excited whispers broke out among the group as Ed jumped back across the ridge to join the group. They had been hiking across the mountains looking for a large Dragonite nest. Creatures that were like dragons, only they could change shape from a dragon, into another animal, usually a snake. It was a recent discovery Ed had made, and he had recruited the three wizards following him on the mission to find the nest so they could study them more.

Gary quickly flipped out the phone from his backpack and pushed a few buttons before stopping. "Uh, Ed? You don't have his number saved..."

"Oh, give it here Duiler. I have it memorized." Another man, this one with black hair a brown eyes, held out his hand impatiently. As soon as Gary placed it in his hand he dialed a quick number.

Ed looked to the last man with his piercing gold eyes. "Harper, can you contact the mountain patrol and tell them to keep muggles away from this area? Say its a rabid mountain lion or somethin'."

Harper, a short man with red hair and green eyes, nodded before pulling out his own phone."Yeah, Charlie, we found the nest. Its on Mt. Silver...Yeah Ed says its a big one...No we dont think any muggles are in the area, and yes Fuller is letting the patrol know not to allow anyone up here...We could probably use help, yeah...We don't need-...Yeah i know but they'll-" There was a longer pause as Kevin waited for Charles to gather people. "Hey, we're on the north side, 'kay? I'm gonna hang up now." And that was that. "Ed, they said they're gonna collect some cages and a few ropes. He's bringing 10 people with 3 aurors."

"Aurors? Why do they have to come? They'll just get in our way!" Ed's protests were louder than the other two as they all slowly descended the mountain to reach the camp not far from where they found the nest.

"Yeah, and they will want a say in how we research them too!" Gary added, frowning at Kevin. "Couldn't you have explained that the Charlie?"

Kevin laughed mockingly. "Oh it's not Charlie's idea. The Minister has 'decreed' that anything and everything will be investigated by his Aurors. Haven't you read that newspaper?"

"You mean the 'Daily Prophet'? Yeah, i think we all have read it." Kevin said sarcastically, "It is the only newspaper we-"

Ed rolled his eyes before interrupting Kevin. "Actually, Kev, i don't read the 'Daily Prophet.' Mind cluing me in on why your Minister is involving himself in my business?"

All three of his companions stared at him in astonishment. "Ed, are you serious?"

"You don't read the 'Daily Prophet'? Seriously?"

"Why, exactly, should i bother to spend my time reading about your news? I don't see any reason for it. Even when i was living in my town i didn't read the paper unless i knew i was in it." 'Which happened alot actually...' Ed admitted to himself while crossing his arms defensively. They had finally arrived at their campsite, which was very simple. There was a fire pit in the center, and four tents. All of them had an 'Engorgio' on the inside so that while the tents were small, there was a lot of room on the inside. Ed's, of course, was red, while the other three had simple brown/tan tents. There was also a table sitting by the mountain side that had a map and a few artifacts they had found along the way.

Kevin shook his head while Gary and Harper both chuckled softly. "Well, i guess that makes sense for you, but we care about whats going on in our world." Kevin said gruffly, glaring at Ed's uncaring expression.

"Ah, come on Kliffer! You know how Ed is. He doesn't give a bloody tooth if it doesn't concern him!" Gary cut in, patting Kevin on the back in a brotherly way to show no ill will.

Ed shrugged again, not caring one way or the other on what his three companions thought. It occurred to him, however, that it might be important that he find out what, exactly, they meant about what the Prophet was saying. Waving his hand to get their attention, he nodded towards Kevin. "Alright, so mister smarty pants. What, exactly, has the Prophet been saying?"

Smiling at having caught Edwards attention Kevin grinned widely. "Well, mostly they're sayin that You-Know-Who is not back, like ol' Dumbledore says."

Ed blinked before frowning. "Dumbledore..." he muttered, seemingly to himself. A look of concentration took over his features before he thumped a fist into his hand as he remembered. "Oh, you mean Willy?"

"Huh?" at all of their expressions he grinned widely. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.. Has lots of acheivements and all that stuff. Last i remember...wasn't he the headmaster of that School?"

"Yeah, but why do you call him Willy?" Harper asked, tilting his head curiously.

Grinning like a fool Ed shrugged. "I don't really remember why. I do remember that he was a very interesting partner once upon a time. Him and Nicky both. Very interesting people."

"Bloody hell, Ed, you have some weird friends." Gary said, frowning in consternation at how cryptic Ed was being, at least in his perspective.

Shrugging again Ed looked at all three in seeming innocence before looking back at Kevin. "Can you repeat what you were saying? About Voldy and Willy?"

All three cringed before shaking their heads. Kevin coughed in a fist before looking at his two companions meaningfully. "It might come as a shock. Maybe one of you should tell him. Since Dumbledore is a friend of his?"

Gary nodded before looking at Harper. "Oh fine. I'll do it." Harper turned to Ed purposefully before straightening his spine. "The 'Daily Prophet' has claimed that Dumbledore and Potter are loosing their minds."

Blinking Ed looked at all three, who each had serious faces, before cracking up laughing. "Lost their minds? I don't know a Potter, but i know that Willy is far from loosing his mind. He probably has years to go before that _might _happen! And besides, how would your Minister know anyways? Shouldn't he be more focused about the war?"

"That's just it Ed." Gary added, looking away nervously. "The Minister doesn't believe Dumbledore is sane, so he isn't worried about a war."

"What?" Ed asked incredulously. "He can't feel it? Nature is practically shouting it at everyone! The giants have moved before they are scheduled to, the werewolves are refusing to report their business, and the centaurs are starting to create armor."

"Yeah, well that last bit is because of the ministry, now ain't it?" Kevin added. "What with their actions against the centaurs. I heard from Hagrid that even the Hogwarts herd have been in a frenzy."

Ed frowned before shaking his head. "Sounds to me like the Minister needs some advice on how to govern his people. And what, exactly, is Willy lying about?"

"That Potter is right. Dumbledore thinks that the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter, is right. Potter says that he saw he-who-must-not-be-named return from the grave."

"What!"

"Yeah." All three nodded at Ed's reaction. "He said he saw it happen during the Tri-wizard tournament last year. According to Dumbledore Potter is right and he did return. But the Ministry refuses to believe him."

Ed blinked before shaking his head. "That is..." 'Impossible! How could that happen? It goes against everything i have learned, including my time at home.' "And you say the minister doesn't believe him?" Ed asked incredulously. "Idiots. Alright, here is what is gonna happen."

Gary blinked repeatedly at Ed's new attitude. 'He's like a different person...'

"I am going to the Ministry. You three wait here for Charles and tell him that the nest has around three dozen dragonites. Two dozen are adults and the rest looked to be younglings. There were around five eggs, that i saw. There were three males that were red, so make sure you have the fire repelling charm."

"Ed? Why are you goin' to the Ministry?"

Ed grinned before striking a mocking Hero pose (meaning his hands are fisted on his hips and his chin is up and stuff... like superman...) "I, my companions, am going to have a little talk with an...old friend." And with that he turned and ran to his tent, waved his hand and watched as it shrank into a miniature version of the tent. Pocketing it in his back pack he stood and nodded to his friends before twisting and disappearing from sight.

"Bloody hell. That was some very good wand-less magic."

{AN: So, i seem to be having a really good time writing this! And yes, to those who might have guess, i DO NOT have a beta. i look it over before posting, but being the author i know how it goes so i miss some errors. like the horrible miss-spelling of Flamels name. Sorry about that. i'll fix it when i hit a writers block. I'm glad a lot of people like it! i'v had 13 more reviews! yay! And a lot of you like 'Willy', which i'm happy of. Ed, being Ed, i don't think he'd call people by their first names. (ex: Kev and Willy are nicknames.) I know he used last names in Amestris. BUT this is my story and i like the first names. XD Also, it seemed to me that in the anime he only used the last names of people who were in the military. Since no one here is in the military (obviously) i don't think he'd use the last names...

Also, one reviewer asked about Snape not liking Ed being asked to come and why Ed never visited. I'd like to answer that. In my mind, Snape is...very different later on in the movies and books. In the first movie/book he was seclusive and very suspicious of everyone. Also he was still a very mean man in my opinion. Think of it this way: Snape doesn't want Voldy to return cause then he have to do what he does in the later books (become a double agent) So he wants that to not happen. Ed is a mystery to Snape. all he knows is he is a friend of Dumbledore that helped him make the stone and that he is older than Dumbledore, so he is powerful. Snape doesn't like change either. At least the Snape in my story doesn't.

And there was a question about Ed and not visiting Albus. Well, Ed was studying. He was traveling the world, learning new things. He has the rest of Father's stone so he's gonna live for a long time. I also thought it would make it more interesting if Albus is thrown off his axis when he sees Ed. I have a few ideas that i might use on that. And also, If i was gonna use my idea, and also have them in Harrys time, i needed the time jump. but i didn't want to have to worry about getting any interactions they might have had right. So i had Ed focus on his research and Albus focus on his career. Flamel wont pop up anymore though. He died in the second book i think.

Oh, and in answer to what Ed looks like. At the end of the Brotherhood series im sure a lot of you saw how different he looks from the beginning, older and definitely more mature. That is what he looks like. I didn't have him cut his hair. The thought did occur to me BUT i just couldn't do it. lol

I hope everyone liked this chapter too! OH!...and i think i'd like five reviews. i like the number five alot! Thanks guys for the positive feedback!}


	4. Infiltration

{Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Edward. :( *cries pitifully)}

Edward slowly walked down the busy London street, contemplating what he had just learned. 'Perhaps i should have helped him, back then.' He thought, folding his arms across his chest as a particularly hard wind blew. 'He did mention that the possibility was there. But i didn't think the split soul would last this long.' Looking up at the clear blue sky, with a few white clouds, Ed blew out a breath. 'No helping it, i suppose. I'll have to visit Willy once I'm done here.' Stopping he opened a bright red Telephone box. 'Lets see...i think its...' A moment past while he contemplated. "7...5...6?" A small ding and a way too happy female voice welcomed him before dropping through the ceiling to the wizard version of a entrance hall.

"Knew it was something simple." Ed muttered to himself before stepping out of the box and walking up to the front desk. Rolling back his sleeve he took his wand out of the hostler he had made for it so it would be on his left upper arm (between the shoulder and the elbow). He hardly used the thing, but he didn't want to loose it. Just in case he needed it for something.

"Here." Handing it over to the front desk he waited while it was measured and marked and watched as it was placed in a box. He received a slip of paper with the box's number on it and signed his name _~Ed_ _E._~ on it before turning to walk into the large building.

"DUMBLEDORE, IS HE DAFT OR IS HE DANGEROUS?"

"Eh?" Turning Ed walked over to a newspaper stand instead and looked at the picture on the front. 'That's Willy alright. And that boy must be Potter. That's the kid he wanted me to watch over. Huh...' Examining the boy closely he noticed the scar hidden poorly under his bags. 'Curse mark alright. Interesting...' Standing back up he walked through the people milling about before heading slowly up the stairs and entering the elevator.

Sighing as more people boarded the train he mentally considered just using alchemy to bypass the whole elevator nonsense before shrugging. He was in no real hurry, and wizards always made a big hoo-ha over his alchemy. Ridiculous if you asked him. 'It's just fucking science. Any child knows science.' Ed conveniently forgot he was a child prodigy when he learned science, and was still one at the moment.

"The Top Floor"

Ed sighed again at the too happy female voice before stepping off the elevator. "Finally." Looking around there was only one hall, leading to a room that looked like a lot of 'normal' offices. There were two secretaries, and a single guard which Ed thought very stupid. There should be at least three. Once the elevator closed all three of the room's occupants looked at him.

"Excuse me, sir." It was one of the secretaries, she had a sort of bull-dog appearance to her. Short nose, big lips, short hair cut to her ears. She had a no nonsense vib coming off her. 'Lot like _teacher_.' Ed thought with amusement, noticing with relief the pang of his past didn't hurt anymore.

"Yeah?" He answered her while walking forward.

Rising she placed one hand on top of her desk while also drawing her wand. "Do you have an appointment with Minister Fudge?"

"Fudge? That's his name?" 'Good god, what is with it with people and their names today? Voldy and Fudge. I can see the head lines now.' "No, I don't have an appointment. But he'll see me."

She narrowed her eyes before raising her wand. "I'm sorry, sir, but you must have an appointment." The guard standing at the door drew his wand while the other secretary timidly drew hers.

He narrowed his eyes back at her. "Look, Ms-" He looked down to the name plate on her desk. "Ms. Goreline, I don't need a fucking appointment! All i _need_ is to get in there." He pointed at the only other door, sitting to the left.

"I'm afraid, _sir_, that we can not allow you to pass." She replied with a sneer before lifting her wand, back straight and a furious expression on her face. "Stu-"

Ed clapped his hands quickly, but quietly, and crouched to touch the ground. Tendrils of wood captured all of their wrists quickly and efficiently. The guard's arms were actually pinned to his sides from the wall behind him, while the two secretaries hands were captured with the wood from their desks. "I don't think you're gonna be stunning me anytime soon, Ms. Goreline." Ed said sarcastically, straightening before turning and walking to the door. Grabbing the knob a flash of red light sparked before he opened it. 'A hidden spell. At least he had th-'

Turning around furiously he glared at all three of them. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Where the fuck is he!" Ed snarled glaring at Goreline angrily. "You cause me all that trouble and he ain't even here!"

She glared back at him while the guard coughed to cover up his chuckle before Ed looked at him. "He, uh..." the guard stuttered, now terrified from Ed's fierce golden glare. "H-he had a trial to o-oversee. Potter kid got in trouble a-again. I-it should be done soon..." he muttered before closing his eyes.

Ed closed his own eyes before rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Right. So, since he isn't here...but he will be soon...' Looking up Ed turned and closed the door before turning and leaving the room. 'I'll just wander for a bit before coming back.' Blinking he smiled evilly at the cursing behind the door. Clapping his hands he touched the wall while he walked, releasing the three from their temporary shackles.

The office door opened just as he disappeared around the corner. "Bastard!" "Ms. Goreline!"

###

Ed had been wandering around the various levels of the Ministry for about an hour before deciding to head back upstairs. It was just as he was turning a corner that he came to a dead stop. 'Is that...'

"Willy?"

A tall man with a white beard tied with a thong, and long white hair turned and blinked owlishly at him.

Ed grinned before breaking into a run and hugging the old man. When he started coughing Ed backed off. "Hey Willy! Long time no see! Man you look like an old man!" Ed said with amusement, looking him up and down.

"E-...Ed?" Albus couldn't believe it. "You look...so young! How...?" Albus felt faint, and he had never fainted before.

"PROFESSOR!" Albus blinked and looked up as a young boys voice rang through the many tunnels.

"Lets, uh, talk somewhere else, shall we?" Albus asked politely, gesturing Ed to lead to such a place.

"Yeah, sure sure. So, i hear you've lost your marbles?" Ed asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and striding forward without a care in the world, seemingly. Inwardly he was wondering about the kid who had called for _professor._ 'One of his students perhaps? Maybe this Potter everyone is jacked up about?' "I don't know how you could loose those things. Didn't you hide them somewhere in your office by now!"

"Ed-" Albus began softly before being interrupted.

"I mean seriously, after all the times that bird of yours took them for her eggs you would think you would _hide_ them by now!" he gestured randomly before clapping his hands.

"Edward, I-" He tried again, this time slightly louder.

"How is that old bird anyways! I remember when we found her in the Rockys, almost dying! Lucky thing too, we needed one of her feathers for The Potion! You named her Fawkes right?"

"ED!" Blinking Edward stopped mid sentence before turning and grinning at Albus. "Yes?" "What are you doing here? Your letter said you were going to be in Romania for a long time."

"Oh, this and that. Heard the someone rose from the dead and thought I should investigate it." His eyes grew flinty when he mentioned that. "Is that the truth, Albus?" He stopped walking and looked straight into the light blue eyes, watching as they grew hard and cold.

"Yes. Harry told me that Tom used an old, dark spell to achieve it." He replied, folding his hands behind his back while Ed folded his across his chest, deep in though.

"An 'old dark spell' eh? Did the kid say how it was done? And can you tell me you believe him one-hundred percent?" Ed asked, looking straight at Albus with a no nonsense expression.

"Harry could only remember that they used some bones, a flesh arm, and his blood. They also threw a body into it."

"It?"

"A large cauldron. Harry then told me that when Tom emerged the cauldron had vanished." Albus added, frowning himself. "And yes. I believe Harry."

"Hm..." Ed scratched the back of his neck while turning to pace slightly. "And this was last year? Maybe around...April?"

"Yes, about there." Albus agreed, nodding slightly.

"Huh..." Ed blinked before grinning. "It seems to me that this could be a very interesting project, Willy." he said, grinning like a fool.

"Project?" A confused look took over Albus's face before he tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I think you could use some educational enlightenment, Willy. Some real...shady education." Ed said, looking to his right quickly. Understanding dawned on Albus's face.

"Ah, I see. And where can I find this enlightenment?" Albus asked carefully, not turning to look at the two Aurors Ed had indicated.

"I believe that the place where the _Dragon Sings_ would be the best place to start, Willy. Meanwhile, I need to pay a visit to the _king_. He and I need to have a chat over his dealings in the livelihood." Ed said, smirking at Albus's mildly worried frown.

"Good luck, Ed. Don't get your head cut off." Albus said, giving him a meaningful look.

Ed laughed loudly before turning and waving his hand in farewell, his braid swinging with each step he took. "Careful of the dragon fruit when you visit, Willy!"

Albus blinked before chuckling softly. 'Dragon fruit? More like man eating trees.'

###

Ed walked quickly down the hall towards where he had heard the boys voice. His curiosity had been stirred and he wanted to see for himself this '_special_' kid. From what he had learned the kid was like a hero to the wizarding world, at least he _had been_ a hero. He 'defeated' Voldy when he was only around a year old. 'Was probably luck though. I doubt a one year old can do magic, let alone defend it's self. And he didn't really defeat him if Voldy is back anyways.'

Ed followed the sound of footsteps until he saw two figures walking, a boy with dark brown hair and loose fitting clothes and a tall man with red hair.'Haven't seen anyone else, so that's gotta be him...' he slowed his stride so he could observe the boy and his escort from behind. 'He doesn't look too special...' He frowned at the gestures the boy was making. 'Even looks pissed at something. I should have asked Willy what that trial was for.'

He hesitated slightly when the two stepped towards an elevator. 'Well I do need to get back upstairs, might as well ride with them.' He stood back while waiting for the elevator, ignoring everyone around him. A ding sounded and a few people exited the elevator before he and the other two entered. He leaned against a far wall in the elevator and sighed softly. Feeling a set of eyes on him he opened his own and looked at the source, the boy. 'Has a scar, definitely him. Let's see how you do at a staring contest?' Ed thought with a mental smirk as the boy quickly looked away when he saw Ed move.

#$#

Harry's eye twitched as the stranger continued to stare at him. 'What's his bloody deal?' He thought angrily while clenching his fists at his sides.

Mr. Weasley coughed into his hand politely, making the stranger finally look away from him. "Sorry," Arthur said, smiling tightly. "But I don't recognize you. Are you visiting someone?"

"No."

At the stranger's voice Harry felt a chill go down his spine. He didn't understand why, but for some reason he suddenly wished he had his wand. Instinctively he felt threatened by this man.

Harry watched Mr. Weasley blink at the abrupt response before smiling again. "Are you a new hire?" he asked, hoping to lighten the tense atmosphere. It was so thick you couldn't pierce it with a basilisk fang.

"No."

Harry looked over at the man, taking in his appearance silently and quickly. 'Looks like a muggle hiking outfit. Weird.' It was in fact a hiking outfit. The man wore jeans, gripping boots, a vest, and a thick white long sleeved shirt. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail at the back of his head. He had bangs above his piercing golden eyes and there was, surprisingly, no sign of facial hair. A slight brown spot on his right arm caught Harry's eye temporarily. 'He was burnt?' After noticing that he also noticed how there were a lot of tears and a few other burns on his clothes. His boots were well worn, even looked like replacing them might be a good idea. He had a scar above his right eye, looked to be around 2 inches right across.

"If you aren't visiting, and you don't work here, what are you doing?" Arthur asked in exasperation, frowning at the stranger.

Instead of answering the stranger looked back to him. "What's your name?"

Surprise flitted across the stranger's face, even while Harry and Arthur were both surprised at Harry's question.

"..." there was a slight hesitation before he shrugged. "Changes sometimes, but right now it's Ed." was the answer given after a few moments, a small grin of amusement followed it.

'Ed? That's it?' "What's your last name?" Harry asked impatiently when, after a few moments, all the man 'Ed' did was stare at him some more.

Ed didn't make any move to answer as they arrived at the entrance. "Alright, Harry. Let's get back to the house, quickly. I'm sure everyone is worried."

Harry reluctantly followed Mr. Weasley out of the elevator, his question still unanswered, watching as the strange man turned and pushed a different button.

#$#

Ed chuckled softly to himself as the elevator doors closed. "So that's him, huh? He's got some spine, if at all. No guts, though." Ed chuckled again before closing his eyes slightly. Placing his hand against the elevator wall he focused his attention outward, feeling where various life forms were. 'They added a few more guards, good for them. At least I know this guy can learn.' Pinpointing where all of them were standing, three by the front archway, two by the elevator, one by each secretary, and two by the ministers door, along with two inside the ministers room. 'Makes a total of nine guards, and then the two secretaries, makes eleven. And the minster makes an even twelve. Alright.'

Sighing as the elevator arrived at the floor Ed clapped his hands and, with eyes closed to concentrate, sent out a large array. Like the last time, cords speared slowly from the walls and desks to grab the feet and wrists of the guards and the three 'regular' wizards. He made sure to do it slowly so they were unaware, and then quickly once it was securely wrapped around each of their wrists and ankles.

This was all done within a few moments as the door opened and Ed stepped out. "Hey, hows it goin!" Ed asked cheerfully of a wide eyed guard standing by the door. "That good huh? Get a promotion?" At the guards blank expression Ed sighed before shrugged. Starting down the hall he heard loud cursing, obviously from a woman. "Hello again, Ms. Goreline! I see you have more guards? Too bad they didn't exactly change anything, did they?" His voice had a slight taunt to it as he walked straight to the door leading to the Minister's office.

"Fucking Bastard! Get back here so i can kick your ass out the fucking window you brat!"

Ed's eye twitched at the brat before he pointedly ignored the screeching banshee and opened the door, a jolt shooting up his arm as a flash of red sparked up the door. 'A very good curse charm, but not effective against me.'

He pushed open the door and grinned at the trembling man in the chair. "Ah, Minister of Magic, I presume? Lets have a small talk, shall we? I'm sure one of your predecessors mentioned me, after all, I am the only alchemist alive, as you can see." He gestured to the two guards standing with their hands in their pockets, having tried to retrieve their wands.

"W-what, ah, what is your name, exactly? He told me quite a few, you see, and I don't know if I can remember them all-"

"Does the name _Edward Elric_ ring any bells, Minister?" Ed interrupted, smiling innocently as Fudge froze before a cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

"Ah, yes. Yes i do recall him mentioning your name. What are you- Eh hem, What I mean to say is, To what do i owe this pleasure?" Fudge sputtered, his face turning a sickly white as Ed walked forward before sitting on a chair, very relaxed and carefree. Red parks traveled the floor to Fudge before the wood restraining him receeded back into the floor.

"Oh, not much. I just want any and all information concerning a few people." Ed said with a shrug, watching as Fudge quickly drew his wand, his golden gaze grew hard when Fudge directed his wand tip at him.

Fudge froze before pointedly placing his wand on the table. Ed's eyes softened from their hard look before he blinked. "Who is it you're looking into, Mr. Elric?"

"No one very special. I'm sure you have a file on them though. Harry Potter, Voldemort and..." 'What was that name Dumbledore mentioned...' "Oh, and Tom Riddle."

Fudge froze before a shiver overtook his whole body. "Why would you want You-know-who's information?" Fudge demanded weakly.

"It's best not to ask questions, Minister, unless you know the answers." Ed said softly, glaring at the Fudges red face. "Go and get the Files. I'll wait."

"But why do you need it!" Fudge demanded, planting his hands on his office desk and rising to his feet. "Files on any and all wizards are confidential, Mr. Elric." He said, working up his nerve.

Sighing Ed slowly got to his own feet. "Very well." He paused before a flash of red light traveled to the cabinet where Fudge had looked at Ed's request. The light sparked on Fudge's table after a few moments, leaving three vanilla folders on the table. "These will do, thank you for your...cooperation, Minister."

Fudge's face turned red before he sat down heavily. Ed smirked before slowly walking out of the office, Ms. Goreline still raving at him at the top of her lungs. 'Worked out perfectly.' Ed thought before entering the elevator at the end of the hallway. Clapping his hands he touched the wall as the elevator moved down, releasing the eleven people still shackled, before tossing the papers in the air and snapping his fingers dramatically. A flame sparked and shot towards the blank papers, burning them to ashes.

'Seems the Minister has been having problems, otherwise he wouldn't have protested so loudly about me asking for Voldemort's information. He didn't even care or mention the other two. Seems to me that he agrees with Dumbledore, something is happening with Voldemort, and it might be interesting to see how this plays out.' Ed thought, grinning evilly before clearing his face as he stepped out of the elevator and made his way out of the ministry.

{AN: Alright, longest chapter so far. a whole 1,000 words longer than the others! (had a reviewer ask for longer chapters so i tried to oblige! lol) And OMG! i got twelve more reviews! people really like this story so far, which i am very happy for! I wasn't sure if it would grab anyones attention or not, but i guess it has! :D yay!

So Ed finally met up with Albus, and he met Harry too, if only fleetingly. I don't plan on him being a teacher, or a student (he's WAY too old for that!) there are so many stories out there like that i had planned to take a different route, but we shall see. Change is very possible. (ex: i was gonna have the minister come up after his meeting to see Ed in his chair but eh!) And **way to go Snow Leopard!** you knew what i was going towards before i did, lol. And no, i didn't read your review until after i wrote it! :D

ABOUT THE DRAGONITES! Um... . i actually didn't consciously make that reference. Heh *scratches back on neck awkwardly* i'm not that into pokemon ( -don't own) so when i saw all the reviews making that comparison i actually went to wiki to look it up :P sadly that wasn't what i envisioned for the dragonites in my story. What happened was that i _was_ gonna have Ed investigating the Dragons (four legs wings, breathes fire) but Dragons seemed kind of...i don't know, dull for researching. So very popular most things about them are known. So i altered the name by adding the _ites_ to it... there's a link at the bottom (just take out the spaces in the beginning) of what **I **was thinking of when i wrote them... :)

http:/ greywolf . critter . net / images / wow / gallery / 2006-06-08 - wind - serpent . jpg

Side question for all of you. How is Mt. Silver apart of pokemon exactly? *confused* i tried searching for it but got zero results... I just like silver so i chose that, btw! lol

If Ed seems out of character, I apologize. I just think that, after 100 years of this world, and a few in amestris, Ed would be much more Mature and not as Hot headed as he was as a teen. But that's my p.o.v. of it.

(And i am sorry for these Looooong ANs. I just like talking to you guys! :D ) And i hope you liked this chapter alot! i put lots of thought into it! :D Id like five reviews again too please! lol}


	5. Train Ride

{**Disclaimer: **_Me:_ I don't own them! I wish very much that i did! !did i taht hcum yrev hsiw I !meht nwo t'nod I _:eM_

Harry smiled happily as he walked down the stairs to join the rest of the group getting ready to go to King's Cross Station to get on the train for School. He had been cleared of all charges, was about to go to his Home (he didn't think of the Dursley's as home because 1) he's only there for a few months, and 2) he has way more fun at Hogwarts and his friends are at Hogwarts. A loud bang from upstairs made him look up to see his best friends, Ron and Hermione, walking down the stairs, their trunks making loud noises on the steps.

"Ready for a new year?" Hermione asked, smiling at Harry before walking past. Ginny walked up to help her with her trunk while starting a conversation about a few clubs that might be interesting.

Ron stopped besides Harry and grinned. "What do ya reckon mate? Ready to kick some Slytherin arse with me? Being prefect I can get away with taking points if they look at you the wrong way!" Ron said, chuckling evilly at the mere thought of that happening. Harry grinned in response before they went out the front door to join the rest of the group at the car.

"Wait, where's Sirius?" Harry asked, stopping before getting in the car to look for him.

Mrs. Weasley made a rude sound before smiling tightly. "He, um, sent something ahead for you I think. I'm sure he'll owl you, deary. Now get in, we'll be late if we don't hurry." She said, climbing into the backseat of the car.

Harry frowned at this news, disappointed. "Come on, Harry!" Hermione demanded, leaning out the window and waving.

"Move it, Potter." Moody said, shoving Harry towards the car. "Have to stay on schedule."

Harry sighed dejectedly before nodding and entering the vehicle. At his friend's questioning look Harry folded his arms and looked out the window. "Sirius didn't say good-bye." He mumbled, glaring at their sighs. He looked over as Ron started talking. "Well doesn't that figure? He's too bloody busy with that deranged elf to say good-bye!"

"Ronald!" Hermione looked at him angrily before looking back to Harry. "I'm sure he had a very good reason, Harry." Hermione reassured, giving Ron another look. Ron's ears turned red before he turned to Fred to talk about 'school' a.k.a. quidditch.

"Yeah." Harry replied, turning to look out the window again. "A good reason." Even as he said he understood, Harry couldn't help the feeling of abandonment that over came him. It took only a few moments to arrive at the train station, but it felt like an eternity to Harry. Soon he would be on his way to Hogwarts, and his guardian, the **only** man he considered family, hadn't shown up to tell him good-bye. Along with the disappointment came anger. What was he doing that was so important? 'I'm his _godson_.' Harry thought angrily, glaring out the window.

Arriving at the train station he and his friends grabbed trolleys for their trunks and other things. Harry made sure that Hedwigs cage was on it securely, still in a foul mood. Hermione tried striking up a conversation, and when Harry ignored her she motioned for Ginny to try. Harry, being reasonably fed up at this point, moved forward at a faster rate to get away from them. He just wanted to be alone.

As he was gaining on Moody and Tonks a large black scottish deer hound trotted up beside him and barked. Harry slowed down until the dog licked his hand and flashed a toothy grin. Grinning back Harry ran to follow the dog, pushing his trolly ahead of him quickly.

"Harry! Where are you going!" Hermione yelled, worried about her friend's safety.

"Hermione, isn't that Si-I mean Padfoot?" Ginny asked, pointing at the large black dog. Stopping Hermione's eyes widened before she smiled. "I think so. Guess he **is** gonna say good-bye after all!" 'She sounds too smug' Ginny thought warily before smiling in return.

Harry ignored Moody's muttering as he walked by, too focused on his godfather. He was convinced that the dog was his godfather. Running down the stairs with Moody and Tonks following close behind Harry ducked into the 'Waiting Room' right after the black dog, oblivious to the golden eyes watching him from across the room.

#$#

Ed narrowed his eyes before smirking and propping his arms on the top of the stair well to enjoy the show. 'Touching reunion. Must be Family of his. Willy said he was an orphan though.' Ed thought, tilting his head to the side before smirking at the guards posted at the door. 'Makes it kind of obvious, doesn't it...' he thought, inconspicuously moving his gaze around and focusing on random people. He was very aware of the blue eye one of the guards had. A far-seer, capable of seeing through walls, far distances, and inspecting closely. A very nifty piece of wizard tech, except for the fact you have to loose one eye to get it.

Rubbing his two palms together Ed slowly stood from his leaning position on the railing. 'Let's see. Been a while since I've had to do this. Around...ninety years, I think. Damn, **I'm** old!' smiling at his thoughts Ed walked down the stairs before turning and walking towards the pillar marked _9 3/4__. _

Walking straight at the pillar there was a slight rush as he stepped through. "That never gets old!" Ed said happily, looking around at the bright red train, the many kids 'Again, I feel old.' And all of the parents bidding their kids good-bye.

"Right..." He muttered, walking towards the train slowly. "I'm sure the 'conductor' would like a visit!" Ed said, smiling at a private joke. Stepping up the ladder to the head of the train slid open the door and entered, looking around and seeing no one in sight.

"HEY, GEEZER! WHERE YOU HIDIN' AT!" Ed yelled, knocking loudly the wall as he closed the door behind him with a snap. A shimmer appeared from the coals to Ed's right before a spike shot out at Ed. Jumping to the side Ed quickly brought his arms up in a defensive position. A man made of coal slowly materialized lying down in the coal.

"Ed." The voice from the man was gravelly, sounding like rocks thrown into a blender. "Nice to see you again. Come to visit?"

Ed grinned before nodding, acting like the attack had never happened. "Yup. Got some business with Willy up at the castle. Figured I'd hitch a ride!"

The man made of coal nodded, bits of him falling to the ground with dull thunks. "Sure sure." He said, slowly rolling over. "I need my sleep though. Come back when I need to power this train." his body fading back into the coal

"You still sleep in the coals huh? Why not the fire? Seems warmer to me." Ed said, smiling as his friend sank into the coal. He and Albus had been hiking through a deep mine up north in Russia when they had stumbled across Ernie, a elemental man that can switch from one element to another. They had been in the mine on an errand for Albus's Mentor, Nickolas Flamel. Ed hadn't had anything better to do, as he had still been learning magic, so he tagged along.

When Ernie had first appeared and attacked them for trespassing on his home Ed had immediately gone into combat mode, clapping his hands and restraining Ernie quickly. He had, at first, gone for his right arm blade. But he had forgotten that when he went through the gate he lost his automail. Which, in this world, was a good thing.

It was during the fight with Ernie that Ed learned that, unless the wound is life threatening or kills him (ex: his head gets cut off or one of his arms gets cut off) then the philosopher's stone inside of him from Father wont heal it automatically. He had learned that when Ernie burned him from a fire near by, then sliced his right and left arms with sharp dagger-like rocks. The wounds didn't heal until Ed focused on the stone and healed himself. After that he decided to not use the stone for anything unless he really needed it.

Figuring there was still quite a bit amount of time left before Ernie had to full fill his duties as the conductor Ed climbed through the door to leave the train then walked around to the first car. Since Ernie didn't need any help, or had any reason for anyone else to come onto the head of the train, there was no door leading to the rest of the cars. It was a minor inconvenience to Ed. 'I'll just have to get back here before 11 o'clock, or climb the top of the train.' He thought, smiling at a memory of the first time he did that.

Stepping up the stairs he looked to his right and took in all of the students walking around. Walking down the isle he overlooked all of the compartments, not really looking for anything, just observing. It was as he was walking that he bumped into a girl about his height, obviously not a student. She had orange hair, a black jacket, an orange shirt, and a blue skirt. A very eye catching combination.

"Watcher." She said, smiling at him, her hair turning a light pink. Ed blinked in surprise, Envy's face flashed over the girls before he remembered a friend he made recently. "You're a Metamorphmagus?" Ed asked, smiling at her surprised expression.

"Yep. From my mother's side. You know of the metamorphmagus? Not many people do." she said, smiling in return.

"A friend of mine from, Australia, is a Metamorphmagus. He is...a very interesting fellow." Ed said, smirking at the fond memory of his friend.

"Oh?" Tonks asked, blushing slightly, her hair turning red. Ed's eyes flicked up before he laughed. "You can't control it very well yet, can you?"

Tonks shook her head and her hair turned a light shade of blueish purple, "Name's Tonks." she said, sticking out her right hand.

Ed grabbed her hand lightly. "Mine's Ed. You're obviously not a student. You a relative?" Ed asked releasing her hand, smirking as Tonks shifted slightly. 'She's way too easy to read.'

"I'm an auror." Tonks said, straightening her spine. "I'm just checking over the train before it heads to Hogwarts."

Ed blinked and leaned back slightly until his back was against the wall. "Oh? Why do you need to check the train?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Because of what's been happening." Tonks said, frowning herself. "What are you doing on the train? You're not a student either, and I don't believe you have any relatives on the train for school."

Ed grinned before rubbing the back of his neck, "I don't look old enough to have kids?" He asked before looking back at her blushing face. "I'm actually using the train as a short cut to visit the headmaster of Hogwarts. He's a friend of mine and there are some things he and I need to discuss." He explained, noticing how her hand left her pocket. 'She's cautious, that's good for her. But not cautious enough.'

"Nymphadora! Are you done there yet!" A deep growling voice demanded, even as a thump sounded on the train car floor. Ed looked over her should to see the man who had been with Potter limping forward. Looking back at Tonks he blinked in mild surprise. 'She was with him too. Huh, I thought Fudgey didn't believe he was back, so why the aurors? He's even bad talking the boy. Things are getting weirder.' Ed thought before giving Tonks a questioning look. "I thought your name was Tonks?"

She winced before shrugging, her hair turning brown. "Well, It's Nymphadora Tonks. I don't like people calling me Nymphadora. I prefer Tonks. **Most** people call me Tonks, except for Moody."

Ed looked back over her shoulder as the man joined them. "Whose this?" he demanded, his blue eye whizzing all over Ed's form. Ed shifted slightly into a deceptively unoffensive stance.

"Name's Ed. He's going to visit Dumbledore." Tonks said, shifting to the side to give Moody more room.

"Oh he is, is he?" Moody growled before stomping forward. His blue eye whizzed even faster as he inspected Ed. "I don't trust him."

"Mad-eye!" Tonks rolled her eyes in exasperation. "He can hear you, you know!"

Moody ignored Tonks and glared at Ed with his good eye. "How do you know Dumbledore?" He demanded, stepping into Ed's personal space.

"He's an old friend." Ed grit his teeth to keep from punching Moody's good eye. "He and I go way back."

"I have known Albus Dumbledore for forty years, _boy._ I know all of his friends."

"Well obviously not because _I_ am one of his friends, _old man._" Ed snarled back, stepping away from the wall into an offensive stance, at the same time getting closer to Moody.

Moody was gathering himself for another go when Arthur poked his head through the doorway Ed stood in front of. "Train's about to leave! Moody, Tonks, lets go!"

"Is he aboard?" Moody demanded, ignoring Ed's indignant look and stepping towards Arthur. Moody's right hand snapped out and grabbed Ed's arm. "You. You're coming with us."

Arthur made a 'hm'ing noise before looking at Ed. "Oh! You were there when Harry got cleared! What are you doin' here?" He asked, looking to Moody when Ed's face darkened.

"He was at the Ministry?" Tonks asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, said his name was Ed. But he wouldn't tell us why he was there." A whistle blew as a thunk was heard in the front of the train.

"Right. Let's go." Moody said, pulling Ed forward. "Tonks, you first."

"Watcher." She smiled slightly at Ed as she passed, following Arthur back off the train. Moody started forward, pulling a reluctant Ed after him. It wasn't until at the door that the resistance from Ed stopped. Looking back Moody's good eye widened as he saw a red arm in his hand. Quickly dropping it he looked up for Ed. The doors all swung shut just as he was about to run back onto the train. Ed, smiling innocently, waved at them from the other side. The train was barred from an apparations or spells, compliments of Albus Dumbledore.

"Send word to Albus, there's a suspicious man on the train with the students." Moody growled, glaring angrily as the train pulled away.

#$#

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against the cool glass. He watched all the parents say good-bye to their kids before the train finally started to pull out of the station. Sweeping his eyes over the crowd he stopped when he spotted Sirius, in dog form, running by the train. Sitting up he smiled and waved until they passed Moody, Tonks, and Mt. Weasley. 'Why is he so upset? All Sirius is doing is running after the train. I'm sure lots of dogs do that.' Harry thought, watching as Moody grumbled something to a red haired Tonks.

Stomping in the aisle made Harry look over at his door just as a flash of gold and brown went by. 'No way.' Harry quickly got to his feet to go investigate before his door was yanked open. Standing their, with a forced smile on his face, was the man from the elevator, Ed.

"Hey, Harry right? Mind if I use your window?" Ed asked, walking into the compartment and sliding the door closed behind himself.

"Uh, what?" Harry asked, quickly backing out of Ed's way.

"That's what I thought you'd say." Ed said, grinning. He grabbed the bottom of the window and heaved...nothing happened. Growling Ed released the window. "Damn. Should have known they would keep you kids from escaping the train. Doors were sealed too." Ed glared darkly at the window before turning to Harry. He smiled at a hidden thought before sitting across from Harry.

"So, Harry, where's your two friends at?" Ed asked, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"How do you know I have two friends?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Sighing Ed moved his right hand to point at the two suitcases besides Harry's. "I'm fairly sure your name doesn't have 'Ronald' or 'Hermione' in it. Right?" Ed said sarcastically.

Harry flushed before folding his arms across his chest. "They're prefects. They had a meeting to go to."

Ed blinked. "You're not happy for them?"

"I am!" Harry's instant answer had Ed grinning and Harry flinching. "I am happy for Ron and Hermione. They will make great prefects."

"I hear a 'but' in that." Ed said, leaning forward.

"But...I wish I was one too." Harry admitted, looking out the window.

Ed stood after a few moments. "It's okay to want to be with your friends, Harry. Friends are very important to a person. Without them, well, it's just you." Ed said, serious expression on his face. Harry gulped before nodding. Nodding in approval Ed walked up to the window again. "You might want to grab a hold of your seat. There's gonna be a slight pull from the wind." Ed warned.

Clapping his hands Ed grabbed the edge of the window again. Harry, sweet naive Harry, shook his head at the futility of it. That is, until, a flash of blue light came from Ed. Then, suddenly, the air was whipping all over the room. Luggage dropped onto the ground, really close to Harry's feet. "It was nice talking to you, Harry!" Ed yelled, jumping out to stand on a small black rail on the side of the train. blue sparks shot up the side of the train, making small hand holds.

"!" Harry couldn't get enough air into his lungs to respond, let alone breathe. Ed grinned before slamming the window shut infront of himself. Harry gasped in huge breathes of air before jumping up and running to the window, staring as Ed became a sort of monkey and climbed up the side of the train. "He's mental!"

#$#

Climbing on top of the train Ed was hit with a sense of de'ja vue. Smiling at the memory he quickly clapped his hands and re sealed the window before he walked/crawled towards the front of the train. Clapping his hands once he reached the head he touched the roof and made himself a nice square hole to drop in through. Seeing a large man made of coal Ed knew he was in the right place, not that he doubted himself.

"Hey, Ernie!" Ed greeted, smiling at Ernie.

"Oh, Ed. When did you get here?" Ernie asked, moving his head to look at Ed while also loading the fire with his hand. Ed made a tight smile.

"Just got here, actually. Thought I'd," here he clapped his hands and touched the floor. The hole in the ceiling closed up, "Drop in. You don't mind, do ya?" Ed said, walking towards the wood pile that was besides the coal. There was practically every element, fossil, wood, water, fire, and air in the compartment. Everything Ernie needed. A big rock shoulder shrugged.

"No chip off my shoulder." A sandy laugh at his own joke before he went back to fueling the train. Ed, meanwhile, clapped his hands and touched the timber. A flash of light and a small bed, complete with a blanket, emerged from the many planks of wood. Sighing contently Ed climbed into the bed for a nice well deserved nap. It had, after all, been around 48 hours since his last nap.

#$#

Harry was jolted awake when Ron and Hermione opened the door. At his response both paused before slowly entering the compartment. "Alright there, Harry?"

Harry rubbed his eyes before grabbing his glasses from the seat beside him and looking at the window, a hand print still on the other side. Sighing he looked back to his friends. "Yeah, fine."

Hermione frowned before sitting across from him. "Everything doesn't look fine. Why are you so tense?"

Harry hesitated before starting his story. "Well, you remember that man I told you about? The golden haired one? Called himself Ed?"

At both their confirmations he continued to tell them exactly what had happened while they were gone, leaving out his confession on wanting to be a prefect too.

Hermione scooted over to the window when he was down and tried to wipe off the hand print. When it was obvious the print was on the other side she frowned and stood to open the window. Gripping the bottom tightly she tried to open it only to grunt. "It's...locked!" Ron made a taunting sigh before standing.

"Here, let a man do it." Rolling her eyes Hermione sat back down.

"Alright, show me how a _man _ does it." she returned, mentally grinning at the idea of him saying that of all things.

Ron spat into each hand before rubbing them together, making Hermione and Harry wince. Grabbing the bottom he heaved. Nothing happened. When his face started turning red Harry finally stood up to stop him. "Ron, he had to use magic to open it." Harry said, pulling his friend back from the window.

"But you said you didn't see a wand. And that you thought it was weird that a grown wizard wouldn't have one on himself." Hermione pointed out, frowning. "And I doubt you just didn't see it, if he stretched out like that." she continued, frowning in thought. "So how did he-"

"Aw who cares!" Ron said, disgruntled at the fact he couldn't open the window. "I bet he fell off the train anyways!"

"Ron!" Hermione started, only to stop as the compartment door opened.

"Anything from the trolley dearies?" Harry, fed up from the conversation, turned and leaned against the window again, falling asleep moments later to the sound of the rushing wind through the window.

{AN: HEY! lol so what do you guys think? I thought of ep 5 from this 'first' fma (with the train) when i wrote this! :D I also finished this while eating a fruit salad. They are really yummy!And thank you all for the reviews! There's so many now i'v lost count at how many i've gotten since the last chapter i put up xP But thank you all for them!

And thanks for explaining that referance thing! I searched it on youtube -dont own and i saw bits of it. Really, i'm not much of a pokemon fan...complete coincidence...sorry xP i know lots of you thought it was on purpose... eh heh

I have decided to answer some questions that some of the reviewers ask! ::: A while ago there was a very good question formerlyarandomreviewer asked. I answered that in this chapter i think :P and Dov5e...you're way too smart... and Mashy-Gaara4life it was alchemy. his wand was at the reception desk. I think i explained his alchemy too lol (and i luv gaara!) red panda alchemist i honestly don't know if there were be any pairings. I suppose if alot of people end up wanting a pairing i could, but i personally can't see Ed getting together with anyone .

I hope everyone likes this chapter alot! i liked it! (although the part with moody was alittle iffy...i rewrote it like 5 times and this was the best...)

same as always! i'd LuV 5 reviews!}


	6. Ungraceful

{**disclaimer: **I wish i may, i wish i might, please give me Harry and Edward tonight. *pause* crickets *five minutes later* _DAMNIT_!}

Harry blinked awake, surprised he had fallen asleep in the first place.

"We have to get our robes on, Harry." Turning he nodded at Hermione before standing to stretch out his sore muscles. He and Ron waited for her to grab her robes and leave to change in the bathroom. Once she was gone they grabbed their own robes before undressing.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said, turning and pulling his shirt off. "I had that dream again." At Ron's confused look he added, "The one with the door."

Understanding Ron frowned. "What do you think it means, Mate? You supposed to find that door?" Ron guessed, pulling on his pants. He bent to tie his shoes before standing to pull on his shirt.

Harry shrugged while tying his tie. "I don't know. My scar hurts whenever I dream about it though."

Ron stopped trying to tie his tie to gap at Harry. "You don't reckon that he wants that door! Do you?"

Harry shrugged again before pulling on his vest. "I don't know, Ron. Maybe he's already found it."

A look of both fear and fascination appeared on Ron's face. "What do you thinks in it?"

"No idea." Harry muttered, sitting and resting his chin on his hand. "Aren't you done yet?"

A series of knocks sounded at the door as soon as he said that. "We're decent."

Hermione opened the door before stopping and staring at Ron. "Ronald Weasley, why aren't you done yet! We have to direct the first years to the boats!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing forward to stand right in front of him.

"I can't get this thing tied!" Ron complained, yanking the tie off.

"Oh, give it here!" she demanded, grabbing for the tie. Harry grinned and watched in amusement as Ron's face slowly turned red as she tied it around his neck quickly. "There. Now lets go!"

#$#

"Ed." *snoring* "Hey, Ed." *rustling and a scratch sound* "Fuck this." Ernie frowned, frustrated that he had a conscience and couldn't just leave Ed to sleep his way home. Suddenly he grinned evilly as an idea occurred to him. Stretching out his right arm he touched the water bucket beside Ed's bed. Breathing deeply he absorbed the water and expelled the coal he had been before. Laughing softly to himself he slipped up to where Ed was and slammed his hands on his face.

"!" His scream muffled by the hands made of water Ed's eyes flung open. Opening his mouth little bubbles appeared in Ernie's hands. Flailing Ed tried to grab Ernie's hands only to get them wet as they went through. Thinking on reflex he clapped his hands and grabbed at the hands holding his mouth again. This time steam rose from both of Ernies hands as Ed evaporated the water.

Ernie frowned and stepped back as Ed flipped off the bed to land by the fire place, panting for breath.

"Aw, Ed. Why'd you have to go do that?" Ernie asked, walking over to the coal he had expelled before and touching it with his foot, as he was now handless. The water he had been slowly trickled back into the bucket.

"Why'd you try to fucking drown me! You maniac!" Ed demanded, glaring angrily at Ernie while wiping off his wet face with his sleeve. Ernie, unperturbed at Ed's anger, flexed his coal fingers.

"You wouldn't wake up, that's why. Dimwit." Ernie shrugged as he walked over to the large pile of coal.

"You could have just _dumped _the water on me! Dipshit!" Ed exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, water dripped off his bangs ruining the effect.

"That wouldn't have been as fun, Dungheap." Ed's right eye ticked before he closed them to breathe in deeply. Opening them again Ed slowly walked up to Ernie. Stopping infront of him he poked his coal chest with one finger. "Never. Wake. Me. Again." He said, glaring angrily to make his point plain.

"Yeah, yeah." Ernie pushed Ed's hand away and turned to lie down on his bed of coals. "Go and meet up with Albus already. You're interrupting my sleep time."

Rolling his eyes Ed turned and walked towards the door. "Sleeps practically all year long and only wakes up like twice. And he needs _more sleep_! He's worse than a stupid bear!" he muttered angrily. Jumping off the train he walked towards the woods by the train station, the door sliding shut behind him.

As soon as he entered the woods he ran towards a tree with low branches. Jumping he grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up. Climbing to the top of the tree he judged the distance to the castle. 'Around two miles I think...' Ed jumped back down to the ground with a dull thump. Standing without a scratch he held his middle and ring finger of his left hand to his mouth and blew, emitting a high frequency whistle.

An answering shriek sounded from a distance. Settling for a wait Ed leaned against a tree. Flapping sounds could be heard before a shriek, this one much closer, sounded. Putting his fingers back to his mouth Ed whistled again. A loud whoosh went by his ear making a small dust cloud of leaves before a large creature landed in front of him.

Ed, smirking, stepped away from the tree and walked up to the creature. "Hey, Stealclaw. You've gotten bigger." Ed said, reaching up and placing his hand on Stealclaw's beak. Stealclaw was a large hippogriff, much larger than Buckbeak. Standing at 25 hands Stealclaw was taller, yet lighter, than a Clydesdale draft horse. Buckbeak, in a similar comparison, would be about 15 hands, nearly the same size as a Quarter horse.

"You've gotten darker as well." Ed remarked, moving past Stealclaw's head and stroking down the black and brown feathers along his neck. Stealclaw clicked his beak before darting around and nipping Ed's neck. Red lights flashed as the damage was healed. "What, you don't believe it's me?" Ed teased, smirking as Stealclaw then made a nicker/purr sound.

It was around fifty years ago that Ed had been traveling through the Amazon and he discovered a whole flock of the hippogriffs. Figuring that, since the muggles had been investigating the Amazon it would be best to move the herd, he had sent them towards the Hogwarts castle, knowing that Dumbledore would know what to do without him spelling it out.

Stealclaw had been just a colt then, but he had still been the largest of his group. Time had just made him larger and darker. It was while Ed was moving the herd that Stealclaw decided to assert dominance over the smaller human, only for his attack to do nothing except make red sparks. From that day on it was the one way Stealclaw made sure it was Ed and not some other human.

Being more prideful than his brethren Stealclaw refused to answer to Hagrid or Dumbledore, not deeming them powerful enough for that privilege. Ed backed up before running and jumping to land on Stealclaw's back, his knees gripping tightly. "Right. I need to talk to Albus before his silly ceremony, Steal. Can you take me to the castle?" Ed asked. He knew Stealclaw would take him, but it wasn't polite to just assume. And all hippogriffs were very polite creatures.

Stealclaw tossed his head before trotting forwards. Ed smiled and just relaxed his posture to go with his mount. They broke the treeline after a few moments only to almost run into a carriage being pulled by a thestral. Stealclaw reared, making Ed grip him tighter. Ed's eyes remained calm even as he scanned the carriage's occupants. 'Of course he's on _this_ carriage.' Ed thought sarcastically even as Stealclaw wheeled around to run down the dirt road before leaping to spread his wide bird wings and take flight.

#$#

"Bloody hell! Who was that?"

Silence greeted that question as all five occupants just stared as the hippogriff carried the blonde haired man away. The thestral hesitated before snorting and moving back into it's slow walk, his wings twitching in agitation.

Hermione blinked rapidly before turning to look at Harry. "Was that the man from the train? The one that was also at the Ministry?"

Harry nodded mutely, still in slight shock over what had just happened. 'We almost got run over by a man riding a giant hippogriff.' That was all he could process at the moment. 'I saw my life flash before my eyes. I thought that was just an expression.' Blinking and shaking his head Harry coughed before carefully answering verbally. "Yeah, that's him. Guess he didn't fall off the train, huh Ron?" Even Harry felt his joke was weak, given the current circumstances.

"Harry, you know that man?" All the carriage riders looked to Luna, a naturally light blonde girl with long hair and blue eyes. At their looks she blinked innocently. "He was riding Stealclaw. That's the only Hippogriff that doesn't come when Hagrid calls them. He's also the alpha of the herd here." She said in her vacant voice.

"Luna, how do you know that?" Hermione asked, not believing her yet. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all too gullible as it was.

Luna looked at Hermione before smiling sadly. "I don't have many friends, so during free periods I would go help Hagrid with what he had to do. We had to call the Hippogriff herd a lot to make sure they were eating right. But we always had to hunt down Stealclaw."

Everyone sat in silence as they realized something important. "So Stealclaw accepts that guy? But not Dumbledore _or_ Hagrid?" Neville asked, trying to work his mind around it.

Silence once more fell over the group only to be broken by Luna. "I'm hungry. I hope there's pudding."

#$#

Ed grunted as he landed on the roof. "Stupid bird." A shriek that sounded suspiciously like a laugh responded to him making Ed roll his eyes. Looking around he spotted a window a story or so down and to his left. Slowly moving towards the window he tried to keep a firm grip on the tiles.

"Shit. Just had to land on the one part of a roof that's slanted!" Ed looked around before sighing. "Actually the whole damn roof is slanted. I really need to talk to Willy about this problem. What if someone lands on the roof, huh!" Ed demanded while slowly inching himself down to the left. A tile broke off under his hand to go crashing to the floor, shattering once it landed. Ed quickly reached over and grabbed a stronger handhold before he lost his balance too much. Breathing a sigh of relief he continued moving towards the window.

Just as he was about to reach it there was a *pop* above him. "Would you like Dobby's help, sir?"

Ed jerked in surprise and lost his grip, sliding quickly down the side of the roof. With a grunt he grabbed the edge of the roof, where the gutter pipe was, only for it to peel off the roof and swing away. Ed, already trying too hard to keep his grip, lost it and fell the five stories only to slam into the ground. Groaning Ed slowly blinked his eyes open only to see a man standing above him with a crooked nose and black robes. Ed closed his eyes again to assess his damage. 'Broke my spine, and my legs. Fractured my skull. Yeah, definitely have to use the stone.' Sighing Ed focused inward and used the stone to heal his injuries, red lightning flashed at the back of his head, his spine, his legs, and his arms.

Meanwhile, the man in the black robe had stepped back and aimed his wand at Edward. "Who, are you? And where, did you come from?" Ed rolled his eyes at such repetitive questions. 'Every time I fall off a roof that is what they ask. Not, _oh are you okay?_ or _we need to get you to the hospital!_ tch.' "Name...fuck you. Where? From the rooftop. You?" Ed asked, still lying on the stone floor. Figuring it might be best to stand Ed leaned forward into a sitting position, blood staining the ground behind him in a few spots.

The mans lips formed a sneer as he kept his wand leveled with Ed's chest. "Try again. What is your name and why were you on the roof?"

Sighing Ed stood and dusted his body off before looking once more at the man. "Look, all I need to do is talk to the...what is he now...Headmaster here. Albus Dumbledore." Ed said, moving to walk past the man.

"You, are not going anywhere." The man replied. His wand following Ed's movements.

Ed rolled his eyes. "I'm not a threat!" 'To anyone here.' He added, folding his arms across his chest.

"We will see what the Headmaster has to say about that._ Incarcerous." _Ropes snapped out of his wand and twined around Ed's arms and body. Ed, seeing no real reason to fight, he could escape when ever he wanted, allowed the man's ropes to tie him up. The man kept his wand aimed at Ed and 'forced' Ed to follow him into a door at the side of the castle. Walking down the dark empty halls Ed could hear the large murmur of the students nearby. 'Must be near the Great Hall' Ed thought, relieved he remembered most of the things about the castle. He had attended for a year or two before meeting Albus, who was graduating, and learning he was going to continue his studies under a famous Alchemy user.

Ed came to a jolting stop as the man flicked his wrist once they arrived at a large door. Without a word the man opened and entered the door, leaving Ed standing outside. Figuring he was going to get Albus, Ed used his hands tied close to each other and clapped before touching a piece of the rope. Immediately blue lights flashed as he turned the rope into a nice pillow made of nylon. Grabbing it Ed grinned.

#$#

Severus walked quickly across the platform where the teachers were milling about, with the exclusion of Minerva, Wilhelmina, and Dolores. Spotting the Headmaster speaking with Pomona, and not caring that he was interrupting Severus walked up to the two. "Headmaster, there is a matter that I need to discuss with you." Pomona stopped talking while Albus turned and studied Severus with his twinkling blue eyes.

After a moment he nodded. "Very well. We can continue our discussion later about your student, Pomona." Albus said, smiling before turning to follow Severus after she had nodded. The two moved quickly to the doorway Severus had emerged from. Stopping Severus held it open for Albus only for a pillow to sail threw and hit Albus square in the face.

*thump* Both Albus and Severus stared down at the pillow before slowly looking up at the man grinning beyond the door. "How-!"

Severus was interrupted as Albus chuckled softly. "Edward, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon! I haven't been able to visit that garden we talked about!" He exclaimed before walking through the door, Severus following closely as the door shut behind them.

Ed grinned before crossing his hands over his chest. "Yeah, well some things came to my attention after we talked, so I decided to visit. Nice place, by the way, but we really need to talk about your roof." Ed winced slightly when he mentioned that.

"Oh? What's wrong with my roof?" Albus asked, looking curiously at Ed.

"Headmaster, this...man fell off your roof and then got up as if nothing had happened." Severus said slowly, glaring daggers at Ed.

His eyebrows raising Albus looked Ed over. "From what height did you fall?" Shrugging Ed thought for a second. "Felt like five or six stories. Stealclaw bucked me off higher than that then flew off before I could smash his face in." Ed admitted, shifting his weight slightly.

His eyes growing wide Albus blinked. "How many bones did you break?" he asked in wonder, making Ed flush slightly.

"Well, my legs were both broken, so was my spinal cord and I had fractured my skull. When I healed myself my arms had been broken too, but I hadn't felt that." He admitted, looking to the side.

Albus choked before chuckling with a strained voice. "Well, that _is_ more than when you fell off that small cliff trying to catch those dunghoppers." He said lightly, trying to lighten the tension.

Growing fed up with being ignored Severus coughed loudly. "OH, yes. Severus, this is Edward Elric. You remember I sent him those letters both when Harry was born and when he started school?" Albus said lightly, though a look of warning was in his eyes.

Severus's eyes narrowed. "This is the old acquaintance you had asked to watch over Potter, the one who didn't reply or come?" Severus said to clarify. Ed, sensing trouble, shifted into a unoffensive stance.

"That's right. He was doing research, as it turns out!" Albus said, sounding too cheerful to both Ed and Severus. Severus, now feeling more angry than when he was told he would have to become a death eater to avenge Lily glared at Ed. "Because of you Lily died, and because of you I now have to work for her murderer. Explain why I shouldn't kill you where you stand!"

Ed blinked as Severus drew his wand and advanced on him. "Well, let's see." He said sarcastically, "Cause nothing will happen?"

"Excuse me?" Severus growled, poking Ed under the chin with his wand tip.

"He speaks the truth, Severus." Albus interrupted, walking forward to place his hand on Severus's arm. "The reason why he has not aged in the many years he has lived, and why that fall did not paralyze him, is because he is a philosopher stone."

Severus paused before giving Dumbledore what most would see as a sneer, when in reality it was a questioning look. "Don't you mean he has a sorcerers stone?"

Dumbledore shook his head while Ed grinned mockingly. "No, idiot. I **am** a philosopher stone. Since you don't know what that is, I'll explain. It's ten times more powerful than a sorcerers stone, which was made in its likeness. I still have billions of years that I have to live, while Albus and Nick were only able to create a few hundred."

Severus sneered. "That's impossible."

"No, Severus. It's the truth." Albus said softly, "When Flamel and I had found Edward he was trying to kill himself, but no matter what he did, slitting his throat, hanging himself, impaling himself on a sharp rock he created, nothing would work. When he paused to catch his breath Flamel and I had approached him, asking him why he was doing all of that."

Ed's face grew shuttered as he remember himself. "I had wanted to die. So badly, I had just wanted it to stop." he whispered, looking away from the two of them. "Everything I knew was taken away, I couldn't even understand the two fools talking to me in gibberish." Ed laughed humorlessly. Severus watched him guardedly while lowering his wand, though Ed didn't notice. "I understood, after a while, that they didn't want me to kill myself. Flamel was able to draw a few things in the dirt that I understood...sorta."

Both Albus and Ed laughed as they remembered the crude stick figures with bubbles and zigzags coming out of their mouths. Ed looked at Albus with laughing Golden eyes. "Did he ever learn to draw better?"

Albus shook his head while chuckling. "Anyways, Flamel and I taught Ed how to speak English and to write it, and he explained why he never died in exchange."

"Equivalent exchange is how the world works." Ed quoted, smirking as Severus's eyes narrowed. Severus looked to Albus quickly. "So he is the reason why you wanted something in return for looking after Harry? On that cliff?"

Albus paused a moment for nodding. "Yes. You cannot get something without giving something in return." Albus smiled sadly. "I needed you to be with Tom at all times, and that was the best way to do it. I am sorry about that, Severus, but it is still needed."

Severus scoffed before turning to walk down the hall.

Ed watched him leave before turning back to Albus. "So, lets talk about this problem you've had for around 14 years." Ed said, walking over to a window directly across from the door to the Great Hall.

Albus followed him, curious about where Ed was going with this. "Have you decided to help me, Edward?"

Ed shrugged before leaning against the wall and looking out the window, watching as the first years entered the front door. "I'm not sure yet, Albus. But, I am worried about this _Tom_ character. I talked to the..." Ed paused before grimacing out "_Minister__. _He's a joke, Albus." Ed said, giving Albus a speaking look. "If a general I knew was still alive and here she'd eat him and spit him out." Ed said, not joking. It was, in fact, the truth. He had already seen once how General Armstrong felt about authority.

Albus winced and shook his head. "Cornelius is not in his right mind at the moment. He is under a misconception that I want to be minister." Albus admitted, folding his hands in front of himself.

Ed snorted before looking back outside. "Like you would have the patience for it." Shaking his head and leaned away from the wall and looked back at Albus. "I suppose, since there seems to be quiet a few things I haven't noticed for awhile, I'll watch out for this Potter kid while I read the newspapers. You still collect them, right?"

Albus flushed guiltily, making Ed laugh loudly. "So you will be staying?" Albus asked, coughing slightly in embarrassment.

Nodding Ed grinned. "Yeah, I'll be staying for a while. And before you say 'keep a low profile', I've already met Harry. Stealclaw actually almost ran him over."

Albus blinked before he shook his head. "That boy is always getting into trouble." Albus muttered before nodding. A moment of silence passed before he looked back at Ed. "If you are going to be staying, and Harry already knows you, would you mind going undercover?"

Ed paused before tilting his head. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

Albus smiled softly, a spark appearing in his eyes.

{AN: alright, so i know that in the movie Harry and the others don't change until they get to the castle. But i wanted them to discuss the dream without Hermione for personal reasons. And just so we are clear A LOT of things that were one way in the book/movie will obviously be changed to fit my needs for this story. I can't keep everything as it was _and _include Ed. There are so many things that would change cause of Ed. So, while in the **book** Harry rode the train with some people, in the **movie **all you see is him sitting in the car by himself until Hermione and Ron join him. And in the movie he doesn't meet Luna until the carriage ride with the thestral encounter. I needed a way for Ed to get to the castle, and i didn't want to use a thestral, and i thought it would be funny if Harry almost got run over xP

_Joker Oak_ The arm he left was alot like he did in one of the episodes. I don't remember which one but he fooled someone into thinking it was his own. It wasn't a real arm, just some sort of material that feels like a real arm. *shruggs* i mainly did it just for the fun of having Moody freak out. _Gufetto_ uh...what can i say? the **r **is right by the **t**? :P lol i laughed when i read it. If i hit a writers block i'll fix it but for now it's gonna stay. wonder who else will notice? _Upsilon_ I'm glad so many people like Ernie! lol and yeah, that's why he lived in that cave, cause he needed the rock mineral there. He can't look like an actual person. :) unless you paint him when he's made of rock lol _arandomreviewer_ I hope the beginning of my authorsnote explained it, but just in case. I know that in the book Harry gets covered in stinksap by Nevilles plant, and he meets Luna and sits with them on the train. But, in the movie, all you see is Harry looking out the window after that dream. I used the movie version cause then i can squeeze in an encounter with Ed. And the train station, while i don't remember how it went in the book, Harry was surprised to see Sirius in the movie asking "What are you doing here?" to sirius... You are right though, i'm making Ed too perfect. i hope his falling off the roof and landing next to snape and then being tied with a rope from snapes wand evened it out a little?

I hope all of you liked this chapter! It was 4,000~ words! lol if everyone really wants longer chapters, a few people have asked for that, it would take longer. So...

_**VOTE!**_Who wants longer chapters? keep in mind that longer chapters will take longer to appear. ALSO who wants a pairing?

Thanks for reading! I had tons of reviews! Can i pwitty pwease have five more? :D}


	7. First Night and Full Day

{**Disclaimer**: I no own. I don't have the time for a long funny thing...sooooo this is it lol}

{**AN**: This is very Important. I looked at the movie to see who sits where at the professor table, for reasons you'll see soonish. So, i looked all over google(i dont own) and wiki(i don't own) and i couldn't find a definite list on the professors. So i made one up. but i want to make sure you all understand that While there are 11 chairs in the movie, on more than one site they said "14 teachers taught tons of students". So, i knew there had to be 14. After some digging i found some that i hadn't known about. They were squeezed in. That's it! You can read now! (unless you just skipped this and are already reading...lmao i'v done that sometimes too!) Thanks This was 9,000+, not including the ending AN...}

Harry looked up halfway through his pumpkin pie, trying to remember where he had seen the lady in pink before. She looked so familiar to him, he knew he had seen her. It was as he was looking at her again, now she was talking to Snape, that he saw Dumbledore enter the room. 'He looks...' "Hermione, does Dumbledore look...worried to you?" Harry asked, reaching over to grab the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Hermione swallowed her peach cobbler before looking up. She squinted her eyes before slowly nodding. "Yes, he does look a tad upset. Ron?"

Ron, still chewing his own pie, looked up and nodded, mumbling an agreement. But since his mouth was so full neither Harry or Hermione could tell what he said. "Er..." Harry looked at Hermione before looking back up at Dumbledore who had sat down to speak quietly to McGonagall.

Harry reluctantly turned back to his meal only for Dumbledore to catch his attention again as he stood and walked towards the end of the table, only to pause beside Snape. Harry narrowed his eyes, noticing a slight nod from Snape before moving around the end of the table for his end of feast speech.

Harry sat back to listen while Ron swallowed his last bite.

"Good evening children!" Dumbledore's voice boomed, drawing everyone's attention. "Now we have two changes in staff this year. I am pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be filling in for Professor Hagrid who is on temporary leave." Harry, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other before looking back to Dumbledore. "And I would also like to welcome Professor Delores Umbridge, who will be our new defense against the dark arts teacher. I am sure we all will wish her good luck."

There was a slight pause as everyone looked to the lady in pink. "That's it!" Harry whispered, looking to Hermione and Ron. "That's how I know her! She was at my hearing! She works for Fudge!" Hermione's eyes widened while Ron choked slightly. They both immediately looked back up to Dumbledore as he started to continue with his speech, only to be interrupted.

Meanwhile a man with a golden braid and gold eyes crept through a small door at the top rafters to sit down and enjoy himself while being unobserved.

#$#

'Can't believe him! Expecting me to do **that**! I'd sooner walk into a pool of lava!' Ed silently fumed, crossing his arms over his chest while glaring down at Albus, who was, _of course_ making his stupid speech as if nothing had happened! 'Bastard.'

Ed twitched at the mere thought of what he had wanted him to do. 'Be a niece. Yeaaah. A girl. Born by his sister. Who I happen to know died before she even had kids! Real smart. No, **I** don't think so. _That_ is where I fucking draw the line!' Ed ranted, clenching his fists.

He blinked, forgetting his anger, and leaned forward slightly. 'What's this?' He narrowed his eyes since he was so far up. 'Judging by the other teachers' reactions Albus isn't usually interrupted like that. Huh...' He snorted. "Yeah, the kids look _so_ ecstatic..."

Listening his eyes narrowed farther before he snorted and leaned back once she was done. "Progress for progress sake must be discouraged, eh?" he muttered, propping his foot on the beam he was sitting on and resting his elbow on it. "Prohibited practices removed... interesting. Seems his new teacher has aspirations against him. This might need some meddling!"

Grinning evilly Ed stood lithely before walking down the beam and jumping through the door he had made to the winding staircase. Clapping his hands he touched the wall and closed the door without the usual alchemical residue. Since the Great Hall was so large he had been forced to climb up to the fourth story of the stairwell to get to the beam in the first place.

Walking down the stairs quickly he turned left and walked all the way down to the last portrait before stopping. "Pink griffin." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You may pass."

"Yeah yeah." Stepping through right as the students started leaving the Great Hall. A soft bang sounded behind him as soon as he stepped through, leaving Ed staring at the large Gargoyle blocking the Headmaster's office. Walking up he stopped infront of it before he realized he didn't remember _this _password. 'I know it's a candy...he'll always love his sweets'

"Jelly slugs?" *nothing* "Pepper Imps?" *nada* "Fudge flies?" *gargoyle didn't even blink* "Drooble Gum?" *silence* Ed was physicaly restraining himself from jumping the stone cold gargoyle and rocking it's head off. "Cream cakes? Sugar quills? Pumpkin patty! Jelly beans! Chocolate **fucking **frogs!" By now Ed had officially lost his patience. Stepping forward he clapped his hands and held them out in front of himself, already having the equations in mind. "If you don't move your large one hundred ton stone ass out of my way right now, you're dust on the floor!"

When that didn't do anything Ed stepped forward threateningly. The gargoyle closed its eyes shut tightly before jumping to the side quickly. "Good choice." 'Fucking stupid stone...' Ed marched past the far too annoying gargoyle and up the not moving stairs. Rolling his eyes at the small insult from the gargoyle, since its the one that activates the stair rotation, Ed reached the top of the stairs quickly. Opening the door he walked into the room and straight to the largest and most comfortable looking chair, letting the door slam shut behind him.

"I say!" "You're not the current Headmaster young man!" "Where's Dumbledore?"

"Edward?"

Ed paused once he sat down only to flip himself over so the his legs were across the left arm rest, and his back was to the right arm rest. Looking up at the many pictures frames either glaring at him, frowning in disapproval, or looking at him in curiosity he noticed the only painting that was sneering at him with only half his face working, from what he could tell. The painting had a old man's flat hat and a grey beard, with a curling grey mustache. "Niggy?" He leaned forward in surprise. "Is that you? They actually made you a portrait!"

A disgruntled huff sounded from the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black as the other portraits started whispering and snickering. "How can you possibly remember that _stupid_ name you called me! I punished you enough that I thought for sure you had forgotten it!" Phineas complained, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. His picture was only from his naval up so he was unable to walk away from the headmasters study unless it was to his picture at Number 12.

Ed laughed and leaned back in his seat. "You could never torture me enough, and you know it, _Niggy._" Ed said, grinning up at the frustrated picture. "I still can't get over the fact that they made **you** a picture. Weren't you the most hated headmaster of all time?"

Phineas rolled his eyes before sneering angrily. "And why are you sitting in the headmaster's seat?"

"You mean this is Willy's seat? Oh, I had no idea!" Sarcasm dripped from his tone while he crossed his ankles and folded his hands behind his head, in the classic relaxed position.

"And how are you still alive in the first place!" Phineas continued, this time looking over Ed critically. Ed's form stiffened slightly before he relaxed again.

"Oh, just good genes I suppose." He said lightly, looking to his left slightly.

"Even good genes wouldn't leave you looking like this. You look exactly like you did when Albus and his mental _master_," Phineas's face twisted slightly in obvious contempt, "Brought you to my school to teach you magic, even as you were obviously too old."

Ed remained quiet, refusing to respond to Phineas's questions. While he trusted who Albus trusted, he didn't know if any of the paintings here had duplicates lying about somewhere. He didn't relish being tested upon, thank you. In truth, when he had arrived in _this_ world, he was surprised that his body had grown.

When he had looked into the water in the forest he had been dropped in he had seen his fathers face, only without the beard and with all of his scars and his bangs. It was like truth had aged him to what he would have looked like at the age of twenty five, why he had no idea, and honestly he didn't care. (Although he had toyed with the idea that the philosophers stone from Father was too powerful for a sixteen year olds' body, so truth had aged him to twenty five. That was just an idea though.)

It was at Hogwarts he had learned magic, in the sixth and seventh year with Albus. During summer breaks Ed and Albus had gone to learn with Flamel, or in Ed's case sometimes teach. Ed soon learned about the mirror's some witches and wizards used for long distance communication. Using that idea he, Albus, and Flamel had devised the equations, potions, and spells needed to create a mirror that could access Ed's dimension. After he had created the mirror he had helped them with their own stone. This one only for long life, nothing like his.

"EDWARD!"

Ed jerked upright as Phineas shouted down at him. "You will answer my questions, BOY!"

"No, I don't think I will, _Sir._" Ed snarled back, turning his head and noticing for the first time that while he had been thinking a few people had joined him in the room. "Hey, how was your walk?"

Albus closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ed, did you really have to threaten bodily harm to my gargoyle? He's shy enough as it is, it took five minutes to talk him into moving."

Ed blinked a few times before shrugging, not bothering to move from Albus's chair. "He wouldn't move. And I wanted to sit. Annnd," Ed paused before leveling a blaming glare upon Albus. "Every single candy I mentioned was refused. What stupid thing did you use!"

Albus blinked himself before chuckling. "Lemon Drops." He said simply, walking forward and allowing even more people to enter the room.

Ed face palmed before looking at all the people entering behind Albus. "Okay, what part of, "_All the people you trust."_ Did you not understand? There is no way that you can think this many people," He waved his right hand in a circle before putting it behind his head again, "Can keep a secret. Let alone be allowed to be apart of that secret." Ed scoffed, looking back up at a snickering Phineas and sticking his tongue out. Phineas immediately stopped and opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Phineas, please." Albus said quietly before waving his wand and summoning thirteen chairs. "Ed?" Looking up Ed gave his best oblivious look.

"Yes Willy?"

Closing his eyes Albus ignored the gasps and some laughter behind himself before sighing. "Never mind. Everyone, please be seated. I would like to introduce you to Edward." Albus said, sounding way too calm, in Edwards _very_ critical opinion.

The group each chose a seat, Ed noticed with slight satisfaction that many of them had their wands drawn. His ego got a slight boost from that.

"Now, to formerly introduce you, this is Edward Elric. He's an old acquaintance of mine." Albus said, pointedly ignoring the many puzzled looks. Phineas snorted and looked away. Albus ignored Phineas as well and proceeded to introduce each of the professors.

Ed tilted his head at the end of the very long list of people. "Where's pinky?" He asked. There was an immediate chill to the slightly amicable feel the room had started to have.

"Ah, Delores is the one person I do not trust." Albus admitted, turning and walking to one of his silver objects. He was the only one standing.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Cause she's a spy, that's why!"

Ed looked over as Madam Hooch stood from her seat to flit toward the desk, her cloak flying out behind her. "Coming here on Fudge's orders! He's nothing but a paranoid buffoon!" Ed was smirking at the end of her rave.

"So Delores is a ministry official?" Ed asked, moving for the first time from his relaxed position to sit forward.

"Yes. Cornelius is worried that, silly enough, I am forming an Army."

Ed blinked before closing his eyes. "But you are, right? To face Tom?"

"Correct. But Cornelius thinks I am forming an army to become Minister, as I have already mentioned to you. So he sent Delores to watch over me." Ed opened his eyes before looking at all the angry expressions.

"If you don't like her why not just kick her out?" he asked, though apparently it was something many of them wished to do.

"We would." Everyone looked to Bathsheba, "But there are certain intricacies in the politics, don'cha know. It we kick her out the Minister will become more paranoid and send someone worse. Or he may even send someone to take over the headmaster position, heaven forbid that ever happen!" the rest of the professors nodded and murmured words of approval and agreement.

Ed closed his eyes before shaking his head. 'Whatever.' "Right. So, who is helping you fight?"

No one moved to answer that question. Sighing Ed looked to Albus, who shook his head slightly. "No one is helping him fight? Whose in this army then!"

The professors all shrugged and shifted slightly, their wands still in their hands. Deciding to just ask Albus later on Ed shrugged. "Whatever." Sighing he stood up, keeping a careful control on his movements. "Okay, while that will, I'm sure, work out fine sooner or later..." Ed said, walking around the desk, mildly surprised when the professors all stood as well. "Willy, just get on with the reason on why they are here."

Albus coughed and nodded. "Yes, well. Edward will be here for the year, and possibly for the next few as well. I would like all of your help with this. He refuses to go undercover-" "I won't pretend to be a fucking girl!" "So we are going to be using a half truth."

The professors nodded politely while each were thinking their own thoughts on this new development.

#$#

Harry jerked awake as his nightmare ended abruptly. Panting, sweat dripping from his skin, he stared at Ron.

"Alright?"

Without dignifying that with a response, because really, did he look alright? Harry instead turned over and went back to sleep, only to wake up again a few hours later to the sound of his fellow classmates getting dressed for breakfast. Sitting up he yawned slightly, watching as Seamus practically ran out of the room.

"Don't worry, Harry." Dean said, following Seamus. "He'll come around eventually."

With that the two left, leaving Harry and Ron in the room.

Without looking at Ron he slowly got up, using a dry towel to wipe off most of his body before grabbing his pants and shirt for the rest of the day. Finally, after the silence had gone on for a few minutes Harry turned to Ron. "Listen, Ron." he hesitated slightly before continuing, "I'm s-"

"It's okay, mate." Ron interrupted, walking over to sit on Deans bed, directly across from Harry's, to tie his shoes. "Let's just finish getting ready and meet Hermione in the Common room for breakfast."

Harry smiled and nodded, dressing quickly. Jogging down the stairs they met the eyes of a worried Hermione. But, seeing the two of them smiling she smiled in return, looking relieved. "Ready? I'm sure they have all your favorites, Harry."

Harry smiled before shrugging. "I'm not really hungry, but it would be nice if there were pancakes." He admitted, walking towards the entrance with Hermione and Ron beside him.

"I wonder if there will be any sausages."

"There are always sausages Ronald." Hermione replied sarcastically, while Harry laughed softly.

Once they had sat down and started digging in, everyone was there by then, Hermione noticed a certain man sitting in Hagrid's overlarge seat talking to Professor Sprout.

"Harry!" She squeaked, leaning forward so only he and Ron could hear her. "Look at Hagrid's seat! It's him!"

"Him who?" Ron asked before looking over with Harry. Silence descended as they watched him laugh before spreading his hands up, obviously describing something. Professor Sprout laughed before nodding and motioning herself.

"It's Ed!"

"No way! Why's he up there?"

Hermione shook her head. "Well obviously we don't know why he's up there, Ron. But maybe now we can corner him and get some answers!"

"Students!"

All three, along with the rest of the Great Hall, looked up as Dumbledore's voice boomed from the podium. The three had been so deeply involved in their conversation they hadn't noticed him get up and approach his podium.

"I hope everyone's first night back was a peaceful one filled with laughter and gossip! Now, I have one announcement I forgot to mention yesterday. As some of you may have noticed this..." Dumbledore hesitated a brief, almost un-noticeable moment, before continuing.

"Young man has been walking around the grounds when you arrived yesterday and this morning." Ed stood from Hagrid's chair and grinned while raising his hand in a silent salute. "His name is Edward Elric, but he prefers to be called Ed. He is a colleague of mine and will be doing various tasks around the school this year. I hope you will all treat him to the same respect and courtesy you give to me."

Nodding Dumbledore stepped back from the podium to walk back around the table to his seat, the eyes from the students leaving him to study Ed.

Ed, now sitting again and talk quickly to Professor Sinistra to his right, didn't notice all the attention he was receiving from the students. Or that's what Harry assumed. Turning back to his food he noticed Hermione frowning slightly. "What is it Hermione?"

"His name..." she began only to be interrupted by Ron.

"He probably works for the Order."

"Shh!" Harry demanded, paranoid that someone would overhear.

Hermione slowly shook her head. "No, Ron. That's not it. I've read the name _Elric_ before somewhere. I suppose I'm going to have to-"

"Go to the library for a bit of light reading." Harry and Ron said at the same time, grinning at her exasperated and yet amused expression.

"Yes. I know I've read that name somewhere. I just can't remember where."

Her expression became focused while she ate. Harry and Ron looked at each other before shrugging, knowing she wouldn't answer anymore questions when like this.

#$#

Ed was laughing at Aurora's joke when a weird sound was heard at his shoulder. "Hem Hem." Looking up and over to his right he noticed Umbridge staring at him.

"Sup, Defense Teacher." he greeted, pretending he didn't know who she was. She hadn't been there last night, and it wouldn't do to make her suspicious this early!

She smiled in a girly way, or what Ed guessed was supposed to be a girly way. "Hello Mr. Elric I am-"

"It's Ed." Ed interrupted, frowning. "I'm not married and I don't have any kids, so don't call me 'Mr. Elric'. It makes me sound so old!" Ed complained before turning and propping his legs about the right arm rest, so he could see her better of course. That and the position was very comfortable. And in this position he could see Albus's reactions. The students were to his left side though, which was a hindrance.

A slight cough drew his attention again. Once she saw she had his attention she gave him a you-are-a-bad-boy face, like one you would give a toddler. "It is inappropriate to address a student-"

"I'm not a student."

She paused and Ed noticed that she clenched her ring cluttered hand. She made a strange sound before continuing. "Be that as it may, you are not a teacher. Why are you sitting in a...teachers seat? And up here?"

"It's a free school, ain't it?" Ed said shrugging before folding his feet and arms, like he had in Albus's study. "I am a visitor of the Headmaster, and even if I wasn't the rules of the school state ~_If there is a visitor that is not of student age or related to any known students, than he or she is a guest. He or she is then allowed and expected to sit at the high staff table and follow all staff rules.~ _I'm not sure if that's word-for-word of not." Ed said, turning and smirking at a shaking Aurora, "They spoke really weird back then!" before turning back to Umbridge. "But I'm sure you can read latin and tell me, right Pinky?"

Ed smiled up at a glowering Umbridge who, without a word, turned and walked towards Albus, her fingers still digging into her hands.

"That was absolutely fabulous Ed!" Aurora said, making Ed laugh before he could contain it.

Smothering anything else Ed shook his head. "That was nothin'! Just wait, I have more!"

#$#

"She doesn't look too pleased."

Harry looked up at Hermione's comment.

"Who?" Ron asked, looking up from his plate of hash browns and eggs, with the four sausages of course.

"The new teacher, the one from the Ministry. Professor Umbridge. She looks like she might..."

"Strangle him?" Harry helpfully supplied, watching as she marched away from a grinning Ed and straight towards Dumbledore. As soon as she neared him she started talking quickly, gesturing at Ed then at the table and finally waving them around like a lunatic. Dumbledore stayed calm during her whole tirade, only looking at the grinning Ed occasionally.

"Exactly. I wonder what he did to make her so upset?" She asked before leaning over for a glass of milk.

Hermione shrugged, not looking away, while Ron just turned and started eating.

A bell tolled in the distance, letting students and teachers know that first classes of the year were scheduled to start in 30 minutes. Hermione wiped her mouth before taking out her schedule. "Alright, I have Ancient Runes first thing. What do you two have?"

"History of Magic." Harry said. This year he and Ron had the same schedules, again. So, like all the previous years, it would be up to Harry to get Ron to his classes on time.

"Right. Don't fall asleep in class, Ron. I don't have that class this year because I tested out so that I could take Arithmancy." Ron and Harry both blinked in surprise.

"Can you do that? Can she do that Harry?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione like she had two heads.

"I guess she can Ron." he said, standing to grab his bag and pulling Ron with him.

"We'll see you in Double Potions?" Harry asked, pulling a still shocked Ron after him while handing Hermione his schedule.

Hermione laughed and nodded while looking over his list. "Yes, I have Double Potions after Ancient Runes, and then I have Arithmancy while you two take Divination. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together. I wonder how she will be as a teacher. She didn't list a book for us to buy." Hermione handed him back his list while standing herself.

"Right. We'll see you in Snape's class." waving Harry dragged Ron behind him. "Come _on _Ron!"

Unknowingly to them Ed was watching intently from his seat.

#$#

"I actually can't go to your class today, Pomona. I was going to sit through Bert's class. Did you know he taught Headmaster Phineas?" Ed said lightly while standing, grinning at her thoughtful expression.

"Well no, deary. I can't say I knew that. But how do you-"

Ed cut her off before she could finish her question. "When I was here last Bert and I had a lengthy conversation on The Great War between Farvlo and Leering. It will be interesting to see if he has an answer for me. I should hurry so I can ask before he starts class."

Pomona was silent a moment while Ed stood from the large chair he had been sitting in. "Yes, of course. But do come to my class soon, Edward." She smiled a sweet motherly smile before turning to talk to Minerva, who was sitting on her other side. Usually Minerva is who she talked to, but she was very curious about Ed so she had talked to him instead. She felt slightly guilty leaving Minerva alone with Severus.

Ed stepped away from his chair only to notice Albus looking at him. Sighing he walked over and squatted so the headmaster wouldn't have to 'hurt his poor old neck'. Albus smiled slightly in appreciation before frowning. "You cause me quiet the hassle with that confrontation with Delores, Ed. She has let me know that she is going to contact the Minister, forthwith, and get you removed from the grounds."

Ed was silent a moment before grinning. "Oh, I doubt old Fudge Bar will be wanting me removed from the grounds against my will."

He sounded way too confidant for Albus's liking. "Oh? And why not?"

Smirking Ed rocked back on his heels. "Well, I met with him, as you know. He was very easily put in his place. That, and I am sure he found my file by now and knows that I am very capable of making his life a living hell."

Albus blinked before frowning. "I thought you removed your file?"

Ed made a mad chuckle as he stood. "I didn't really remove it. I merged it into the cabinet when I visited the Minister last time. (not fudge, the one three ministers before him!) He was at least competent. All i did this time was take it out of the cabinet wall, change a few details, and place it where it would have been. He is probably very confused about my date of birth though." Ed admitted, smirking as he turned to leave. "Born twenty-five years ago, ha!"

Albus blinked before smiling softly. "Very well, Ed. Be careful though. I sense that she wont be satisfied and will search for another reason to dismiss you."

"No one 'dismisses me, _old man_! I stick around whether certain people like it or not!"

Various chuckles issued from the few teachers remaining before they stood from their seats and left, leaving Albus grinning to himself as the students all practically ran from the room so as to not be late to their first classes.

#$#

Harry and Ron both stood from their first class yawning. "Every year he bores us to death!" Ron complained, rubbing his eyes blearily.

Harry didn't respond as he noticed something he hadn't before. "Ron, when did Ed get here?"

Blinking he turned to look at Professor Binns, who was actually smiling and talking to Ed! "Blimey, I don't know Harry. You don't reckon he was here the whole time, do you?"

Shrugging before bending to grab his blank notebook Harry frowned. "I only noticed him now. Maybe he snuck in halfway through?"

They watched as Ed hopped up onto Binns's desk before laughing at something Binns said. "Wow, that's creepy. Let's get out of here Harry, before we end up laughing at something Binns says!"

Harry nodded and reluctantly turned to leave with Ron, when really he wanted to watch the professor interacting with Ed. 'I wonder what they're talking about...'

#$#

Ed laughed as Cuthbert Binns complained about his students not paying attention. "I think it might have to do with the fact that you having a boring voice, Bert. That sure hasn't changed."

Cuthbert laughed before shaking his head. "Well, after working for this many years what do they expect from an old man?" His voice wheezed as he floated up from his seat.

Ed blinked before laughing. "I'll let you go get ready for your next class Bert. I'm sure you need to...gather some papers?"

"Papers? Dear boy I don't need any papers to teach my class. I have everything I ever read memorized! Photographic memory, that's how I know that Fravlo won the Great War by using goblins with- His voice drifted away as he floated through the blackboard behind his desk, Ed watching with a bemused expression.

"He really doesn't know he's a ghost huh?" Ed mused aloud before hopping off the desk and walking through the classroom. Fond memories of being taught by a living Bert, with Albus in his class, floating through his mind. "He was just as boring then too, a little younger looking though... It's no wonder the kids are always falling asleep."

Stepping into the hall he immediately noticed that most of the students were still there. Many stopped and stared, gossip running rampant. Rolling his eyes mentally Ed smiled and waved, making many of the girl students blush before turning quickly, talking to each other in excitement.

Seemingly ignoring the girls Ed walked down the hall, heading toward Albus's study. It was relatively close to Bert's classroom, so it didn't take him that long.

"Lemon Drops." The gargoyle jumped to the side, not moving his head when Ed flicked the middle finger at him. 'Pompous lump of rock.' Ed stepped up to the spiraling staircase. "And of course it's moving now." He muttered angrily, only for it to stop half way and reverse direction.

His eyes widening in surprise he quickly sprinted up the stairs, jumping the last two just as the stairs stopped all together. "Ha, try again next time!" His yell echoed down the stair well, and an answering growl was heard.

Snickering he walked to the door, only to get smacked in the face as it was flung open. "Shit!"

Holding his hand to his gushing red nose Ed glared angrily as Severus walked out of the door. Pausing he looked Ed up and down before sneering. "Hello. If it isn't our...old friend. You seem to be having a problem. Have you seen Poppy about that?"

"You know perfectly well-!" Ed's voice was nasally, mainly because he was pinching his nose closed to reduce the blood flow, and also because he was blocking his mouth.

"Severus, your class starts soon. You may want to start on your way." Huffing Severus, very pleased with himself, swept out of the hall and down the spinning staircase.

Rolling his eyes Ed looked to a amused Albus. "Do you think he practices that exit? He's done it every time he's left a room! And your stupid gargoyle has it out for me to fall flat on my face!"

Albus blinked before smiling. "Well, maybe you shouldn't have insulted him. Ever think of that, Ed?" frowning he then shook his head. "And honestly, I do not know why Severus has the desire to leave rooms like that. I prefer to think of it as a nature quirk of his."

"He has done that for the nine years he's worked here!" Ed and Albus looked up as Phineas put his own word in.

"Phineas..." Albus warned before approaching his desk.

"Well, Albus. You expect me to stay silent willingly?" At Ed's confused look Phineas elaborated. "The spell on all of the Headmaster paintings prevents us from talking to anyone we do not personally know. It makes us pretend to be asleep, for security measures, purely. When a new Headmaster takes his or her seat we each introduce ourselves and the year we were Headmaster." Phineas then glowered at the ceiling. "It's really very boring. So, Albus, you can not possibly expect me to not speak when I know Edward."

Ed shrugged while Albus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Noticing this was the third time he had done that since Ed had seen him again Ed leaned towards Phineas's picture and held his hand up. "Does he do that alot lately?"

"Only since you've been back, Ed." Albus answered, walking past Ed and to his desk. "Why did you seek me out today?"

"Oh, this and that. I want to put a few mirrors up in a few places. Wanted to let you know." Ed said, plopping down on a chair infront of Albus's desk.

"Why do you want to put mirrors up in my school?"

Ed almost rolled his eyes but restrained himself. "Well, I want to keep tabs on your kid, and I also want to watch Umbridge." Moving his hand he took out a small mirror that he had made copies of.

Albus noticed it glowed a slight blue. Sighing he pinched his nose, again. "You've already done it, haven't you?"

"Sure have!"

"Brilliant idea." Ed looked to his right at Phineas's input. "I would have done it myself." he boasted, making many of the silent portraits roll their eyes. "Except for the fact that I was not allowed to, considering the rules of Headmaster."

"Ah, that makes sense." Ed said sarcastically, looking to Albus for clarification.

Albus sighed before leaning back in his seat and making a bridge with his fingers."It is considered an invasion of privacy. We aren't allowed to invade, interfere, or injure our students or teachers."

Ed nodded. "Well, while that sounds all nice and good, I'm not taking down my mirrors. I spent all night putting them up. I'm gonna put them in the teachers rooms next. Maybe in the dorms as well." Ed continued, tapping the mirror against his chin thoughtfully.

"And they will all show on that mirror?" Albus asked curiously, leaning forward to look closely at it.

Ed grinned before tossing it at Albus, chuckling as he fumbled to grab it. "It has a few spells on it. It has the _two-way mirror spell_ except i altered it a little. I'm not seen through the mirror at all. All the mirrors placed through the castle are under a invisibility spell so no one can see them. And I have it so that _that_ mirror is unbreakable." Ed was definitely boasting at this point. "Oh, and you remember the language I used on The Mirror before? Same one used on these. So, only **I **can use them." Ed leaned back arrogantly, folding his hands in his lap.

Albus's eyebrow rose before he looked curiously at the Mirror, which was no longer glowing. It was made like a pocket watch, it had a chain, and it flipped open and closed. "Why are there two mirrors?"

"Oh, one is for the mirrors in the hallways. I figured I'd use the other for any in the dorms or offices." Ed said, leaning forward. "Don't want to overuse one of them."

Albus nodded thoughtfully before tossing it back. Ed reached out and caught the chain deftly, pocketing it in his pants easily. He then hooked the chain to one of his belt loops. "Seeing as nothing I say would stop you, and I _do_ believe this is...a good idea, I wont stop you." Albus admitted. "But be careful with Delores. I don't want you getting in trouble."

Standing from his seat Ed shrugged before turning to walk to the door. "Don't worry so much, Willy. Everything will be fine!" Shaking his head Albus watched as Ed opened and closed his door, only to stand quickly as loud banging and cursing followed shortly after.

"FUCKING STONE WANNABE GARGOYLE!"

Chuckling he sat back down and picked up a few papers concerning the matter of souls.

#$#

Ed grumbled as he finally landed on the stone floor, turning and glaring angrily at the stone gargoyle, which was staring at him with a seemingly vacant expression. "You're asking for it!" Ed muttered, reaching up and touching his bleeding head, only for red lightning to flash. "Damn."

Standing he turned and flicked his finger at the gargoyle before swinging back around, only to notice the kids walking by. "What! Stupid thing has it out for me!" He complained, sending the students scurrying away to their next classes. "Tch, whatever. I guess now is a good a time as any to put up the dorm mirrors..."

Sticking his hands in his pockets he started towards the Gryffindor Tower, since it was the closest. Throughout the whole day he placed a mirror in each common room, and one mirror by Harry's bed. He didn't see the point in putting them in the other dorms since he didn't have to look after any of the other students. A bell sounded from above him just as he was climbing out of the Ravenclaw Tower in the west wing. "They had a mildly good question this year, at least. _"Which came first, the Pheonix or the Flame?" _Very good question."

"Thank you." Ed paused mid step before turning to look at the girl who had spoken to him.

Blinking he noticed a slight resemblance to Winry, except that this girl looked much too dreamy and quiet, almost timid, to come even close. "You're welcome. Who are you?"

She smiled slightly before stepping around Ed. "My name is Luna Lovegood. You're Edward Elric."

Ed shifted slightly before nodding. "That's right. I prefer Ed though." Looking down as she moved her hands to hold her books infront of herself he noticed a magazine in the front. "The Quibbler?" He asked.

She looked down before nodding. "Yes. My father owns it."

"Oh? Would you mind if I read it?" Ed asked, after he had missed so much through the news over the last decade or so he wanted to at least try stay up to speed.

Luna hesitated before nodding and handing over her magazine. Feeling slightly bad for taking her copy he made a duplicate before handing hers back to her. Luna smiled happily before tucking hers in between her books, not wanting to chance loosing it again. Flipping open a random page Ed blinked before turning another. And then another. "Are all of the pages upside down, Luna?"

"Oh, yes. If they were right side up the Korncklers would use the papers for their dung droppings like they do books." She said, her voice sounding even more dreamy to Ed.

"Oh?" 'Korncklers?' "That does make sense. Nasty things those Korncklers. I especially hate the red ones. Always ruining my collection of newspapers." Ed said lightly, trying to liven up the mood and make her happier. She had sounded way to hesitant.

Apparently it was the right thing to say as she smiled happily. "Oh yes! My father hates the blue ones himself. They like to ruin his drafts for the paper!"

"Rude little buggers, aren't they?" Ed said, smiling slightly as Luna beamed up at him. 'I don't know why I thought of Winry. They look nothing alike, even if I forget how Winry looked as she aged.' A twinge of sadness tightened his chest before he breathed in roughly and forced a smile. "Well then, Luna, we should head towards the Great Hall. Wouldn't want to miss dinner."

Luna nodded before walking up to the door with the Eagle knocker. "I need to put my books away first. Will you wait for me? You don't have to if you don't-"

"I'll wait for you, Luna." Ed assured her, smiling softly. It felt to him, just like so long ago with Nina, that this girl could use a big brother, or a friend. She seemed very alone, even a outcast. He knew that if Alphonse were with him now, that's what he would want. And, while usually he tried not to think of anyone from Amestris, as they all had passed on, he did remember the good times they had had together, and what they would do if they were in his situation.

"Oh, you're still here." Ed looked up and frowned softly. "I said I would wait, didn't I? Besides, why would I leave? I've just run in circles over this place, the dungeons, this tower, another tower, and the basement with the stupid vinegar trap." Ed complained, making Luna look at _him_ oddly.

"Why would you want to get to the four common rooms?" She asked, wrapping her arm around his and pulling him with her down the stairs.

Ed blinked before laughing. "You know where they all are? Perhaps I should have come to you for their locations."

"But you just met me." Luna pointed out, smiling in amusement. "How would you have known that I know?"

"How do you know in the first place?" Ed asked, not answering either of her questions and instead directing her to a new one.

There was a slight pause, during which Ed knew she was contemplating on whether or not to answer him. Finally, once Ed figured she wasn't going to, she did. "Well, the dungeons, that's easy. The Slytherin Common Room has been down there for decades. They never move their entrance, nor do they really change their passwords." she said, giving the Slytherins a mild insult to their intelligence. "They always use-"

"An insult to those not of _pure_blood or praise of being _pure_bloods." Ed finished, smirking as she nodded.

"Yes. And then there's the Gryffindor Common Room, which always has a large obnoxious woman as their keeper. She changes location when a new year starts, but the fact it's always her is obvious to anyone. Once she wasn't in a tower." Luna sounded very mystified by this. "She had actually chosen, In my first year here, to be apart of the main castle. And during my second year she ran off because of Sirius Black."

"Whose Sirius Black?" Ed asked, stepping out of the winding staircase to Ravenclaw's current tower, Luna still on his arm.

"He's supposed to be a mass murder, responsible for killing 13 muggles and 1 wizard. All that was left of the wizard was a single finger."

Frowning he shook his head. "Well that doesn't make much sense. Why would only a finger be found? If he was blown up they'd find bits of him all over the scene."

She shrugged in response before perking up. "Father and I don't believe he did it." she pointed out. But before Ed could ask why she went on to the next common room. "And then there is the Hufflepuff Common Room, always located in the basement, by the kitchen picture. You have to tap the rhythm 'Helga Hufflepuff' correctly on one of the many barrels located down the hall for the door to open. I had been hungry one night and snuck off to the kitchens. I saw a Slytherin try to enter. A barrel opened up and liquid shot out and gave him a bath." Luna admitted, smiling at the memory as they stepped through a archway to another hall, the winding staircase spreading out before them.

Ed chuckled at the visual before he interrupted her before she could start on Ravenclaw. "And then there is the knowledgeable Ravenclaw Common Room. Where knowledge will lead you far. As far as I know, the room moves every year, and the password changes every time you enter or exit. When I entered the riddle to get the password was "_Which came first, the pheonix or the flame?"_ Which is relatively easy."

Luna nodded. "Oh yes. That is one of the easiest Riddles. Mine when I entered was _"Where do vanished objects go?"_ Not as easy, but also not one of the hardest." she admitted.

Ed thought for a moment for smiling. "The theme is there, though."

Luna paused mid step as they reached the first floor. "OH, I see! There is a theme this year after all." She smiled at Ed before continuing with him to the Great Hall, many students still heading there from the courtyard. 'It's weird we hadn't run into any of them on our way down.'

Ed looked around as they entered, liking the fact he was taller than quite a few of them. "You don't have to stay."

He looked down in confusion only to see Luna's sad face as she started to pull her arm away. He tighten his arm to his side while reaching over with his left hand. "Why would I leave you here alone? I can smell the kitchens from here, and the food tonight is gonna be delicious! Come on!"

He pulled her this time, ignoring all of the curious, mystified, confused, and wondering expressions all of the students, including Luna, had. Walking with a calm purpose he took his time taking her to the Ravenclaw table, right to the middle. Again, ignoring all of the looks they were getting, Ed took her hand and seated her on the bench, waiting for her to swing her legs under the table. "There you are. Nice and safe." Stepping back he grinned. "Do you like interesting creatures, Luna?"

She tilted her head before nodding slightly, looking up at him with a glazed look to her eyes. Not liking her looking up at him (it reminded him too much of Nina, after the incident) he sat down beside her, his legs sticking out the other side, not under the table like hers. "Well, there are a few I find very interesting in the 'forbidden' forest. I'm sure the headmaster would allow you to accompany me there sometime."

Luna was silent for a moment before nodding. "That sounds pleasant. I would like to."

Ed smiled back before standing as Albus walked through a door by the staff table. "Right, I'll see you around, Luna."

Walking quickly, his right hand going up his left sleeve, Ed took out his wand and with a swift swish he levitated Pomona's seat, she wasn't in it thankfully, and Hagrids chair. With a flick the two switched places, so that now Ed would be seated beside Albus.

Raising one eyebrow Albus looked at Ed before shrugging and continuing to his seat. He had no idea what Ed could want now, but at least he wasn't going to be yelling it across the table.

Ed hopped up the few stairs leading to the staff table before sitting down just as Albus was sitting down. "Hello again Ed. Everything alright?"

Ed nodded quickly before he started on his questions. "Do you still allow the thestrals to breed, Albus?"

Blinking at the strange question Albus nodded. "Of course."

"And are the centaurs still living in the same spot in the forest?"

"Yes, as far as I know. Why?" Albus looked over at Ed, his forehead forming a small frown line.

Ed leaned back and smiled in satisfaction. "Oh, no reason really. Just curiosity. I have some plans for Umbridge later on. And a few pointers for Sybil."

Albus closed his eyes before shaking his head. It came from past experience that if Ed had an idea he would go through with it, despite what others may say to discourage him. It was one thing that really annoyed Albus about Ed.

{**AN**: Hey all! I'm sorry it took so long. I enjoyed writing most of this chapter, except for the fact I wanted to show everyone how long it would take me to write longer chapters. After around 3 thousand words it took me a bit to figure out what else i could include without making it seem to take forever. I hope I did okay. I read over it a few times while i was writing it, hoping it flowed okay :(

I also had to do lots of research. Oh! I realize now I should have done more research on Albus and when he became headmaster _before_ and how old that would make him. I'm off on his age by about 55 years. So, instead of 1881 he is now born in 1826. And when he graduated from Hogwarts Sirius's relative was Headmaster. Ok? I know you probably connected the dots in that, BUT i wanted to make sure it was clear. I'll answer a few of the many reviews! (THANKS GUYS! lol, i loved ALL of them!)

Well, most of you said no pairings. One person asked for EdWin...and i have to agree with them. Since she is dead (I am sorry!) There is no way for that to happen. It's been 100 years (give or take a few) so...yeah. not even remotely possible. The LunaxEd pairing is...possible. But, don't hold your breathes. We'll see where it goes! I included some interaction in this chapter, not much. Right now its brother and sister. so...yeah, don't hold your breathes.

The roof scene and the almost getting run over were very fun to write for the last chapter! lol oh, i realized i hadn't said this before. _Dov5e_ the way you're too smart is that you were right on the dot with that last review before the one you left before last. That's how :) _TristaDin_ I agree with your takes on the pairing! no fear, there wont be that pairing. _Joker Oak_ Exactly! lol, i thought that scene was hilarious myself. Just picture it... :D

Something I'm curious about...'_Manny_', are you also '_The_ _Man_?'

And, was the wait for this chapter too long and do people want me to go back to my regular chapters, or keep this as it is? :) NOTICE if you still want longer chapters, depending on my ideas, they will take longer than this one took.

THANKS for reading! lol i'd be happy with five reviews again! I really like the at least five standard! Thanks again!}

**_Question:_**Does anyone know the answers to the two questions? I do, but i was wondering if any of you could figure it out? WITHOUT using the website. _Which came first, the Pheonix, or the Flame?_ and/or _Where do Vanished objects__ go?_

Here is a HINT Think of when Ed and Al were learning on the island and use that XP lol GOOD LUCK!


	8. Discovery and Greetings

{**Disclaimer:** I sadly don't own the two wonderfully wonderful stories. lol}

{AN:Alright. So this is the next chapter. The AN at the bottom is long, but not very long. It has lots of answers and things in it! And for everyone intersted the answers to the questions are _Which came first, the Pheonix, or the Flame? _**A circle has no beginning **_Where do Vanished objects go? _**Into non being, which is to say, everything.** Well Done EVERYONE! I asked a few friends from work, a few got them, but the vanished thing was difficult. Tyler said the Flame came first, but i popped his bubble, no worries! Alright, enjoy!}

Ed looked over to his left just as Umbridge and Minerva walked in. Minerva walked over to him and sat down on his left, while Umbridge stared angrily before moving to the end beside Severus.

"Good evening, Minerva." Ed greeted, smiling as she picked up her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Good afternoon, Edward. How was your day?" Her tone was pleasant enough, but Ed got the feeling she was hiding something. "My day was fairly busy, had to do loads of things."

"Oh?" that caught her attention.

Minerva looked over to Albus, who was busy tasting his chocolate turtle cake, before looking back at Ed. "Doing?"

Ed blinked before smiling. "Reading newspapers. Did you know that a person can go years without reading one?" he asked, smiling as he reached for a piece of turtle cake himself, only for his hand to get slapped away by Albus.

Scowling Ed glared as Albus ignored him. "I want some of that, ya know." he muttered, not wanting to cause a large scene for once in his life. That and he didn't _really_ want it.

"Too bad, Ed. I'm ravenous and this turtle cake will fill me up quite well I think."

Ed blinked before glowering at Albus. "Fine." He reached for the chocolate cheese cake, only for Minerva to slap his hand this time. "Hmf." Ed grumbled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Minerva and Albus shared a small smile before each of them cut off a small piece and gave it to Ed. "Nope, no good now. **I** don't want it." Ed turned his nose away, but in the process he noticed that while Pinky hadn't been pleased to see him again, she was litterally smoldering in anger as she looked out towards the students. Following her gaze he noticed she was staring at Potter.

'And Harry is avoiding eye contact. Interesting.' Ed stood from his seat before leaving. "I'll see you two later, Minerva, Albus." They watched as he left before turning to each other and frowning in confusion.

Ed quickly left the Great Hall, heading towards Umbridge's class room. 'What ever made her mad, and him avoid her, must have happened in class, which means he has her on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So, I'll just have to put a mirror in her room.'

He stepped in and immediately a chill went down his spin. "I've always hated this room...Let's see, I think in the back will do." He pulled out his own mirror and cast a duplication charm before placing it above the door. He had to use a desk to get up there though.

He took out his wand and with a small flourish he made the mirror "disappear", or more accurately he made it so that human eyes would pass over it completely. Stepping back he smiled in satisfaction before turning and contemplating putting one in her office.

"Knowing my luck she has a detection spell on the doorway...If that's the case I don't want to trip it...So..." Ed grinned before running up to the office door, jumping the stairs four at a time. Stopping at the door he made a copy of the mirror quickly before clapping his hands and standing on his tip toes pressing it against the top of the wall. Closing his eyes he slowly moved the mirror through the concrete and iron in the walls.

After a sufficient amount of time he stopped, took out his mirror and said "Umbridge's Room." A room full of pink and kittens appeared with the mirror. Whispering a spell he concealed his mirror in the same way, making it a small orange tabby plate. Because of the cat there was a slight orange overcast to his mirror that moved every once in a while, but Ed could still see the Teachers table and a small table right next to it.

Smiling in satisfaction Ed turned and left the classroom quickly, not wanting to chance being caught by Umbridge. It was as he was leaving he heard running feet from a hall to his left. Deciding to investigate, which was oh so smart of him, he walked toward the sound.

He was just turning the corner into the hall the sound was coming from when he found himself being run over by two gangly teens running at full speed.

"Damn it!" a flash of pain shot out from his head as it connected with the floor, the two bodies rolling off of him, each clutching a elbow or knee in pain.

Ed felt his head heal before he went to stand up, the two teens still lying on the floor. He stared at them for a moment before sighing and holding a hand out for the two of them. They looked at each other, then at him, then at each other again before shrugging and looking back at him again. Like they could talk mentally the two reached for his hands at the same time and tried to yank him down again, but Ed was ready for that. Instead of keeping hold of their hands he released them.

Laughing loudly he watched as, instead of them pulling him down, _they_ fell flat on their asses! Grumbling the two got up and dusted themselves off, only to freeze as the sound of female yelling and a boom sounded farther up the hall. Ed blinked and stopped laughing to turn and look behind himself. "What was that?"

Turning back he stared as the two teens started backing up, as if getting ready to leave. 'They look like twins...'

"We set off-" one started, only for the other to interrupt and continue.

"A stink bomb in the girls laboritory-"

"At the end of Dinner."

"Umbridge was heading to it."

Understanding Ed grinned before grabbing their arms as the yelling started to get closer.

"Oy!"

"What are you doing!"

Ed rolled his eyes before stopping in front of a picture of a young brunette witch holding a scope and geological chart. "Yes, young men?" she asked, leaning down to look the three of them in the eye.

Ed stepped forward, speaking very quietly into the paintings ear. She giggled before nodding and standing, her painting moving to reveal a secret passage way. "You two, go through here. If I remember right this one should go to the library."

They didn't move an inch, merely stared at him. "Or you two can get caught." He said, motioning towards the closing painting. That got their attention and they shot forward to enter the passageway. "Are you coming?" "Yeah mate, she'll eat you alive!"

Ed shook his head and grinned evilly. "Nope, I think I'll wait for her. Stink sap, you said?"

They grinned back before leaving, and it wasn't until the door had closed all the way that Ed realized he hadn't gotten their names. 'They had griffyndor robes on, so I'm guessing they're related to that red head always hanging around Harry Potter.' He turned once he heard

#$#

Hermione looked up as a bang sounded throughout the library. "What?" Deciding to be her brave Griffyndor self she stood from her table, leaving her books behind, and walked around the few bookshelves towards the noise. 'It's coming from the painting...' Stepping up she looked around before leaving her ear against the philosopher painting of a man.

"I say!" Ignoring him Hermione closed her eyes to concentrate, only to have to leap back to avoid being knocked down as the painting swung open.

"Fred! George!" the two tumbled through the opening and landed on the ground at Hermione's feet, the painting swinging closed and glowering at them.

"This is a Library, I say! Show your respect!"

Hermione continued to ignored the obnoxious painting and instead knelt beside the two brothers. "Are you two alright? Why are you dripping with sweat?"

"Well we had to push our way-"

"Through that door!"

Blinking she looked back at the painting, which ignored _her_ this time and turned away, crossing his arms.

"Why were you two in that passageway anyways?"

They grinned before jumping up, "Oh nothing!"

"Yeah, nothing!"

"See you later Hermione!" They both yelled, ignoring the indignant '_shh_' from the many paintings stationed in the library.

Shaking her head she stood and walked back to her books, only to remember something very important. "Of course!" Turning she left her table and went straight to the third section.

Taking out the large book she dropped it on the table so it wouldn't smash her fingers. Sitting quickly she flipped the pages until she found the one she was looking for. "I can't believe I've forgotten!" _~Nickolas Flamel and Edward Elric are the only two known makers of the Sorcerer's Stone. The sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It can transform any metal into pure gold. And produce the elixir of life, which will make you immortal. The only stone ever created is owned by Nickolas Flamel, a noted alchemist, who celebrated his 198th birthday in 1991.~_

"That's where I've read his name before! He helped Nickolas Flamel create the stone!" Hermione exclaimed, standing from her seat. She was half way to the door when she stopped to turn back and put her books away. Nodding in satisfaction she turned and ran from the library, nearly running into Malfoy. "Watch where you're going, Mudblood!"

Instead of answering Hermione ran faster down the halls, heading straight towards the winding stair case to tell Harry and Ron.

It was as she was turning the corner that she noticed Harry and Ron leaving the Common Room. "HARRY! RON! Wait up!"

"What is it Hermione?" Harry demanded, looking her over and she bent and breathed hard.

"I found it..."

Ron and Harry looked at each other before looking back to Hermione. "Found what?"

"Where I read...his name." She finished, starting to stand straight only to cough.

Once her coughing fit was done she breathed deeply before looking to the impatient duo. "He helped Nickolas Flamel with the Stone."

Harry immediately went wide eyed while Ron frowned. "Nickolas Flamel?"

"He created the Sorcerers Stone, Ronald. Remember? In our first year?"

"Oh! Right. How could he though?" Ron asked, frowning while crossing his arms.

Harry and Hermione looked to each other before shrugging. Hermione decided to ask. "What do you mean Ron? How could he what?"

"Well, Flamel was like hundreds of years old, right? And he made the stone like a hundred years ago? so how would Ed-"

"Be able to help him!" Hermione immediately picked up where Ron was going with it. "I didn't think of that. Ed is only in his twentys or so. Maybe his thirtys. There must be a mistake. Maybe he was named after whoever helped Flamel?"

Harry thought about that for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't know Hermione." Ron was just looking at them like they were crazy.

"I think it's obvious. He's obviously got the stone."

Hermione and Harry both frowned. "That's impossible Ron. Dumbledore destroyed it our first year." Hermione stated, crossing her hands over her chest.

Harry, suddenly conscious that they were talking about this in the open, shook his head at Ron who was about to reply. "Let's talk about this later, guys."

#$#a few hours later#$#

Ed smirked as he entered the dark tree line of the forbidden forest, his mind wandering over the discovery that the 'Golden Trio' weren't as incompetent as he had thought. 'Smart of that girl to find that book of all that she would search.' He had been going through his mirrors, one in each hall, when he had stumbled on them heading towards the forbidden third floor west wing. Curious he had headed there himself to hear what they were going to talk about that was so important and secretive that they couldn't discuss it in front of anyone else.

"Although," he admitted aloud, moving a tree branch out of the way before jumping over a fallen log, "They didn't completely figure it out." 'which is good.'

He was around halfway through the woods when an arrow hit beside his head. "A warning, the centaurs are getting soft." He was speaking mostly to himself, but he knew that they would be able to hear him. He jumped up and did a somersault as another arrow was shot at him. Landing clumsily on a branch higher up he looked down at the two centaurs that had spotted him first.

"Hey! I want to talk to your leader! I come in peace!" Even as he said it Ed almost gagged at the stupid way it sounded. "Look, I know your prince! Starginter!"

"Starginter is no longer our price, _human_." A chestnut centaur replied, sneering as he trotted up to glare up at Ed.

"Fallow, be quiet." A grey centaur trotted forward, placing his hand on Fallow's chest before turning to look up at Ed himself. "I am Brodie. How do you know our pride leader's name?"

Ed plopped himself down onto the branch, separating his legs and gripping it in between in a classic youthful tree sitting position. "Oh yeah, I forgot." 'That I'm more than a hundred and he would have aged. Stupid! I have to pay more attention.' He ignored their puzzled looks before finally just shrugging. 'What the hell!' "I met him when he was a foal, to be completely honest."

Brodie snorted while Fallow reared. "There is no way for you to have met our Pride Leader, _human!_"

Ed frowned down at the obviously young stallion. "Well, there is a way, because I am not completely human."

Brodie pawed the ground while staring up at Edward. Finally, after more than five minutes of a staring contest Ed stood from his position and hoped down from the 2 story tree branch. If he had been human the fall would have broke his leg. Instead, when he landed a small crater form around both of his feet. Both centaurs reared this time, immediately they backed away from him. "Look, we can stare all day. I don't give a shit. But it wont change the fact that Starginter knows who I am and that if you hurt me I **will **hurt you back." Ed stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Brodie looked at Fallow, who was not nearly as full of shit as before. "Go bring Starginter. I shall stay with...the not human." Brodie ordered, pulling out his crossbow and aiming it at Ed's chest. With a nod Fallow turned and galloped from the enclosed space, leaving Ed and Brodie together. Ed sighed before plopping down for the wait. Looking up he noticed how fidgety Brodie was being.

"Brodie, right? Is that an oak bow or pine?"

Snorting Brodie stopped his shifting to hold up his bow. "We only give pine to the foals, not human. Oak and beech is what we use." Brodie stated, his tail swishing slightly.

"huh." Ed leaned back and crossed his legs. "So you have Oak?" he asked conversationally.

Brodie, instead of responding, looked up an away, towards where Fallow had gone. The sound of hoof beats reached Ed ears, letting him know that Fallow had returned with more centaurs. Ed moved to stand up, only for Brodie to level his arrows on him again.

"Easy, my friend." A deeper, wiser voice sounded, making them both look over.

Blinking Ed squinted his eyes. "Starginter? Damn, everyone is getting old!" Ed exclaimed, smirking as Starginter froze before trotting closer, his tail twitching in agitation.

"Edward? How are you still the same?" Starginter was a palomino clydesdale. He was slightly larger than the other centaurs around him, being of a higher breed. There weren't many centaurs that had a clydesdale horse for a lower half.

Grinning Ed walked around Brodie, ignoring his still raised arrow, and held out his hand for Starginter. Starginter nodded and reached out, allowing Ed to shake his hand. Immediately the other centaurs lowered their weapons, though many were still on guard.

"It's good to see you as well, Starginter. You're pride leader now? What happened to Moonlitner?"At the mention of the previous pride leader's name all the centaurs pounded their chests with their right hands.

"Moonlinter died an honorable death defending the clans from the dark ones invasion." Brodie said, stomping a hind hoof.

Starginter nodded, his long blonde mane falling over his shoulders. "He is speaking the truth, Edward. My sire was killed by the forces the dark one sent last year. He tried to take the forest and Moonlinter led the invasion."

Ed nodded and reached out and shook Starginter's hand again, this time in comfort. I am sorry for your loss. I lost my mother a long time ago to a sickness, I know how it feels." Ed said before stepping back and smiling to get the mood lighter. "Anyways, I'm mainly here to let you know I'm back, and I plan on visiting my old places. Don't want to fight any of _your_ colts. Remember when we met?"

;;;Flash back promise there aren't many but I had a great idea for this so...ha;;;

Ed dashed into the forest, finally getting away from Headmaster Black and his stupid punishments. He wasn't even a student and Black had him cleaning the owlery! 'Jackass.' Ed turned and ran through a wall of trees as a spell zipped past him and hit the bark of the tree. 'And he's fucking using stunner spells!' Ed ignored the professor chasing him and instead ran further into the _forbidden_ forest. "Yeah. Forbidden so that students can't run away!"

Ed looked around the forest, taking in the light greens of the grass, dark greens of the leaves, the brown/white of the bark, and the soft ground beneath his bare feet. The school required dress shoes, which he had kicked off while running towards the forest. The trees were so tall that he couldn't see the blue sky over head, but the light from the sun still made it through the leaves, adding a green tinge to the area. Breathing deeply he felt his tense muscles relax slowly. He hated school. Especially this school. 'Magic? Bunch of bullshit.' He thought, starting to walk through the forest. The sun had started to go towards the horizon, or that was Ed assumed when the light started to get dimmer, when he heard a twig snap.

Pausing he turned his head slightly before shrugging and continuing to move forward, listening intently for any other sounds. He heard a slight brush of leaves before silence fell, letting him know what ever or who ever was following him was to his left. Ed waited for a moment before running forward and disappearing through the tree, making whatever it was follow him. Quickly jumping he grabbed a branch and climbed up one of the trees, going high enough that nothing below could possibly reach him, but low enough that he could still see whatever it was.

To his surprise a boy with a horse ass and human upper body crept down below him. Moving he stooped on the tree branch before making a split decision. Jumping he aimed himself at the creature, the name of it escaping his mind at the moment. Landing with a grunt he wrapped his arms around its neck while straddling the horse part. He tightened his arms even while it started bucking and twirling. Slowly its movements started to lag when it suddenly keeled over, trapping Ed's leg under its body.

"Damn it, it's heavy!" With considerable effort Ed shoved the body off of his leg and stood up. Folding his arms across his chest he contemplated his many options before smirking. Moving over to a nice thick bush he clapped his hands before touching it, a blue light softly flowed before a nice thick cord of rope landed on the ground. Taking that rope he moved over to the body and wrapped the hooves together in classic hog tying style. Finishing that Ed walked over to another bush, this one conveniently located beside a thick patch of moss. Clapping he touched both the bush and the moss, making a gag and rope. He used the rope to tie the hands, and then tied the hands to the hooves. Taking the cloth he had made the moss into Ed shoved it into the mouth. Nodding in satisfaction he grabbed the bow, but realized he had tied the hands together so he wouldn't be able to remove the bow unless he broke it. Deciding that he didn't care, and he could just fix it later, he snapped the strong vine that was used as the part to pull the arrow back and removed it from the body.

Satisfied he then sat down beside the tree to wait for whatever came next. He hadn't really planned that far ahead yet. Sitting and waiting seemed like the best idea.

%a while later%

Ed blinked awake only to come nose to tip to a arrow. "What are you doing here, human?"

{AN: Alright, so i know the flashback isn't over yet. I kinda opened a huge barrel of ideas with the centaurs. And...in case no one could notice, I love horses. I owned one once. Called micky. Pure black, quarter/clydesdale/mustang mix! But i didn't make enough to keep him so i let a horse camp use him, and i get free boarding. lol Also, i know that this chapter might seem choppy. The only excuse i have for it (yes an excuse!) is that a guy friend of mine was teaching me to play halo odst (i dont own) while i wrote this. SO...in case anyone is wondering, i suck at it. Big time. excluding the fact that my friend likes to kill me for the fun of it, i was a horrible driver, shooter, and i had absolutely no idea what i was doing! :D

Other than that i read through it and i think i made it flow kinda okay. :D And, like i said before, i doubt i'll be making any pairings. Ed and Luna are only gonna be brother and sister. What i didn't add before is that Ed is NOT a craddle robber. He's like 145 years old people. 25 when he met Flamel, 20 years later make stone, 100 years later hes at hogwarts, give or take a few. Luna is 14. Seriously? lol.

These are the review answers! If your name is long I will shorten it! _Blinded_ what do you mean by the adventuring season, the hogwarts school year? I can't really exclude that. I need a few of the moments for Ed to take part in, and generally its all needed. But, Ed will (like in this chapter) branch off and do some of his own stuff! And yes, there are a few typos in chapters. But, like i said in the first chapter, any typos and other such things will be taken care of when I hit a writers block (or when i finish the story!) _SnowLeopard_ Ed does not have his automail. I don't think i was clear on it, but what happened was AL gave up his life for Ed's arm. Ed gave up his whole being for Al and everyone else and ended up in Harry's world with a 25 year old body. Fully flesh and such. Kinda answered you other questions, except that they wont know for a while...hint hint_ myathestoryteller_ awsome name by the way! Ed uses a wand for his magic. Has it on his left arm, between the shoulder and elbow. _Sachiel_ no pairings so no worrys! And Ed was acting that way cause of nina. it might have been a long time, but he still has his memories of her, and luna acts like a lost child missunderstood sometimes. :) _TristaDin_ your reviews are always my favorites! (even told my friend that!) thats what i always felt like as well. Harry gets practically no help, has to figure everything out on his own. I'm not overly smart so i don't know if I'm gonna have Ed and Hermione duke it out with their minds. We'll see though, it's a used idea but a good one! lol And thats exactly what i was think for Ed and Luna! :D awsome!

Alright so those are all the reviews except for one, which brought a very good point to my attention and points out my researching skills and for-thought suck! The reviewer didn't use an account, only named him/herself as _UNKNOWN_. Mainly the pointed out Flamel's age. Basically I addressed this in the chapter by changing what that book says. But, to clarify, Flamel was 98 years old when he and Albus found Ed. They then worked 20 years, making him already out live a life expectancy. My explanation for that fits in Albus's reasons. The metal objects exude a magical aura for age. Flamel had them in his home, but after the stone gave them to Albus. Albus visited sometimes for the stones elixer, then left for school with the objects. Thats how. (It's the best i can do fr that. Either use my example or just believe in the story! Cause really i didn't think about ages or past or anything. I'm making that part up as i go! Sorry!)

Right, so those are all the answers and stuff. I really hope everyone liked this chapter. The next one is already started and i know its gonna be longer, so it will probably be out on the 6th, possibly even later todaay since its 6am and i get out of work at 8pm...yeah. later today probably. I really hope everyone likes it. I read through it only once, and mistakes are possible. Please tell me what you think!

I doubt i'll get them...but 5 reviews again? maybe? *smiles* i work 5 hours so hehe OH and i'm really glad everyone liked the last one. the Luna and Ed scene was my fav!}


	9. Flash, Awe, and Blood?

{**Disclaimer:** yes, i am in the not possession of the wonderful but not mine books/movies and anime. :( :)

{AN: I know i left off the hall thing too early. don't know why it didn't put it cause when i read it over it was there. then again it only cut like 3 words. "hear heels clicking down the hall.'' you didn't miss much lol}

Ed's eyes went wide before he went cross eyed as the arrow point touched his nose. "What are you doing in our forest, human?"

Moving slightly Ed looked behind the arrow at the creature holding it. Unlike that smaller creature/person this one was larger, obviously, but also covered in a thin coat of what Ed assumed was fur. A thick mat of brown hair in the front, where a normal mans chest hair would be, and then the rest of the body had a lighter, but obvious, coating of brown. He had a beard, and his head hair reached his shoulders. Ed heard a few muttered curses and leaned over slightly to look at where he had tied the smaller creature. There were two more of them, one was a lighter brown that the first, and the other was grey. And then there was one larger than the three standing with his arms crossed, a large broad sword on his back. Each of the three had a bow, and a dagger at where their upper bodies ended.

Ed jerked back as the arrow tip jabbed his nose, hitting his head painfully on the trunk of the tree he was sitting against. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow! Tch, that hurt!" Grabbing the back of his head he turned away from the group of creatures and bent over, ignoring the arrow that followed his movements.

"We will ask once more, human." Ed looked to the larger, paler creature as it spoke. "Why are you in _our_ forest?" The voice that asked the question this time was deeper, more arrogant and domineering. Ed stared at it for a long time before looking at the still tied smaller creature, which looked like a mini of the extra large one.

'Centaurs.' The name popped into his head as he looked them over again, still not speaking a word to answer their question. 'Known for their territorial tendencies and their strict rules. They watch the stars to see into the future...' Ed mentally grinned before standing from his sitting position and turning to face the group, his arms crossing over his chest even as the dark brown one leveled his arrow at his heart."Why don't you tell me? You guys watch the stars, right? You can tell me what I'm doing here."

The centaurs all stared at him mutely, each giving him silent death glares. Throwing his hands up Ed rolled his eyes and turned away from the centaurs. A twang sounded, warning Ed. Turning quickly he went to move, but he wasn't fast enough. Pain stabbed into his left arm. Jumping away, Ed grabbed his arm as an arrow stuck out of it. More whistled past him making him jump quickly away. He jumped into the tree branches to try to get the moment to pull out the arrow. He groaned as he saw it had gone clean through his arm and was sticking out the other side. Before he could pull it out more arrows shot through the leaves making him jump and dodge to avoid being hit again. Finally giving up he clapped his hands. Touching two trees as he ran around the clearing he sent the branches out towards the centaurs.

Grunts sounded through the clearing as the centaurs jumped over the lashing branches. Moving quickly Ed clapped his hands again before stopping and slapping his hands on the ground, making the ground and vines rise and wrap around the centaurs. The larger centaur took his sword and slashed the vines in half, while the others took out their daggers. The smaller one wiggled about, trying to escape from his bonds, but unable to.

Ed, seeing that the attack wasn't working, moved again to one of the larger trees. Clapping his hands he focused before touching the tree. Red light flashed instead of the regular blue as the tree's roots rose from the ground and wrapped around the centaurs. The larger centaur tried to cut the roots again as the three others tried to cut them with their daggers. However, as soon as their weapons touched the roots, the roots opened up and captured the weapons. Whinnys rang throughout the clearing as Ed captured all four of the centaurs.

Panting Ed stopped his equations, leaving the centaurs standing, their arms captured against their bodies, all of their weapons confiscated.

Walking forward he looked down as a slicing pain made itself reknown on his left arm. Sighing, while also grimacing, Ed reached over with his right hand and grabbed the shaft of the arrow. With a strong pull a squelching sound was heard as he started to pull out the arrow. He breathed in roughly as the arrow head re-entered his arm from the other side before he pulled it out, blood dripped from the wound onto the ground.

Grunting Ed dropped the arrow before walking up to the larger centaur. "The _reason_ I am in _the _forest is to get away from the maniacal egotistical jackass that runs the stupid ass school." Ed said, jabbing his left index finger into the very large chest of the centaur. Outrage could be heard from the other centaurs before Ed looked down and concentrated on his wound. Red light flashed before the wound knitted itself together, spooking the centaurs into silence.

"What are you? You are no human." Ed snorted before looking back at the larger centaur.

"Well, let's see. I think names should come first. I'm Ed. And you are...?" Ed stared impassively at the four centaurs before shrugging. Deciding that the adults were obviously not going to talk he walked over to the younger one. Kneeling down he ignored the sounds of struggling from the other centaurs and instead pulled out the cloth made from moss. "Whats your name?"

The smaller centaur looked behind Ed before clamping his lips shut. Sighing Ed stood and spread his hands out in innocence, closing his eyes to make a more dramatic effect. "Fine. I guess I'll just leave you all here. I'm sure your centaur brothers can use alchemy and get you out."

"Alchemy?" Ed peeked out through his right eye and suppressed a grin. Opening them both he nodded to the smaller one. "Yeah, alchemy. What, you didn't really think that what I did was so called magic did you? I haven't proved it yet, but I'm sure that all magic is really alchemy."

The centaurs all stared at him before, through some silent permission, the smaller one looked at Ed. "The name I am called by is Starginter."

Ed smiled happily before clapping his hands. All the centaurs froze, wondering what he was going to do now. Touching the ropes restraining the shivering centaur Ed released him from the ropes, changing them back into the leaves and vines they had been made of. "Nice to meet you, Starginter." He said, grinning before grabbing the surprised centaurs hand and shaking it.

Starginter smiled timidly before gripping Ed's hand and shaking it before folding his hooves under himself and moving to stand. Ed quickly moved back to give him more room, not relishing being stepped on.

Starginter stared at Ed before nickering softly and moving towards the larger version of himself. "Sire, I am sure we may talk things out, with out fighting."

The larger one huffed softly before flexing one last time, muscles bulging. Before he sighed, exhausted from his attempts to escape his bonds. Likewise, the other three were dripping with sweat from trying to get out. Ed, taking the hint, walked over to the tree and clapped his hands. Focusing he touched the tree, a red light flashed and the roots slowly released the four centaurs, however he wasn't so stupid as to give them back their weapons. Instead he melded them into the tree for safe keeping.

Looking up Ed stared back as the larger centaur rubbed his arms and looked at his other men before looking at Ed. "Very well." Stomping his front hoof he pointed to the dark brown centaur. "He is Garwinger." Pointing to the light brown one he said, "The young one is Fireont. And he is Kellonter." He finished pointing to the grey one. "And I," Ed almost smirked at the dramatic pause, "Am Moonlinter, Pride Leader of the Centaurs."

Ed stepped forward and ignored how the other three puffed their chests out in affront. Sticking out his hand he waited a moment before sighing and reaching out and grabbing the oblivious Moonlinter's hand. Moonlinter hesitated, looking at Starginter before nodding and tightening his grip on Ed's hand. Ed smirked as Moonlinter squeezed his hand overly hard before squeezing back. And so commenced a tradition as old as time as the two of them fought over who was stronger.

Finally Moonlinter and Ed both nodded before releasing each other, neither one of them flinching at all. Moving back Ed grinned before saluting in a teasing way. "So, Moony, this is _your_ forest, huh?"

#$#

Ed and Starginter both grinned at the memory of their first meeting. "Pride Leader?" Brodie stepped forward, still glaring at Ed angrily.

"It is alright, Brodie. Edward is an old friend. A very old friend indeed." Starginter waved Brodie and the others back before reaching down and holding out his hand again. Smirking Ed grabbed Starginter's forearm before leaping up, with his help, and landing astride on Starginter's back.

Uneasy whispers and mutterings broke out before Starginter turned and looked down at the group. There were six centaurs with them, including Fallow and Brodie. "Peace, my brothers. Edward is not human, and all shall be explained once we reach The Clearing. However," Starginter looked over his should at Ed. "We have one stop to make first. Edward promised me a sword a long time ago. One that would surpass even my father's." Starginter turned toward the west, heading farther away from the castle, his centaurs following closely behind him. The sun was still in the sky, but as Ed looked up he could tell that, from the sun's position it would be around dinner time at the castle.

#$#

Harry took another bite out of his sandwich before looking back up at the teacher's table. "He still hasn't shown up Hermione. Where do you think he is?"

Hermione looked up from her salad before frowning. "I'm not sure."

"We know!"

"Come to the dark side, children!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked up as Fred and George sat down with them, moving Neville and Dean aside."How would you two know where he is?"

"And how do you know who we were talking about?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Ron before turning to the smirking twins.

"Well it's obvious-" Fred started, pausing as a Umbridge walked by. He waited until she left before leaning down and motioning Ron and Harry closer, since Hermione was between him and George. "When we set off the stink bomb in the fourth floor girls bathroom-"

"That was you two! Excellent! Umbridge stunk all during class!" Ron high-fived Fred and George only to sink back as Hermione glared at him.

Turning she leveled Fred and then George with the same look. "You two could have been expelled!"

"Yeah-"

"But we weren't."

"Were we?"

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms before demanding to be told how they knew where Ed was silently.

They grinned before nodding. "Well anyways we set that off and we were running from Umbridge, and Ed opened the picture that led to the library."

"After we got out of there we went to the girls room to observe,"

"And we saw Ed leaving the grounds, heading towards the forest."

Harry paused a moment before frowning. "He went _into_ the forest?"

Ron shivered. "With all those spiders?"

"Why would he go there?" Hermione was the only one who seemed curious about his reasons.

#$#

"Hem hem."

Albus looked up as Delores stopped next to his seat. "Yes, Delores?"

"Where is your...guest?" she asked, sounding much too sweet in Minerva's opinion.

"He was supposed to come to my class today." All three of them turned to look at Pomona Sprout in curiosity.

Seeing Albus confused, which rarely happened, Pomona shrugged. "Well, we were discussing the uses of devil's snare and I mentioned I have some in my green house and asked him if he would like to come to my class. We had decided today, but he never showed."

Minerva frowned, "He offered to do a demonstration tomorrow in my class. I better make a second schedule, in case he doesn't show." standing she left the table earlier than usual, heading towards her classroom.

Delores frowned after her before huffing. "Well let me know when he returns, Headmaster. I have a letter for him from the Minister."

Smiling Albus nodded in agreement, watching as she walked back to her spot. Once he was alone he focused on his thoughts and where Ed could be. 'I know he was jumpy yesterday. He couldn't sit still at all. I also know that he's been missing our old friends. Perhaps the amount of years he has been here has caught up with him.'

Waiting a sufficient amount of time before leaving Albus watched as the students slowly trickled out of the Great Hall. Some of the last to leave were Harry and his friends. They had been looking up at Ed's, or more accurately Hagrid's, chair the whole night while talking to each other.

Standing he left the Great Hall and headed towards his sleeping quarters, immediately he used a short passageway to his office to use one of his silver instruments.

#$#

Ed grunted as he dropped the large boulder on the ground. "Edward, why do you need _this_ rock?"

Looking over his shoulder down at the six centaurs watching him Ed grinned. "According to the history books, both magical and muggle, a large meteor landed here and was never dug up. Or at least it was never said to be dug up. Meteorites are the strongest rock mineral, I can easily combine it to your sire's sword, making it unbreakable." 'Except for diamonds, but he doesn't need to know that.'

Starginter nodded while crossing his arms, the other centaurs shifting, some pacing, while waiting for Ed. Deciding that digging was taking to long Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the rock. A blue light flashed before fading into the rock. A minute or two passed before anything happened, but when it did a large black meteor, nearly the size of three grown humans, emerged from the crater Ed was standing in. Pushing Ed rolled it out and down, making sure to move it to the side of the centaur group.

"Right. Starginter, I need your sword."

Without any hesitation Starginter handed over his large broad sword, there were a few nicks in it that Ed didn't remember. "These scratches, are they from the battle your father died in?"

"Yes. Curses were deflected many times because of this sword." Starginter looked at it with pride while Ed turned and stabbed the sword into the meteor. By all rights no human would be able to lift the sword as it was. Being made of pure dwarf iron, and the founders of hogwarts having gifted it to a Pride Leader of their time in exchange for the centaurs allowing the school to be made, no normal human could even lift it from the ground. Even the centaurs had trouble with it, unless they were a clydesdale.

Knowing that all of the Centaurs except for Starginter shifted uneasily at the show of his strength Ed tried not to show off...much. Ignoring them Ed made sure it was in the rock tight before clapping his hands and gripping the hilt of the sword with both hands. Blue light flashed before turning red.

The black meteor slowly grew smaller in size before most of it was absorbed into the sword. The process didn't take long at all, and Ed was even impressed with himself at how fast he had done it. Gripping the hilt with his left hand he pulled up, yanking it out of the remaining rock with a nice *shink* sound. Very similar to the sound made when you pull a sword out of its scabbard.

"Here." Ed moved towards Starginter and stabbed the ground, so that non of Starginters centaurs would get the wrong idea. Stepping forward and using his right hand Starginter gripped the hilt. Grunting slightly at the additional weight he heaved only a small bit. "The blade is no longer balanced. Can you fix that, Edward?"

"Sure sure. Just give it here." Ed reached out to grab it only for Starginter to accidentally slice off his right hand. The centaurs all moved forward to help only for red light to flash as his hand reformed. Wincing Ed flexed his fingers while Starginter wisely stabbed the ground. Ignoring the worried and now somewhat frightened looks Ed grabbed the sword and carefully placed his right hand under the blade, and his left under the hilt. Slowly moving his hands he centered the blade. Red light flashed as he balanced the weight internally. Opening his eyes he stabbed the ground again, motioning Starginter to test it now.

Nodding Starginter stepped forward and lifted the blade. This time he was expecting the weight so he didn't have to try as hard. "Perfectly balanced." Ed smirked before laughing. "What, you didn't think I would be able to do it! Jeez Starginter! Maybe I should nickname you Gliter since you don't seem to trust me much!"

Starginter grinned back, his golden beard reminding Ed of Hoenheim. Shaking his head Ed walked up to Starginter and grabbed his back scabbard. "I'm going to meld some of the meteor to your scabbard so the sword wont cut through it. Not much, but enough to protect you."

Starginter nodded and stabbed the ground with the enhanced sword before pulling off his scabbard and giving it to Ed.

Repeating his process Ed soon gave the scabbard back to Starginter, smirking as he weighted it in his hands before putting it back on.

"Are you going to the north clearing tonight, Edward?"

Ed was silently contemplating a moment before slowly shaking his head. Before answering he clapped his hands and touched the remaining portion of the meteor, making it shrink into a pole before stepping forward and making himself a nice meteor belt for emergencies. "No, I actually want to visit my old tree. Remember when I hid from the old headmaster Black in the forest, not when we met but the year after that? Well That tree house I made should still be there, I want to see if anything is missing."

Starginter was silent as he thought for a moment. "The Ministry of the Humans have been making our territory smaller, finding loop holes in the agreement we made with you back then, and also in the agreement made with the Hogwarts Founders. We have not been to that area in a long time."

Ed nodded, "I heard about that. Also that you're getting ready for war again. I'm going to call StealFeather to help me get there. She's still the Alpha Female of the Griffins, right?"

Starginter nodded. "Yes, but she recently had a hatchling, she might not answer."

"Might as well try!" Cupping his hands over his mouth Ed turned towards the Black Lake and made an interesting Bird call between a *caw* *hoot* and *howl* It was magnified because of his hands and because of the wind. The fact that he can use his alchemy to make the wind travel farther was also a plus.

Nothing happened for at least ten minutes, then suddenly Starginter and the other centaurs all looked up at the darkened sky. "She comes. And...she brings her hatchling." Starginter informed Ed, smiling softly.

The centaurs all back up to the tree line as the large griffin landed heavily on the ground, a smaller one landed beside her. The baby griffin stumbled slightly before tripping over it's claws and paws and landing on its tail with a small thud.

{AN: ALRIGHT! Lol, i finished the flashback, promise there wont be that many of them, and i included Fred and George spilling the beans on their pranks. Also, i had a fight scene! Please everyone tell me how it was! It was my first with Ed's alchemy, I know it wasn't all that, but i'd like a **rating**** in you review!** 10 is great, 1 is really bad! Personally I think it was a 8.5! (Wasn't as great as when Ed and Al fought Scar together.)

Some review answers/my comments on them! _Mashy_ yes, my thought process was headmaster black being harsh/mean. I mean really, we all saw how dirt the owlery was! BLAH! _trytocare_ thanks! i've read lots of the crossovers myself, and there were some i really liked that...well, were never finished. And they didn't have somethings i wanted. So i decided to make an original never done before (to my knowledge) story! muahahaha! _yomoe13 _I explained that i altered it cause my research skills suck butt. :) basically instead of turning 600 something he turned 198 so he did live longer, just not really long...he's not really in the story anyways so... . does it really matter? _Chi-Me_ i love cliffhangers, best place to end it! actually, its better than making him fall asleep every time you end it. (talking about a game i played once...) There will be lots of them, but i update fast so... :D _azura_ its fine, almost every chapter has had grammer problems, i'm not a grammer nazi (unless its a published book from a great author. then i get nit-picky!) _kariout_ THANKS! and...you gave me an awsome idea. I wont say what, but i'll give you your props when i post it! promise! (if i use it. might not fit into this story hin hint) _sachiel_ thats a good idea. I might do that. might though. If i have a day off i will probably! _panda_ no that doesn't make you sad. the chapter just made you happier than your normal happy self!

and um..._troll face_...mentality is 145 lol besides, i can't see Ed getting with anyone except winry personally. *shruggs* just the way you view the world! lol

WELL i hope everyone loved this chapter! 3000+ to 4000+ words seem to be my normal! yay! i think those are really good numbers! I'm now off to sleep as its 5am here, and then i have to research griffins! woot woot! :D

may i please has some more? (five mroe reviews i mean? I always think of the cut boy with the porridge when i say that line xP)

Thanks guys! don''t forget to **RATE!**}


	10. One Week and Tree Home

{**Disclaimer:** I really love the reviews! But...i still don't own them. Darn it!}

{AN: This would have been out sooner, only i've been working non-stop AND trying to beat a stupid level on a stupid game on my stupid xbox-360. It's called the N+ game (which i dont own, thank GOD!) and i'm on level 23 part 2 and the stupid things keep on shocking me and i really just want to throw my controller at the wall!

...

ok, after that rant i hope everyone loves this chapter! :D)

Ed smiled while looking over StealFeather, noting the many changes that she had experienced in the many years it had been since he had seen her. "_Edward, how nice it is to see you again."_ Almost flinching at the presence intruding on his mind Ed instead nodded. "It's great seeing you again too, Feather." A small chirp made Ed remember that she had just had her egg hatch. "What have you decided to name her?"

StealFeather looked to her hatchling fondly, clicking her beak to have her daughter come to her. "_I have not named her yet. But she is a strong female, and will do our race proud. Her brother can not fly yet."_ Ed blinked before gaping at StealFeather.

"Brother? You're not allowed to have more than one offspring at a time, StealFeather! What's happened since I left that your laws have changed!" StealFeather pointedly turned her large head towards the centaurs standing at the edge of the clearing before sniffing disdainfully.

"_I will not discuss such matters with those barbarians standing so close."_ Turning she flicked her lions tail at Ed, hitting his hand with it. "_Either come with me, or stay with them. I will not stay a moment longer."_

Ed looked to Starginter and smiled before waving as he jogged up to StealFeather. She hadn't broadcasted her thoughts, not wanting the 'barbarians' to even touch her mind. "StealFeather will take me there, Starginter! I'll catch up with you later!"

"Be well, Edward!" Starginter raised his enhanced sword in farewell, muttering to himself and the other centaurs, "See you in another hundred years."

Ed, not having heard him, didn't come back with a response. Instead he hopped up onto StealFeather's back, snuggling in her feathers and lion fur. It was as he was getting comfortable that he noticed a small form also cuddled in her fur. Moving forward slowly he peeked down to see a small male griffin sleeping. "_He is not as instinctual as his sister."_

"Maybe because he's just hatched?"

StealFeather clicked her beak before spreading her large eagle wings and leaping into the air, making sure to fly slowly so her daughter wouldn't get lost or fall behind. "_No, he hatched before she did."_

Ed rubbed his chin before moving to get a better grip on her fur so he wouldn't fall off. While trying to get a better grip he thought of an old friend he once had. "Maybe he's just a lazy cub?"

A lion's snarl came from StealFeather before Ed could take back his words. "_He is not a lazy cub. He is just not acting as advanced as his sister."_

Ed nodded in agreement. "Whose the sire?"

StealFeather shrugged her large shoulders while rising on an up draft of wind. Ed looked back to the cub resting between her shoulder blades, admiring the build of both mother and her two cubs.

The size of a mature griffin is not proportional to their weight. A griffins shoulders reaches seven and a half feet. When a griffin hatches, however, they are the size of a small lion, or more accurately a medium sized dog. Male griffins and female griffins both mature at the same pace, usually. It takes around two years for a griffin to fully mature, and three years after they hatch for them to become sexually active. There is one telling difference between the males and the females. Male griffins have the head of an eagle, wings of an eagle, and the front claws of an eagle. When they reach maturity a mane of fur forms around their head, right below the chin, and all along the back of their neck to their feline end. Depending on the griffin the feline end can alternate. Generally the feline end is that of a lion, with lion hind paws and a lion tail. Females have the head of an eagle, wings of an eagle, but unlike the males they have feline fore paws, feline rear paws, and a feline tail. The females have thick fur and feathers on their backs for when they fly, so their hatchlings can stay warm in the cold air. The females do not have manes, the thicker fur on their backs are warm enough.

Griffins mate once in their lifetime. However, if their mate is killed the living griffin will go insane from anger, killing anything it seems. For this reason no griffin ever reveals who their mate is. To ensure no creature could watch them to figure it out they copulate with more than one griffin when they conceive, making sure to confuse anyone wishing them harm. To keep population down, since their life spans are 300 years long, they only lay one egg every 20 years.

"_The war is making all of us nervous."_ StealFeather finally admitted, her feathers standing on end and poking Ed's body sharply. "_Griffins, Thunder birds, Phoenixes, Dragons, Elves, Fae, we can all sense that a large and terrible war is coming. Non of us are ready for extinction, so the rule concerning 20 years has been lifted, along with the rule of only one egg. Every female is expected to care for two cubs."_

Ed stared at her pointed ear, a lot like a lynx's ears, before swallowing. "E-every female? So there's at least...100 baby griffins!"

_"That would be about right, some might not hatch, but both of mine did."_ Ed rolled his eyes at her gloating tone. He had found StealFeather alone in the forest when he first had arrived at Hogwarts, his english hadn't been very good at the time. She was only a year old then and didn't know to not mind speak with humans. Thankfully, Ed wasn't a human, so she didn't get into trouble.

"Why haven't you named them yet? You can't go around calling them 'Cub 1, Cub 2. Or Girl and Boy.' I mean come on! Where's the logic in that!"

StealFeather shrugged her shoulders while angling downwards to skim the tree tops. "_I have not thought of any appropriate names. I, myself, was not named until my second year."_

Ed rolled his eyes while shifting to get into a more comfortable position. "Yeah, **I** mentioned a name I thought you would like, and that suits you, and you took it."

StealFeather flicked her ears back at him before Ed felt a vibration under his body. Realizing what she was getting at Ed bulked. "Oh no! I'm not naming your cubs! I only named you because your mother had been killed by a giant and you were all alone!"

StealFeather glanced over her should, her silvery green eye twinkling. "_Edward, you have a gift with names. At least think of some."_

Ed was silent a moment before nodding. "I'll think on it, but I'm not promising anything!" Ed leaned back to sit arrogantly, only to slump forward again as she tilted up to rise above a mountain range, her daughter following admirably beside her. Alighting over the small mountain a meadow and a treeline appeared, showing Ed how far they had traveled. Looking over he noticed that her daughter was breathing rather heavily. "Uh, Feather? You might want to land."

StealFeather didn't question why, immediately aligning herself to the ground. Landing gracefully she looked back as her small daughter landed beside her, huffing in exhaustion. Jumping down Ed looked around the clearing contemplatively. "We haven't reached my old tree house yet." He paused as StealFeather eased herself down onto her stomach, her muscles flexing as she tried to not jostle her son. "We might as well camp here tonight." Plopping down himself Ed leaned against one of the nearby trees, folding his hands across his chest as the events of the day caught up to him.

A weight pressing on his lap made him open his eyes to see StealFeather's daughters bright blue eyes staring up at him innocently, her small beak head resting on his lap. Sighing he closed his eyes again, only to look down a moment later as she curled closer, her long body wrapping around his. Once she had settled he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep.

#$#

Albus looked out his window as the bell for breakfast sounded, his mind wandering over the possibility of Ed returning from where ever he had gone. Moving he left his chambers and headed towards the Great Hall, many students moving the same way he was. Making himself look purposeful to avoid any questions or attempts at conversation he entered the Great Hall professors door quickly. He eyes went directly to Hagrids, now Ed's, seat immediately, frowning in disappointment that he wasn't there.

"Albus." He nodded at Minerva's greeting, walking towards his seat thoughtfully. 'Where could Edward be? Its been a week since he was here.' All through breakfast he tried to think of where Ed could be, yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't think of any place he might be. At the end of breakfast, having still not thought of anything, Albus sighed and started to stand, only for a memory to come back to him.

'There were multiple moments where Ed disappeared randomly. He might have gone to where ever he had gone before...' That didn't help him a bit, however, because even back then Albus hadn't been able to figure out where Ed had gone off to when he left. He had tried following him a few times, only to be attacked by the Centaur herd in the forest, or by an extremely frisky griffin.

Sighing as he realized that must be where he had gone off to, yet again, Albus turned to Minerva and asked how she thought Delores Umbridge was doing.

#$#

"He's still not here, Harry." Fred pointed out with an evil grin.

"Yeah, I just bet that annoys you, right mate?" George added, before they both started laughing.

Harry ignored them and looked up at the long table, frowning angrily. "I'm sure he'll come back soon, Harry. And we can ask him if he's related to the Edward Elric in the book." Hermione's voice of reason was ignored by Harry, who abruptly stood and left the table to sulk in the halls by himself.

Ron and Hermione shared a look before turning to a quizzical Fred and George. "Harry has been..."

"Temperamental." Hermione supplied when Ron's vocabulary deserted him.

"Yeah, that. He wont talk to us anymore, and acts like we don't understand what he's going through." Ron was complaining, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it! His best mate wasn't confiding in him and it was driving him bonkers.

Hermione sighed before turning to her unappetizing eggs and toast. She wasn't hungry when the thought of Harry was still in her thoughts. He was her closest friend, while Ron was also her friend, Harry had been the one to think of her when that troll appeared in their first year. He had been the one to listen to her multiple times, and when Victor Krum had been a jerk Harry had been there for her to listen to her anger. She felt guilty knowing that Harry needed her now, and she wasn't there for him. Her mind process conveniently overlooked the fact that Harry didn't seem to want her help.

Fred and George looked at each other before looking back at the two gloomy friends. "Well, Ron,"

"Look us up at the common room later,"

"Yeah, there might be some things you'd like!"

With that the twins stood from their bench and left the hall, laughing at a secret joke with Hermione and Ron staring after them.

#$#

Ed blinked open his eyes before yawning and sitting up from his feather bed. Looking around he admired the work he had done so long ago. StealFeather had made great time,and they had arrived at his home after only another day of travel. Considering how far away it was from the castle, it would have taken him three days to reach it by himself. Ed had been very impressed with her. Her daughter had dropped onto his lap halfway through the trip, exhausted from flying. Ed had almost thought 'Aw, how cute!' but stopped himself in time, just in case StealFeather had been listening to him.

His home had stood up to the ravages of time admirably. He had made it inside a very large tree located inside a large crater from a meteor. The walls pushed up from the impact many years ago reached a height of around 400 feet in Ed's estimation, and his tree reached around 500 feet in height, and 100 feet in width. Ed had used his alchemy to make the tree hallow, but still living, and then used his magic to make the space inside the tree larger than what it truly was. He had come here whenever the...'school' had made him feel like he was going insane, or already insane. While studying with Flamel on the differences in his alchemy and Flamels alchemy, Ed had placed wards over the tree making it invisible to any human eyes, while also preventing any apparations in the meteor crater. And, unless you could find the small entrance he had made, there was no way for anyone to find his home.

Ed smiled happily while jumping out of his bed, refreshed from his rest. The Stone made it so he didn't need sleep, but if he did sleep he would be more energized the next day. Deciding to grab some more books to take back with him Ed walked over to his books shelf in his boxers. Being alone also had its advantages, he didn't have to worry over anyone walking in on him while he dressed in his sleep ware.

After grabbing a few more Ed decided to find StealFeather and her hatchlings. The male had started to fly yesterday, and StealFeather had been obviously pleased with his progress and immediately went off with them to fly. They hadn't returned since but before she had left she had assured him they would stay within the crater. "_There are many small birds and rodents in this circle, prefect for training."_ Had been her exact words. And actually, Ed had found the crater completely by accident. He had been running away from the school, temporarily of course, when a very large bear had started chasing him. He had immediately ran faster, and had lost the bear, only for a thunder bird to start chasing him angrily after he had almost knocked its nest out its tree. When he had reached the stone wall Ed had opened a door on reflex, not expecting it to go straight to a very wonderful oasis free of any predators.

After dressing Ed left his home, leaving some very special books behind. Turning he clapped his hands and sealed the door shut, making his tree home look like any regular ginormous tree.

Turning he came nose to beak with StealFeather. "_Are you ready to go yet?"_ He almost laughed at how impatient her tone was.

"Yes, I'm ready to go Feather."

"_Finally!"_ Turning she roared into the forest surrounding them. The trees were so large that there was practically no undergrowth, making plenty of room for her to move around easily. After the roar she made a cawing noise, very much like a mother eagle calling her hatchlings.

Two answering chirps came from the forest before two cub griffins emerged from the forest, each with a dead bird in their beaks. "Already hunting I see." Ed commented, watching as they both snapped their heads back and swallowed their kills whole. "Ready to go kiddos?" The cocked their heads at his weird language before prowling up to their mother and rubbing against her forepaws.

Ed, taking the hint, walked around StealFeather as she lowered herself to the ground. Hopping up he settled in for the ride while the two cubs climbed on after him, their tiny claws digging into her thick back fur. He winced as he watched the male dig his front talons it. "We're all ready, Feather."

Without replying Feather took a few running steps to get past the larger trees before using her wings to jump and climb one. Since they were so large there was no way she could fly through them. So, being the very smart griffin she was, she decided to climb up through the tree tops and then fly. It was how they had arrived, sort of. Ed leaned forward even as the two cubs snagged a hold of their mothers fur in their beaks, their claws digging in deeper for a better hold. It only took her a few moments to reach the top of the tree she had been climbing. Jumping into the air she flapped her wings quickly to gain altitude while Ed righted himself on her back. She flew towards the tops of the cliffs at an angled elevation, planning on going over them again. Knowing her plan Ed settled in for a bit of a wait.

However, instead of taking the 2 hours it had taken before StealFeather knew what she was doing this time, and used a short cut she had devised instead, surprising Ed when it only took her an hour to reach the wall of the crater.

The trip mostly lasted in silence, and Ed only broke it once to ask if she still wanted him to name her cubs.

_"Of course I do, Edward!"_

Ed, wisely, decided to lay back on her back while she flew, alchemically weaving her fur into his clothes so he wouldn't slip off or fall off. He spent the rest of the flight thinking of names, finally settling on two that he liked most.

"How about-"

{AN: Alright! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter so much! So surprised! there were so many! :D I think Joker Oak was my 100th review! Woot! Sadly i don't have any prize for the 100th review. I hadn't planned on it. and i'm not realy sure, cause all i did was go back and count 33...lol

I know this is probably one of the shortest since the first few chapters. There's a reason for that. 1) i am really tired of trying to visualize my griffins. I didn't want to go into a description mode so...yeah. I might put a discription on my profile, might not. *shruggs* BUT here are a few links depicting what I visualized. (at the bottom!)

Now, I saw alot of you agreed on my fight scene rating! yay! there were no 1s, which i was afraid of, lol! thanks everyone for your votes!

On to some reviews! _Joker_ the letter...i have man ideas on what it will say *evil grin* _Mashy _yes, he got the alphas, but only cause he made them the alphas, sorta. lol Can you see Ed ever with someone who isn't high on the food chain? (mustang, armstrong, his dad, izumi, ling, mei, marco) not all are high, but they were all important! like when Ed and Al greet Hughs and Ross and that one guy are in i almost did make an attack happen where StealFeather is **injured**. but i couldn't do it. i like her too much. sides, what would Ed do with two cubs! _Dov5e_ they wont see that...yes *smirk* _azura_ you do have a very good point with hoenheim. but i'm glad you do agree that Ed ust wouldn't fit with anyone at the moment! :) _The Reviewer_ i think i addressed that already, but Ed doesn't want to use the stone, because that's using the lives in the stone. So, he still does alchemy the good old fashion way, by clapping his hands. I think i talked about it on the 4th chapter, not sure though so...eh. _panda_ i think we all have a dark side that likes to come out and playyyy!

AND i am so glad everyone loved the baby griffinS! lol now, i need **EVERYONES** help. I can't think of very good names for the two baby griffins. and they might show up later, so they need names. Could everyone suggest a boy griffin name and a girl griffin name? and say which is which! they can be anything, but preferably to do with a griffin and their color, which is explained below! thanks!

_**i dont own any of these! i found them!**_

http :/ media . photobucket . com /image /lynx /schrollmouse /lynx . jpg ?o =7

http :/ media . photobucket . com /image /gryphon % 20baby /Omium/ other/ 359 . jpg ?o =12

http :/ media . photobucket . com /image /gryphon % 20baby /mistvillagegirl94 /Hybrid%20Animals /colored _pencil _griff . jpg ?o =23

but this is the coloring. StealFeather is mostly silver, silver green eyes, and stuff. The male is dark grey, and the female is a red, light red now. She might pop up later ;) I have links to the info i had to research on them. According to my work and some friends, which was a vote on if the lay eggs or give birth, 8 said egg, 1 said birth. lol so they were hatchlings.

Thanks again for reviewing! The next one has part of the movie in it, and we are finally moving along! I hope everyone reviews! (maybe...six? *gasps* oh no she didn't!)}


	11. Forest and Dinning Hall

{**Disclaimer:** I no own sirs and madams. sowwy}

{AN: There are a few parts, like right after this, that i use word-for-word from the movie. I apologize for this BUT its needed. I hope no one minds! Also, i would have posted this awhile ago, BUT for some reason whenever i tried to log in to put it up i couldn't. it always timed out. It was okay though, cause before it was only half this size, so it extended it that way. but...eh oh well. Read on!}

Harry tied his letter tightly to Hedwig's leg, not wanting to chance it falling off. 'Sirius will understand what's going on. He'll understand.' Harry knew it was risky, but he had to talk to someone who knew what it was like being different, an outcast from everyone else, including your friends.

Lifting his arm he had Hedwig hop on before he left the owlery. He didn't want anyone seeing her leaving, even though that was highly unlikely, seeing as it's around 4am.  
>He hadn't been able to get back to sleep after dreaming about the hall again. Turning Harry walked down the hill. He fed Hedwig a few owl treats before, once in the cover of the trees by Hagrid's house, he lifted his arm to his ear. "Take that to Sirius quickly, Hedwig." Lifting his arm quickly he released her to deliver the message, watching silently as she flew towards the forest. As she flew he saw one of the demon-like horses from the beginning of the year.<p>

Deciding that, since it was the weekend and he didn't have any classes, Harry headed towards the forest at a brisk walk, wondering if the creature would still be there by the time he got to where he had seen it.

Entering the tree line he had a weird sense of deja'vu. The last time he had entered this part of the forest was when Hagrid had them meet a hippogriff. 'And Draco nearly wet his pants.' Of course, Harry also remembered that Draco had been injured and had gotten Hagrid in trouble. 'The little snot.'

Harry had been walking for a good ten minutes when he heard a weird combination of a whiny from a horse and a caw from a bird. Following i he entered a large clearing. There were a few lying down by a pond to his left, a few walking around, and in front of him he saw..."Luna?" Harry was confused, and kind of upset. He had been trying to get away from people, especially people who didn't believe him. And here, in the place he had decided to go, he finds yet another person. Deciding that since he had walked all the way out here, and he didn't exactly relish walking all the way back so soon, Harry walked up to Luna and the Thestral she was petting.

"Hello Harry Potter." Harry looked down at Luna, noticing she didn't have any shoes on.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?"

"They are a bit cold." She admitted, smiling sadly while stroking the thestral again, before backing away slightly so it would have room to leave. "Sadly all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared." Harry was looking at her with a shocked/pitying expression, so she added, "I suspect Nargles are responsible." She watched as it worked successfully and he instead had a confused expression.

Harry, not wanting to ask what nargles are (and not totally believing they were real) asked a neutral question. "What are they?" The they indicating the thestrals.

"They're called thestrals." To punctuate her words the thestral she had been stroking flapped its wings and made the weird sound again. "They're really very gentle creatures, Harry. Most people who can see them avoid them, because they look so..."

"Different." Harry supplied, watching as a baby thestral wobbled over to them. When Luna started forward he immediately followed her, eager to get his questions answered, forgetting about wanting to be alone. "Why couldn't the others see them?"

#$#

Ed sighed while leaning over StealFeather and watching the trees go by below. They had been taveling for around a day, and Ed was anxious to get back to the castle with his books. He needed to find the rest to make it a complete set. Looking over he watched as the two hatchlings dived and soared above the trees. feeling a twinge of envy at their carefree behavior.

Looking back to StealFeathers constantly twitching ears he second guessed his names. "Are you sure they like Firewing and Ironclaw?"

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "_Yes, Edward. I do know that they like their names. Just look at them! They are overflowing with their excitement! Even I want to fly around like a carefree hatchling!"_

Ed sighed. "I_ wish_ I could fly 'like a carefree hatchling'. Hell, I wish I could fly." Grumbling he looked down and noticed they had, _finally_, reached the castle. Or, at the vary least, the castle was in the distance. "StealFeather, can you land in the clearing on the east side of the castle? The entrance is easier there."

She was silent a moment before agreeing. "_Fine, we can do that. If my nose is telling me correctly, then there is a herd of thestrals there. They will make good game for Firewing and Ironclaw."_

"No." He said firmly. "They cannot be harmed, StealFeather. Unless, of course, you are volunteering to pull the carriages instead of them every year?" He said the last part louder so she would get his drift.

Visibly shuddering she reluctantly agreed to not harm the thestrals, today anyways. "_Firewing, Ironclaw, come to me. We are descending into the clearing. You two go first. There's nothing dangerous besides two humans and the thestrals."_

"Wait! Two humans? Who can see thestrals from that school!" Exclaiming in astonishment Ed leaned forward and gripped her fur tighter when she tilted and plummeted into the clearing, the two hatchlings leading.

#$#

Harry and Luna looked up after throwing the meat to the baby thestral as a loud whoosh sounded, accompanied by two smaller whooshes. A red streak was all Harry saw when he looked over, following it to where he thought it would land he saw a small creature a good few feet away from the confused baby thestral and where he and Luna were standing. Stepping forward and drawing his wand Harry carefully eyed the creature, watching as it gulped down half of the meat. A tiny growl sounded before another small creature appeared, this one a dark grey instead of red.

"Luna?" Harry whispered, stepping back. But Luna didn't move. Looking to her he noticed she was watching the creatures with a wondering dreamy expression. "Luna, we should leave."

"Those are griffins, Harry." Her dreamy voice was definitely in a different tone of voice.

Harry looked back to the creatures, trying to remember his lesson on them. "Part bird, Part Lion the griffins are a proud creature. Hagrid said, when he told us about them after he told us about the hippogriffs, that the griffins he had met refuesd any contact with him, especially the ones that live in the mountains near here. So why are they-"

"Luna?"

Harry and Luna both looked over, only to see a ginormous silver Griffin emerging from the woods at a sedated prowl, its intelligent eyes scanning the clearing before landing on the two small griffins enjoying what _was_ the baby thestrals treat. Harry at first didn't see who had spoken, and almost assumed it had been the griffin, when it started to pass them and he saw Ed, of all people, sitting on its back.

"Edward?" Harry looked over at the happy tone Luna's usually sad and dreamy voice had taken. "How are you riding a griffin?"

Ed grinned before hopping off of StealFeather, grinning up at the griffins exasperated expression teasingly. "Oh, I wouldn't call it riding. More like she let me on her back, and then I hung on for dear life!"

Luna laughed lightly before stepping closer to look up into the silver green eyes of the griffin. "What's her name?"

"The name she took was StealFeather." Ed admitted after looking hard at StealFeather. Heaving a sigh StealFeather lied down onto her stomach, putting her head level with Luna and Harry. "She'll let you stroke her feathers, if you want."

"Oh yes." Luna stepped forward without any hesitation and placed her hand lightly on StealFeather's cheek enjoying the feel of the smooth feathers under her fingers. "They're so soft."

"They can be. But when she's feeling..._frisky_ they go sharp as needles." Ed said, turning and inspecting the agitated and uncomfortable Harry. "I understand why Luna is here. Why are you here, Harry Potter?"

Harry's back stiffened before Luna looked at him pointedly. Remembering their discussion Harry swallowed back his anger and made himself reply back in a calm manner. "I got tired with everyone talking about me behind my back, and not believing what happened last year. I was walking around the grounds when I heard the thestrals."

Ed's eyes widened in interest. "Oh? You can both see them then?"

Luna looked at him like he was daft. "Edward, why would we be standing here if we couldn't?"

Edward grinned widely, "Oh I don't know. Maybe out for a stroll?"

Harry rolled his eyes while Luna just stared at Ed before looking back at StealFeather. "You have very nice feathers. Dooglesnappers must clean them for you. Right?"

Ed grinned when StealFeather tilted her head in confusion before clicking her beak and standing from her position. Growling lowly she turned towards the two small griffins looking at the thestrals in curiosity. Their heads turned to her when she purred and clicked her beak. Ed saw Luna's focus on them and smiled. "The red cub is Firewing, and the grey is Ironclaw."

"Such wonderful names." Luna whispered, watching as StealFeather gathered Firewing and Ironclaw to her before turning towards Ed. A silent exchanged happened before all three of them turned and left the clearing, the two hatchlings leading the way.

"Where are they going?" Harry demanded, turning to Ed as if he had all the answers.

Shrugging Ed turned to look at the thestrals that had moved farther away when the griffins had appeared. When he noticed Harry was still glaring at him waiting for a response, he sighed. "Look, I don't know. She just said that since I'm back then she was going to take them hunting farther into the forest."

"They can't do that!"

Ed's eye twitched before he turned fully to Harry. "And why is that? In order to survive Firewing and Ironclaw need to learn how to hunt on their own as soon as possible."

"But they can't hunt here!"

Ed actually sighed fully at this. "Harry, death is a natural part of life. It's best to learn that now, before you do something you regret later."

"But-"

"And she's not going to hunt here anyways. They're traveling through the forest so the cubs can learn the different scents. They're going back to the mountains. "'For now.' Ed looked back at Luna and nodded before Harry could respond. "I'll see you two at the school." He was just about to leave when he glanced down.

"...Luna, where are your shoes?"

"The nargles have taken them." She responded quickly. Too quickly for Ed's liking. Seething in anger that someone would take anything that belong to Luna, who had the kindest most innocent actions. Almost like a child. Instead of blowing up in anger, like he wanted to do, he silently clapped his hands before touching the ground. Immediately the earth rose up around her feet, making small shoes made of it. A flash of red made them into actual sneakers.

Luna blinked down at her feet before looking up at Ed with a dreamy smile full of gratitude. Harry stared, shocked into silence, as Ed continued on his way with a small wave.

#$#

Ed entered the school quickly, making a bee-line for his rooms on the first floor. Well, technically they were the guest rooms, but since he had them when he first arrived at hogwarts so long ago, and since they were open again, He had claimed them, officially, as his own. Entering them quickly he slammed his door shut behind himself, dropping his bag on the large bed by the entrance. the bed had been one of those small ones students get. But Ed, being Ed, had decided to alter the bed to fit his own needs, and instead made it a large king sized bed with down feather pillows and a nice thick comforter.

After dropping his bag Ed went to his dresser from back then and opened it. Pulling out a top and a pair of pants he quickly changed, throwing his dirty clothes into a basket farther away for the house elves to grab. 'That's right, I have to tell them I'm back. Unless Willy already has.'

Looking in the long mirror he had he made sure everything fit nicely. Faded jeans, a black button up shirt, and his black sneakers. He didn't need those lifted shoes anymore. He undid his braid and instead just tied it in a ponytail on his head. He was about to sit down when he heard a noise outside near his room.

#$#

Harry had just walked back into the school, leaving Luna to enjoy her thestrals in peace. His mind was buzzing with both her advice, and what Ed had done. "That was magic! But I've never seen that kind of magic before." Harry was mostly talking to himself until he entered the Great Hall, it was breakfast time, finally.

Looking up from watching the floor he noticed a little belatedly that he had been walking right towards where Hermione and Ron were sitting with Ginny. 'Great. I hope they wont hold it against me...'

Hermione looked up just as Harry neared them, making it impossible for him to turn and make a quick retreat without them noticing. "Harry..." Hearing her Ron and Ginny both looked up, Ron's mouth filled with his favorite food: sausages.

Harry swallowed before nervously asking if he could join them. Seeing their guarded reactions he second guessed what they would say. 'Had I really been that bad?' There was a pause where he was sure they were going to say no.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at each other in contemplation, making Harry feel very awkward and nervous. It occured to him that this is what muggles feel when they are a new student at school. The odd one out, not with a group or clique, left all by themselves. 'They have it rough.'

Hermione looked back up at him, about to give him the affirmitive. He might have been acting like a git, and he might not have been there or allowed them to help him. But he was still their friend.

Before she could say yes, however, a loud discussion was heard coming in through the open Great Hall doors leading out to the entrance of the school.

"Pardon me Professor." the loud girly voice of Umbridge cut through the Great Hall, "But what, exactly, are you insinuating?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, that you stick to the perscribed disciplinary practices." McGonagalls voice rose above her, her demanding tone very easy to pick out above the student din.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my own authority in MY classroom. Minerva." Umbridge sounded very condenscending in Harry's opinion. Like she was placing herself above McGonagall. She even stepped up a step to show that. It was at this time that Ed rounded the corner. Eyeing the situtation he slowly backed up before turning and clapping his hands and softly touching the wall. Going through the doorway he made he went up to the moving stairs.

"Not at all, Delores." McGonagall stepped up to the same step Umbridge was on, making her taller. "Merely your midevil methods!"

"I am sorry, dear." Umbridge huffed a bit before continuing. "But to question me is to question the Ministry. And by extension the Minister himself!" Hermione thought she sounded very scandalized at this point. She even whispered a bit to make the effect better. It was to Hermione's amazement that Umbridge continued. "I am a tollerant woman. But the one thing I will not stand for, is disloyalty."

Ron's eyes widened in shock as McGonagall stepped down. "...Disloyalty..." Hermione shook her head even as Ron and Harry both gaped in shock and anger.

Umbridge, sensing she had won, stepped up another step. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than we feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Ed, having listened to everything he wanted to hear, stepped from the stair case and folded his arms across himself. "Well, Miss Delores Umbridge, isn't that just a little too personal?"

Everyone looked up at Ed, Harry with a guarded 'I-dont-trust-you' look. Umbridge spun around and stared up at him in shock. "OH? Nothing to say?" Ed mock frowned down at her. "Wasn't it you who told me when I arrived: It is inappropreit to address anyone not of relation by their first name. Right?" Ed knew that wasn't what she had said, but that's generally how people in England work with their anmes. Stupid tradition if you asked him.

"I said no such thing. The minister has a letter for you. I wonder what it says?" Delores took the letter out of her inner coat pocket, while changing the subject.

'Convieniant she has it on her.' "What, you couldn't open it youself? Or did _Cornelius_ tell you what it says? OH, and I think that _Cornelius_ is a much better name than Fudge." Ed looked to Minerva, who was trying not to smile. "I mean seriously, Minerva, do you like having a chocolate-bar as your minister?"

Minerva frowned dissaprovingly so that when Delores looked back at her she wouldn't be able to say anything. But Ed could tell from her eyes that she very much approvaed.

Ed ignored the letter and slowly walked down the stairs, making it as dramatic as possible. "If you ask me, as a teacher of this school, you should put your students first. Carving lines into their hands isn't very productive, if you ask me. Worse than the punishments Headmatser Black would do. The worst he did was make students clean out the owlery." Ed stopped a step above Delores. "And, if you want to judge disloyalty, how about yours to Albus Dumbledore? Isn't he your current boss? _Cornelius_ kicked you out of the Ministry, right?"

Delores was practically vibrating with anger. "Read. This. Letter." There was a pause as her eye visibly ticked, making Ed mentally grin at his triumpf. "**Now**."

Ed shrugged before reaching down and grabbing the letter from her hands. Opening it a red light flashed, making everyone but Ed close their eyes quickly. Delores's eyes widened in glee, only to frown when Ed was still standing infront of her. Only now he had an amused, but slightly pissed off expression.

'Attached a killing hex on it, huh? Must have learned it from Gorgan Stump's notes.' Ed thought, looking up from the white letter to see Delores, Minerva, and the students watching him from the steps below. 'And of course Harry and crew are here.'

Deciding to just ignore everyone Ed looked down to the letter. After a quick read he grinned before folding it in half and tearing it to pieces. Letting them fall to the floor he heard Delores's outraged gasp. "H-how dare you! That was a letter from the Minister himself!"

"Oh, so now it's 'Minister' is it? What happened to 'Cornelius'?" Ed teased, walking down the stairs and between Minerva and Umbridge.

"I demand to know what it said!"

Ed stopped on the step beside Minerva and turned to look at Delores. "Sure. Asked me to go to the ministry-"

"Ha! You're not allowed here-"

"To help the Minister against one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The minister wrote that he thinks Dumbledore is making an army to fight him for the rights to be Minister. But, you know what, Delores." Ed sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think Albus is doing anything like that. In fact, I think that I could be a better leader than chocolate-bar is. Compared to Gorgan Stump Fudge is nothing more than a toddler playing house!"  
>With that parting shot Ed turned and stalked down the steps, the students made a path for him so he could walk through them. They didn't want to chance making him angry after watching him verbally tear up Umbridge.<p>

Once he had left their sight they all turned to see what McGonagall and Umbridge would do now. Only to see that both had taken the chance to vanish from sight.  
>Hermione noticed some whiteness on the stairs as the rest of the student body went to leave. Curious she went up to look. "Harry! Ron!" Immediately coming to her call the two boys gathered beside her.<p>

"What is it?" Ron asked, not realising what she was already doing.

Holding up a piece she grinned. "It's the letter. Umbridge didn't grab it, and neither did Professor McGonagall. Help me get it all together. We can put it back together and find out what it said."

"But Ed already said what it said, Hermione." Harry pointed out, but he bent to help collect it anyways.

Rolling her eyes Hermione grabbed some more herself. "Do you really think that the letter said all that? Why would the Minister admit to being off his rocker? No, Harry, I think it said something else."

Harry and Ron looked at each other over her head before shrugging. "Sure."

"Whatever you say."

#$#

Ed quickly walked down the hall towards his rooms, his mind whirling at the letters information.

_~Mr. Elric,_

_It pleases me to send this letter to you, knowing where you are helps the mailing process. According to your files you are experianced in Alchemy, and it has come to my attention that the Ministry could use your skills in the coming confrontation between me, Cornelius Fudge, and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbedore. You see, Albus has allowed the thirst for power get to his mind and made him want more than he has. He might have fooled everyone else, however, I can see that he wants to be Minister._

_I am sure you will agree with me that Albas is not suited for the job of Minister of Magic. Indeed, I belive that Albas is no longer suited for his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As this is the case I have arranged for the board of School Governors to vote on one Delores Jane Umbridge as High Inquisitor. I am sure you will back any move she makes, and that she can find in you a friend and companion. After all, it was the Ministry of Magic that allowed you to learn from Hogwarts when you were clearly over the age of a student. Indeed, we forced Headmaster Black to allow you to learn._

_As well as that, I trust I can count on you to discuss negotiations between the giants and neighboring wizards of the north, as the giants have started to encrouch on the boundries that you and Minister Stump made them agree to. The centaurs, as well, have started to ignore our agreements and are, as I write this, getting ready for a war of their own._

_Look forward to your reply;_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic~_

Ed was very worried about what that letter had revealed. Apparently, Stump had done more than write down what his specialty was (alchemy) he had also written down every single thing Ed had done to help both the magical and non-magical part of the wizarding world before he decided to roam. He had written down to attach that hex to any important and classified letter so that anyone who opened it would die, unless it was him. Minister Stump, being the minister at that time, had been told by Nickolas, and confided in by Ed, when Ed had arrived. When Headmaster Black had refused Ed's admittance Stump had forced the issue. And he never, even after his death, let Ed forget what he owed the Ministry.

'But fuck that. I'm not helping Choclate-Bar do anyhing. Especially if it involves that woman. He can wait until I'm old and die for that letter. I'm not sending it.' Ed felt very mutinus at that moment. 'Count on me to kick your ass.' Ed thought darkly, entering his rooms and slamming the door behind himself.  
>Deciding to contemplate what would be best to do, Ed laid back and rested his head on his hands, his feet still touching the floor. Closing his eyes he breathed in deeply. Breathing out he mentally oreiented himself to his surroundings before breathing in again. This time when he breathed out he centralized himself. Once he felt sufficently calm he moved his thoughts to what his options were. While in his youth he had been a hot head and he hadn't had the patience for planning anything, he found it was funner to have an over all scheme.<p>

First, he could play along with what chocolate-bar wanted. While that idea didn't appeal to him in the slightest, it was a definate possibility. He could be an inside man and undo anything Fudge had planned.

Second, he could go and confront the giants on his own. Show off a little on his power. But if he did that he'd probably use some of the lives from the stone, and he didn't want to do that anymore than he had to.

Third, he could stay in the school and just fool around with the students and Albus. Maybe mess with Delores a bit and make her life a living hell.

Fourth, he could discuss a plan of action with Albas, seeing as Fudge seemed to have focused his jealousy on him than it might be best to include him on his plans.

Deciding that those were his only real options Ed opened his eyes and stared up at his ceiling with the many circles on it. Not alchemical circles, but just random perfect circles. He had found them relaxing the one time he had stayed in a muggle bedroom, so he had had a house elf get him paint for it.

Tracing a circle with his eyes he came to a discussion, after many moments of silence. Sitting up he moved over to his desk and took out a map of the area. One he had made that had his amestris writing on it. It made it so that only he would recognize it, cause there were no distinguishing mountains or lakes, just words in 'random' areas.

"The giants are a good hundred miles away. I'd need help getting there quickly enough to even get back here for Halloween. And I do love the Christmas party I'm sure Hogwarts still has." Ed muttered to himself, tracing a line from Hogwarts to the giant mountains. "They are far away from the Griffin Mountains, nearly on the opposite side...

It would be a good trip and learning experience for Firewing and Ironclaw..."

Thinking for a bit more Ed nodded to himself finally. Rolling the map back up he placed it back in its proper place (which was anywhere he wanted it to be) and moved to his door. 'Willy...is probably in his room.' Ed thought, turning left to walk back toward where he had come from, hoping mildly to not run into Umbridge. He didn't relish having to deal with her again just yet.

{AN: Well! I hope everyone likes this chapter. As i said before, i would have posted it sooner, but for some weird stupid reason whenever i tried to log on it timed out, so i had to wait and just try over and over alot. finally i sent a message to the support people and i think they fixed it, cause a few hours after that it worked. *shurggs* dont you just Love technology? I felt like it was early Early morning when Harry met Luna outside, but i suppose it could have been later. Eh, in my story this is how it is. :D

Names: all of you (who read my request and gave me ideas) had awesome names! I saw quite a few "Firewing"s so i chose that one (and its very good :D) and Ironclaw was taken from BOBOBO! Thanks!

And you're very welcome TristaDin! :D i always love your really long reviews! especially when they make sense to me xP lol

Well, there weren't many questions with the last chapter, which is great, cause the AN wont be so long. But sad, cause it means i can't just rant and talk to you guess about nothing particular...damn. Oh well!

I hope all of you like this chapter! and review!

To keep it safe...back to 5...i don't want to jinx myself again...i'm sure that the reason i couldn't log in was cause i asked for 6... (i know not really, just funny coincidence!)

I know there might be some typos btw. comes with writing it on wordpad (i dont have microsoft word(dont own...) }}}


	12. Order Fight

{**Disclaimer**: Hi all, i obviously dont own this, and it is infact the property of very wealthy and powerful peoplez! so i don't plan on challenging them!}

Ed was just reaching the gargoyle when it jumped aside and the stairs started to move. Eying it suspicious Ed was about to get on the stairs only to notice they were going down. Not up. "This some kind of joke?" Ed asked the statue gargoyle, before hearing two people talking. "I need to go Severus."

"But headmaster, what about that woman? She has started to make decrees already, starting with the teachers lounge." Ed recognized Severus and Albus's voices as they walked slowly down the steps.

"I fear that if I interrupt or deny her the rights Cornelius thinks he has then he will simply try a different mode of control. This is best."

"Must you leave?" Ed blinked in surprise as this voice was Minerva's.

"Yes, Minerva. I have received news from Hagrid that his discussions with the Giants have not gone smoothly at all, and he may be in need of assistance. I need to hold an Order meeting to figure out who to send, and when."

"Surely you can simply wait. He is part giant himself." Severus sounded confident, and not the least worried.

Ed listened a moment more, for some reason the stairs were moving slower than usual. That or time had slowed down... "Thanks." He muttered to the stone gargoyle, and he thought he saw a slight movement before he narrowed his eyes on the entrance and crossed his arms.

Albus, Minerva, and Severus all appeared huddled together. As soon as they noticed him they paused mid-discussion. Minerva had a shocked look, Severus was shocked a moment, then sneered disdainfully. Albus, bless his soul, was shocked, amused, and then resigned; if Ed was judging correctly.

"Busy, Albus?" Ed asked sarcastically, eying Minerva and Severus a moment before looking back to Albus.

Sighing Albus nodded. "I actually am slightly busy at the moment, Edward. I have to go on a small trip."

"Oh? Where are you heading?"

Albus looked surprised at his interest before a small twinkle appeared in his eyes. Ed knew that look well, and knew he was going to have to talk lightly to get what he wanted. "I'm actually going on a long trip to London, England. I have something to discuss with a nice woman there."

Ed nearly snorted. 'Too easy. He's getting slower in his years.' "Ah, well then, you wont mind if I hitch a ride, do you? There are some things I need to look up myself in London."

Albus's eye twitched while Minerva and Severus looked to each other silently, Minerva's face tightening in disapproval.

"Ah, actually Edward, I don't think I will have the time to-"

"You wont have to drop me off, just take me with you past your apparation wards and I'll go my separate way afterwards."

Albus hesitated before turning to look at Minerva and Severus. "If you will excuse us?"

They both hesitated before nodding. "I will see you later, Albus?"

"Of course Minerva. I did promise to help you catch those mice the third years accidentally let loose. Until I am free I am sure Severus would gladly help?" Albus looked to Severus whom reluctantly nodded. Albus knew that he wold probably not be able to see her later.

Ed waited before the two rounded the far corner before turning back to Albus with a amused expression. "How long, Albus, did you think you could hide the fact that some of your teachers are part of your war group?" He asked softly, quirking an eyebrow as Albus grimaced slightly.

"Let's not talk about this here, Ed. Come with me, we'll go to my office." Ed shrugged before following him back up the stairs he and the two professors hadn't really exited because of Ed stopping them.

Ed waited, quite patiently if he might add, until Albus was sitting on his large chair behind his desk. Clapping his hands Ed touched the uncomfortable chair in front of it and made it a nice large cushioned arm chair. Plopping down he immediately started. "Albus, when I came here I used the train. And on that train I met one Nymphradora Tonks, and a man named _Moody_. There was also a man there that, from what i remember, was with Harry Potter when he went to his...trial. I'm judging by the facts that," Ed held up a finger for each of his points as he said them, "1) Harry is a key part in your war, 2) that red-headed man was at both the train and at the Ministry, 3) Tonks and that Moody fellow are members of the Ministry Aurors, and 4) You seem to want to get to a meeting concerning your group, which from what I heard is called the Order."

Albus was silent a moment before finally raising his head. "What are you getting at, Ed? All you have done is list facts."

Ed sighed before spelling it out, "You want my help, right?"

Albus slowly nodded his head.

"Well then, take me to this meeting of yours. I heard from your conversation that you're trying to talk to the giants. Pretty hard when no regular human can speak their language, don't you think?"

Albus folded his hands together with a quizzical expression, making Ed sigh. "Jeez Albus, you're getting so slow!" After complaining and throwing his hands in the air Ed looked determinedly at Albus. "Look, I was already planning on visiting the Giants because of the letter Fudge sent me. If the giants don't start calming down fudge hinted that the Ministry will act. And you know how arrogant they can be. So, if you want my help, and I was going there anyways, you might as well introduce me to your Order and I'll go. Problem solved!"

While Albus was contemplating this idea Ed turned and looked at all of the doo-das and doo-hikys that Nickolas had given Albus so long ago. 'Amazing how he had used them to extend his life. Each has a piece of an almost immortal being. Phoenix, Dryad, Griffin, Elemental. And more.'

A sigh drew Ed's attention back to Albus. Watching him calmly Ed already knew the response he would give. "Very well, Edward. I leave tonight. Do you need to gather anything to bring with you?" Ed gave him a look. Albus smiled softly. "Of course. Well then, shall we?"

Ed nodded and stood with Alas, following him towards a portrait in the far back corner. What was a picture of nothing now had ash ass Albus came closer. Waving his hand over it a Phoenix emerged from the ashes, waving its wings in greeting to Albus as soon as he neared it, and Ed watched it calmly as he took out his wand and made a triangle, the a circle, then a straight line. The portrait opened and Albus stepped through, Ed following close behind him.

Swinging shut the Phoenix cawed once before dissipating into ash, and then disappearing into nothing, leaving the black painting behind itself.

#$#

Harry looked up as Hermione and Ron joined him on the couch in front of the fire place. "Hey guys."

Ron leaned back while Hermione pulled out her book. All of them were clearly zoned out, until Ron interrupted the silence. "Alright, can we please talk about what happened between Umbridge, McGonagall, and Ed?"

Hermione smiled and closed her book while Harry looked up from the fire.

"I can't believe what he said to her!" Harry admitted, looking back at the fire momentarily. They hadn't talked about it all day, having decided to wait until they were somewhat alone in the common room to bring it up. Just in case they let something important slip.

Hermione nodded while pulling out a small book. "I can't believe it either, Ron. What I also can't believe is how many times he ripped up that letter! It will be ages before I can piece it all back together!"

Harry frowned until she opened the little book she had. "They didn't look that small when we were picking them up."

"I know." Sighing she laid the book on the table and carefully moved the tiny pieces of paper onto the desk. "But it's all we've got that can tell us about him."

Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement. It was as they all went back to thinking, Hermione puzzling over the paper, that Harry remember the forest. "Luna seems to know him fairly well."

"Luna?" Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Luna Lovegood?"

"Loony Luna Lovegood?" Ron said, snickering slightly only to get a look from Harry.

"Yes, _Luna_. She was in the forest this morning and when Ed showed up they talked like old friends. She might know a bit."

Hermione was silent a moment before nodding. "Right. I'll ask her about him in the morning."

"Uh, Hermione..." Harry started, looking at her cautiously. "You don't really get along with her that well..."

Sniffing Hermione moved and picked all the pieces up. "Well, she reads the quibbler, and half of what she talks about is nothing but drivel."

Harry and Ron shared a look before they lapsed into silence again.

#$#

Ed shivered as they stepped out of a painting located in an old chilly house. "I have a nice acquaintance who doesn't mind letting me borrow her basement every once in a while." Dumbledore explained to Ed's silent question. Grabbing Ed's arm, since Ed didn't know where to go, he apparated them to the front door of number 12 grimmauld place.

"This is your place?" Ed asked skeptically, following after Dumbledore silently.

"Yes, Harry's Godfather Sirius Black was kind enough to allow me the use of it. Everyone should already be here. Shall we?" Ed nodded and was about to lead them to number 11, when Albus held his hand out to stop him. "I have a protective charm on it, Ed. You can't see it, but I can. Close your eyes."

Although Ed really disliked being led around blind, and if he concentrated enough he wasn't fully blind, he did close his eyes. Albus grasped his writ and pulled him forward. Ed heard a large door open, close, and clunking as he stepped. Deciding he could open his eyes now Ed looked at a large closed spaced grimy house with cobwebs and some dirt on the ground.

"This way." Albus smiled, motioning to Ed to proceed him into the room.

Ed gave him a look saying, i-know-what-you're-up-to, and walked through the doorway first. He immediately noticed he had stepped into a kitchen with a very long dinning table. There were about eight people in the room at the moment, making it a little crowded but not so crowded that Ed felt squished.

He recognized a few of them after glancing around. 'Tonks, Moody, and that red headed guy.' He identified, looking at each in turn to watch their reactions. "Watcher Ed!" He looked at Tonks as she smiled brightly up at him. "What'cha doin' here?"

"How did you get here, _boy_?" Ed looked to Moody before grinning evilly. "I was led here, actually. You were the guy who didn't believe I knew Albus, right?"

Albus chose that moment to walk forward, letting everyone see him as well. "Thank you all for coming." he started, looking at each happily. "I would like to introduce a old friend of mine, Edward Elric. He has volunteered to help us with our giant negotiations."

"Isn't Hagrid doing that?" Tonks asked, leaning forward in her chair.

Albus nodded. 'He is. However, he just owled me saying that the Death Eaters are interfering with his negotiations. Edward assures me he knows how to deal with the giants."

Ed smirked at the groups incredulous expressions. Before anyone could comment a small bear, the size of a sun bear, patronus appeared on the table. *_There are Death Eaters attacking a small muggle village in Rye. Requesting assistance.*  
><em>

"That was Molly's voice!"

Everyone looked at each other while Ed sighed. "I suppose I can show you all what I'm capable of, yeah?"

Moody glared at Ed, but didn't say anything because of Albus's expression, which seemed surprised. "Ed?"

Looking to him Ed shrugged. "Well, your order doesn't think I can do anything. So this is what I'll do. I'm going to take care of these _Death Eaters_ or yours." Ed sneered the name while looking at Albus with a 'really?' expression. "You all can come and watch."

"We'll also take care of it when you fail, boy." Ed looked over to Moody before shaking his head and turning back to Albus, not even responding to the obvious barb.

Albus hesitated before nodding. "Very well. Everyone grab onto my arms."

Some hesitated, but by the most part they moved away from the dinning table and approached Albus. Ed, already standing next to him, grabbed a hold of his upper arm. Tonks grabbed onto Ed's left arm, and everyone else did the same, making a living chain from Albus's one arm. 'They'd be screwed if I let go. Idiots.' Ed thought while closing his eyes. He always hated apparating. It always nauseated him.

It took only a twisting sensation to move from where ever they had been to the small muggle town of Rye.

Shouts and scared muggles running around made Ed open his eyes as the group released each other. "Right. Stay here and just watch, okay? I'm going to capture anyone casting spells."

'Right, like _he_ could do anything like _that_, he's barely out of school.' It was Kingsley thinking that, stepping forward with Moody and Remus.

Ed, having already proceeded into the village, and ignoring the running muggles as various blasts and shouts happened in the center, looked up at the black sky contemplatively. Deciding on the most showy way of doing things he first clapped his hands and spread them in front of himself, a red light flashed quickly. Immediately all the muggles disappeared momentarily, only to reappear, asleep, behind him. Turning he clapped his hands as angry shouts came from the center of the village when the Death Eaters realized all of their prey was no longer in sight. Touching the ground he formed a small dome above the muggles, leaving a small opening so the could breathe. It was lucky it was such a small village, there were only about 50 people, so the 4o foot dome was large enough.

Turning back around he ran forward, looking around for a river or some sort of water source. Finding a small well close to the edge of the burning village Ed clapped his hands again and a blue light flashed as he touched the rim of the well, sending the water shooting out in a large wave to douse the flames burning on the villages buildings. Once all of the flames were out Ed moved away from the well and this time ran directly into the middle of the village, keeping an eye out for any wizards. Spotting two in black robes and white masks he dashed forward and punched one in the gut, making him kneel over. Turning quickly as he heard the other draw breath to shout Ed clasped his hands together above his head and brought them down quickly ontop of the mans' head, knocking him unconsious. Hearing a groan Ed quickly slammed his fist into the other mans cheek, knocking him out cold as well.

Tired of using just his body Ed reached up his long sleeve and grabbed the handle of his wand. Taking it out he did a quick swish and summoned ropes to bind the two. Turning once that was done he stuck his wand back up his sleeve before running to hide behind a building. Hearing cursing he slowly peaked around the building to see four Death Eaters this time. Turning back around he looked forward before deciding to tke his part of the fight above their level. Flipping so he was facing the building he had been hiding behind Ed backed up before taking a running start to climb it. Making it to the roof Ed looked down just as the four complaining Death Eaters walked around to where he had just been.

Grinning Evilly Ed clapped his hands and was about to slam them to the ground when the fire weak roof caved in from under him, making a huge crashing noise.

"What was that!"

"Must be those muggles! I knew they couldn't get far!"

Ed groaned before quickly rolling away from the still crumbling roof and standing by the door, out of sight from the four Death Eaters running into the room with their wands drawn. Closing the door after them the only light coming into the home was from the opening in the roof Ed had made and the window facing the street.

"What!"

"Goyle, why did you close the door!"

"I didn't!"

"Incompetence! **Lumos**." The wand tips lit up, only to be doused as Ed quickly grabbed the wand away from its own, and then quickly backing into the shadows with it.

"Hey!"

"What is it?"

"Someone just took my wand!"

There were gasps before the four quickly grouped under the light from the roof. 'My god. And Albus has trouble with these guys?' Common sense, to Ed, said that if there is a foe who is battling you, and they are in the dark, then you should be too. Your eyes would adjust with theirs, instead of standing in the light and not being able to see into the dark. Common sense people!

Quickly reaching out he snagged another wand, and then another. Finally there was only one wand left, and just as Ed was about to grab it one of the Death Eaters apparently had sense and stepped into the dark.

"Lucius! He's nothing more than a boy."

Ed's eye ticked before he ran around the group to backing Death Eater and punched his lights out. But the damage had been done, and Lucius now knew that there was only one of him, and not many like they had thought. Immediately red light shot out towards where he had heard Ed punch Goyle.

Deciding that he had wasted enough time already Ed reached out and was about to grab Lucius's wand when the door opened and Kingsley rushed in. Ed groaned before stopping mid-grab and instead just clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Immediately the ground rose up in artistic hands and captured the five wizards easily.

"Hey! Let me down!" Ed ignored Kingsley, who hadn't listened to his orders at all, and instead clapped his hands again. The hands moved down so that the wazards were all lying on their backs. Tucking the wands into his back pocket Ed grabbed the man called Lucius's wand from the ground where he had dropped it when Ed had captured him. Moving towards the door Ed stepped over Kingsley's prone form, still ignoring his shouts to be freed. Finally exiting the house Ed looked around the dark road before closing his eyes. Listening he tried to find any more Death Eaters. Hearing some shouts and small explosions occurring Ed turned toward the farther end of the village, away from where Albus had landed.

Moving quickly Ed decided that he had wasted enough time having fun and playing with the Death Eaters, so when he reached the fight and saw Moody standing there facing two Death Eaters Ed clapped his hands and simply touched the ground. Immediately the trees by the fight moved and grabbed ahold of all four combatants. In their shock the three wizards with wands dropped them on the floor, while Moody dropped his magical staff.

"BOY! LET ME GO!" Ed, like he had with Kingsley, ignored that command and instead walked forward to grab the three wands and the staff. Turning he walked away from them, ignoring Moody the whole while.

He walked calmly and sedately through the village, keeping his ears open for any noises or any signs that there were more Death Eaters than the nine Death Eaters he had taken out. 'And the two Order people as well.' He kept the ten wands in his back pocket while he held the staff in his right hand.

He was just rounding a corner when a red light flashed past him. He hadn't heard anything or seen anything, so Ed hadn't been able to move fast enough to get out of the way. Landing with a thump on the ground from the force of the spell Ed looked up at the night sky in disgust with himself, Moody's staff landing a few feet away from him. But, having a philosopher stone had its advantages. A red light flashed from his chest, removing the stunning spell. As the wizard ran around the corner to see if he had gotten anyone Ed stayed lying on the ground, hoping to catch him off guard.

But, once Ed noticed it was Remus who had shot him, he got pissed. Waiting for the wizard to lean over him Ed sat up quickly and hit his head, hard, on Remus's. Instead of having the regular knock out effect all it did was making Remus back up. Ed sprang up to his feet before turning and grabbing Remus's robes and throwing him over his head. Remus landed roughly on the ground by a tree, giving Ed the perfect idea. Clapping his hands while running towards Remus -who was already getting up and moving away from the tree- Ed kicked him back towards the tree with a foot jab while simultaneously slamming his hands on the ground, leaving one foot holding up his weight. Remus went flying back just as the roots from the tree shot up and the branches reached down to grab him.

Captured Remus stared at Ed in frustration and amazement. "How-?" Before he could properly voice his question Ed grabbed Remus's wand from the ground and stalked away, thoroughly pissed. 'Does no one fucking listen anymore!' He thought to himself angrily, bending down to grab Moody's staff on his way. Arriving at the position where Albus had been Ed glared angrily at him.

"Ed?" Albus asked cautiously, his wand illuminating the area along with everyone else who had actually -thank god!- listened.

Stopping in front of Albus, Ed took the wands from his pocket and planted the staff into the soft ground. Without a word about the idiots Albus had helping him Ed turned and stalked away before apparating himself to a nice, quiet, empty alley to calm down.

Albus looked down at the many wands in his hand before sighing as he recognized two of them, Moody's staff was obvious. Turning to the confused members still standing with him Albus sighed. "We have nine Death Eaters to interrogate, and three order members to free. Everyone listen for yelling. I'm sure Ed left some of them conscious."

They looked confused but nodded, Molly had joined them and was following Albus, curiously asking questions of Arthur.

{AN: Right, so I actually finished this EARLIER today. like seven hours ago. But, when i tried to log on to post it...guess what...it wouldn't let me! again! *grumbles* and it wasn't my internet. everything else works just fine! grrrrr i'll bite it if it does it again. I swear its getting ridiculous! and theres no notice about it or anything! *rolls eyes* and its not just me! Panda and Dov5e said it wouldn't let them on earlier either! totally unfair!

alright, thats my rant about that! Now the last chapter, I'm glad alot of you liked it...except for one who doesn't...or have negative questions. I'll answer those after the other reviews. lol. This chapter is great in my opinion. I think this fight was way better! Ed kicked a$$! lol

Reviews: _Panda_ your names were very good. Those ones just fit better :D. _Joker_ he doesn't really hate fudge. more like he thinks his name is stupid and he thinks fudge isn't a good leader(which he isn't. I mean really!) and...you'll see...;) _Dov5e _at least i wasn't the only one! and quick answer, i couldn't find that part, but if your talking about the part where he's scolding her, i'm pretty sure he's talking about her. that might have been slightly vague but...i dont think he did...*shruggs* _Sachiel_ yes. yes i did. lol if i hit a block or finish the story i'll fix it. lol and they were in the same place as they are in the movie! (on the stairs leading to the winding stair case right by the Great Hall!) _SapphireWhiteWolf_ Luv your name! and i have wordpad. it doesn't have abc spell check. But my internet does. So when i upload my document i use that. not full proof but it works! :D (i don't like downloading things...bad history) _Serafin_ i'll answer them by number! for the first: I'll try to make it more obvious, but i dont want to type "Two days later" mostly i'm following what happens in the movie. So when Harry goes to the forest it looks like early morning. And they serve breakfast then. And it has to be later on but not too far...yeah i'll try to explain better. But **in** the chapter i have #$# as a scene break. And i usually change people when i do that! lol _The Reviewer_ i wish you had an actual name, BUT you do have a point. what you say is true, however, the Ed in my story is older, and while that doesn't mean he changes much, i doubt he would use the lives that easily. I mean, its still a life. Ed valued life, and he would have rather use his own life than the one from Envy when they were in Gluttonys stomach. You can also look at it as a force of habit? _Antithesis_ first thanks! i like it too! and...as of right now none of my other stories are going to be finished. I lost all the drafts and my train of thought on them. I might start them again later, but probably not. your questions 1) qui 2) idk 3) NO. That is one thing that i am not doing. he wouldn't back that. sides, i plan on having him doing something else. and no, i didn't know that. that is definatly very interesting. i might work that in sometime, if you dont mind? _BOBOBOBO _thanks for the name! lol thanks! _Romio_ i update fairly regularly...unless it WONT LET ME LOG ON! (yelling directed at server) its usually every other day! lol glad you like it! _TristaDin_ eh, it was and then it wasn't. it was a great name! lol obviously xP I understand the deprived feeling (swore off chocolate for one week :'( Thank you and yup! they will! lol _Chibi_ that is exactly right! Woot!

Ok, those were alot of reviews. i hope everyone likes my responses to their various comments? :D

now for the one review who said they don't like my story, i wont name them... I'm sorry you don't like it, but your the first to not like it. I'm sorry its reminding you of everything you hate about HP. But I also want to point out that you said "_Whenever it is original source vs reproduction the reproduction is always a lie."_ Well...this is fanfictionas far as i know, if it _was _the original then it would be plagiarism and i'd get sued for quoting word for word...The fact that I'm doing a crossover kinda says that its a remade version of HP with Ed in it altering events as I want. So that I don't feel bad that you hate it and are not liking it, and so you don't have to sit through reading it, maybe you shouldn't read it? I mean, i tend to avoid things i dont like...(spinach...blah!) kinda makes my life happier. But thank you for your review!

I feel bad about that now, but i'm still gonna write this. It's an idea i ahve that wont leave me alone, and its starting to have a life on its own. (i wasn't planning on Ed leaving, but he did. And now i have him in a resturant later! woot!) soooo...no worries everyone else! I just hope no one is forcing themselves to read this. thats kinda bad for my ego...:(

Thanks again for reviewing! And since asking for 5 still jinxed me...can i have 7? :D lucky number 7! WOOT!}

_**VOTE!**_ hey! please vote 1 to 10 (1 being horrible 10 be awesome) on how This Fight Scene was! PLEASE! i, personally, think it was a 9! lol please tell me! :D thanks!


	13. Three differencesfiller

{Disclaimer: I do not own these! how many times must i say these exact words? Over and over I tell you lawyer people and i jsut can't take it! Out out all of you! Leave me be!}

Ed looked around the corner of the alley wall before deciding that he really didn't care if Albus had followed him. 'If he did I'll just break his nose.' Ed knew it wasn't really Albus's fault that his...Order Members were incompitant bafoons. 'I mean seriously, if this was a war at Amestris they would have been killed. Kill first ask later. That's what Mustang had warned me the Military would be about when i first joined.'

Ed looked up as a crash sounded from a nearby trash can, only to see a rat run out from it to cower inside a can as Ed walked by. Ed didn't give it much notice, nor did he even look at its paws. If he had he would have noticed that it was missing the far right claw on its right paw. Nor did Ed notice how it followed him from a distance.

Ed looked between two restaurants in the German city he was in, deciding on the lighter one in the end. Walking in a bell dinged, signaling they had a customer. Immediately a mid-sized girl walked into the dinning room, a pad of paper and pen in her hand, along with a stack of menus. Spotting him she smiled before approaching. "Hallo Sir. Is it jus' one today?" she had a german accent, but as was customary she spoke english.

Ed smiled in return before nodding. "Ja, just one." she nodded and motioned him to follow her through the restaurant.

"Iz t'ere a drink I can-get you while you think on what you vould like?" she asked, tripping over a few words before smiling brightly at him.

Smiling Ed requested just a water before accepting the menu. He looked it over before choosing Typisch Schwäbisch, a dish with a type of noodle, sausage, and bean. The sausage looks a lot like an american hot dog. The regular drink for this dish is a red wine. However, Ed had already decided to not indulge in any liqueur, he didn't get any of the pleasurable effects because of the stone, so why bother?

When the waitress came back he handed her the menu. To make it easier on her he spoke in German. "_I'll have the _Typisch Schwäbisch,_ but instead of the wine I would like beer."_

She smiled brightly and nodded, writing what he asked for down before asking if he would like his beer in a mug or in the can. "_The can please."_

_"I'll get that for you right away, sir."_ She smiled before turning to walk away, leaving Ed to his thoughts once more. It was as he was watching the wall in front of him, but not truly seeing it, that a small scratching noise reached his ears. Curious he looked over and saw another rat. 'Same size...and color...' Ed eyed it suspiciously until it scurried under a drape, leaving him watching as it seemed to leave through a hole.

"_Here we are, sir."_ The waitress carefully placed his food in front of him, along with his can of beer. Ed nodded to her in thanks before turning and grabbing his knife and fork. Like any proper wizard, or at least in his opinion of a proper wizard, he had both wizarding money and muggle money.

When he had left Nickolas and Albus so long ago in the quest of exploring this new world, Ed had soon realized that he would need lots of money. Things in this world were much more expensive than his old world. He had found odd jobs in some towns, making sure to save his money. Often, in order to accumulate enough to last a long while, he would use alchemy to produce bread or to catch wild game.

Ed stopped eating for a moment to wash down his food with a nice cold drink of his beer. Beer, unlike wine, wasn't very alcoholic in his opinion, and he liked the taste.

Ed finished his meal and left three ten dollar bills on the table before he left, knowing that his meal had been around fifteen dollars, but just in case he left double that. And, he was sure the girl could use a tip.

Exiting the restaurant Ed was about to turn left when he heard faint scratching on the stone steps behind him. Pretending to bend down to check his shoes he looked behind himself discreetly only to see the rat from before, and he was sure from the alley, scurry around the left corner. Narrowing his eyes Ed stood and instead went right, only to hear scurrying from the rat running to catch up to him as he rounded the corner. Ed paused again before deciding to walk quickly down the short hall to the left from where he had turned. Thinking quickly as the scurrying noise followed Ed jumped up to the water drain pipe and climbed to the roof of the building. He reached the top just as the rat came around the corner.

Smirking he watched as it stopped and looked around. 'Try to follow me, huh? We'll see what you do now.' Ed made sure to keep an eye on the rat, jumping from roof to roof as the rat moved to retrace it's steps. He quirked an eye brow when the rat ran _into_ an opening door...and then the door shut. 'Okay...' Jumping to that building Ed looked around before shrugging. Clapping his hands he touched the roof and red light flashed shortly afterwards, making a small speaker. Inside the house a post turned into his microphone, allowing him to hear what was being said.

"About time you returned, Wormtail." Ed's eyes narrowed when he heard the voice. It sounded very familiar to him. Only...he couldn't place it just yet.

A whimpering voice responded, making Ed believe that the rat he had had following him was an animagus. "He-he just vanished!"

"What do you mean, vanished? Did he apparate?" the voice demanded, sounding very pissed in Ed's opinion.

"N-no! There was no spoke or any noise from apparating! He just walked around a corner, and then disappeared!" Ed almost felt pity for the voice, especially when he heard a loud smack. Crying out a thud was heard, and Ed suspected there might be some writhing from the rat-man.

"You are worthless Wormtail!" the voice snarled. Ed, deciding that was the most he would be hearing, clapped his hands softly and fixed the roof. Standing he walked towards the edge of the roof and jumped over the small gap between buildings to its neighbor.

He continued in this way until he thought he had reached a good enough distance from that house. Jumping down he was thinking about where best to go when a hand landed on his shoulder. Jumping about a foot in the air Ed spun around with his hands up, eyes wide, and staring at who had touched him.

Albus held up his hands while smiling softly. "Calm yourself, Ed. It's just me."

"Damn it! Willy what's the big idea!" Ed yelled, pointing his finger at Albus's face.

Chuckling Albus shook his head. "Well, Ed, I don't know if you remember, but I haven't figured out how to fix your alchemy. So..."

Ed, realizing where he was going with this, rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to go back there, Albus? I mean really, I don't know what you've been telling you...members, but they don't operate right. If they don't start _listening _then I wont be held responsible for punching their lights out so they don't endanger anyone else!"

Albus, stunned from what Ed had yelled, nodded slowly. "Well, Ed, I haven't exactly been training them. We are just a group of witches and wizards that all agree to defend muggles and the wizarding world as it is. Being the oldest, and most knowledgeable I am the unspoken leader of the Order. We aren't an actual army, like the ones you told stories of."

Ed was silent a moment while processing this. "Willy, I wont work with any of them. Ever. Well," He corrected himself, slowly crossing his arms in thought. "I guess I could stomach working with the ones who actually listened to me. The other three...I wont chance it. I wont work with them."

Albus nodded. "I doubt you will have to, Edward. However, before the sun rises I need to have the floors and trees returned to normal. And the muggles need to be freed as well." he added with a small smile, holding his hand out for Ed to grab. Rolling his eyes once again Ed ignored the offered hand and instead apparated himself, leaving a small cloud of dust and *pop* behind himself.

Sighing Albus followed Ed, leaving a small fly buzzing around in disorientation.

#$#

Ed materialized on the outskirts of the village, right beside Moody. "You! Let me go right now or I'll hex you into-"

"Calm down, Alastor. Edward is going to release you."

Ed rolled his eyes as Albus materialized beside him. "Yeah I'm going to release your weak ass. As soon as I am done with the actual 'threats'." Ed muttered, clapping his hands before pausing just as he was about to touch the ground.

A silent minute passed with a mooding Moody grumbling before Ed nodded to himself. Touching the ground Red lightning shot towards the four wizards beside him, and shot into two different areas as well.

"Ed?"

Ed ignored Albus and instead closed his eyes in concentration. 'There...' Opening his eyes he stood after the transmutation was finished. "There. Done." Ed said turning to walk away.

Albus blinked before looking back towards Moody. He started chuckling before quickly covering his mouth as Moody looked at his angrily. "What?"

Albus slowly shook his head before turning to follow Ed, leaving Moody to ponder what was so damn funny.

Ed snickered to himself before coughing as Albus walked up quickly to join him. "What made you choose pink and orange?"

Ed shrugged before looking towards Albus. "It's not just him, you know. I colored the other two too." he admitted, grinning as Albus chuckled softly. He was still grinning even as he admitted grudgingly, "It's temporary though. If they know what it is they can take care of it."

Albus shook his head before coughing into his hand. "Well then, If you'll lead the way to the rest of the group. I'll send Arthur, Tonks, and Tom to retreive the many Death Eaters you caught today."

Ed shrugged at the slight praise. "Don't know why they call themselves that. Stupid name." Ed grumbled while rounding the corner, only to almost get run into by Tonks.

"OH! There you are, Dumbledore! I was just coming-" She stopped as she looked to Ed, who she had almost run into. She blushed before clearing her throat. "Um, what you did was awesome, Ed!"

Ed nodded before walking around her, leaving Albus to tell Tonks where to go. It didn't take him very long, and soon Albus was jogging to catch up to him.

"Edward-" Ed stopped and sidestepped, making it so that Albus wouldn't run into him.

"Look, I know you're trying to '_smooth the water_' but it's not necessary. I helped you. I showed your...group what I am capable of. I also made sure to tone it down so they wouldn't be overwhelmed! What more do you want Albus?"

Albus stared at Ed before frowning. "Why are you so upset, Ed?"

Ed sighed before shaking his head. "I'm just not very happy at the moment, okay? Everything seems to be so...I don't know, stupid is the best word, I suppose." He started pacing, ignoring the order members that had started walking towards them. "Your 'army' isn't really an army. Your government is lazy. No one is trying to correct things. Everyone is in their own little worlds. No one is using their heads. Your enemy is possibly the most idiotic person there could be. Your whole group thinks a 15 year old kid is their savior, and while I was 16 when I saved my country, I was able to. Your Harry Potter is an untried, untrained, spoiled little kid! He doesn't know how to fight, he doesn't know how to lead, and he doesn't understand what is at stake. No one is looking towards the future of the Wizarding world, and no one seems to care that I haven't had my coffee!"

Silence echoed while the many wizards simply stared at Ed through the darkness. Slowly the others returned leading the captured Death Eaters. Whispers started from the gathered witches and wizards even as Albus slowly raised his hand. Stopping, Albus stepped forward to calm Edward, even as the sun started to rise. "Ed-"

"Albus, let me think about things for a bit, okay?" Ed interrupted, turning his back to his old friend. "I need to decide what is best, what I can do, and how this should end. When I faced the Father I didn't have a plan. And look how that turned out?" He took a step forward before pausing. "If you need me and its urgent, I'll be in The Dragon Garden. Send Fawkes."

With that he disappeared with a flash of red lightening, leaving eight confused Order members and a sad Albus behind.

#$#

"Dumbledore? What did he mean 'The government is lazy.'?" Tonks asked, stepping forward to make the first question.

Blinking Albus looked over that the many wizards staring at him in confusion. Sighing he waved his hand. "Everyone grab a Death Eater. We're going to number 5. I'll explain there."

There was some hesitation before The Order Members moved to do as asked. Nodding Albus waited until they had all left before apparating himself, following them to the safe house located just outside of Vik, a small town at the very southern edge of Iceland.

Watching as they all entered the safe house, which was a two story house, Albus quickly set up the standard protection spells, and a proximity alert as well. Stepping into the house he immediately nodded in approval once he noticed the Death Eaters had been moved down to the basement, wards were placed to keep them there until Severus and his truth serum could arrive. Albus, resigned to a long explanation sooner or later, held up his hand to fore-stall any questions. "I will stay here with Alastor and Remus. Everyone come back tomorrow and I shall explain everything then.

#$#

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all tired from their classes. It being their owl year they had a lot of homework. Not that they didn't have a lot of homework usually, but this year there was twice as much, making Ron and Harry both struggle to keep up. And, in the end as almost always, they had to ask Hermione for help. Harry was leaning back on the couch when Hermione cleared her throat.

Ron looked uncomfortable, which made Harry suspicious as he looked to his friends sitting on the couch facing the fireplace.

"Um, Harry. You know how Umbridge isn't really _teaching_ us?"

His suspicious grew, "Yeah?"

She looked at Ron before sighing. Looking back to Harry she took a deep breath. "Well, Ron and I have been thinking-"

"I didn't say it was a good idea!"

"Ron!" Hermione glared at Ron ignoring his mumbles about Harry just starting to act normal. Shaking her head Hermione looked back to Harry. "Anyways, **we** were talking and **we** think that you should do it."

There was silence. "Do what?" He was honestly confused, he didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Will you teach us?"

Harry stared at her before shrugging. "Sure, I'll teach you two. Don't know if you actually need my help though, Hermione. You're smarting than me and Ron."

Hermione looked at Ron, who was starting to gnaw on his lower lip in worry. "No, Harry. I meant, will you teach **us**, as in everyone? All the students that care about learning proper defensive spells?"

Harry stared at her before shaking his head. "No."

His two friends shared dissapointed looks before Hermione turned back determinedly. "Why not? It's a good-"

Harry didn't wait for her pitch, and instead he stood and walked away towards the dorms, leaving his two friends staring after him in confusion.

"Way to go, Hermione."

"Well maybe if you had **said** something Ron!"

{AN: Okay, so this chapter...was a struggle. The first where it actually seemed to go against the grain, everything seemed to pull apart while i wrote it. I actually DID re-write this three times. This was the best, in my opinion. If you don't think so, I'm probably going to edit it later on when i either a) finish the story or b) hit a writers block. lol I also found a new hobby! subscribing to someones daily video posts! I'm sorry all, but he is awesome and i love to listen to him and his friends when they play some game, they sound so funny! makes my night! (it's a guilty pleasure, ok?)

Anyways, I have also had to work 11 hour shifts at my work, for the last five days. Yes, I know i technically shouldn't. But, it was because a co-worker has a stomach problem (personally i think its cause he was bragging about a date he had with a girl named Angel *snickers* and he went to _freshen up_ before it but it did something bad... yeah, wont go there. But, needless to say i think he's faking. If he's not...I'll send him a huge teddy bear!

First off, for the reviews, I want to say _Sorry!_ for misunderstanding what a reviewer said! I had thought they were saying they didn't like my story cause it was reminding them of everything they _hate_. An honest mistake i think! I'm glad to say that they do, indeed, like my story! What they were saying is they don't like the movie versions of books that are great as they are! (in which i totally agree, have you seen Eragon? (I dont own) hardly followed the book, ruined it because the elfs hair was not right, nor her size, or anythign! they excluded so many parts! Grrrr!) However, i must point out many people didn't read the books. Which, might be for a variety or reasons. And since the HP movies did include a lot of things that the books had, I refure to the movies. And its much easier to keep my spot on where i left of with Harry and Co. :)

_Panda_ aw, thanks! but its okay, i just misunderstood their review x.x _azura_ the reason they haven't asked, yet, is cause i thought they'd be in shock. That, and the main questioners (harry, Moody, and Molly, in my opinion) each were doing something. Molly was at the field (notice she started questioning arthur right when he appeared) Harry is at school and doesn't know, and Moody wanted to show Ed who was the boss of the fighting...we all know how that worked out..._Dov5e_ he'll be back soonish. I don't know how long he will be, theres a certain point in the movie he will return! (i have it written already but i have to make the necessary gap, cant go skipping a month now!) its my masterpiece! perfectly trimmed, wonderful suspense! (i know, your mouth is watering right, my fellow author!) I would read your story, only i dont want it to affect mine, that happens when i read stories while writing, its probably why i didn't finish my others...lol _Review Kid_ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!** I know i'm a little late, but congrates! are you 14 now? or 13? couldn't figure that out well lol I luv 'love yas', even if they sound creepy. lol And...i don't know if truth is going to pop up. Maybe, but probably not. *shruggs* we'll see._ Sapphire_ you're very welcome! :) word pad works out very well so far, and i dont want to waste my $$ on a micro word thingy. lol anyways, it actually wasn't a negative review. i misunderstood :( and yes, it was eligible. I hate chat speak. I really don't like it. Even on my phone i use full words unless there is a shortened form and i'm in a hurry (example: idk) And I'm 20, so its not like i don't understand it. I just choose not to use it as obviously we have a language and we should use it. 'U' and 'You' wow...two more letters, its just SO hard to put them in . lol _ZolaZola_ of course he can survive the killing curse! He'll just glow red and then live! lol

So, that's it for the reviews! whew. *looks at it* thats alot...thanks guys! You are all awesome for reviewing my story so much! And i saw i have a lot of story alerts too, which is awesome! :D thanks! Ego boost!

So, now that I have answered all of the reviews that needed an answer (everyone else is awesome too, only I can't answer everyone, and some had a few questions shared...) I have...

a **_VOTE!_** Alright, so, The Infamous Dragon Garden. I require some brains to pick at. I asked my manager tonight and coworker what they thought

"If you had to choose a plant or flower that does not look dangerous, is not dangerous, and you would not suspect of being dangers; what would you choose?"

Now, my manager chose the _Alstromeria_ and my coworker chose the _Lunar(moon) Flower__. _Both are really good choices. I need some options when it comes to my garden, lol. Oh, and just so everyone knows you don't have to suggest a flower, i am using the weeping willow.

Roses, trees, bushes, tulips, and dandelions are already going to be used! and they have to be things that aren't dangerous in real life!

This will be fun guys! Thanks for reading! I think i'll ask for 7 again! it worked out great last time! here are the links to both Ed's german dish, and the two mentioned flowers...

Typisch Schwäbisch (its number 3) - http :/ germanfood . about . com / od / middaymealmittagessen / tp / menulist . htm

Moon - http :/ media. photobucket . com/ image / lunar%20flower /Kisu_Kyoko /Anime / Other / IMG_?o=23

Alstromeria - http :/ media. photobucket . com / image / alstromeria / j42north / Alstromeria . jpg?o=17

Thanks again!}


	14. Giants  Flowers

{**Disclaimer**: I, sadly, don't own either of the two wonderuflly written stories (FMA or HP) but, i am the one responsible for the idea of combining the two in THIS way! hahahahahahahahaha!}

Ed spun slightly as he landed beside the two entrance trees. His garden was located in a crater very much like the other crater. He couldn't have just the one house, after all. What if something happened to it? He, obviously, needed a back up. The fact that he had gone through a decade combining and experimenting on plants and blood from various beasts.

Many of the plants he had altered were being introduced at Hogwarts, he had agreed when Albus had asked him to donate a few of his experiments. He had been going to see how Sprout took care of his plants, but things had distracted him.

Stepping forward, eager to see how things had gone over the year he had been gone, Ed reached up and placed his left hand on the tree to his right, a whomping willow. It creaked in greeting, satisfied Ed moved to his left and placed his right hand on the tree, a weeping willow. The low hanging branches sweeped and touched his hand.

Feeling that the two trees did remember him Ed walked forward, and neither tried to stop his entrance. He had raised both trees since they were saplings, having created the whomping willow from the seed of a weeping willow he had found in America. He had added a slight part of troll blood to it to make it stronger. It had taken a few tries, as most things did, but the end result, in Ed's opinion, was very worth it.

Entering his Garden Ed paused as the sun slowly rose above the hills surrounding the open field. It's rays highlighted the many flowers and few trees in the clearing, making Ed smile in satisfaction. Stepping forward he was about to walk through a red patch of Colmonara Wild Cats when he remembered something very important. Stopping at the edge he slowly knelt down and stretched out his hand. The few close to him stirred but didn't react. Needing to verify that the saplings had inherited his changes Ed placed his hand right in the center of the patch. Immediately the flowers grew fangs and cat ears and snapped at his fingers like angry cats, drawing blood.

Satisfied Ed pulled back his healing hand and stood. Walking around the patch he gazed around the field. There were Lilacs, Altrosmerias, Spring Beautys, Crocus, and Ladies Slippers all around this area. If he remember correctly, and he usually did, there were others in a different area. However, he hadn't slept in around 52 hours so he decided that he would sleep instead of checking the others. Turning towards the Ladies Slippers he looked around the area before spotting the entrance towards where he had planted his masterpieces. Stepping forward he made sure not to step on any of the...sleeping moon flowers. It took only a few moments to arrive at the center of the whole field, Ed yawning the whole time.

Stopping at the largest tree he gazed up at it before stepping closer. It was his pride, a Eucalyptus Gum Tree, with dragon blood, mated with a weeping sakura whit sphinx blood. It was a tall, strong tree, with sakura blossoms every other year, and this was one of those years. He clapped his hands before touching the trunk of the large tree. All the trees lit up red before combining into a small home for him, temporarily. The tree was still living, of course. Ed hadn't worked that hard to create it just for it to be killed because he wanted a safe place to sleep. He had used sphinx blood because sphyixs were immune to any poison, any poison or toxin in the air or water would be immunized when in the proximity of the sphinx. He had also chosen the dragon to make the bark tougher, and more flame resistant. In effect he had made the Eucalyptic trees attributes more potent.

He had created many plants that emitted a temporary poison into the air, the surrounding lunar flowers the most potent ones. Because of that, and because the dragons loved the aroma from the many plants, he had obviously chosen his masterpiece as his resting place until he had decided what was most important in the next few years. He assumed that the war would last for a while, but he wasn't positive just yet.

Stepping through his doorway he blinked tiredly before yawning loudly and stretching. "Right." Looking around he realized he had forgotten the most important part. Clapping his hands he touched the ground, making a bed. He needed a bed, of course. Not caring about wearing his dirty clothes Ed climbed into his bed just as the sun was reaching the part in the sky that said it was seven in the morning.

#$#

Albus sighed as the sun shined into his room, waking him from a very restful, if brief, slumber. A knock on the door made him open his closed eyes. Clearing his throat he acknowledged whoever was at the door. "Yes?"

"Dumbledore, breakfast is ready." He smiled a Molly's hesitant voice.

"Thank you Molly. I will be down in a moment." Standing from his bed Dumbledore walked into the bathroom to do his regular morning ritual of brushing his beard and hair before his teeth, washing his face, ect. Once he was done getting ready for the day he went to leave the room, but remember just in time to grab a small book from the dresser located in his room. He had placed the small book there many years ago, for just such an occasion.

Entering the kitchen he immediately noticed that most of the Order was present. Hagrid, of course, was gone. And Sirius was at grimmauld place. He smiled softly as he noticed that Remus, Alastar, and Kingsley were all still in the same clothes. Their pants were orange, their shirts were pink, and their hair were a combination of the two. Even Moody's magical eye had been altered to where the pupil was pink. All three were scowling angrily into their cups. Alastar, of course, was standing. He couldn't sit because of his older war injury.

Deciding to forestall any questions Albus led the discussion. "I'm sure you all are here in regards to Edward and what he did last night. Those of you who weren't there because of other matters have heard of it from the rest, I'm sure."

"How is he an old friend, Albus? He said that on the train, and you said it yesterday." Moody interrupted, stamping his cane on the ground in annoyance.

Albus sighed before finally sitting. "That is a long explanation. To make it to the point, as I am sure we all have many things to do today, I met Edward when I was 16 years old. I was studying with Nickolas Flamel, who had at that time been 125 years old from the use of his many devices. Nickolas and I had been searching for the perfect place to set up camp when we had heard a strange static sound, followed by weird words."

Moody narrowed his good eye while all the others paid special attention. Albus, getting into the story telling mood, went on dramatically. "We walked into a large bare clearing, only to see a man with a long blonde braid, torn clothes, and blood everywhere slit his throat." Gasps echoed around the table. "It was Edward, he had been trying to kill himself for some time."

"But...he's alive. And he's only in his twenties!"

"Who is Edward?" Molly's question made Arthur lean over to whisper in her ear. While he did that Albus looked around the table.

"Edward is immortal. He didn't want to live anymore, and that is why he was trying to kill himself." Before they could question that Albus continued. "Nickolas and I befriended him and talked him into living, and learning new things with us instead of wasting his time trying to die. He helped us create the sorcerers stone." He didn't mention that he was the main creator or the stone, because Ed had requested for the to not to be made common knowledge a long time ago. He also didn't mention that one of the new things Ed had to learn was magic, of all things.

"What did he mean by _the Father?_" Moody had asked that question.

'Of course he would ask that.' Albus thought, admiring and also annoyed by Moody's observational skills. Sighing Albus was about to answer when an idea occurred to him.

"That...explanation is for another time, Alastor. Meanwhile, I have a few things the require my attention." Quickly standing he grabbed a piece of toast and left the room, ignoring the whispers and murmurs the Order Members started to have as he left the room.

'Let's see...' Albus thought as he left the house, looking around the bright new day. The birds were singing, the grass was fresh, and he was pondering on if Ed would be awake or not. 'Probably not...yet'

#$# next day. harry and gang are still doing classes...yeah...#$#

Ed yawned before stretching. 'What woke me-' before he could even finish his thought a loud crash sounded outside the tree, making him jerk upright, instantly alert. Jumping out of his small bed Ed jerk open the door only for flames to shoot at his general vicinity. Yelling Ed tried to jump out of the way, and partly succeed. His left arm and leg were burnt, there was a slight sting to both of his limbs. Slowly peaking out of his door Ed blinked a few times before smirking.

"No way! What are the odds that _you_ of all dragons would show up today!"

A bright red dragon blinked a large blue eye as Ed left his temporary house, which morphed back into its original form. Unlike the griffins, the dragons were unable to speak the human tongue. However, the large and 'smart' dragons were able to use mind speak, flashing pictures and sending feelings.

Ed smiled as the dragon touched his mind and sent warm feelings of greetings. "Yeah, I've missed you too, Rubinaro. But I'm not staying long. I'm expecting to leave soon."

There was a sense of understanding and disappointment while the dragon turned and drank from the water pool located behind the large tree.

Ed watched contentedly as the dragon shared what had happened while he had been gone. Soon, however, he felt a disturbance in the ground, the many flowers with poisons had started pollinating the air with the toxic fumes, making Ed cough. Rubinaro lifted his large blue veined wings and snorted before flying up with a few other Dragons that had been in the area, dissipating most of the pollen.

Ed squinted around as some of the pollen made his eyes watery. Walking through a patch of regular grass that reached his knees he made his way towards the only entrance, the one with the weeping willow and the whomping willow.

Hearing thrashing noises Ed was curious as to what, exactly, was going on. Coming into view of the two large trees he paused before sighing. 'Of course.' "Albus, what are you doing?"

He had just walked into a very strange, yet familiar, scene. Albus had tried to get past the two trees without touching them, thus making them angry. They were, afterall, the sentinels of the garden. Even if the plants were not able to communicate they could understand general emotions and instructions because of the blood he had added to them.

The whomping willow was trying to smash Albus, while the weeping willow was trying to grab him. Being the smart man he was Albus had moved back around 20 feet so neither tree could reach him making them angrier. Ed, tired of watching the whomping willow just hurt itself, walked forward and placed his left hand on its trunk. Immediately it calmed down. Stepping over to the weeping willow he did the same thing and placed his right hand on top of the trunk.

Albus, relieved Ed had been awake, walked forward now that the two trees weren't trying to kill or maim him anymore. "Edward." He greeted. "How are you-"

"I told you to send Fawkes if you needed me. And there's no way you need me already!" Ed interrupted, glaring angrily at Albus. "So what are you doing here?"

Albus smiled and made sure to completely enter the garden. "I needed to ask you what you want me to say the the Order."

Ed, confused and yet curious, followed Albus who had stared walking towards the center of the garden. "What do you mean?"

"You mentioned the Father, and Albus heard you. He, and now the others, want to know who the Feather is. I already did explain that you are immortal."

"Can't you just tell them it's none of their buisness?" Ed demanded, moving infront of Albus to intercept a hanging rose vine about to wrap around Albus's throat. All of his flowers knew him by touch, and they knew that they couldn't kill or hurt him, which made most of them not even try anything when he was near.

Albus cleared his throat awkwardly before answering. "They have a right to know, Ed."

"Not about that. It has nothing to do with them." Ed growled before leading the way between two rose bushes, entering the part of the garden most wouldn't go near. It was a hill covered area that had his most special flowers.

Albus, realizing where they were going, paused. "Um, Edward, would you mind if we don't-"

"I have to check on my flowers, Albus. And I still haven't decided on what I'm going to do."

Albus sighed before reluctantly entering the garden. "You can't take your time, Ed. If you don't leave for the giants soon I'll have to send someone else. And what are you going to give them as gifts?"

Facing away from Albus Ed grinned and laughed to himself. "This and that. Maybe a flower?" He joked, before turning around. "Look, Albus. I realize you think there's a time limit on this whole thing. But, there isn't. Wars can last years. Look at this worlds muggle wars. One lasted five, another eleven years. I will help because I don't really like how Voldemort's Death Eaters think they are better than everyone else. The wizards hide from the muggles, not the other way around. Wizards subconsciously know that muggles could wipe them out if they wanted to." Ed had noticed that early on, and when he mentioned it to Nickolas the man had just laughed at him and changed the subject.

Albus shook his head before smiling. "Well then, if you are set on helping me with this, when will you be leaving for the giants?"

Ed didn't answer but instead turned and walked up to the Crocus in the area. Bending down he allowed the flower to crawl up his arm. "Albus, perhaps you should leave. I'll see you when I return."

It wasn't the answer Albus had wanted, however, it did say Ed was leaving soon. Perhaps right away. He didn't argue and instead nodded and turned to leave. "Not that way, here." Albus looked again to see Ed holding up a flower.

"What is that?"

Grinning Ed handed a reluctant Albus the flower. "It is a combination I created a long time ago. It's like apparating, only there no motion sickness. And, all you have to do is tell the flower where to go. It has thestral blood, you see. In any case, tt bypasses any wards. I think you should go back to your Order and answer any questions except the ones about me."

Albus studied the flower before looking back at Ed. "These are powerful flowers, Ed."

Ed shrugged before smirking. "Not really. They wither and die once they leave the garden."

Albus smiled at the forethought before giving Ed a look. "I expect to see you soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Ed waved albus off before turning to walk further into the garden.

Albus looked down and whispered a place to the flower before disappearing in a small tornado of the flowers petals.

Ed looked up at the sun before sighing. "If I'm going to the giants, and getting back in time for the first quidditch game, I should probably leave soon." Turning he surveyed the area one more time before walking towards the northern most part of the garden where he kept a small chest.

Reaching it he took out his wand. "Lumos" the devil snare covering the chest slithered to the sides, allowing him to get into the chest. Opening it he took out a belt that strapped around his back, a long sword sheathed in it. He had made the sword himself, it had hints of every mineral (iron, metal, gold, wood, earth, and other such things...) so that if he needed a sword made of mostly copper than or if he wants to make it like Greeds armor then he needed the minerals.

After securing his sword onto his back he rolled up his sleeves before strapping on his wrist guards, for blocking. Looking back into the chest he eyed a book he had written a while back. 'I should take this. Might need it. I doubt they changed their language to any other one. They were very prideful back then...' He grabbed the book, which was a dictionary he had made years ago the was in amestrian -to- giant. This way no one else could use it but him. He was very possessive of his stuff.

Surveying the chest Ed pondered over grabbing a few possible gifts but decided to just give them what they like most, magic. Grabbing a smaller chest, only about the size of his head Ed shrunk it before placing it in his pocket. Backing away from the chest he closed the lid before saying "Knox" which doused the light. The devils snare immediately went back to its place, hiding the chest.

Standing Ed went over to the Crocus flowers again. Grabbing one he whispered softly, "North of Novopolotsk."

The flower petals blinded him as they spun around him quickly. It being nearly the opposite side of the earth it would be night time there. He was ready for it, so when he opened his eyes he waited for them to adjust to the moon blanketed landscape.

The flower turned to ash in his hand before blowing away in a stray wind. Ed turned to watch the ashes float away, it was a full moon so he had fairly good vision. There was a town to his right, he could see the many lights. But to his left, and much farther away, there were many mountains. From where he was they didn't look that big, but from experience and knowledge he knew they were hundreds of feet. This was the only giant camp he remembered that had mountains surrounding it. He knew that the population of giants had decreased greatly as the muggles had investigated and plotted the earth more effectively over the years. They had their scanners that showed heat, and a giants temperature was near the 130 mark. The muggle military had captured some for experimenting, and the wizard aurors had killed a lot in the last war. Ed, having been on a investigation in Australia, hadn't taken part in the war, and he hadn't heard about it until the instigator had died. By then there had been nothing he could do, so he had ignored it and just continued his research.

Starting forward Ed squinted before groaning. 'I really don't want to walk the whole way...' Looking around he made sure he was a lone before twisting and apparating to the base of the mountains. 'Much better. Magic can be damn handy sometimes.' He thought, grinning madly before looking up the mountain. The thought crossed his mind to just apparate to the top. But really, it would be a good workout, and get him ready in case the Gurg is a bastard. It could happen, and if it did he had a plan.

Reaching for the lowest leverage he pulled himself up before beginning a long, yet refreshing, climb to the top. No rope to secure him, no one else to help, just him and the mountain, and the night air. The moon was starting to set, and the sun was starting to rise behind him, yet he could still see very clearly. But, with the clear sight came a silence unique to dawn, and with the dawn he could hear the rumblings of giants waking up. "Knew it." He grunted, pulling himself up to the very top of the mountain, and over. Mountains are pointed, so he couldn't really stand on the very top. But he did get a good grip on it so he could look down from the top, un-noticed by any of the 20 to 25 foot giants lounging around the area, just waking with the mornings sun. "Looks like they have civilized quiet a bit since the last time I've been here." He said to himself before sliding down to a convenient ledge a distance below him.

"Now where is this Hagrid Dumbledore mentioned?" He was talking to himself, more like mumbling to himself, but since he was alone he didn't see the point in just thinking to himself. Because really, thinking to himself really is like talking to himself, only its in his head...yeah... Looking around the very large mountain range, it was at least five football fields long and wide(1800 sq ft). The reason why no muggles had found it was because he, Albus, and Nickolas had cast a very large spell to make it look like it was a semi active volcano, and any muggle who got near it would feel tremors and freak out, or get attacked by wolves, bears, or other such wild life.

Deciding he had looked around enough, and he still hadn't found this negotiator, Ed was about to descend further when a small ripple occurred below. Looking down he watched as two much smaller beings walked through the giants. "They look about the size of kids...wait..." Squinting Ed tried to get a better look, because the two beings walked much more...balanced than baby giants, or floogs as the giants called them. "That's gotta be Hagrid and his backup. If they are that large, then they must be either part troll or part giant. But, seeing as they aren't grey like the part trolls, I'm going with giants." Ed was impressed with Albus's choice in liaisons. He obviously remembered that giants weren't fond of regular wizards.

He watched as they walked forwards with a large helmet held in the man's, obviously Hagrid's, hands. They had been smart enough to wait until the giants had started eating their meals. By the way the Gurg was sitting Ed figured it wasn't the first gift. "They might not need my help, after all..." He decided to just sit back and watch, unsheathing his sword carefully so the *ping* wouldn't be heard. While giants weren't very good bilinguals, they had excellent hearing. And, it being as quiet as it was down there as the giants watched the two approach they would have heard it, easily.

He watched silently as the Gurg accepted the gift with a happy face, his yellow teeth easy for Ed to see. He murmered happily in the giant's language, which to wizards and muggles would sound like "Floon gar parlun, goringar yawlsin helmargn!" But, having spent five years with giants a long time ago, and having translated it himself, Ed was able to tell that what he said was: Look at this, it is a new goblin helmet!" As he watched, Hagrid and his backup looked to another giant, who bent down and translated for them.

"The giant language can be hard to translate." Ed acknowledged, not faulting the two half giants for not knowing their ancestral language. Because really, the giants were like cavemen, in a way, so they were directly related to muggles and wizards, just they hadn't matured in the thinking department. But, to make up for lack of knowledge, they grew enormously large to crush their prey. Bigger the better. They were still growing, by Ed's reckoning, because when he last encountered a giant it had only been around 18 or 20 feet. These ones were easily 22 to 25 feet tall.

Watching the two sat as the Gurg, or Chief in the giant tongue, placed the helmet on his head. Realizing he would have a long wait, Ed leaned back himself to watch the Gurg reactions. He seemed fairly interested in what the two were saying, but they didn't really have his attention. The language barrier made it hard for him to truly appreciate what they were telling him. Ed, already knowing their mission, knew what they were probably saying. _Albus Dumbledore will help save the giant race, he will give you land and protection._ But, the giants truly didn't care about their race. Anyone who knew giants even the slightest would know that. Albus never really liked giants, or trolls. He thought studying them a waste of time, and when Ed had done his research Albus had been busy looking for his stupid story book objects.

Ed sat up straight as, after the noon time, the two finally left the Gurg to wallow in the food gifts the other giants brought him and his mate. Giants only mate twice in their life times. As with the two part giants, the females can choose which to have, a giant or a smaller partner. Generally they chose giant. But, the occasional giantess would choose a smaller partner for her own reasons. Ed, himself, had been approached once by a young giantess with all her teeth. But he had, ahem, turned her down rather awkwardly.

Ed shook his head to get rid of the awkward memory of the very tall giantess that had cornered him during one of their many battle parties. Strength is how giants party. The stronger, the more popular. Turning he watched to see where the two would leave to bed down. They chose a cave far enough away to be safe, but close enough to hear any commotion.

He was just about to turn to leave when the sound of voices reached him from to his right. There was a giant just below him, one with dark hair and a necklace of bones. His hair was probably caked with mud and blood... And there was two smaller people, obviously not giants or part giants, with him. Leaning over the ledge Ed turned so his ear was closer to them.

"You understand?" It was the wizard speaking, in a very slow manner.

"Gah. Ou mash Mey" Here the giant pointed to himself, "Gurg, of awll" he gestured to the whole area, meaning the giants, "an gaver Mey" he pointed to himself again, "laend?"

The ending sounded very much like a question to Ed. But from what he could decipher, the two wizards had promised to help the giant become Gurg, and then when he does they would give him more land. "What do they want though..." It was Ed's experience that wizards don't associate with the giants unless they want something from them, Albus being a keen example.

The two wizards looked at each other for a moment. Mumbling could be heard, and the silence dragged on for the giant, making him antsy. Shifting his weight the giants eyes moved around, his focus no longer on the two wizards. Coughing one of the wizards caught his attention back. "Yes. You challenge the Gurg **tonight**. Win, and you will be the new Gurg of all." The wizard was speaking slowly, making sure he motioned with his hands. The giant nodded, grinning and showing off his black teeth. Ed couldn't tell what the wizards reactions to that were, their faces were too small to see from his height. "When you win you will **make** the other giants help **the dark lord.**" Ed frowned as he heard that. 'So Voldemort is after the giants, just like Albus...' "In exch- um..." Whispering from his colleage made the wizards pause. "In **return** you will get **more** land."

The giant grinned wider before nodding. "Gah. Golgo will." He agreed, pounding his chest in the signature agreement. It was a lot like shaking hands to giants, when agreeing on something.

Their meeting through the two wizards turned and apparated away, Ed spotted their smoke on a far side of the mountain. 'Probably to watch the blood bath later tonight, but I think the current Gurg will win.'

Sitting back, making sure to make no noise that a mountain mouse wouldn't make, Ed thought about what he had learned, and formed two seperate plans. Depending on how the battle tonight turned out, he would use one. He was looking forward to plan B, more than plan A. 'Plan A is so dull...but most plan As' are!' He folded his arms behind his head to wait out the coming evening, not really hungry. He had tons of energy, and he couldn't wait for an excuse to use it!

{AN: Okay, i know this is a slightly shorter chapter, but this is where i wanted to end it, so there! lol, that and its the perfect spot to end it! So, just so everyone is on the same page.

In regards to where we are in the HP order of events, Its before trelawny gets sacked. Umbridge is going on her Decree spree, i think she gets up to 40? Anyways, when she is doing that Albus doesn't show up at all, for at least a month. so, this is the 3rd day of that month. Its also before Ron's first quidditch experience (don't know if ill include that, Ed wont be there soo...) and before Hagrid returns, obviously.

So, thats that. There were some very good flower ideas, i mentioned them all, but i only used a few for the magical examples...

reviews! i do understand the hardness to find your names...

_Panda_ yup, i have today off! :D

_Dov5e _i hope you liked my use of your flowers? and he did

_Sapphire _i wish i had a spinny chair! hope this is better?

_hasohpd_ Liked the flower, very good name for it lol, hope you liked my use of it?

_Joker Oak_ awesome tree! thanks! i hope you liked the description?

I hope everyone liked it!

Please review! maybe...7 again?}

~~**QUESTION:** Okay, this has nothing to do with current chapters, or story, but is very _Very_ **Very** important. As many of us know by now, Dumbledore dies in book six. This does not, i repeat, DOES NOT mean i will make another story... but I merely _want to know_: If i made him live, would you guys be okay with that?

Also, if there is a character that is _suposed _to die, and does die in the book/movie, and i made them live in my story (it doesn't matter the character...fred/george, hedwig, sirius, snape...you get the idea) would you guys care? Does anyone not like it when authors do that? That is my question!

Please answer this guys, its very important! (non of you know _why_ but it is! VERY! so please, just respond to that? IT would be a great big help to me! THANKS! *huggz*~~


	15. Giant Fight

{**Disclaimer:** I really dont own any of this :( }

Ed stayed up throughout the rest of the day, waiting for Golgomath to challenge the current Gurg. Depending on how the fight went he would either help, or wait and watch. He had noticed, while waiting, that most of the giants respected the current Gurg, instead of fearing him. They brought him, and his mate, food without being prompted, which told Ed that he had their trust. A very hard thing to get with giants.

It was as the sun was setting, and the giants were bedding in, that Golgomath made his move. Walking towards the current Gurg he pounded his chest before grunting and then bellowing loudly; the traditional way to challenge a fellow giant.

The rest of the giants grew still, Ed sat straight forward to see if they had learned from the past and only the two would fight. Bellows and bangs sounded throughout the area as his curiosity was answered and all of the giants started fighting each other. The two giants that had started it placed their large hands on each other and started a separate wrestling match to see who would win.

Golgomath swung his meaty fist at the head of the Gurg, barely missing and instead only hitting an ear. The Gurg threw his whole weight into a body rush at Golgomath, knocking him back. The two were out of Ed's sight now. But, instead of interfering, Ed felt that the Gurg would be able to win against Goro. He had, after all, just shoved him out of the way.

Turning Ed was surveying the area when he noticed that the giants weren't killing. In fact, they were simply knocking each other unconscious. 'What do you know, they did listen...' Ed thought, slightly surprised his advice to the Gurg he had met, Jurger, had actually been used. _You like fight? Fight no more if no other Giants. Do not kill each other. Knock each other to sleep, and let them wake up. Then fight again later! _It had taken a while for the concept to work its way through the Gurgs head, but he had nodded.

He was about to lean back again, now that he knew there wouldn't be any killing, only to see the two wizards cloaked in black enter the area, and head towards where the Gurg and Golgomath were last at. Frowning Ed was about to move only for a loud triumphant roar to echo throughout the area.

"Jar Gurg, Yallf ay Dunf!" _The Chief, he is Dead!_

"Jaunf jual Golgomath!" _Long life Golgomath!_

Ed blinked before frowning angrily. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he watched as Albus's two messengers walked to the mouth of their cave. A thought occurred to him, making him grin. Sitting back as the giants crowded around the old Gurg in the night, preparing to tear apart the previous his remains and scatter them around the mountain, Ed closed his eyes to wait until daybreak. His newer, and much better plan, wasn't for night time purposes. If he wanted Voldemort's men to see he had to wait for them to make a public agreement with Golgomath, otherwise the other giants wouldn't follow him when it came to Voldemort.

Hearing some rustling Ed cracked open his eye, only to see the giants moving to get back to their sleeping areas, the few very bloody ones hiding in caves to recuperate from the fight. The ones still unconscious looked dead, but they weren't truly dead. If one just looked closely enough you could see their bodies rising as they breathed.

Relaxing again Ed leaned back and closed his eyes. While it was slightly uncomfortable lying on the hard rock, he didn't want to climb back over the mountain just to transmute. The blue light would be very visible at night time.

#$#

Albus arrived back at number five, only to be practically jumped on by Molly. "Albus! Hermione just sent a letter to me!"

She shoved the note right in his face, so he had no choice but to read it. What ever it was.

~_Hi Mrs. Weasly, _

_Harry and Ron wont tell you this, because they think Dumbledore is too busy with work to care, but the new 'teacher', and I am using that term very lightly, is making Harry write lines - in his own blood. Please tell Dumbledore._

_I tried going to his office, but he's away from the school grounds, and I thought you might be able to find him. _

_Thank you a bunch!_

_Hermione~_

Albus looked up sadly. Seeing her infuriated face he grimaced. "I know she is doing that." As she opened her mouth to scold him he raised his hand. Surprisingly enough she paused to listen. "But there is nothing **I** can do. If i stop her then she will just use the Ministry to make sure she has control over all punishments, if she hasn't already. It is best to let her do what she wishes until Cornelius sees reason."

"But-"

"Do not worry, Molly. I have an idea." Albus assured her before walking around her and into the house, leaving a baffled Molly standing out in the moonlit pathway.

#$#

Harry moaned in pleasure as he slowly eased his bloody hand into the murtlap sap Hermione had brought for him. He had no idea where she had gotten it, but it felt soooo good; eased the tender skin, soothed the frayed nerves, allowed him to relax and not worry about anything. It was so nice.

"Harry, please try to tell Dumbledore. I know he's been busy, and gone, but he'd want to know!"

Nice feeling gone. "Hermione, please stop. I'm not telling Dumbledore, I have to face this on my own." Hermione frowned angrily at him before turning to ignoring him. Sighing Harry tried to explain. "Look, this is my problem, not his. I can't ask him to solve everything for me!"

Looking down at the gooy yellow essence his hand was in Harry grimaced before pulling his hand out tenderly. "Keep it." Looking up he smiled gratefully at Hermione's rueful expression. "I'll stop trying to talk you into telling Dumbledore." She added, reaching down and grabbing a book she had been studying. Before Harry could comment she turned to leave with a parting; "That doesn't mean I wont be telling you to tell Professor McGonagall!"

Harry scowled before turning back to stare at the fire angrily, before smiling ruefully himself.

$#$ the next morning $#$

Ed groaned before opening his eyes. He was really sore, which wasn't very good considering what he had planned. 'Unless they don't show up today...' He had been woken up by the sun's rays, of all things. Looking up at the brightening sky he blinked before sitting up quickly, staring around in confusion. He had just seen...he wasn't sure, but he thought it might have been a fairy. But... 'They aren't that small. In fact they have an average of 6 feet. So what-' before he could finish his thought what ever it was, was gone. 'Weird...' Ed thought, slowly standing from his ...bed and stretching. Looking down he saw that the giants were starting to stir.

Golgomath was, unsurprisingly, the first to start making loud noises. He was yelling for food. And...Ed wrinkled his nose. Apparently he was taking a dump right where he had slept. Gross. But, he had the right idea. Ed stood and walked farther towards the corner of his ledge quietly, conveniently there was a small bush. 'For privacy...from nothing.' Ed thought sarcastically to himself. But, it was just not right to go where anyone could see you.

Finishing quickly Ed stood and turned to see that the giants had started taking food to Golgomath. A leg of a cow, a branch of apples, a...Ed didn't know what it was, but it dripped blood. Giants, being very large, didn't necessarily have to cook their meals. The iron in the blood from fresh kills helped make their skin as hard as it was. Or, thats what Ed surmised. He wasn't sure, of course, but he had the general idea that that was how it was done.

Deciding to play it easy, and just wait for the two wizards from Voldemort, Ed leaned back to bask in the sun. Before he closed his eyes he saw movement in his peripheral vision. Turning his head he watched as Hagrid and his partner left their cave. 'A...dragon skinned blanket. I doubt he'll like it.' He watched, intrigued, as the two made their way to the grinning giant.

It came as no surprise to him that Golgomath had already told his two giant friends what to do if Hagrid had approached him. What did surprise him was the stupidity, yet very fast reflexes, of his partner. 'Using magic? God, Albus really needs to explain things better.' Giants like magic, sure. But if you use it _against_ them they get pissed. Real pissed. So when all the giants roared and started forward it was no surprise to him. The two from Albus quickly backed away from the giants before sequring themselves in a nice small cave.

Ed sighed before leaning back. 'Great, now I probably have to wait longer.'

He stared up at the sky, pondering what else he could do before the Christmas party. He had decided to try to get Umbridge to resign, when he heard a large commotion down below. Rolling over to his stomach he looked down, only to see the two wizards from before, the ones with the black cloaks, walking calmly towards Golgomath. Ed waited for them to present their gift before standing and stretching, his arms popping a few times as he rolled them. Bending down he slipped his sword back on, along with his belt. He had left his guards on, just in case something had attacked him earlier.

Dusting off his hands Ed cleared his throat before backing up to the wall of the mountain. Breathing out slowly he ran to the edge of the ledge before jumping forward. He fell fast, straight to the edge of the gathered giants. A loud *BOOM* echoed throughout the area when he landed. He landed perfectly, with one knee touching the ground, one foot touching the ground, and both of his hands touching the ground. Looking around discretely he saw he had made a small crater of his own in the center of the larger crater.

Startled the giants all scrambled away from him. He had made sure to aim near where Hagrid and his partner were, so that when he landed they would hear for sure and come out to investigate. Hearing rushing footsteps Ed knew he had made himself heard. Gathering himself he slowly got to his feet, not making any sudden movements. Wouldn't do to scare them too badly that they ust attacked him automatically.

Looking around Ed made sure his face was blank. You! Who are you?" Looking towards the voice he saw the two wizards Voldemort had sent approaching him, Golgomath following closely behind. Ignoring them Ed stared at the Giant, who curled his lip in response.

"Wker duy tyro frolpin gurph? Gryph ler tre tyro." _Why do you follow them? They lied to you._ The giants all stared at him in shock, even the two wizards did. Surprisingly Golgomath was the first to get over the shock.

_"Dumbledore is the liar. He promised but did not give."_

Ed nodded his head in understanding. "_He did make promises he didn't keep." _He pointed to the two confused, and angry, wizards. "_But, unlike him, they will kill you once they use you in their war. Do not follow them."_

Golgomath blinked before sneering at Ed. "_You can not make me, wizard. I am a giant. We are better than you wizards."_

Ed grinned at Golgomath's sneered challenge. "_You think I can't? Try me."_

Before anyone could react Golgomath bellowed in anger to Ed's taunts, pounding his head in acceptance to Ed's challenge. Ed decided to play along and pounded hi head as well. The giants around them caught his attention as they started moving to fight again. Ed remembered that for his plan to work fully they all had to watch. So, without clapping his hands, red lightning raced along the ground to everyone in the area. Muscles froze as Ed contracted them. The giants and the wizards all froze. Having not seen a wand they were all very confused, but especially the wizards.

Satisfied Ed turned back to Golgomath but didn't do so fast enough, as Golgomath had charged him with a large club, knocking his whole body back into the mountain wall. Ed closed his eyes as pain radiated up his spine and all over his body. 'Broke every bone I think...' He thought, red sparks flashing over his body quickly. Opening his eyes Ed pulled his arms out of the wall, then his feet, and finally his body so he could land on the ground. Looking up he opened his eyes from his one knee kneeling position. He had landed in a very solid position of one knee on the ground, and both hands on the ground.

Golgomath gaped at him, in a very good impression of a fish. Darting forward before the giant could gather himself again Ed pulled back his right hand and slammed it into his stomach. Spit burst from Golgomaths mouth as he bent over clutching his stomach in pain. Ed sprinted around the giant, swiping his leg out to make the giant land on his back. But Golgomath didn't stay down long, and in fact rolled over towards Ed when he went to get up.

Not wanting to be squished Ed ran out of the way, stopping a couple yards away from the Gurg. Turning he grunted as a fist slammed him into the ground on his back. Golgomath chuckled a broken weird chuckle, only to stop as Ed pushed up against his hand. Golgomath pulled back to look down as Ed's stone healed him completely.

Ed glared up at Golgomath before propping himself up. Red lightning raced along the ground, making a wave of the hard rock and sending Golgomath off balance away from Ed. Using the chance he had made Ed stood from his lying position, starting to get fed up with fighting the giant.

A bellow drew his attention again as Golgomath charged at him with his club raised to smash him, _again_, into the ground. "I don't fucking think so!" He exclaimed, reaching behind himself and drawing his sword. He ran at Golgomath before turning and coming up at his side. Jumping up he moved the sword up just as Golgomath was bringing his club down. His aim was off, or so he would say, as he cut off Golgomaths arm.

Screaming in pain, blood oozing from his arm, Golgomath fell backward. The ground shook under Ed's feet as he landed beside the bloody arm.

"Wrat ruw tou?" _What are you?_ Golgomath yelled, grabbing his bloody stump.

Ed sighed before sheathing his sword, after stabbing it into the ground to get the blood off. Looking up he crossed his arms. "Ha artr Edward, Alcrem ustrat. Ha beart lurg aro Gurg, Jurger." _I am Edward, Alchemy user. I beat long ago Gurg, Jurger. _Ed said, pounding his chest before holding one hand out. Red lights flashed before a small statue of Golgomath appeared in his hand. Giants, he had learned years ago, think that clapping and touching the ground too weird. So, in order for them to actually believe him he always had to use his stone for motionless alchemy, much to his annoyance.

Golgomath stared before coughing up blood. Ed, confused as to why that was, walked closer. "Damn." He had accidentally gone too close to the giants body when he swung his sword, and apparently he had taken quite a slice to the side of his body. Walking towards the giant Ed grabbed the arm he had cut off on his way. Dead the arm had dropped the club, so he didn't have to drag much weight.

"Wrat ruw tuo durne?" _What are you doing?_ Golgomath asked, scooting back slightly. Now that he knew he would never beat the small golden haired man, no matter what he tried, he had decided to not go near him.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Ha artr gruten fru hrer tuo." _I am going to heal you._ Ed said, not looking up at Golgomath's terrified expression. Stepping up to where his arm was, blood sticking to the bottom of his shoes, Ed placed the arm in the proper position, ignoring the Gurg's painful hiss.

Closing his eyes momentarily Ed focused on his stone. Red flashes and lightning covered the giants side and arm. It took only a few moments for the arm, and the giants side, to heal. All the organs he had accidentally sliced healed, leaving no trace that they had ever been severed. Golgomath gasped in a fresh breath before looking down in awe at his arm and side.

"Hru-"

"Alcrem." Ed interrupted, stepping back so the giant could stand. Looking around he remembered that he had frozen everyone else's bodies. Red lightning raced along the ground, releasing everyone immediately. The giants all looked confused for a moment before looking at the surprised Golgomath. Looking up Golgomath stared at, before an expression of hero worship overtook his face. Ed, recognizing it from when he had fought, and beat, Jurger, smirked mentally. 'Great!'

The giants surrounding them all started murmuring in curiosity. Soon, though, when nothing else happened they lost interest in Ed's staring contest with Golgomath. Ed knew that if he was to look away Golgomath would probably forget the whole fight, and he'd have to do it all over again. Finally, after waiting for a few hours, Golgomath blinked before smiling widely, his black teeth making Ed cringe.

Golgomath lurched to his feet. "Tuo ruw furned?" _you are friend_? he asked, making Ed blink at his thought process.

"Sure. That works. Yur, ha artr furned." Ed responded, stepping forward and staring up at Golgomath. "Tuo wunt herp tors wizards?" _you wont help those wizards_? He asked, pointing towards the arguing black cloaked wizards. Golgomath looked over at them before looking back to Ed.

"Nah." He responded, shaking his head no. 'Wow, apparently he had a whole 360 personality after i beat him. That's just...stupid.' Ed, satisfied with his answers, turned and walked towards the two arguing wizards, his mind going over how best to handle this. Deciding to show off a bit he used his stone to transmute a cage around the two wizards, catching their attention instantly. They grabbed the bars before grabbing for their wands.

"Why don't you wait a bit!" Ed yelled, catching their attention. "I have a message for the dark lord!" He waved to make sure they waited while he jogged closer to their cage. Stopping right on the opposite side he grinned. "Right, just tell your boss that a real immortal is going to end his fun! That's all!" Waving he motioned them to leave.

They looked at each other before looking back at him. Deciding, wisely, to not challenge him they both 'pop'd out of the area, leaving small puffs of smoke behind them.

"_So who do we follow?"_Ed turned and Eyed Golgomath, he had followed Ed when Ed went to talk to the two Death Eaters.

Ed thought a moment while eying the surrounding Giants. Looking up at the crouching Gurg he shrugged. _"I say follow no wizard. Do not get involved. You numbers are too low. Stay here."_

Golgomath wassilent before nodding in agreement. Satisfied Ed was about to leave when a thought occured to him. "_Your giants may choose to follow one or the other. Chase out all wizards when they appear."_ He truly didn't want the giants to go extinct, and the best way to prevent that would be to make sure they stay out of the war.

Golgomath nodded again before stumbling to his feet as another giant called to him. Noticing that the giant was a girl giant Ed quickly walked away. He knew, just knew, that they were gonna mate, and he didn't want to stay around for that.

Looking around Ed sighed. 'And of course the others are doing that too.' Before any of the female giants remaining thought to ask him Ed spun quickly and ran towards the mountain area. He would apparate, only the giants would see, and everything he had just done would be forgotten in their hate of him being a wizard. So Ed ran towards the mountain and jumped up, quickly leaving the area.

#$#

"Hagrid, who was that?" Maxime asked with a slight accent to her words. Hagrid looked to her before looking back towards the mating giants, and then quickly turning to watch the strage man leave the area.

"I...don't know. But we should check the caves, see if we can find some giants that wont be following Voldemort or...who ever that guy is. We didn't come all this way just to return without any!" Maxime nodded in agreement before following Hagrid out of the cave.

{AN: I know, this chapter wasn't that good. I'd give it a 6 myself. The way it kinda jumped around a bit and stuff. I re-wrote this multiple time, and every single one seemed to be worse, so i decided on this one. when i finish or run into a writers block i'll fix it. I have this whole week off (VACATION!) so its likely gonna mean i'm taking a small break from this story. It might have snowed here (again...) but that doesn't mean i wont take advantage of my day off! I'm gonna go out and shop, pamper myself, and possibly go out with some friends. my manager gave me the week off cause i worked a total of 54 hours at work this past week. So...ha!

_SapphireWhiteWolf _i'm glad you really liked my garden! And with my next paycheck...I getting me a spinny chair!

_DuelJoker_ thanks! i'm glad you like how Ed is! In this chapter i feel i didn't do right, but eh. the next one is finally back at hogwarts (maybe) so :D and i luv your name for me! "Kitty-chan" awwww

_BOBOBO _ you're very welcome! lol and i agree onehundred percent

_Ragna _I'm sorry, but Ed wont be pairing up with anyone. I've already thought on it, and asked opinions near chapter 6ish. it would just be too weird. lol not to say she can't get a crush but...no :)

_Vandelareader _interesting name. but um...whose "album" and "person C"?

And the general (meaning Everyone!) consensus is that no one will mind if i keep people alive! Yay! i wasn't sure, but there are a few people i wouldn't mind killing off early or never...lol so thanks everyone! I hope this chapter was ok to some of you, seemed choppy to me but eh, we'll see!

Thanks again! I'll see everyone in a week or so! Tata~!}


	16. Faeries

{Disclaimer: I have not come to own anything as of yet...we'll see, but i doubt it... Oh, and I in no way own the song "The Sky and The Dawn and The Sun. It's owned by Celtic Woman!}

Ed looked down from the ledge he was standing on, having just climbed over the mountain, leaving the mating giants behind. Thankfully their moans and groans weren't very loud, surprisingly enough. Deciding to not stay around as, no doubt, the mountain would start shaking; Ed leapt from his ledge and slid down the side of the mountain, twisting while sliding to pop into a dense forest in the middle of the night. Deciding since he was alone, it might be best to just think to himself. Makes him seem less crazy.

'Right, I need to grab it before morning, otherwise I'll have to wait until the next full moon.' Ed thought, looking up and glimpsing the moon through the many leaves in the forest.

Long ago, maybe around 50 years ago, Ed had stashed a interesting object in a box deep in a forest located west of Carajas. The forest was large, and was known as the Amazon. The years that had past had made the forest grow smaller, but it was still large, and he knew that the box was still in its hiding place. After all, the only way to even see the box is to have magical blood: be a wizard or some being that is not a muggle.

In order to orient himself to which way he needed to go he first needed to climb a tree to see the stars. He hadn't created a map, because really, his memory was fine. Why would he need such a mundane thing? Anyways, he had placed the box in the direction of certain stars known as "The Three Marys", "The Three Kings", or "Orions Belt". Ed, not finding any trees with low branchs, clapped his hands and touched the ground, making a nice level column raise him above the tree canopy.

Looking up Ed had to analyze the stars a moment before finally spotting the three stars. They were directly over head, pointing to his left. Looking around again he noticed "The Bulls horns" Also known as Taurus. He had to head north of those stars, so turning Ed clapped his hands and lowered the ground back into its proper place before starting forward towards the sort of _magical oasis_. It was the safest place for the box, because when ever a muggle got close to it they would forget what they were doing. It had a wide radius, which was why the jungle was still intact.

Ed made his way through the jungle forest, knowing immediatly when he stepped into the magical part. A tingle went down his spine, before a new awareness made him more alert. There weren't many _mean_ magical creatures in this forest. There were a few to be avoid, however. Ed had learned that the hard way he had been here last. Infact, that was the main reason as to why he had to grab the box at night, just as the sun was rising.

Weaving through some thick bushes he noticed the river flowing beside him. 'Getting closer...' He stepped over a small red creature, that looked very much like a rhino, only miniature and red, with fur. After the small red creature had left Ed entered into a medium sized clearing with a crystal clear pond with many small magical creatures, along with some regular sea fish. To his right was a large water fall, but from it came no sound of splashing water. Ed had figured, when he had entered it to place his box there, that a wizard had placed a _silencio_ spell on the whole cavern and waterfall.

His first thought after realizing that, was that the cave would be the perfect spot for an assassination. So he had investigated the whole cave before realizing it had been bewitched along time ago, and no one was going to try to capture him.

Ed laughed to himself, which was unheard as he had entered the small opening behind the waterfall. If the water had been toxic or poisonous then there would have been no way to get through for any normal person, thankfully it **was** just regular water, so Ed didn't have to worry about it much. Walking to the back of the falls he moved a large boulder, exposing the small hole in the rock. Kneeling down he grabbed his box, which was about the size of a book or necklace case. Turning he left the boulder where it was, sine there was no real reason to move it back.

Stepping around the water fall, he had no desire to be soaking wet, he was just about to leave the cavern when he heard a fiddle-like sound in the background. Freezing he slowly looked around the clearing before moving again.

Hearing a soft woman's voice he when he started moving he looked to his right, the opposite side from which he had come from. Deciding to investigate he walked back into the cavern and towards the opening on the other side that would lead towards the sound. From what he could hear she was just humming, but the voice was so musical and whimsical he was curious as to what creature was singing it. Getting closer he realized it was, in fact, multiple female voices.

Stepping into a large clearing he immediately noticed the lights dancing around. 'Fairies... they must be fairies, there aren't any other creatures that can do this.' In fact, he was right. Hardly any mortal had ever met a fairy, and none that had seen them had lived because when fairies are discovered they sing the person to death. It's a defense mechanism they had.

Ed, knowing he wouldn't die, and wanting to gather information; decided to stay and watch, observe and enjoy. There were seven of them, each a different color: red, blue, orange, yellow, green, purple, and white. The fairies, from what he could see, looked very much alike in appearances, except for their colors. Their voices were perfectly synched, though the white one was playing a small fiddle and not flying, instead running along a branch towards one of the fairies.

Just as he was about to leave, having figured they weren't going to do much else, a beam of light from the full moon shined down through the opening perfectly, illuminating the yellow fairy. Curious Ed walked into the clearing, he wanted to see what would happen, it seemed to be what they were waiting for, for they all immediately went quite.

_!_High is the moon tonight_!_

It was the yellow one, and gesturing she rose above the others and pointed to the moon. After her part the one with the small fiddle sang a short wordless tune. Directly after her the green started singing, joining the yellow one above the others.

_!_ Hiding its guiding light, High_!_

_!_Heaven and earth do sleep, Still in the dark so deep, I will the darkness sweep_!_

Here they all sung a wordless tune together, Ed was very impressed and sat down on a convenient boulder right in the center of the clearing.

As they sang suddenly the clearing started loosing its blue glow. Looking up he watched as the moon moved quickly, leaving the sky, and the sun rose to make its rays take the moons place. Listening again he realized the fairies were influencing the sky.

_!_I will the moon to flight, I will the heavens bright, I will the earth delight_!_

The red one had risen up above the others, opening her arms wide rays of the sun glittered over her body. His vision of her was blocked, when the blue one finally moved from her position. She was in front of his face, gesturing with her arms while singing. Her face was a dainty triangular face, with a very delicate yet stubborn cast to it.

_!_Open your eyes with me, See paradise with me, Awake and arise with me_!_

She actually went forward and grabbed Ed by the tip of his nose. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and very secure. Standing Ed allowed himself to be pulled forward, towards the other fairies. Releasing him she flew back to the others, leaving him standing there to watch as the five singing made a circle around him and continued to sing.

As they started the sun shined fully down on him, making him feel energetic and full of life. It was...an interesting feeling.

_!_I am the dawn, I'm the new day begun; I bring you the morning, I bring you the sun; I hold back the night and I open the skies; I give light to the world, I give sight to your eyes

From the first of all time, until time is undone; Forever and ever and ever and ever; And I am the dawn and the sky and the sun; I am one with the One, and I am the dawn_!_

As soon as they finished the last note the fiddle Fairy leapt from her branch and started zooming around the field, even running along Ed's body to their rythem on her music. Ed folded his arms awkwardly when she landed on the top of his head and stayed there as they continued singing.

_!_I am the sky and the dawn and the sun, I am the sky and the new day begun, I am the sky and the dawn and the sun_!_

The pause once they finished was deafening. Ed wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to make them violent. Although, after a sufficient wait of two minutes the Fairies started to move. The one on top of his head sat down, or at least he assumed that's what she did.

The rest all flew over to him, to hover in front of his face. "Hello." Even when not singing their voices sounded musical to Ed.

He had to clear his voice. "Good...morning?"

They all laughed at his small joke. "Yes, it is a fine morning, isn't it?" The red Fairy seemed to have a irish accent to her words, making Ed blink. He hadn't heard the accent.

"How did you come to our clearing, wizard?" The blue one twirled before settling herself on his shoulder, making Ed even more uncomfortable. He felt an awful lot like a chair at that moment.

He was about to shrug, but a small pinch on his shoulder reminded him about the fairy there. "I heard you singing from the soundless waterfall."

The fairies looked to each other before laughing, making him think of sunshine. "We see. What were you doing at the waterfall?"

"I was retrieving my box." For some reason, no matter what he thought, he was being forced to speak the exact truth to all of their question. 'This is worse than veiritisism.' Ed shrugged and removed the fairy from his shoulder before reaching up and shooing the fairy from his head. They all gathered in front of him smiling beguilingly. Each of their outfits were different. the reds was short, yet puffy; the blues was long, yet seductive; the greens was short and sweet with some flowers; the oranges was short, and not cut evenly; and the yellows looked like sun flower petals.

"Where are you going?" It was the blue fairy, she had flown back into his immediate space as he had turned to leave.

"Back to my garden." He replied, sidestepping the Fairy, only for all six to speed into his way.

"You have a Garden?"

"May we come and see it?"

"We do love Gardens."

"We have been here for soooo long."

"We promise to not bother you!"

"Yes, and we can help you with your quest!"

Ed had been about to say 'no' when the red fairy had added her bit. The others froze momentarily before nodding slowly. Obviously they didn't all agree with the happy red fairy.

"What quest?"

"To stop that mad wizard, of course. Why else would you need that box?"

Ed blinked before narrowing his eyes. "How do you know whats in this box?"

"We were here when you hid it, of course. You don't remember?" The blue fairy flew by his head, brushing his ear as she passed.

Ed thought before slowly nodding. "I remember seeing your glows, but we never spoke before."

The fairies looked at each other before their tinkling laughter floated over the clearing. "We forgot that any mortal that enters memory is cleaned of all conversations." The red one said, floating towards Edward happily. "I am Ruby." The green one floated up beside her, "I am Emerald, I prefer Emmy." Orange, "I am Topaz, I prefer Ze." Purple, "I am Amathest, though i like being called Amy." Yellow, "I am Amber, and you can call me Amber or I'll hurt you." Ed blinked before laughing softly, she looked so fierce. Blue, "I'm Sapphire, just call me Saphy please." And finally the white one, "And I'm Pearl."

Ed looked at all of them, trying to remember their names. Of course it was easier since their names seemed to go with stones of their colors. Kind of color coded, which made it easier. There were just so many of them!

"Ruby, Saphy, you two look more familiar to me than the others, did we talk more?" Ed asked, tilting his head slightly.

They looked at each other before giggling, the others all pouted. "You have the cutest confused face, Eddy!" Ruby exclaimed, flying up to pinch his cheek lightly.

Ed blinked before suppressing a blush. Coughing awkwardly into his hand he looked at all of their expectant faces. "Well...i suppose my garden could use a few fairies..."

"Yes!" They all twirled together excitedly before surrounding Ed.

"But you have to behave." Ed said, trying to sound stern even as they started gabbering to each other excitedly. "No starting any fights."

"We never fight with each other."

"Right..." 'It's not fighting each other I'm worried about...' He wasn't sure who spoke but he didn't care. Moving quickly, as the noise of a large beast reached his ears, Ed grabbed all seven Fairies in his arms and twisted out of the clearing, just as a large grey creature rushed into it, jaws dripping with green ooze.

Popping at the entrance to his garden Ed released the seven protesting Fairies. "You could have at least warned us!" "He didn't want to wait for Thumper." "Oh, probably cause last time Thumper really liked his hair." "Yes, I remember that!" "It was terribly funny!"

Ed clamped his hands over his ears as they continued twittering to each other. It was really starting to give him a headache. Deciding to just get it over with he approached the two sentinel trees and touched each before entering, the fairies following behind him without really looking to see where they were going.

Turning towards a large field with normal flowers and his special flowers Ed led the fairies to it, making sure to avoid the plants that he had used the venus fly trap with. It would be really bad, but funny, if the fairies got eaten by a plant...'Which isn't that bad an idea...'

Stopping abruptly he expected it when the fairies crashed into his head. What he wasn't expecting was for it to hurt quite as much as it did. Groaning he grabbed the back of his head while the fairies righted themselves. "Is this it?" "Oh i do hope so!" "It's beautiful!" "Just like our garden!" "Only this one is much larger, Pearl." "Yeah, it's so huge!" "I can't wait to play!"

Ed was rubbing the back of his head while the fairies practically buzzed with excitement. Closing his eyes he counted to ten before clapping his hands loudly to get their attention. The stopped talking and looked at him expectantly, making Ed slightly uncomfortable.

Coughing he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Right, so this is **my** garden. There are flowers that will eat you, but a lot of them are ...nice. So, just be careful, I don't want to feel bad when you get eaten." Finished he crossed his arms, not wanting to have to talk anymore.

The fairies looked at each other before clapping excitedly and zipping off to the flowers excitedly, leaving Ed standing alone by two green and yellow shrubs.

Sighing he turned and was about to leave when a small cough made him turn reluctantly back around. The red Fairy waved before flying up to kiss his cheek. Stunned he just stared at her in surprise. "Thanks for letting us come here."

Before he could even think of a reply the red fairy, Ruby, turned and fluttered away, towards the purple sun flowers with red centers.

Touching his cheek he turned and left the garden, his mind in a confused jumbled. He couldn't figure out why, well he knew _why_, but he was still confused. He hadn't done them that much of a favor, his garden wasn't that special. If anything, he would love to investigate the forest they had lived in. So many inter species breeding, creating more things and he would investigate, if it wasn't for the one creature...well, not the _one_ creature, but the more recent one. 'Thumper' as the fairies seemed to call it, did like his hair. So much it would tear it off his head, which would be very painful. Ed tried cutting a lock of it to pacify the thing, but it refused to be pacified. Infact, it took the lock of hair, and then returned for More!

Exiting the garden Ed shook his head in finality. Everything didn't matter now, since he was heading back to the school anyways. "Wonder what toadstool has been up to lately...Terrorizing kids for sure, but what else..." Unknown to him there was quite a few things different at the school.

{AN: Hi All! Sorry this took so long, was on vaca until Wednesday, where at 4am (after going to bed at 2) I woke up with the flu! (I'll save you all from the gruesome details...) But needless to say it took awhile to recover from that. Not to mention the fact that everyone else at my work had the flu as well, and i felt guilty calling in so i went to work on one of the one days i was scheduled, and i went in Friday and Saturday when they called me in cause a coworker was sick too. So, this was on hold for a short time! I'm glad i told you it would be a week, i don't feel as guilty then! :) And i have a new hobby that might make my chapters more...idk, snippy? lol I like watching a group called "The Creatures" on youtube (I in no way own the creatures or youtube! God forbid that! *shudders* They are so funny and they have the most awesome sense of humor! I haven't decided who my favorite is but Gassy Mexican is the one i first watched. Searched for N+ (I only own a copy of the xbox game) and he and his two friends were hallariously bad at it, but i loved it!

ANYWAYS! lol I hope everyone loved my fairies! They will be appearing later on! And, just so everyone knows, I stated in the beginning that i don't own the song. A link will be posted on the very bottom of this to see the song. It's a very lovely song, and I can sing it word for word! *grins*

I'm glad everyone was o.k. with my last chapter. I know it wasn't my best, but it was really only a filler. I wouldn't have included it then, but it would have had to be a flashback, and i hate doing those!

_**QUESTION**_: What do you guys think is in the box! I already know ^.^ i was wondering what everyone's thoughts were!

Alright, so i hope this chapter was better? I know its shorter, but mostly i wanted to introduce my fairies, although they wont all be reapearing at once. It was hard making them all talk at once...which they do alot. lol Please review! I'd like at least 5 please! Thanks! Love you guys! ...in a purely platonic way...i assure you...}

Link, the singing begins at 1:18 *** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ?v= lQN9gr - Hb _ Q


	17. Trelawny Stone

{Disclaimer: I, sadly, am now repeating myself...I no own! GAH!}

Ed stopped spinning just outside the borders of the small wizard village by the school. 'Wish I had thought to use my flower...oh well...' Looking up he started the long walk up the path way to the closest building. A nice empty looking pub called the Boar's Head. Entering he looked around before spotting the bar tender and a...goat? "Wow, you keep weird company!" Ed announced, walking into the practically empty bar.

The bar tender looked up, and Ed paused before laughing loudly. "No! Abby? Why are you here? Does Willy know you're here?"

Aberforth, the younger brother of Albus, looked up from his 'cleaning', surprised that anyone would even enter his tavern. It took him a moment before recognition dawned on his face. "Eddie? Is that you? How are you!" Walking around the counter he grabbed Ed in a bear hug, smirking behind his black and grey beard.

Coughing Ed patted him on the back. "It's great seeing you too, Abby!" Wheezing he wiggled until Aberforth released him from his hug. "So, he gave you some of that stone after all?"

Grinning Aberforth turned and walked back to his counter where he had thrown his dirty rag. "You could say that. Actually though, I stole some from him. He and Nickolas weren't very happy with me for a while, but it's okay with them now." Aberforth sat on his stool and motioned Ed to join him. "Fire whiskey?" Ed declined before asking for some butter beer. "Still don't like the whiskey, eh?"

Ed grinned before shrugging. "So, have the kids gone on their hogsmead visit yet?" Ed asked, avoiding the questions he knew Aberforth would ask.

Getting the drift Aberforth shook his head. "No, not yet. It's in a week or so, i think. They never come here though."

"You don't want anyone to come here, right?" Ed teased, gesturing around the tavern.

Grinning in amusement Aberforth sipped a clean bottle of whiskey. "Yuppers. I don't like those kids, acting all empty minded. All the same to me if they stay away."

Ed was silent a moment before smirking wickedly. "I seem to remember a certain tunnel hidden in the book shop. Care to distract the owner for me to sneak in?"

A perverted gleam entered Aberforth's eyes before he rubbed his hands and stood from his stool. "Rosa should be stocking still, shall we go now Eddie?"

Ed snickered before nodding and standing from his seat, walking around to follow him out the back led Ed out to the empty road, whistling a merry tune the whole while. "So, Abby, why is it so...dead here? I mean, back when you and Albas were in school-"

"It's because Voldemort is back, Ed." Aberforth cut in, turning and giving him one of his dead stares. "Everyone is afraid to leave their homes. Even Diagon Alley is dead like this. Shops have closed, businesses have packed up. But, for those that aren't afraid of _him_ there's a huge profit!" Aberforth grinned, making Ed eye him warily.

"Oh? And what profit is that?"

"Thought you'd never ask! You see, people are so scared they are trying to get protection from Voldemort and his followers. So, they buy Dark Detectors or other such things to do it. Charms and wards, you see. Well, those can be easily made, all you need is the proper spells!"

Catching on Ed shook his head while chuckling, side stepping a brown cat. "So, people make the stuff, sell it, and that's how they make a profit? What if the items don't work?"

"Then they leave their stand of course." Aberforth said, laughing. "Fear is a very easy thing to use when it comes to people."

"Especially wizards." Ed added, walking faster to open the door for Aberforth.

Nodding Aberforth entered the shop first, Ed following closely behind. "Rosa!" Cringing Ed turned down a isle quickly to avoid the two...love birds.

"Aberforth? Is that you! My, where have you been?" The young voice made Ed pause. The voice should have been older. Turning back Ed made sure to squat to stay out of view. Carefully peaking around the corner his jaw dropped. It was Rosa alright. She was an old woman, looked to be about Aberforth and Albus's age. 'That sly old-'

His thoughts were interrupted as the bell chimed again, announcing another arrival. Turning quickly he went to the book case that led to a secret passageway to the school. Pulling a very small purple book from the bottom shelf the bottom shelf of the book case silently swung open, showing a dark earth passage way. Looking over his shoulder one more time Ed turned and entered the passage quickly, not wanting the passage to close on him.

As soon as he entered he stopped for a brief moment to pull his wand out of his sleeve. You would think that after all the things he has done (fallen off buildings, got smashed by a giant, thrown over a ledge, ect) that his wand would be broken by now. Thankfully, it was made from a very sturdy wood, and hasn't broken once since he got it more than a century ago. Of course, it would be interesting to see if he could even find another wand that would accept him...

Having decided a long time ago that following those thoughts would make him very dizzy, after all he was over 100 years old, and wands generally 'choose' the wizard, so wouldn't a wand have to be over 100 years old to choose him now? OR would he have to make a wand and have it choose him by default? He had never made a wand before though, and he hadn't even found any books on it. It seemed like you needed to find a master wand creator to even try to build a wand correctly, though when he first got his wand he did have the suspicion that they used red water for the wand tree, but he hadn't been able to prove it yet, and there were no sick people so there was a dead end there...

Shaking his head he whispered _lumos_ before holding his wand up to the ceiling of the tunnel. Walking forward quickly he moved through the long tunnel. He just hoped that it hadn't been blocked or anything. That would be just great, going to all this trouble to sneak back in, and he ends up reaching a dead end. Of course, he might not reach a dead end. It might still be functional and everything.

Following the bend in the tunnel Ed closed his eyes as a beam of light penetrated the exit of the tunnel. Shielding his eyes he looked forward again before groaning. "Of course the stupid entrance caved in!" Sighing in resignation he said _nox_ before placing his wand back up his sleeve. Clapping his hands he touched the side of the tunnel. Blue lights flashed along the ground before making the boulders blocking his way into a bright purple door. grabbing the blue handle Ed opened the door and left the tunnel, looking around the boat house in satisfaction. Turning he clapped his hands again before touching the door and melding the door back into the wall.

Turning he nodded to the painting of a sleeping fisherman wizard before walking out of the boat house and towards the long stair case leading up to the castle. Taking the steps three at a time he made it to the top of the staircase rather quickly, considering the many steps; 200 of them, he had counted them when he was bored. He was just about to enter the courtyard closest to the boat house stairs, which just so happened to also be directly by the great hall, when the gabbing of students, a lot of them, reached his ears.

Stopping he looked around, glad none of them were in sight he decided on the spur of the moment to climb up on to the top of the awning over the edges of the courtyard side walk. Making sure to get a good grip on the posts holding the top up he carefully climbed up to the slanted top. Peering over cautiously he saw what the commotion was about. "Fly eater is causing a scene...she actually getting sacked?"

Going quiet, as all the students had stopped talking, he watched as Delores picked on Sybil. 'So that's it, she's sacking Sybil!' Not really knowing Sybil Trelawny Ed didn't exactly feel any sympathy towards her. After all, she didn't exactly exude the aura of a seer. Nor did she really act like any of the actual seers he had met. In fact, when he had first met her, she had seemed like a fraud. And from what he had gathered in his short stay in the castle all of her predictions were _You are in grave danger_ and then an example of that danger.

His thoughts were interrupted as Minerva rushed into the court yard, adding more whispering to the students on the side walk around the court yard. Watching, Ed quirked an eye brow as Minerva hugged Sybil's shaking shoulders. It was obvious she was suppressing her tears. 'I was under the impression that Minerva didn't like Sybil...Maybe I was gone too long...' Propping himself up he listened intently to their conversation.

"Something you would like to say, dear?" She sounded way too smug, in his opinion.

"There are several things I would like to say." 'And you aren't able to...Maybe I should.' Grinning wickedly Ed stood from his hiding spot.

#$#

Harry felt bad for Professor Trelawny. While she wasn't the best, or smartest teacher, she didn't deserve this public humiliation of being sacked by such an awful woman!

As Professor McGonagall rushed into the courtyard Harry figured it was over, she would take Professor Trelawny back into the castle and the rest of the students would gossip about what had happened. Getting ready to leave it was to his surprise that something fell from the sky into the clearing. 'Wait...not something...some_one_! Ed!' "Hermione, It's Ed!"

Hermione nodded mutely, though Harry didn't see as he hadn't looked away from the clearing. Whispers broke out around the clearing as Ed rose slowly from the crouched position he had landed in. Harry wished dearly that he could see his face, but he supposed watching Umbridge's face would have to do.

"Hello, Delores. How are you today?" Harry was grateful that Ed spoke loudly enough for him to hear him, but did he have to sound so...chipper?

#$#

Ed watched as Delores's face paled slightly before getting pink. 'Probably with anger.' After greeting her Ed turned and looked at Minerva. He had aimed his jump, since this time it was on purpose, and he had landed right between Delores, and Minerva with the shaking Sybil.

"Edward?" Minerva's shocked whisper made him grin. Winking he reassured her before turning back to the simmering Delores.

"What are you doing, Mr. Elric?" Her deliberate use of the honorific made him twitch. Forcing a smile he shrugged his shoulders before casually shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not much, just checking up on things. You aren't disregarding any rules, are you, Delores? I mean, after finding out I can sit where I want, you don't want to do that, now do you?" He looked at her while smiling deceivingly, making sure to not grin too widely. Wouldn't do to scare her!

Delores processed his words before smirking in satisfaction. Raising her hand she brandished her new decree. "Actually, as the High Inquisitor, I am fully capable of...retiring and professors from their duty of teaching."

Ed waited a moment before quirking an eye brow. "Are you? And who decided you can do that? Fudge bar?"

The students close enough to hear gasped, while Harry, Hermione, and Ron all covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. Looking around angrily Delores quelled the laughter before looking haughtily at Ed. "The Minister has granted me the power to do such."

"Oh, well then, it's not exactly right, is it?" Ed said, taking one hand out of his pocket and, ignoring her flinch, gesturing gently towards his right. "I mean, what does the decree say?" he elaborated, not wanting to be wrong about what he thought.

"Certainly." Thinking she had him beat, and he couldn't make a fool of her, Delores unfolded the decree. "According to the twenty-third decree, ad enacted by the Minister, I, the High Inquisitor, am given the authority to dismiss any teacher deemed unfit to teach at the school Hogwarts."

Ed was silent a moment before grinning. Delores stared at him before folding the paper quickly, unnerved by his expression. "What are you grinning at?"

"Oh nothing. Hey Minerva? Why don't you take Sybil inside? Give her some nice hot chocolate. Extra chocolate. Ask for the house elf Twinky. She makes the best." Minerva was silent a moment before pulling a confused Sybil towards the doors to the great hall. Delores looked between Minerva and Ed before holding up her decree again.

Sensing that she was going to go on a tirade Ed held up his right hand, surprised when she actually stopped with her mouth open. "Yes, I heard you, Delores. But, from what you said, you can't banish anyone from the school grounds. And, if my memory serves me right, and it usually does," there were giggles from the students listening, and the golden trio grinned at his joke, "Only the Headmaster can do that. It's part of the founding guidelines, somewhere near the part about guests. And there is no way for you to change it."

Delores stared at him before turning and watching angrily as Minerva escorted Sybil to the doors slowly. Turning back she stared at Ed angrily before huffing. About to say something she was interrupted as the doors banged open. Turning, about to have her last straw broken, she paused as the Headmaster entered the courtyard.

He paused as he spotted the reason for his entrance right beside the door. "Minerva?"

She smiled weakly, tilting her head to motion him to look at the center of the clearing. Following her hint Albus was surprised, yet delighted, to see Ed Standing there, smirking arrogantly.

"Professor Umbridge, I was just about to ask Sybil to stay for the year as my guest." Albus improvised, smiling happily, his twinkle reappearing in his eye.

Ed winked over Delores's shoulder before answering him. "Yes, I invited her to have a nice hot cup of hot chocolate, Twinky makes the best." Walking forward he side stepped around the shocked Delores before approaching Albus.

Nodding in agreement Albus turned and placed his left around around Sybils shoulders, urging her to walking faster. "Indeed she does, Ed. I like mine with cloud marshmallows. Makes it foamy."

#$#

Ed laughed before replying, the doors slamming closed on whatever it was he was about to say. The students all turned quickly back to Delores, who was standing in the center of the courtyard, silently fuming. Turning she glared at all the students. "Don't you all have studys to get to!" She demanded loudly, making all of them scramble to get out of her way.

Huffing she turned and walked towards the side entrance that led to a different hall, her heels clicking briskly.

Harry, not to be left with un-answered questions, ran through the center of the clearing to reach Ed and Dumbledore before they could disappear. "Ed! Professor Dumbledore!" He continued shouting, trying to squeeze through the students pouring through the doors. "Excuse me, Sorry." Finally reaching the entrance hall he looked around, only to sigh in disappointment. All four of them had disappeared without a trace, as was typical of Ed and Dumbledore.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione and Ron rushed up to him, having waited for the worst of the student like mob to clear away.

Harry sighed again before turning to face his friends. "I wanted to ask if Dumbledore knew where Hagrid is, and when he's coming back."

Hermione smiled in understanding, while Ron nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm sure Hagrid will return soon, lets grab some lunch before classes start." Grabbing Harry and a blushing Ron's hand she pulled them into the Great Hall. She was hungry, and she wouldn't let them weasel out of eating.

#$#

"How was your trip, Edward?" Albus asked, leaning forward in his seat excitedly. "Will the giants help?"

ED looked off to the side before shrugging. Hearing an impatient huff he frowned and turned back to Albus. "I talked to them, of course. Voldemort had the same idea as you, and sent two of his people. So, I had to improvise. Didn't help that the Gurg your two people talked to was killed."

Albus leaned back slowly, folding his hands in his lap. "So...what do you mean 'improvise'? Are the giants helping Tom?"

Ed grinned before leaning back in the chair, his hands folding behind his head. "Nope. I talked the new Gurg out of following Voldemort. After a nice battle he agreed to not follow any wizard or partake in the war."

Albus was silent for a long while, his mind thinking over what Ed had said. While he thought Ed stood and pulled his box out of his pocket, ready to give it to Albus. "So...the giants will not participate?"

"Right-o. They wont leave their mountains. In fact, if you had to send some people into hiding that would be the prefect place." Ed commented, fingering the sides of the box casually.

Noticing the box Albus frowned thoughtfully. "I suppose that is for the best, though I would have liked their help." Sighing he leaned forward, staring at the box with a confused expression. "Ed, that looks familiar to me...?"

Ed grinned before tossing it to Albus. Surprise Albus fumbled to grab it, not having expected him to throw it. Though really, he should have. It IS Ed afterall, he likes to throw things.

"It should, it's the necklace you gave to your sister a long time ago. She gave it to me for safe keeping. It has that stone on the end, right?" Ed said, not really wanting to name the stone. Albus, understanding immediately, opened the box. There, lying on purple velvet, was the necklace he had given his sister, Ariana, after their mother had died. It had purple round amethyst stones all along the chain, and at the very end of it was the resurrection stone, still in perfect condition.

"I thought she had given it to Aberforth..." Albus murmured, looking at Ed in confusion. "He was her favorite, afterall."

Ed frowned sadly, his eyes becoming very old. "When i had visited you three the day before the incident, she had told me something very peculiar. Apparently, after i had thought it over, she had seen her death coming. Somehow, she had developed a seer ability. In a dream she had seen you, your brother, and that other guy fighting."

"I hadn't known you had visited!" Albus stated, frowning angrily.

"You were out with Grindlewald. Anyways, while I visited she told me her dream, and gave me the necklace. She didn't want you or Aberforth to have it. She hadn't wanted you two to fight. Not that you didn't fight afterwards." Ed added, shrugging. "Guess she didn't see what would happen after she died."

"And you had this?" Albus asked, holding up the necklace. "All this time?"

Ed nodded, "Well, she asked me to take care of it. I was already planning on going abroad, and we had already settled that I wasn't going to be available anymore. In fact, she had contacted me using Fawkes, i had been surprised that you hadn't noticed."

Albus sighted, "I had alot going on then, Ed."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Yes, I am very well aware of that. Anyways, what with this war, I thought you might want it. And need it, regardless of what she had wanted."

Albus was silent a long moment, contemplating what this could mean, and what he could do with the stone.

{AN: Right, so I'm stopping it here for a few reasons. The main one is cause i'm tired. My eyes are tired and my fingers are cramping. Cause i woke up at 6am today, worked 8 hours, and then came home and wrote ALL of this. Today. Yeah, so i was kinda MLGing it today! :D I hope everyone liked this chapter. I loved writing the Trelawny scene. It was my favorite part. lol

Now for the reviews! Thank you all for reviewing. I know my chapters seem to be getting shorter, but its cause time passes more slowly in the chapter. lol, it will be longer soon! promise!

_Sapphire_ i love faries too :D so spastic behavior is understandable!

_LadysWords_ when i'm done with this story i'll read yours! read the summery, and it looks like a story i would really enjoy :D

_SnowLeopard_ OoT? i'm having a silly moment, what do you mean?

_Panda_ they are very important in my plot :P

_Chibi_ thanks! lol

_Vendelareader _just wait! GHOSTS!

Again, I'm really glad that everyone liked my faries, and that all of you are still liking my story. Its going along, should be about halfway through by now :)

Hope everyone has a nice week! lol}


	18. Ghosty Book

{Disclaimer: I, sadly, only own the idea...not the characters...except for a few...yeah...}

Harry, having left the common room before the others, paused in the hall. He wasn't very hungry, his mind still on his latest nightmare. This time, he had walked through the hall, through the mysterious door, and Voldemort had shown up. He didn't remember what had happened after that, and it was driving him insane trying to remember.

Leaning against the wall he closed his eyes in exhaustion. He hadn't had a good nights sleep since school started. Having detention, and quidditch, made it even harder to get sleep. Because he was so tired, and Hermione just _wouldn't stop_ bothering him about teaching, he had finally just agreed. She had made some very good points last night, but really he had only agreed so he could try to sleep in peace. Only to have wasted the effort when he woke up from the nightmare. 'I probably only had four hours of sleep...'

It really annoyed him, and made him cranky. He knew that he was going to have a bad day. Umbridge would single him out, again. And then Snape will probably find something wrong with his paper. And he had quidditch practice, if he didn't get detention. Standing from his position against the wall Harry started towards the Great Hall, casually taking his time. He didn't have an appetite at the moment, and besides, it was still very early. Hermione wasn't even up yet!

Looking to his right he stopped walking. "And it's raining. Of _course_ it's raining!"

Just his luck. It would probably rain all day, making the pitch a muddy boggy mess, so when he flys he'll slip off his broom and land right in the mud. A shiver worked its way up his spin. He felt cold just thinking about it.

Deciding to just forget about the rain, it might go away, he turned and walked to the great hall, not really hungry, but also not really wanting to stand around with nothing to do.

Pushing open the large door, which was easier than most would think, Harry looked around the mostly empty room. He was the second student to arrive early to breakfast, the first being Luna, of all students. His eyes had just passed over her, when he realized she wasn't sitting by herself. Refocusing on her he blinked in shock as the person sitting with her turned and looked at the door. 'Ed?'

"Good morning Harry!" Ed yelled, waving with a big ass grin. Luna smiled and waved, looking very awake, despite the early hour. "Come join us! There's something i need to talk to you about!"

Harry, confused beyond what he should be in the morning, hesitated slightly before mentally shrugging. 'Couldn't hurt to find out what he wants.' Walking quickly, his curiosity stirred, Harry sat down beside Luna, opposite of Ed.

Unlike usual Ed was wearing a short sleeved black tee, with green cargo pants. Normally Ed wore long sleeved shirts, and considering how cold it was for Harry, he was surprised Ed didn't have a jacket with him.

"Hello, Harry. Wonderful morning, isn't it?" Luna asked quietly, smiling timidly.

Harry looked at her oddly a moment before agreeing, "If it stops raining it will be better, though."

Ed laughed, making Harry's eyes widen. It was the first time he had heard Ed laugh without any sarcasm. It was weird. He wasn't used to it.

"He probably couldn't sleep, Luna. Anyways, Harry. There's something I want to talk to you about. Here." Looking down as Ed pulled his hand out of one of his pockets, Harry furrowed his eye brows as he pulled out a small book. Judging by Ed's hand size, Harry would guess it was around 4inches by 3 inches. Way too small to be a school book, or anything like that, more along the size a diary would be.

"What's that?"

"A small book." Harry's right eye ticked at Luna's surprisingly sarcastic reply.

"I can see that, Luna." he said slowly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "But why give it to me? Hermione is the one who likes books."

Ed grinned, making Harry feel very uncomfortable. "Well, I would give it to her, only she wouldn't be able to read it, and she wouldn't be able to do it, either."

Confused Harry reached across the table to grab the book, while also asking, "What do you mean?" Only for Ed to pull it away from him right as he was about to touch it.

"Before I give you this, I need to know if you're willing to learn?" Ed asked, his carefree attitude from before suddenly leaving, making him serious instead. Harry found he liked the weird, yet carefree, Ed much more. His golden eyes get too penetrating and intense when he was serious. Silent, Harry stared at Ed, before looking to Luna. "Luna has already agreed, and read the book." Ed's added comment made Harry widen his eyes.

Luna, embarrassed, smiled and waved at Harry. "It sounds fun, and I like learning new things, Harry. I think you should agree. It will be great fun."

'She doesn't _sound_ too excited...' Harry thought sarcastically, because really, she didn't. It was just her normal dreamy voice. Looking away from her, he eyed Ed warily. Deciding to just go with it, after all he had just agreed to Hermione and Ron's idea last night, he nodded. "Fine, I'm willing to learn. So whats with the book?"

Ed slid the book across the table to him. "It's a very special book, one I wrote myself. You read that, then find me and tell me what you think, and what you found most interesting. Luna had to ear mark what she thought was interesting."

Before Harry could question him, Ed raised his hand. "Hey, Minerva! Good morning! There are a few things I need to talk to you about concerning Hogsmead!"

Harry's eyes focused on Ed's arm. Surprise is an understatement as he saw the muscles in the man's arms. He had known Ed was strong, but to actually see his muscles flex as he waved to Professor McGonagall? Unreal.

Ed stood from his seat at McGonagalls hesitant nod, waving absent mindedly at Luna and Harry before following McGonagall to the teacher's table. Harry and Luna stared after him silently, Luna in contemplation, and Harry in consternation. 'I hate how he's always leaving, and never explaining anything!'

Luna's sigh made him turn to her. "What's wrong, Luna?"

"He likes you, you know." She said, turning and looking at Harry. She smiled slightly before nodding towards Ed. "He thinks you have potential. He told me so."

Harry didn't think that's what he meant, but before he could say so other students started arriving. "I better head to the Gryffindor table." Harry said, leaving to go to his house's table, Luna watching him go silently.

Harry sat down quickly at the table, his mind elsewhere as the book weighed down his hand. 'What could it be about?' he wondered, eying it apprehensively. Swallowing thickly he opened the book, wondering what it could say.

_~If you are reading this, then you must be a very lucky, yet unlucky individual. I have already placed an alchemical seal, and spell, on this book to prevent anyone who had not seen death from reading it. It will also prevent anyone being able to read these words if I, and you know who I am, doesn't give it to you. If anyone else sees this book, it will be written in my native language.~_

Harry paused in his reading, confused. 'What does he mean, his native language?' Looking over to where Ed was talking to McGonagall quietly Harry watched and tried to hear any accent. 'He doesn't have an accent so...' Giving up Harry turned back to the book.

_~If you don't know that I have a native language, I don't blame you. I've been working very hard to get rid of this stupid accent for the last ten years. So, hopefully by the time I finish this and start looking for an apprentice I wont have one any more. Now that I have explained why you are able to read this, I would like to warn you before you read any farther. Once you start reading the next page a spell will be placed on you by this book. You wont want to talk about what you read after you have the spell on you. It's to both protect myself, and who ever you are. The spell is of my own creation, you wont be able to speak of it, and if you do you will go mute. It's a fitting end to a blabber mouth. I was going to make it so that if you speak of it you die, but that seemed so predictable.~_

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of course that's his reason! Not because death would be mean and very against the law, punishable by imprisonment in azkaban prison. Oh no, it's because that is too predictable.' Shaking his head he turned back to the first page before pausing. 'Do I really want to read this still?' He thought seriously, wondering if it was the wisest idea. Slowly nodding to himself, oblivious that there were some people staring at him, Harry decided yes. He would read this, and do whatever it was.

#$#

Ed smiled as Minerva nodded in agreement. "I will look out for any student gatherings in Hogsmead. I still don't understand why you want me to?" She looked completely puzzled, making Ed really want to laugh, again. He just felt happy today. Maybe because yesterday he had finally devised the best way to help in Albus's war, or at least the best way to keep his _golden boy_ alive.

"Because I think that there might be something interesting to learn. Especially if you follow them to the Hogshead." Ed said, smirking before standing from his seat. "I have to go and talk to a few other people, but it would be a big help if you did watch them for me." Without waiting for the astounded teacher to respond Ed stood from Pomona's seat and left the Great Hall quickly, avoiding talking to anyone else. Looking around the hall he turned and down the staircase to a portrait of a man with a bull dog. "Hunting Party."

The dog barked once before the picture swung open, allowing Ed to enter into a dungeon room located deep beneath the castle. Looking around he made sure he was, indeed, in the place he had wanted to go to. Sometimes things move in the castle, as he had learned the hard way a long time ago. But, thankfully, this time the picture did go to the same spot.

The picture connected a dungeon room, more like a cell, deep in the castle. Except for the picture there were no doors, or any other way out, unless you made one. There were five rooms, with halls connecting each of them. Each room had a few pictures. As was the way the school ran, the Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw house pictures were all seperated by rooms. The few pictures that were not house specific were in the fifth, and center room. Ed had helped move the important pictures down here, mainly so that the soul seals wouldn't be removed by accident, or on purpose. And, since only he, and the Headmaster (Black) had known of the pictures existance, Ed wouldn't be surprised if he's the first...'living' person down here since the last time he visited.

The picture he had used went to the main room, the fifth one located in the center of the other four. A hall was visible on each of the four walls, with four chairs and one table in the center of the room. 'The house elves must dust down here, otherwise it would be covered in cobwebs and dust.' There were several bookshelves with information the founders of the houses had written, or found very important. The whole dungeon was, in essence, like a huge vault for the four house's information and history.

In the main room there were four pictures. One of the...famous poltergeist, Peeves. He was probably the oldest of the ghosts, and his picture depicted a young, extremely short, man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and an extremely mischievous smile. Ed wasn't sure how he died, but even when he was alive he loved pulling pranks. When Ed had started learning at Hogwarts Peeves had been the most depressed ghost because he hadn't known how to pull pranks anymore. But, Ed had befriended Peeves, and he ended up teaching Peeves how to become physical for a short time. That was the main and only reason why Peeves would never pull pranks on Ed.

There was also a new picture, telling Ed someone _had_ been down to the dungeon since he left. There, on the opposite wall from Peeves, was a picture of the history teacher, Cuthbert Binns. This is where they kept his picture, with his seal. He hadn't just dropped dead. He was probably dying, and Dippet decided to use the forbidden magic to attach his soul, keeping him in this world. Ed was okay with this, because obviously Cuthburt didn't mind all that much.

Then there were two pictures, twins, that stood out from the rest. The male of the two twins had blonde hair, while the female had brunet hair. They were special for two reasons. The first being that they were the son, and daughter, of Godric Griffindor's sister, Holly, and Salazar Slytherin. Ed had talked to the two regularly after stumbling upon this dungeon when he first arrived, which was a story for a different time. Suffice to say, the two had been killed during a battle between Godric and Salazar. Holly, their mother, had died giving birth to them. Their deaths were the main reason Salazar left the castle, overcome with grief that he had, accidentally, killed his own children.

When the sorting hat had sorted them, it had placed Heather in Gryffindor, and Simon in Slytherin, which hadn't been a surprise to anyone. What had been a surprise was that Heather, unlike Simon, was able to speak parstle-tongue. Godric, overcome with grief for his nephew and niece, had used what he knew of alchemy, and spell work, to attache their souls to recent portraits he had made himself. They were the first, and most detailed, of all the ghosts that inhabited the castle. The were also the most private, and shy ghosts of the castle.

"Good evening. How did you get down here?"

Looking to his right he watched as Nick, the head ghost for Gryffindor tower, floated into the room, several other ghosts followed after him as well. All of them had been in the castle when they were killed, but only those whose souls were bound to something were able to move through the whole castle. The rest could only move through the dungeons. Ed had never figured out why, but it seemed like the ghosts didn't mind, because then they didn't have to deal with stupid children all the time, which Ed could totally sympathize about.

"Hey Nick. I used the only entrance, of course. But I suppose I could have made my own..."

Nick stared at him a moment in silence before recognition lit in his eyes. "Edward Elric! Long time no see! How's your traveling the world been? Learn anything interesting?" Nick floated up to Ed, smiling happily.

Before Ed could reply children giggles sounded in the air. "Eddie-love!" Ed grimanced before forcing a smile as a pink and red ghost with brown hair floated quickly through the wall, heading straight for him. A shiver skated down his body as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi, Heather. I see Peeves has taught you a few things." Ed said, trying to keep his voice even. Wouldn't be pleasant if she felt insulted. Her tantrums were legendary, even with the ghosts.

"Miss Heather, where is sir Simon?" Nick asked, smiling lightly. Normally her brother could keep her in line.

"Oh, he's somewhere talking to the Baron. I believe they were going to start a fencing tournament. Anyways! Eddie! Where have you been, I've missed you oh so much!" Heather gushed backing away from Ed and twirling in a circle, smiling happily.

Ed smiled in return. "Just wandering the world, learning new things. It's only been a century or so, not that long."

Heather pouted before shrugging. A loud sneeze drew their attention to the Slythering hall, where the Baron and a boy, with green clothes and blonde hair, were entering the main room.

"Baron." Nick greeted, nodding while floating to the other side of Ed.

"Nickolas." The Baron greeted, nodding in return before turning to eye Ed. "Back, are you? Did you accomplish anything of importance? Or did you just lag about like the lazy scum you are?"

Ed laughed, shaking his head to dissuade Nick from fighting with the Baron. While Ed would address him by a nickname, or his first name usually, the Baron had refused to tell him his name. Ed, being the naturally investiagtive person he was(curious busy body) went around to all the ghosts and asked. It wasn't until he asked the Grey Lady, or Helena, that he got something close to an answer, and the only reason for that was because Helena liked him enough to tell him. From what he remembered, the Baron had loved Helena, and when her mother, Rowena, had sent him to find her he had accidentally killed Helena in a fit of rage. Afterwards he had regretted it and killed himself. Helena was stabbed in the heart, and her blood had coated the Baron, and when he killed himself he was voered in more blood.

Afterwards the Baron had renounced his name, just like Scar had done so long ago. And Ed, having understodd somewhat, had decided to respect what the Baron was doing, not wanting him to be mad either.

At the sound of a cough Ed shook his head slightly and turned back to the ghosts surrounding him. "I found some very interesting things, and I also learned some stuff too. And...do I _look_ like a lazy scum to you? Scum sure, but I ain't lazy, Baron!" Ed excalimed, gesturing to his body in example. The Baron rolled his eyes but didn't respond.

"Edward, you never did answer my question. Why are you down here?" Nick asked, making Ed want to laugh at how confused he sounded.

Deciding to just get it over with, it _was_ cold in the room after all, Ed answered his question. "I need all of you to not tamper with the Room or Requirement for the rest of the year."

Silence reigned over the ghosts as they stared at him silently. It was Simon who spoke up. "Why should we do a thing like that?"

Having figured they would protest, because the Requirement was the best place for any games/tournaments they might have, Ed had an explanation ready. "A...friend of mine is probably going to need it, and if you are using it what ever he does wont work correctly. Just for this year, I need all of you to not go in the Room."

The ghosts looked at him silently before nodding and floating to the corner together. Having figured that would happen Ed walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, exhausted. Ghosts zapped his strength out, every time!

"Very well, Ed." Simon's voice made Ed look up slowly. "We agree to not go into or near the room, this year. But we want something in return. You must make a larger room for us, for tournaments and the like, down here."

'Just like a pompous bastard.' Ed thought to himself, before grinning. "Great. I'll do that right now." Not having any energy Ed used his stone, and made a room underneath the one they were in, the length and width of two american football fields. "There. Now you guys have zapped my strength. I need to go back."

Heather pouted, before being shoved away by Simon. "Hey! I want to say good bye!"

"What do you think father would say if he saw your behavior?" Simon scolded, glaring at his sister while continuing to push her away.

"Oh, I do not know, Simon. He didn't stay around long enough for us to find out, always in his chamber doing who knows what!" Heather floated away from Simon and left the room, her frowning brother following closely behind her.

The three left were silent a moment before Ed sighed and shook out his shoulders. "I really should go. It was nice seeing you again, Nick. Baron."

Nick bowed while the Baron nodded his head regally. "Good day to you, Edward."

Ed waved before turning and walking the short distance to the painting. This time he didn't have to say anything, the picture opened right away for him, the dog having waited patiently for Ed. The reason his energy went so low is really very obvious, there are no windows, or doors. So, the oxygen in this room, and the others, is very low. Even if he is immortal, he will get light headed without any air. It's really very simple.

Ed breathed in a breathe of fresh air as soon as he stepped out of the picture, relieved that he had talked to the ghosts, finally. 'Of course, it might all be for nothing because they don't really know about the room. And, they might not even have the group meetings if no one is interested. I'll wait and see if there is a meeting, and then I'll come up with some way to let them know about the room.'

Turning he walked down the stairs, before realizing he needed to talk to Albus soon. He needed to let Albus know what he was planning with _the golden boy_.

Moving quickly Ed went to Albus's office, making sure to avoid any students. Saying the password quickly he climbed the stairs, for once the gargoyle didn't play a joke on him, or attempt to. Opening the door without knocking he surprised Albus into looking up. "Hey, Willy. I need to talk to you about the Golden Boy."

{AN: Okay guys, i really have no excuse for why it took me so long to write this chapter. Except that the weather is way nicer and I was either outside/working. I forgot all about this chapter until i logged on my computer and saw it, sitting there all upset and unfinished. So, i had to read it so that i went nicely. I hope everyone liked the interaction with the ghosts. The twins will probably appear later. not sure, but we'll see. lol I hope everyones St. Pattys day was awesome. mine was boring, spent it at work. blah.

Anyways, Im not going to answer any reviews cause i want to post this, sooooo Thanks to all of those who have reviewed the last one! And, i know there are some typos. if my i's aren't capitalized i will fix them (if i hit a block or finish i'll go back and edit it)

Please review! Thanks!}


	19. Halls, Halls, and moooore Halls

{Disclaimer: yeah...wopps}

Ed looked up as Minerva walked towards him. He hadn't expected her to return so soon, in fact he hadn't even thought to see her today at all, hoping she would do as he asked and looked out for any large, suspicious, student gatherings. Sadly, it looked like she had grown bored with the activity. "Minerva?"

Minerva stopped in front of him, lifting an imperious brow at his questioning look. "I did as you requested. In fact, I believe I did more than you requested, Edward."

"Oh?" Ed asked, lifting one of his own brows in inquiry. "How so?"

"Excuse me if I am incorrect, but your main concern was focused on Mr. Potter?"

Ed was amused the way they were speaking, but decided to not alter it. "That is correct. He has been focused on a certain activity I hope to cut short."

"Quite, in any case, he and many other students met together in the Hogshead. Being a teacher I had no way of entering without drawing attention. They left, and should in fact be on their way back in at any moment."

Frowning Ed nodded his thanks distractedly. "Thank you, Minerva. I had best move from here soon. Be seeing you around?" With that clear good bye Ed turned and quickly walked toward the clock tower staircase, which led to the large window, or opening, that overlooked the bridge that led to the small wizard village. He was just about to reach the landing when he head mutterings between a man and a woman.

"Make sure to keep an eye on them, and keep me informed."

Slowly looking over the floor, Ed winced as he saw Umbridge with the brown nosed Filtch looking out over the courtyard, doubtlessly watching Harry and his friends come back into the castle. 'And with their in-experience they are probably talking loud enough for her, and everyone else, to hear. The fact they had a meeting in Abby's Pub shows their ineptitude in covert meetings.' Ed thought before turning swiftly and departing from the look-out point he had been trying to achieve.

Quickly descending the stairs he heard Hermione and Ron speaking loudly as the group entered into the hall below about finding an appropriate place being difficult. Jogging Ed made sure to leave the area before they had fully entered, thankfully they had slowed down even more to shake off the snow on their coats and boots.

Turning down the hall leading to the Ravenclaw tower Ed stuck his hands into his pockets while adopting a lazy, un-caring air. He knew that Luna had been with the group, and to his mind the best way to figure out what had happened would be to _ask_ her, without the others with her.

Hearing many good byes and good lucks behind him, Ed came to the conclusion that it wasn't just Luna walking down the hall. Thinking quickly and walking faster Ed turned a corner again, thinking frantically on what to do to get her out of the crowd of students. Deciding to just exit stage left, Ed clapped his hands and touched the wall, making a nice large hole for him to jump into, not literally of course.

Once securly in his little hideaway Ed closed the hole, mostly. Leaving a small opening for him to look through Ed waited calmly for the students to walk by. Hopefully, like usual, Luna would be at the end of the group.

Around 5 students walked by, none of them Luna, making Ed very worried that she hadn't come down this way after all. Sighing Ed clapped his hands and opened the wall, resigned to having to hunt her down.

"Hello, Edward." Jumping Ed twisted quickly, threatening to snap his own neck, his eyes wide as Luna smiled at him dreamily.

"Oh, um...Hi, Luna." Ed waved awkwardly, mentally wondering how she was so silent.

"Is this what you're book hinted at? The training it talks about in detail?" Luna asked, walking forward and fingering the archway to his hideaway.

"Well, no. Not really. It takes years, and an understanding of science, to be able to do this." 'Not to mention knowledge of Truth and the Gate.'

"I'm good at potions. Harry is too, although I suspect Professor Snape doesn't like him very much." Luna admitted, still looking curiously at the archway. Wanting her attention Ed clapped his hands and touched the wall. Blue light sparked, making her eyes glow as the wall closed up.

Her mouth opening into an _Oh_ position Luna studied the wall closely before looking at him. "How did you do that with potions?"

Ed sighed. "Science is a muggle study, Luna. You're a full blooded witch, or a pure blood. I highly doubt you have any scientific knowledge besides the basics of gravitation pull and what things are basically made of; wood, polyester, granite, led, things like that. Doing what I did would take any wizard at least a decade to alter their thinking to perform with any success possible." He had explained this many times to people who saw him perform alchemy and wanted to try.

Luna frowned. "So then the training in your book..."

"Was training, as in physical training. So that if a Death Eater or some other dark wizard takes your wand, then you can defend yourself. Its a muggle way to fighting, instead of throwing spells, you throw fists, or kick feet." Ed shrugged, before realizing something. "Luna, did you not fully read my book then?"

Luna smiled before shrugging in response. "I read it. I might have skimmed a few parts that seemed irrelevant..."

"And those were probably the important parts, Luna!" Ed exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Seeing her absent look he sighed in resignation and lowered his hands. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you." Ed admitted, not wanting to waste more time with side talk.

"Really? Why?" Luna asked, her eyes widening even further.

Ed smiled before looking around, "Lets walk, Luna. I'd rather not just stnad here." Turning he led the way, Luna walking beside him. "I know that Harry set up a meeting in the Hogshead. What I don't know is what was talked about there."

"Actually, Hermione is the one who set up the meeting."

"What?"

"She's the one who contacted everyone. It seemed like Harry didn't want to be there." Luna admitted, frowning in thought.

Ed tacked that piece of information on his mental board before looking at Luna, lost in thought. Sighing mentally he snapped his fingers, making her startle a bit. "So, what was the meeting about?"

"Oh, I can't say. Hermione had everyone sign a piece of paper."

Ed nodded, frowning. "And, being the smartest witch of her year, she placed a jinx on it, I'm guessing?"

"Well, she didn't warn anyone about a jinx, but I think there is one." Luna said, blinking at him before smiling. "I wonder what kind of jinx."

Ed laughed softly while thinking of ways to find out, while staying away from the topic. "I know. How about I ask you questions, and you say either yes, or no?"

Luna nodded, "Sure." before scrunching her nose, "Why do you want to know anyways, Edward?"

Ed shrugged. "It has to do with my book, Luna. It would be obvious if you had read all of it."

Luna blushed before nodding.

Ed, amused and not annoyed, cleared his throat. "Right. Was the discussion about the war?"

"Yes."

Ed nodded, having suspected as much. "Was it about a class?"

Luna hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

"Was it about Umbridge's class?"

"No." Ed blinked at her anger tinted voice before moving on.

"Was it about what happened last year?"

Luna nodded, "Yes." she hesitated before slowly saying, "Not many people believe Harry about Cedric."

"The boy that was killed by Voldy?" Luna nodded, confirming what Ed had already assumed.

"Back to my questions; If it wasn't a discussion about Umbridge...was it talk about forming a group? Some way to learn?"

Luna nodded, not bothering to say yes. "And there's not many options for you guys to do that with her watching."

"What do you mean?"

"She saw your group walking back to the castle, she and Filch. I wouldn't be surprised if she passed a decree making it impossible for you to meet up."

#$#

"I can't believe this! It's as if she knew we were forming a club!" Hermione was pacing the floor, Harry and Ron sitting on the couch watching her.

"Maybe she did know. Bet that Jason fellow blabbed." Ron wrinkled his nose, remembering the rude boy who had glared at them when he wrote down his name.

"No." Harry looked at Hermione oddly as she sighed before sitting between the two of them. "I put a hex on the paper, if anyone blabbed we would know."

Ron immediately got interested. "What did you do, Hermione? How will we know."

She hesitated before shaking her head, "I can't say, Ron. All I know is no one blabbed."

"No one blabbed cause she saw and heard us."

All three of them looked up from the couch, realizing belatedly that anyone could hear them. Luckily, it was only Ginny.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" Ron demanded, turning fully to look at his sister.

"Well, I was thinking of a place we might meet, and Luna showed up. We started talking about ideas when she mentioned that Ed had warned her that Umbridge would probably ban groups."

"How would he know!" Hermione demanded, standing angrily. "Did he tell her?"

Ginny grimaced. "According to Luna, Umbridge was in the clock tower and had a clear view of us all walking back. And, she could hear us too." Hermione's shoulder slumped.

"Oh."

Ginny nodded, understanding Hermione's dejection. "Yeah, it sucks." Ginny, watching as Hermione slowly sat back down, decided to not mention the fact that Ed also bashed on her idea for the meeting to be in the Hogshead. she looked upset enough as it was.

"What we goin' to do, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking to her.

Harry, having remained silent for so long, Sat up. Before Hermione could answer he answered him for her. "We're going to continue with our plans, obviously. She can't stop us."

Hermione hesitated before nodding in agreement. "She doesn't know we don't have a spot yet. For all she knows its in the forest. We did mention that, right?" Hermione said, standing again. "We'll just have to find a spot in the castle, is all. Someplace she'd never suspect."

Pacing once more Hermione drifted into her own world, leaving Ron, Harry, and Ginny watching her. Sighing Harry sat back and pulled the tiny black book from his back pocket. It was only eleven at night and he was half way done with the book. It was actually very interesting, reading about two boys, stranded on an island, left to figure out what _All is one, one is all_ means. Harry had an idea, but he wasn't sure about it.

#$#

Ed looked up from his newspaper, surprised to see Ron, of all people, entering the library. Looking back down he ignored the Gryffindor student, or at least tried to. The fact that Ron came up to his table and sat down, and only waited a few seconds to clear his throat awkwardly, made Ed realize Ron was looking for _him._ Sighing Ed lifted a finger to make Ron wait, while he finished the page.

Ron, impatient and feeling immensely weird being in the library without Hermione, shifted in his seat. He looked around anxious for anone to come to the section they were in, while Ed spent at least 3 minutes reading his stupid paper.

A sigh from across the table had Ron looking back over. "You're shifting so god damn much I can't concentrate. What do you want?"

Startled Ron just gaped at him, forgetting entirely what he was going to say. Ed waited a total of 25 seconds before growling. "Well?"

Ron paled before leaping to his feet and darting away, leaving Ed staring after him in surprise. 'I didn't sound _that_ scary...did I?' Shrugging, if it was important the boy would be back, Ed turned back to his paper, content to finish reading about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban from a few years ago. The picture on the front of the newspaper jugged his memory , but he wasn't sure where he had seen the man before, or if he had even seen him. He wasn't terribly surprised that he wass a Black, however. Niggy had shared a few stories about almost being sent to azkaban, so Ed figured this Sirius guy had done something to deserve it. Sadly, all the paper said was that he had escaped, which had never happened before.

'Complete waste of-' His thoughts were cut off as Ron, along with Hermione, came back. Sighing he folded the newspaper before gesturing to the seats. After a moment of hesitation the two students sat, Hermione folding her hands on top of the table while Ron fidgeted nervously.

Hermione opened her mouth to start talking, but Ed, feeling like being the interrupter today, spoke first. "Why did you run off?" He looked towards Ron before lifting an eyebrow.

Ron blinked quickly before shooting a panicked look at Hermione. Clearing her throat she got Ed's attention. "I asked Ronald to ask you, how did you know we had a meeting?"

'Get's straight to the point. Thank god.' Ed thought, grinning at her serious expression. "Well, it was kind of obvious, what with a huge group of students meeting in a pub that no one goes to, and I heard you all when you were coming back inside." He added as an after thought, blinking as he watched the two students gape in surprise.

Hermione was, as always, the first to recover. "That doesn't make any sense! I chose that pub _because_ no one would be there to listen."

Ed rolled his eyes at her naivety. "Look, Hermione," he ignored her indignant glare, "If you walk into a restroom, and there is no one there, then someone enters and starts talking, its easy to hear them. But, if you're in a crowded room, with lots of people, its harder to hear whats being said." he paused a moment before sighing, "Make sense?"

Hermione blinked a few times before slowly shaking her head. "What does a restroom have to do with-"

"It was an analogy! Damn, if you're the brightest of your year, the others must all be tea pots." Ed remarked, glancing meaningfully at Ron. Hermione stiffened while Ron just sat there, he had zoned out when Hermione had forced him to go back with her. "Look, in a crowded room no one would suspect anything secret going on, when a group goes _out of their way_ to make sure no one listens, people _will_ notice. If you had had the meeting in the Three Broom Sticks, then no one would have noticed, and Umbridge wouldn't have made all un-authorized groups against the rules." 'And i have to talk to her about that as well.' "It's not my fault that you and your two friends didn't realize that the smarter location would have been the crowded Broomsticks."

With that final comment Ed stood from his seat and left the library, leaving his unfinished paper behind. He really had no urge to continue reading it now that he remember that Sirius black, the supposed escapee from Azcaban prison, was the man who had met Harry in the train station. He had looked much healthier then, so Ed hadn't at first recognized him, but Hermione and Ron had jarred his memory.

He was halfway to Albus's office before he realized, it didn't really matter if a convicted criminal was friends with Harry, the golden boy. The fact that the man hasn't killed anyone else, or threatened anyone else, practically screamed that he wasn't a threat, and he probably was never a threat in the first place. In the train station Ed hadn't gotten the same vibe he had from other convicted criminals, the aura of blood lust the typically surrounded those who had killed. The man Harry had hugged hadn't had that feeling. If anything he had felt more abused.

Deciding that talking to Albus about this man would be a waste of his time Ed turned and instead walked towards the stairs. It was time he found someone who was apart of their group. Climbing the stairs Ed heard the sound of jeering, which typically meant someone was being bullied. Jogging the last of the steps to the landing he looked around, checking to see who was around. Two slytherins were pushing around a gryffindor. One Ed somewhat recognized. Striding forward Ed clapped his hands loudly, getting their attention easily. The slytherins looked at him before looking at each other and running off, not wanting to be caught. Reaching the student quickly Ed squatted down beside him, looking him over for any bad injuries.

"T-thank you." A small boy with glasses and sandy blonde hair said, looking at Ed with signs of hero worship in his eyes. Ed sighed in resignation before holding his hand out to help the boy to his feet.

The boy looked surprised, but grateful, and reached out to grab Ed's hand hesitantly. Ed firmed his grip before standing from his position and hauling the boy to his feet as well. There were a few rips in his uniform, and a small bruise on his arm, but overall the boy looked fine to him.

"Y-you're that man, the one t-the Headmaster i-introduced at the opening feast." Ed nodded, searching the boys face for any blood. "That's right, I'm Ed. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Creevey, Collin Creevey. I'm a second year Gryffindor." Ed, satisfied that the boy was fine, released his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Collin." He was about to excuse himself when an idea occured to him. "Are you friends with Harry Potter?"

Collin's eyes widened before he nodded vigorously. "Harry and I are best friends! I take his picture all the time!" Collin reach into his robs before freezing and sighing. "I, um...left my camera in the Common Room. I would have shown you." Collin's lie was very easily seen, Ed knew from his reactions that he had _had_ the camera, but those Slytherins must have taken it.

"Are you apart of his..._study team_ Collin? The one that Hermione and Ronald are both apart of?"

Collins eyes widened before he looked around quickly. "H-how do you know a-about that?"

Ed shrugged before getting straight to the point. "Have you found a room yet?"

Collin opened his mouth to answer, his eyes still impossibly large. Before he could say anything another boy showed up. "Collin! Come with me, I-"

Ed looked behind himself to see another boy, this one he recognized from the carriage Harry and his friends had been in. "Oh, um..."

Sighing, and not really wanting to deal with waiting for an introduction, Ed raised his hand. "Don't let me keep you. I'm Ed, you're a Gryffindor. He's a Gryffindor, I'll be moving on." With that he shoved his hands into his pocket and walked to the near doorway, but instead of going through the door he turned and pressed against it silently.

There was a moment of silence before he could hear loud whispering. "Come on Collin! I found it! I found the _perfect_ place!"

"Where Neville?" Collin asked excitedly, not bothering to keep his voice lowered. "Shh, Collin! It's on the seventh floor, I don't know if it has an actual name, but its perfect! Come on, we have to tell Harry!"

There footsteps hurried away, leaving a smirking Ed behind them. It appeared he didn't have to mention the room after all. 'It was meant to be.' He thought cynically before turning and leaving the hall, tempted to whistle a tune but deciding against it. He was happy that, apparently, the Truth, or whatever controlled fate or destinies or whatever, obviously wanted Harry's group to find the room. After all, he hadn't had to even tell the boy. Looking around the hall he was in he figured he was on the 5th floor, a nice quiet hall, one of the few that had no door blocking off the moving staircase. Walking quickly, not really having anywhere to go, Ed pondered what he could do.

He really didn't want to take part in the group, for starters he didn't want to have to watch them just stand in one place and shoot spells. Knowing how...sheltered wizards grew up, he could bet none of them had been in a _real_ fight, with blood. Hell, when he first arrived at Hogwarts and cut his arm open on accident all of the girls fainted, and more than a few boys threw up. If that didn't say _sheltered _or _weak_ Ed wasn't sure what would. Not that fainting or throwing up at the sight of blood is a bad thing, but if you're learning spells to stop bleeding, learning how to make people bleed with just a swish of your wand, then you shouldn't faint or get nauseous just at the sight. And it wasn't even that much blood either! He had only cut it on accident on dropping a vial, it was only a half inch cut on his palm.

Knowing he would look stupid shaking his head at the memory Ed resisted, and was glad he did when he came across one of the professors, a pale witch named Bathsheba Babbling. He had met her on his first day. "Hey, Bathsheba, right? What are you doing on this floor, did they move the Ancient Runes room from the 6th?"

Bathsheba looked startled herself to find someone else on the 5th floor, not many people wandered the halls. "Oh, how has your stay been, Ed? Enjoying the October winds?"

Ed smirked and nodded. "The air is much more pleasant here than it was on the mountains, I'll give it that. I once hated cold air though, especially when it changes like this." He reached up and absently rubbed his right shoulder, the one that had once been automail. When he had been sent to this world by Truth, the bastard had given him his real arm back. And, unlike the first time he got it back, his arm matched his left arm. So instead of being a malnourished pasty white arm, he had gotten a muscled, tanned arm. The only thing that made him remember were the scars he had on his shoulders.

"You didn't answer my question though, Sheba. Can I call you Sheba?" Ed asked, smiling broadly with a kind of childish air.

Pursing her lips Sheba pretended to really contemplate the idea before grinning. "Yeah, sure. All the professors except for a few do anyways. And to answer your question I was using a shortcut to the kitchens on this floor. It isn't even close to dinner time, and I didn't have lunch so I'm starving!"

She emphasized her point by rubbing her stomach, making Ed laugh. "I know the feeling well. There was a time in my life that i was _always_ hungry. Mind if I go with you? There are a few students I was hoping to ask you about."

Sheba blinked a few times before shrugging. "Sure, why not. More the merrier, don'cha know. I'm always telling my students when they have to partner up that they'd thank me later. Connections are very important later on in life." she nodded in her matter of factly before striding forward, Ed falling into step beside her. "I learned that the easy way, I went to 6th year potions with the Editor of the Prophet. Great man, horrible at potions."

Ed laughed before casually starting his questions after listening to her exclaim over how dreadful the man was at the easiest projects. "So, Sheba. Are there many 5th years that are taking your class? Any that stand out?" Ed had heard that Hermione, one of Harry's closest friends, was the 'brightest witch of her time.' He was curious if she was bright enough to be in Ancient Runes.

Sheba looked surprised at his interest before a pleased smile settled over her lips. "There are more this year than las' year, I can tell ya. I was surprised by how many wanted to continue with their math and hieroglyphics and ancient are a few that are exceptionally good. Draco Malfoy, a Slyherin with very pure blood. You would think he wouldn't have the patience and diligence for Ancient Runes, but he gets the Os all the time. And then there's Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her generation! She never gets less than an O, in all of her classes. I hope to one day retire and leave her with my class, but I doubt that day will come anytime soon, I'm only thirty, don'cha know!"

Ed grinned at her as she fisted her right hand and punched her left to make her point. He liked her, she had spunk. "Does Hermione have any friends in her class? Do she and Draco work together, is that why their scores are similar?"

He knew the answer to his questions before she shook her head in the negitive, frowning. "No. Don't you know how Hogwarts works, Ed? Slytherins and Gryffindors don't **ever** mingle. **EVER**. It's just how it works. They avoid each other like the other has some sorta of catch-able hex, or disease. It's always interesting watching them ignore each other. But they each have a few friends in the classes. Malfoy's friend, Blaise Zabini, also takes my class. Granger has a friend name Catherine Forrinal, they get along well." She turned down a long hall leading to their left, where a painting of a man biting into a large watermelon hung. Her red hair was braided, and Ed could see in the new lighting that there were ropes intertwined in her hair with small symbols her recognized from a very old, still undecipherable language.

"I know that she has two close friends, a Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, they don't take the class with her?" Ed asked, resisting the urge to ask her why she was have words in her hair that might mean something very significant, or when put together could spell disaster. If nothing had happened yet to her from it, his cautions wouldn't really be needed.

Sheba laughed and waved her pale hand airily. "Potter and Weasley?" she started before cracking up in laughter at the very thought. Smiling indulgently Ed waited for her to get over her laughing fit. "Oh, Ed." she huffed, stopping a moment to catch her breath. "Those two, bless'em, they don't have a bone in their body that could understand the complexities of Ancient Runes. They had a difficult time just learning their numbers! Their poor minds would turn to mush if I tried to teach them the alphabet of the Goblins or the Elves or Romania! Let alone the number-word system the fornak nomads use for their language." She was still breathing heavily before slapping Ed on the back. "Nice joke though!"

Ed coughed and forced himself to laugh. She had quiet a swing on her right arm! She obviously worked out a few times a week. 'I need to work out soon, I'm getting flabby just walking around.' Ed thought, before focusing back on the conversation. "That's too bad, I've seen them around, they look like a good group."

Sheba nodded. "Yes, they became quick friends in their first year. All of us professors were worried about Potter, see, but after seeing him choose Weasley over Malfoy, Minerva told us that she thought he wouldn't be anything like You-know-who. In fact, she had a suspicion even then that he would be the opposite." Sheba licked her right pinky before touching the center of the watermelon. The door swung open and they were covered in darkness for a short moment before the other side opened and they saw the kitchens. Stepping through Ed and Sheba both waved at the chorus of greetings and bows the house elves showered on them.

Knowing any more questions would be repeated by the house elves Ed refrained from anymore questions. Besides, he was very content with what he had learned. Harry wasn't the brightest, but he had a good sense of what would be the best choice. If he thought of maybe training someone on Alchemy, which was very unlikely, Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger would be his best choices. Both were good in Ancient Runes, Potions, and Transfiguration. That, plus the fact both were hard workers. However, he kept on hearing bad things about Draco Malfoy, so he was probably not an option. But, because Ed was a finicky person, he would reserve judgement until he met Malfoy himself. Hermione, however, was really showing promise. Add to that that he had convinced Minerva into admitting that she gave Hermione a time turner, it kept on looking better.

With that turner she could be in classes during the day, turn back time, take some pepper up potion (known to him as coffee) and meet him in a nice place in the forest for some training. But, the catch would be he would have to train her body as well. He wasn't sure he wanted to train her, Harry, and Luna. That might be too much.

Ed waved to Sheba as the both left the kitchens going opposite ways. He had spent most of their impromptu snack thinking, and so had she. That, or she had just been very happy to be eating and hadn't wanted to shorten her time by talking. She _had_ eaten a lot of food. There had been five empty plates when they left, and only one had been his. He wasn't one to talk, he had eaten a lot in short time many times in his life.

Focusing away from Sheba and her eating habits Ed made his way down the hall, making sure to avoid any students by side stepping around them. He was wandering aimlessly, pondering his options, when someone grabbed his braid and pulled, hard. Jerking around, his fist ready to pummel the idiot Ed stopped midway upon seeing a smiling Albus standing behind him. Looking around quickly Ed saw, to his surprise, that there were no students around. Classes must have started again. Grinning wickedly Ed continued through with his punch and landed a solid right plant on Albus's cheek.

Albus went with the blow smoothly, making the damage not terrible. "Still have it, huh _old man_." Ed taunted, rubbing his right knuckles lightly.

Albus glared good naturedly before laughing lightly. "Well, Ed. What have you been up to that you didn't hear me approach you from behind?"

Ed grinned before motioning Albus to follow him, talking quietly about his activities.

{AN: Well, guys, I hope the wait was worth it? I tried to incorporate answers to your reviews into this chapter, thats one reason why it took so long. The other is simple, I've been swamped with Life, and couldn't really focus enough to finish it. It sat at 2,000 words for most of the time between updates. I'm sad to say i lost my mojo for a while. But, it's back! be happy! I thought about paying ya'll back for being such great readers with a 10,000 word chapter, but i thought that would take waaaay too long. Anyhow, I hope everyone liked this chapter! The last few were fillers, because if you look at a calender not much happens during school. But, its almost time for a few 'special' events, so the story line is moving along!

Now, to answer questions. Since it's been such a wait i wont state names, just state answers.

Yes, i wrote "a white beard tied with a thong" in chapter four. Back in like the...1200s i think (idk, whenever scottsmen wore kilts all the time?) they would tie their beards with a sting that had a rock on each of the ends. It was called a thong. Not the ..._other_ kind of thong you're thinking of at all. If i'm wrong in the description you can rail on me, but i read it in a book, so...I'll just blame that. but **yes** winry728 i did write that on purpose. :) surprisingly you're the only one who asked about it!

There was a question awhile agao about Ed's auto mail limbs, and if he had them still. I've answered this before so i'm gunna bold and capatilize it, okay guys? I'm not yelling, it's just so people _see _ it :/. **ED HAS HUMAN ARMS AND LEGS. HE DOESN'T HAVE AUTOMAIL. HE _DOES_ HAVE THE SCARS.**

Okay, so those are the only two answers. I do have one question.

_**Red** **Panda**_ what does "Fino a prossima volta!" mean? It looks like spanish, but i'm not sure? or is it italian?

And i want to thank **everyone** for reading! it means alot to me, and i am sorry for the very long wait. :'( And i'm glad everyone loved the ghosts too. I wasn't sure if the twins would be liked, but i liked them! Twins are always fun!

tata for now, expect a review sometime within the next week!}


	20. Threat

{**Disclaimer**: no ownage, sowwy...}

Ed and Albus had just finished talking about how Ed's watching over Harry was going; when a large owl, with black and white feathers, flew through a closed window and landed on a stone statue in front of them. In its beak was a bright pink letter with red writing visible on the top. Immediately Ed froze before slowly kneeling and grabbing the letter. The owl hooted a whispery greeting before hopping towards the wall and taking flight once more, not even waiting for a response letter. Ed stared after it grimly before looking at the pink letter. The design on the outside was in blood, if Albus's assumption was correct. Not long dried blood either.

Ed swallowed thickly before slowly opening the envelope the letter was in and taking out a black piece of parchment. Opening this one there was a loud shriek before a deafening silence settled over the hallway. Albus's reflexively reached up and covered his ears, which were still ringing. Feeling something wet he looked at one of his hands, blinking in surprise at the blood on his palm. Looking back up he watched as Ed's ears bled as well, before the blood crusted over and faded away.

Ed was staring intently at the black paper, and being his normal curious self Albus's approached him silently to look over his shoulder. Imagine his surprise when instead of seeing more words written in blood there was nothing but a blank page. Looking back up at Ed's face discretely he realized that Ed was really only gazing into space.

"Edward?" Albus asked, before stopping. He couldn't hear his voice. Likely there had been a banshee shriek in the letter, to prevent anyone but Edward hearing what it said. Only a special potion would heal his ear drums. But, Edward would be able to hear what was being said from the letter. 'I wonder what it is saying... if only i had a philosopher stone as well...actually I think it's best I do not.' He thought cynically with some amusement.

Ed made a fearsome angry face before throwing the letter in the air and clapping with a sliding motion. Red lightning flashed up and struck the paper, making it catch fire. Within moments the paper was mere ash floating away in the breeze of the hall, before nothing remained of the letter. Ed said something, and looked at Albus before his eyes widened before he grinned evilly. Saying something else he motioned Albus to walk forwards. Eying him wearily Albus did as motioned before they arrived at the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey appeared when Edward called for her, and approached angrily, only to pause as Albus didn't reply to her.

"He was with me when I opened a letter containing a banshee shriek. I had only one small bottle in my room with the healing ointment. I was hoping you would have some...?" Edward explained, lying effortlessly about why he hadn't been effected by the shriek.

Poppy nodded before turning and walking back to her office. Ed gestured mutely to the closest cot before Poppy returned. She was much quicker than Ed had anticipated, ruining any time he had to think about what the letter had said effectively.

In short order she had applied the needed amount of salve to the insides of Albus's ears. "There we are, Headmaster."

"Thank you Poppy. My hearing is greatly improved. I'll leave you to your book." She blushed when Albus blinked innocently.

Ed inwardly sighed before grabbing Albus by the arm and forcing him to leave the Hospital room, his mind trying to figure out how to tell Albus what he had learned, or what he assumed.

"Edward?" He looked over at Albus before releasing his friends arm. "I think it's best if we wait until we get to your office, Albus. I don't want just anyone hearing what I'm about to tell you..."

Albus hesitated, obviously contemplating insisting hearing what the letter said now or waiting, which would be a much wiser choice, if straining on his curiosity. Finally his common sense won out and Albus nodded in agreement, turning and leading the way silently to his office, which was fairly close to the Hospital wing this year.

Ed took the time to think, privately to himself, about the letter. Someone, somewhere, was a very knowledgeable person. Sending a image owl, a very rare breed of owl from the dark forest, to give him a letter that only he would hear. That person had known that he would be able to hear it after the shriek. And they had known he wouldn't open it alone. Otherwise they wouldn't have bothered with the shriek. IT pissed him off, and worried him. If someone was able to find him in Hogwarts, the most secure place for normal people, then what was to stop them if he secluded himself in the muggle world? The person, as there had been more than one voice, had even went so far as to describe their surveillance of him.

"Here we are, Ed." Looking up in surprise Ed found himself facing the winding staircase, the gargoyle had already leapt to the side. Albus was walking backwards down the stairs so he would leave Ed behind. With a pang of anger Ed realized he had been thinking so deeply he hadn't realized he had stopped walking. Damnit.

"Sorry, Willy. Go on, I'll follow." Ed assured before stepping on the first step. For the first time this year the gargoyle didn't try a practical joke, and Ed knew that if the thing had then he would have turned it into a pile of rubble. No doubt the stone gargoyle had realized that.

"Alright, Ed. What did it say?" Ed narrowed his eyes as Albus sank into his large comfy chair, all of the previous headmasters were awake, and gazing at them in curiosity. Taking out his wand Ed did a small motion, and a red haze seemed to form at the top of the room before slowly dropping infront of all of the portraits. He had no desire to be heard, even by dead people in pictures.

"Ed?" Ed turned and grinned at Albus sadly before tucking his wand back into his sleeve.

"Well, Albus. Do you remember when I first arrived, and we, meaning you, Nicky, and me were all worried about anyone, wizards or muggles, finding out I wasn't from this dimension?"

Albus slowly nodded. "What does that have to-"

"Someone, or should I say, someones have figured that out, my friend. That howler, more like whisperer because after the shriek the people who spoke were whispering, have decided to take me and use my body to extend the life of their lord."

Albus was silent a moment, and Ed waited for him to ask another question. "They want to make their lord like you? Immortal?"

"It said more than that. Immortal, immune to death, forever young, blah blah blah. They said they would capture me throuh any means necessary. Hinted at creating a potion that would make me "as weak as a new born muggle" to use their words."

"This isn't good, Edward. If Tom has found out about you-"

"I don't think its Voldy, Albus." Ed interrupted, standing from the seat he had taken while talking. "I think it's someone else. I could be wrong, but they didn't sound like the death eaters from that night."

Albus didn't have to ask what night, he remembered very well when Alastor and Ed had their face off, Alastor hadn't been the same since. He refused that Ed was older than him, so it doubled the embarrassment of losing.

"So you think someone is going to...what, poison you? You're immune to all poison, Ed. We tested that a long time ago. The "lucky" potion doesn't work on you. The drought of death doesn't work, and neither does the sleeping on. The only potion that we tried that work was the polyjuice potion and the truth potion."

Ed nodded slowly. "That might be true. But they know about everything, Albus. They went into quick detail about how they knew everything there is to know about me. It was really very flattering, but also worrying. It might be best if I left, so they wouldn't endanger any of the students."

Albus was silent a moment before sighing. "Actually, Ed, it would be best if you stayed here. This is the safest place, next to Azkaban prison. And you know how the dementors love trying to give you 'the kiss'. I believe it would be best if you stayed here."

Ed starred steadily at Albus before slowly nodding. "Very well, Albus. But at the first sign of being watched I'm gonna head out. Their lord will die within in a decade, so I wont have to hide long." He tried to say it jokingly, but Albus could see that whatever the letter had said had really set him on edge.

"Back to what we had been talking about before, Harry and the rest of his friends are going to be practicing their Defensive spells. And I have a good reason to believe that they will be practicing in the Room of Requirement. I have also given Harry, and Luna, my book. So far I think they want to try. Luna is definitely curious about my fighting styles. Harry isn't that into it yet. I wanted to ask you about his..."_other half"_."

"Other half?" Albus sounded confused and yet amused by what Ed was talking about. "What do you mean by "_other half_" Ed?"

"He's a slytherin, Draco Malfoy. I've noticed that he and Harry don't get along. I was talking to Luna and she mentioned that they don't get along. And it reminded me that when I was in my world there was a man that was my enemy."

"Scar."

"Right." Ed was mildly surprised that Albus remembered about Scar. "And like with me and Scar, I would like to try and get those two to be friends. It might take several years, and if it's my understanding it's mostly because Draco is angry and jealous over the attention Harry gets. It also has to do with competition. Harry is the only wizard in their age group that Draco has to compete with, not including the witches." Ed paused a moment so that Albus could contemplate his words. After a suitable moment he continued with what he had been saying. "So, I was hoping to get your approval as headmaster for each of them to have a free afternoon on Fridays. I was also looking at Hermione Granger, the publicly noted-"

"Smartest witch of their age." Albus finished, smiling happily. "I agree and gie my permission for their free hours."

"Well I haven't asked Draco yet. And Harry hasn't given me his answer. So only give permission for Luna Lovegood." Ed said, standing from his seat and turning to leave."

"Ed?" pausing Ed turned and tilted his head curiously. "Be careful, okay? Let me know if anything weird happens."

Hesitating for a brief moment Ed nodded in agreement. "Fine. See ya at breakfast tomorrow, Albus."

#$#

Ed looked around the corner before quickly starting down the stairs of the winding stair case. He had waited until the next morning after all the students were at breakfast before setting out on his...well, to put it bluntly, his spying game. While talking to Albus earlier he had decided to himself to learn more about Draco. and in order to do that he would either have to follow him around, not his desired way of doing it because students got boring after a short time. The other option would be to put a mirror in which ever dorm room was Dracos. And then just follow him through the halls with the mirrors already placed, much easier.

Hearing a few students late for breakfast Ed looked around before jumping over the railing of the stairs and grabbing the bottom of them. Two pairs of shoes flew past before jumping the last few steps to get to the great hall. Waiting a moment Ed jumped up and made sure no one else was coming before continuing down the stairs. It was lucky for him that the students late were from gryffindor tower, and not the slytherin dungeons using a shortcut.

Finally arriving at the shortcut portrait Ed said the magic words and it swung open. Stepping through he looked around before stealthily strolling down the hall to the dungeon doorway. He kept his ears open for any lagging students, not wanting to be caught unaware. Looking around the dungeon he wrinkled his nose at the badly kept hall. Being the 'upper class' you would think the slytherins would take better care of their living quarters.

Then again, they might be so spoiled they automatically assumed that the house elves would take care of their messes, not bothering to realize that since they are the meanest to the house elves, the elves would do the bare requirement on cleaning. 'Common sense. If you wanted upstanding cleaning and pampering, be outstanding yourself.'

Ed shook his head as he saw yet another spider web on the wall leading to the main dungeon corridor, which the door to the slytherin common room was at the end of. Walking quickly to the door he whispered "Schmutz" which meant _dirt_ in german. The slytherin headmaster didn't have much of a imagination did he?

Watching the doors swing open majestically, alot like they would for a ballroom, Ed carefully eased into the Slytherin common room. He hated coming in here. So dark and dreary and...green. Not that he didn't like green, he just wasn't very attached to the color. A green monster came to mind, and Ed shook his head, his subconscious trying to rationalize his distaste for the color obviously.

Ed heard a slight creak and instantly stilled. Slowly looking around he moved to a large couch and crouched behind it. Making sure to stay hidden from anything that could be hear.

Thumps ran across the boards, obviously a cat. Smiling at himself Ed stood and continued more quickly across the room. Jogging up the stairs he looked through the rooms, more specifically the luggage in the rooms. All of them had the last names and the family crests of the student.

Spotting a large one that said _Malfoy_ he entered the room carefully. It would be just his luck for one of the pureblood students to set a trap for a non-pureblood. But, so far, so good. No traps sprung, no alarms sounding. Tipp-toeing into the room he didn't waste any time, and went straight to th corner opposite from where the Malfoy trunk was located. Jumping up and sticking the mirror in the corner he made sure it was nicely placed before letting go of the wall and landing on one of the beds.

Jumping again he landed in the middle of the large octagon shaped room. Walking back to the bed that Malfoy's bed was against his curiosity got the best of him and he poked around a bit. It only took him a few minutes, but he was able to compile a list of what Draco Malfoy seemed to be like. Organize, straightforward. There was a picture of him with a woman with blonde and black hair, most likely his mother, as there was a family resemblance.

~_Edward look under his pillow.~_

Without asking why Ed immediately went back to the head of the bed and lifted the pillow, finding a small green book underneath. _'How did you know he would have a diary, Nathanial?'_

~_I kept one, and so did many other students in the Xersian School to the north. He reminds me of myself, figured he'd have one as well.~_

Ed blinked in surprise before laughing softly. '_You kept a diary?' _Sadly, like usual, the soul stayed silent after his short bout of helping. Like his father, Ed had tried to talk to each of the souls in the stone, however, after being inside of Father so long the souls had practically lost all sense of self, only a few dozen had responded to his constant nagging, and even then they only spoke to him when they felt like it. Otherwise they merely floated in their own minds, remembering their lives and dreaming up new endings for themselves.

Leaving the diary where it lay Ed leaned back on his heels and silently contemplated his options while rubbing the back of his head. He could try and take the diary, however slytherins were known to be paranoid and he had probably placed some sort of spell on it. He could try and copy it, however his magic would probably set off something because of the slytherin paranoia again. Piercing his lips Ed blew out slowly before nodding to himself. He would use his philosopher stone to create an exact replica, down to the writing and everything else inside of it, pictures or slips of paper.

Clapping his hands he hovered one over the green book and the other on the table on the side of it where a lamp was located. Red lightning jumped from the book to the table seamlessly, reminding Ed of a ribbon he had once seen. It was over in mere seconds, and an exact replica sat innocently on the table. Thankfully, his alchemy couldn't replicate any of the spells that might have been on the book, so carefully he picked up the pillow and replaced it, grabbed the green book and turned to leave. He slipped it into his pocket while exiting the whole dungeon, not looking back to make sure he wasn't spotted. If no one had seen him yet he doubted anyone would.

Jogging quickly down the hall Ed turned right down a branching hallway before turning left, and then right again. Stopping infront of a likeness of a Faery Ed clapped his hands to get her attention before blowing softly at her wings. Fluttering the Faery flew out of sight, and the painting swung open in accordance with the spell. Stepping forward he walked quickly through the passage way before exiting and breathing the fresh air from the Western tower easily. This tower wasn't used much, mainly for the fact that hardly anyone knew of it, and also for the fact that there were no rooms in the tower.

There HAD been rooms below when he had first joined Hogwarts. During one of his...less than stellar moments he had removed all of the rooms so that none of the professors could find him. Okay, to be honest, he had a temper tantrum. Surprisingly enough, it had been professor Dippet who had found him, having used the tower for his own hideaway many times. After having a long talk with the...soon to be headmaster Edward had agreed to return to the school, but he hadn't returned the rooms. The main reason for that was because he wanted his own placed to relax peacefully.

Looking around the tower top he sighed and closed his eyes in peace, happy for a time to just relax. To not worry about what he would do next, how he would proceed. Pulling strings and acting accordingly to situations was a realy tiring task, and he gave another mental high five to Mustang for so easily accomplishing all of his dodging and weaving throughout his military career. It was really quite a feat to do so without cracking under pressure. A pang of loss hit his head as he remember Mustang dieing of old age. He had seen each of his friends die a good death, either of old age or in battle.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as a gust of wind waved through the air, ruffling his hair and stinging his eyes. "Storms coming..." He looked to the east, seeing the large dark clouds coming towards the castle. "Gonna be a huge one this time."

Rolling his shoulders Ed stared at the clouds before looking at the large pointed ceiling where the great hall was. He contemplated going to breakfast...but he wasn't truly hungry, and he had no urge to put up with the toad. He also didn't want to deal with student stares and blatant curiosity.

Or..."I can read this diary..." Pulling it from his pocket Ed looked at it in curiosity before shrugging. "Might as well, I don't really have any urges to go anywhere else...today, that is."

Sitting on the cold cement stone of the castle tower Ed flipped open the diary and started reading, zoning out of the world and focusing on the boys thoughts.

#$#

"Have you seen Ed at all, Luna?" Harry's voice made Luna look up from her breakfast. Swallowing quickly she frowned.

"Sorry Harry, but I haven't seen Edward since yesterday. Or was it two days ago?" Her dreamy response made Harry almost roll his eyes.

"Do you knew where he might be?"

Luna again shook her head. "Why?"

Harry fidgeted a moment before holding up the book Ed had given him. "I want to try it."

"Oh! Harry that's wonderful news, we can learn together!" Luna's excited voice surprised Harry into taking a step back.

"Er...right, anyways, I don't think we can until we both tell him we want to."

Luna nodded, her dreamy expression returning. "I''m sure he will turn up sooner or later. He always does right where its convenient for him."

"I guess...Thanks for your help, Luna." Harry said, backing away, "I'll see you later.

"Good bye for now, Harry,"

{AN: Well, hope everyone liked this. I know, long a$$ wait and all that. Didn't mean to, this chapter refused to co-operate with me. I re-wrote it more than I did any other chapter. Ever! Just so you all know, I was going to have someone Ed knew contact him with the owl, saying he needed more of his blood/skin for testing. But it didn't feel right, cause Ed wouldn't allow that. So I looked for other ways to target Ed. This was the most probable and likely. Someone would for sure notice Ed, and they would want to take his abilities for themselves.

I hope everyone liked my info on the philosopher stone Father had, and now Ed has. It makes sense, to me, that if there were alot of souls trapped for a long amount of time they would loose their sense of self, and ability to talk if no one ever talked to them, so they would retreat into them selves. Made sense to me...

Again, sorry for the wait, just had lots of things happening in my life that took the front seat. :[

I'll work on the next one now! :D And sorry for not answering any reviews, just wanted to put this one up asap...}


	21. Diary

{Disclaimer: I don't own, and i dont want to own, so no one can make me dammit!}

Ed looked up from finishing the diary, surprised yet pleased with what he had read. If one of the wizards trying to incriminate the Malfoy family were to get a hold of this diary they would have hard evidence on the father, for sure. Ed felt a slight need of urgency as he recalled reading that the boys father was very pleased that his son would be following in his footsteps that summer, if everything went to 'the lords' plan. Draco hadn't sounded overly pleased, from Ed's standpoint. In fact, he had sounded resentful and scared, if a little apprehensive. He had even mentioned altering those plans.

Draco might be a pompous child, used to getting his way, but he didn't want to torture people or use them. Sure, he seemed fine with using hurtful words, and a few cheating habits to get what he wants, but from this diary Ed could easily see that Draco wasn't truly that happy with his life. Ed would even hazard a guess that it was the exact opposite. It was more than a guess, seeing as how he had read that Draco, along with his friends, were slowly giving away the secrets and plans of Voldemort.

Throughout the whole diary there had been snippy comments on his 'friends'. The only ones that hadn't gotten any negative comments was Blaise Zabini and Theodor Nott, which seemed to be his only true friends.

Hearing a slight rustling Ed looked up only to freeze as another owl, this one a blood red, landed in front of him. In it's beak was a black letter, and Ed almost decided to ignore it. It was probably going to say the same thing as before anyways, and it would be just his luck to have blood in his ears, again. Steeling his spin Ed rose slowly from his position and cautiously approached the fluttering red owl. The fact that there was plenty of owl scat all over the tower wouldn't be much of a shock, if the good portion of it wasn't fresh. However, the owl had obviously been there for a while, considering the amount of fresh, sticky, smelly scat littering the ground around the owls talons.

"Give it here." Ed, being the very gentle man he was, crouched down and snatched the letter from the owls beak. It hooted at him in irritation before turning and flying away. He didn't really care if he hurt an owls feelings, no matter how mean that might seem.

Looking at the letter Ed sighed before opening it, only for a green light to flash in his face. Coughing Ed waved his hand infront of his face and focused on the letter, after the powder that had been with the green light vanished. All that was written on it was one date. In large white writing: **Dec, 20th.**

**"**What is that supposed to mean?" Ed muttered angrily before shredding the letter. Clapping his hands in a sliding motion he made the shreds of paper catch fire. Turning he frowned in the direction the owl had disappeared in. Common sense told him that the group of people targeting him were probably in that direction. And, from his past experience, Ed knew that if he didn't confront them soon, they would come after him, and he would be the one in the defensive which would not be ideal, in any case.

Deciding to follow through with Albus's wishes and remain at the castle, Ed sighed and left his secluded tower. but, not until after depositing the diary into a tiny hole he made into the wall. He might have finished it, but that didn't mean he wanted to get rid of it. Like any alchemist worth his research, he knew the value of making sure he kept any and all paperwork, because you never knew when you may need it.

Stepping through the painting Ed walked aimlessly through the halls, not really having any one destination in mind. it would be just his luck to find out he had a stalker. He should really make a list of all the enemies he's had, or more specifically, the different kinds of enemies. First there was Winry...although, to be fair, he was only 5 or so, and the fact she was a girl didn't really make her his enemy. Then there was his father, who turned out to be working for the greater good...Then Mustang...yeah, he was a jackass, but not bad...to many people. Scar, he started out to be a serial murderer, then turned out to be on the good side. But that didn't excuse him for destroying half of Ed's body and Al's body.

Ed grinned as he remembered Winry's reaction to those injuries. It was one of the worst. Looking up his thoughts were temporarily interrupted as he heard the voices of many students heading his way. 'Classes must have let out, or dinner is over...' Deciding he didn't really care one way or another Ed went back to his thoughts, only to realize that the group heading his way weren't dressed for school, and the students were required to wear the uniform at all times, except for Hogsmead weekends and to bed.

'It can't be that late though!' Looking out the window Ed's jaw nearly dropped. While wandering aimlessly and thinking time had passed quickly to where it was pitch black outside, and the stars were shinning brightly in the sky. Looking back at the group now nearly beside him he noticed McGonagall was with them, along with all the Weaslys. And Harry Potter.

Curious, and worried (but he would never admit it) Ed turned and started walking the other way slowly, until McGonagall came up to him, and then he started matching his pace to hers. She had Harry under her arm, so Ed didn't ask any verbal questions, just raised an eyebrow at her sideways glance. She didn't respond, only flared her nostrils slightly before turning forward and lengthening her stride once more.

Having a feeling that something important had happened Ed continued to follow the group, realizing after a few moments they were heading straight to the headmaster's office. Knowing this Ed didn't have to focus on where he was heading, and he allowed his eyes to wander through the group. All of the Weaslys were pale. More so than was normal. Being red heads their skin was naturally pale. Now they all looked like they had been drained of blood, almost like Vampires. The only difference was that the vampires he had met all had electric blue eyes and no freckles anywhere on their bodies.

After looking over the Weaslys Ed sped his pace up slightly to get a better look at the hunched over Harry Potter. What he saw set him on edge immediately. Sweat rolled down Harry's body, his shirt was soaked through, and it looked like he was shivering. The sweat was probably cooling with the wind from the fast pace, and what ever had scared him bad enough to make him sweat had faded, and a grim determination had taken place, if the look on Harry's face was any indicator. Harry didn't even look at him, and it took Ed a moment that Minerva was keeping Harry from running off, she was going at the fast speed because of him, he was pulling her along forcefully.

Breathing deeply Ed allowed the quiet calm to fall over his muscles and mind. If he wanted to help he had to close off most of his emotions and view what ever was revealed in a distanced manner. Over the years he had been away from the magical world Ed had witnessed a war, and how the emotions of people interfered with the process of solving the conflicts. He had noticed, even then, how his world, and this one, were very alike. Everyone in Amestris had been emotionally charged about the fact that if they didn't defeat the father on that day, they would all die. No one would be left in the city, or the whole country. It was both beneficial, because everyone put their all into the battle. But it was also a hindrance when faced with the fact that if someone close to you perished, like old man Fu, everyone would be devastated.

He's had many years to contemplate things that could have gone differently, things that could have been changed if they hadn't been emotionally tied to the war, if they had thought things through better, if he had been older then, and more wiser. But no matter how he imagined it going, he knew nothing would change. And, given the amount of time that had passed Ed didn't want it t change. Everyone he knew was gone, he reminded himself. No matter what he did, nothing would change that. He had kept the mirror until the very last one, Mei, had passed on. After that he had shattered the mirror, not wanting to chance anything happening to it, and allowing this world into his...no, not his world. His past world. This was his world now, and had been for years.

Looking up, Ed realized they had arrived at the headmasters office while he had been focusing on his emotions and thoughts. He stepped to the side and allowed a grim Minerva to lead the group of students up. Looking around Ed narrowed his eyes, the feeling of being watched very prominent. Not trusting the feeling Ed reach up his sleeve and withdrew his wand. Waving it in an intricate pattern and mumbling a spell in complex Latin, Ed erected a barrier to keep out all sound, and also erected another barrier to dissuade anyone with cruel intentions away from the office.

Satisfied with his quick spell work, which had only taken him moments, Ed shoved his wand back up his sleeve while ascending the stairs. Pushing through the office doors Ed was greeted with a very familiar, and worrying sight. Albus was pacing. Always a sign that he was thinking deeply. The headmasters along the wall weren't pretending to sleep, all of them looked worried and anxious. Obviously, what he had thought was quick spell work hadn't been quick at all. Something had been said while he was casting it, and he had no idea what it had been.

"In the dream, where were you? Were you positioned over the body, or were you standing to the side?"

"I-I don't know. I think I was the snake. Dumbledore, whats-"

Albus didn't answer Harry, and Ed narrowed his eyes as Albus avoided Harry's gaze altogether and instead walked to Niggy's photo. "I need you to go to your photo in Head quarters and notify the order." Turning he walked to a witch who was dressed in the medical robes of a nurse. "Please go and see Arthur." He was about to start pacing again, as the witch quickly left without arguing, only for Harry to stop him.

"LOOK AT ME!" Everyone turned to look at Harry, including a weary Ed. This was way too familiar, like a bad dream. "What's going on?" Ed's eye brow shot up at Harry's almost pitiful sounding voice. It was obvious something bad had happened, something that had really gotten into his head.

Stepping forward before Albus could say anything Ed moved quickly to get in his personal space. "Albus?"

Albus's blue eyes were almost pale in his worry, and Ed's own suspicious rocketed as the nurse came back with a fellow wizard. "Hello Albus, I was helping Author when it happened. The Order arrived in time, and the Dark Lord failed to acquire it."

"Good." Albus gave Ed a long look before crossing his arms and starting to pace once again. 'Something has really gotten under his skin.' "Albus?"

This time Albus only flicked his eyes to Ed before turning and continuing his pacing. Niggy returned and nodded at Ed before facing Albus. "Mrs. Weasley is going to St. Mungos, and she would like her children to accompany her. She wouldn't stop yelling about them. She also wants to let you know they wont return to Hogwarts until her husband is stable. She wants the family there to support him. And she wanted me to inform you she's mailing her older sons as well."

Albus nodded before looking at Minerva pointedly. Nodding without question she moved to a large old shoe, equipped with a...illegal portkey. He kept it in a cardboard box. Motioning all the students to gather around the bx Minerva nodded one last time to Albus before touching the shoe with the Weasleys and portkeying to the order head quarters.

As soon as they were gone Harry sank to the floor. Before Albus could pass him again Ed grabbed his arm forcefully. "What is going on?"

"Harry had a dream that he attacked Arthur Weasley, as a snake." Albus muttered quickly, continuing his pacing as Ed released his arm quickly.

'He's having dreams of being snakes, ones that are real. Could this mean what Albus feared fifteen years ago, and what he feared last year as well? Could Tom Riddle have a mind link with Harry? It would explain those dreams, and also his parstle tongue skills.' Ed had found out about those through the Prophet papers he had read. 'It probably does, which means he's both an asset and a liability. If Tom knows about this link...' Ed didn't want to finish that thought. He decided, instead, to avoid the thought and look over that Harry, kneeling alone on the floor. Looking very confused and abandoned.

Sighing to himself Ed quickly Moved forward and knelt down beside Harry. Looking at his blank face Ed almost rolled his eyes, but instead glared angrily. "Snape out of it Harry." Grabbing the boy's arm roughly Ed forced him to his feet. "Albus, I'm taking Harry with me for a few hours."

Albus stopped his pacing abruptly and frowned. "Ed, I think I should have-"

"I don't trust him, despite what I know of you two. Right now I want to tak to Harry, privately. And there is no way for you, or _him_ to listen or stop me." Ed said, his voice stern. Releasing Harry momentarily Ed pulled his wand from his sleeve once more, and did a very intricate design on the floor, almost like a transmutation circle, only with his wand, and a totally different purpose in mind. He had a vast amount of knowledge of this school, and this room. Before the spell that prevented the alterations of this room, Ed had made a little...slide get away, when Niggy was headmaster. Using his wand he quickly opened the floor, which sealed shut in seconds, and he, along with Harry, were on their way outside.

Rolling with the landing Ed hopped up to his feet. Looking down he sighed as Harry just laid on the ground. Whatever the boy had seen in his dream had truly scared him. Knowing that it couldn't be nearly as bad as the first fifteen years of his own life, Ed reached down and forcefully grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come along, Harry. You and I have a field trip. No worries, I wont kill ya."

When even that didn't get a response Ed felt a nibble of worry before shrugging. Harry would be forced out of his little shell soon enough. And when he was, Ed would enjoy teaching him the physical training Teacher had taught him. Without knives...no matter how effective they were to encourage students.

#$# after a few hours #$#

Ed looked around himself in satisfaction. At first had was going to take Harry to the safest place he knew of, his Garden. However, he didn't want to have to share the knowledge of his Garden with anyone besides Albus. So, plan B had entailed going to the Amazon jungle once more. Ed had a tiny hope that the faeries were in a different jungle this time, but he doubted it.

Ignoring the bugs flying around, it was a very humid and bug poluted place, Ed reached down and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come on Harry." Turning he walked purposefully towards where he knew was the waterfall with the large pond/pool. Stopping at the edge Ed didn't second guess his actions. Instead he just shoved.

Harry went flying into the water, only to splash up gasping for air. "Now that I have your attention." Ed drawled, drawing Harry's eyes to him. He plopped down onto the ground cross legged and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked alot like the fictional indians wound sit, before saying _how_. Harry wiped his face quickly, breathing hard to catch his breath. Looking around in confusion Harry tried to remember how he had gotten into a weird jungle with Ed of all people, and why he was soaked to the bone.

"What's going on?"

Ed's eyebrows rose before he leaned forward in curiosity. "What do you remember last, Harry?"

Harry was silent so long Ed began to think he was asleep, until Harry started to shake. "Mr. Weasley was attacked...I did it. It was me!" Ed was taken aback. Harry looked so horrified and convinced that it was him.

"No, you didn't. When Voldy gave you that scar, he also linked his mind to yours. so, when he also linked his mind to his snaky, he linked yours to the snake to. The human mind's walls are down when we sleep, so you see what they are doing if they are awake. It was his snake Harry, not you. Now listen to me, I don't know how to teach occlumency. It's likely Albus will have Snape teach you. He's the best in the school."

Harry immediately looked appalled, and angry. "I don't want to learn anything he has to teach me, I already have to learn potions from him!"

Ed sighed before sitting infront of Harry's dripping wet form. "Right, well, I _would _ teach you, but i suck at describing magic. Now, ask me about actual fighting, or my own personal magic, and i could talk about it forever." Ed shook his head before shrugging. "No, you'll have to learn from Severus."

"But-"

"Do you want a connection with Voldy that you can't control?" Ed interrupted, lifting one brow in question.

Harry paused before shaking his head vigorously. He was acting younger than his experience should be allowing. That dream had really scared him, obviously.

Deciding to just go with it Ed stood, and bent over holding out his hand. "We have to head back to the school. But, if Severus causes any trouble, just let me know and I'll deck him for ya, okay?"

Harry, surprised at Ed's weird behavior, slowly nodded before standing up, with Ed's help, and returning to Hogwarts with him. Unknown to the two of them, a very small person watched from the shadows, a evil grin forming on her lips as she watched her prey leave. Satisfied with the information she had gathered she turned and appareled away, her green eyes twinkling evily at the thought of capturing the one with the long golden hair.

{AN: so...i lost the will to write for a bit. Even though I've said this multiple times I'll say it one more time, this time in bold, underlined, and capitalized.

**I DO NOT HAVE A BETA READER. THERE WILL BE MISSPELLINGS, ERRORS IN NAMES, AND OTHER SUCH ISSUES. **

**IF**

**I HIT A WRITERS BLOCK I WILL GO BACK AND EDIT IT. i STARTED IT ALREADY. OK? **

The fact that i still get reviews saying "you spelled Albus wrong" You didn't capitalize your 'I's and other such things kinda annoys me. And since most of the last reviews were of that nature I almost didn't finish the chapter at all. BUT the last review, done by DruidFWY gave me new energy. I made their review my desktop background, its the most optimistic and happy review i'v gotten for a while. So, the reason i say this is as follows.

**I wont be reading the reviews for a while. I will still like them, and urge you all to leave them. But i wont read them until a few chapters later, for the simple reason that reading the reviews doesn't give me the same boost as it used to. **

Alrighty then. Thats the authors note. OH, and if i seem...pissy, its cause in the last few days i've had a 20lb box dropped on my foot, a glass cup broke and i stepped on the shards, my dog ruined my school bag, my cats ruined the image screen of my laptop, so i'm using the stationary computer, i was suspended from work cause were not busy enough for all the workers at the moment, so i have to find another job, my 50+ year old mother was up a ladder when i got home tonight, by herself, un-hooking her light fixture, that has a fan attached. SO i'm in a pissy mood.

Hope everyone elses week was nice!

~KittyMeowsAlot~


	22. Chapter 22

{**Disclaimer: no ownage. poopers}**

Harry didn't react as his owl, Hedwig, landed on the window sil infront of him. He hadn't been responding to anything lately, actually. He just kept on seeing Mr. Weasley, lying there on the floor, bleeding. He had done that, _him,_ with sharp his sharp fangs. 'No, not my fangs. Nagini's. It wasn't me, it was Nagini.' But no matter how often he said this to himself, he always felt like it had been him. He had been there, he could have prevented it. But all he had felt was satisfaction. 'NO!' "Not me! I wasn't happy!"

Hedwig hooted and flew off, along with many of the other owls in the owlery. He didn't care, none of them understood. None of them ever would. He had _been there_ dammit. If he had just taken over Nagini's mind...maybe he could have saved Mr. Weasley.

"Harry."

His spine stiffened before he turned and looked at a hesitant Hermione. "What?"

She frowned and leaned back as if to leave, and he almost wished she would. Then he could be left alone, and try to relax in the peace and quiet.

"Harry, Mrs. Weasley wants you to come with us for Christmas."

Harry didn't reply right away. 'I practically killed her husband, Ron's dad, and she wants me there for Christmas!' "I don't think-"

Hermione didn't let him finish, and Harry looked over to see she had that set to her mouth again. "Harry, you don't really have a choice. Dumbledore already said you can leave for Christmas, and Ron and the others are all expecting you at 'The House'. I just wanted to let you know before you and I leave." With that she turned on her heal and left, leaving Harry staring after her dumbfounded.

'What's her deal?' He thought angrily before realization struck. "But the train leaves in a few hours!" Not wanting to leave with no clothes, and knocking Hermione would force him to, Harry pushed his thoughts out of his mind and raced towards the dorms to pack for the christmas vacation at 'The House'.

#$#

Ed sighed, looking again around himself at all the equipment in this room. Sometimes, if he removed himself from the past, all of this equipment astounded him. How it all still worked the correct way. It reminded him of a scientist from Amestris sometimes as well. If he decided to delve into his memories he could remember how there had been mirrors and bookshelves, and some very shady equipment when 'Professor Black' was Headmaster. He had also been a teacher. Ed couldn't remember what he had taught, however.

Hearing the door open behind him Ed tensed, until he realized it was only Sheba. "Hey, Sheba. What's up?"

"Albus is worried about you, doncha' know. He wants me to take you to the Great Hall for Dinner. It's the last one before Christmas break, and he wants you to eat before you leave. He's giving the House Elves a few days to relax, even though they don't want ta." she added with a grin. Ed smirked, knowing that the House Elves had been 'bred' over the years to actually like cleaning, and following orders. They are very submissive to the families they live with. They hadn't been a century ago, though.

"You can tell Albus I'm not hungry. I might leave before the students. Not sure y-" He stopped suddenly and winced.

"Ed?" Sheba asked, stepping forward in concern at his pinched expression.

"I'm fine." Ed forced out, his head pounding in agony. 'What is going on?' He closed his eyes and tried to breath through the pain, only to jump when Sheba placed her hand on his arm.

"Come on, Ed. Poppy is at the Great Hall, she can help you." Is what she said, or at least what Ed thought she said, but what he heard was a jumbled mess that made her voice sound like it was above water while he is below. Shaking his head quickly Ed tried to get his hearing straight.

"Sheba-" Ed was about to ask what day it was when suddenly a loud *boom* echoed inside his head. Grabbing his head with both hands he dropped to his knees screaming in agony. He hadn't felt pain like this in...never. He had never felt like something was pushing out from the inside of his head. Panting Ed slowly stood, Sheba looked at him in shock.

"What?" Ed asked, his eyes widening when he couldn't hear his words and a red haze slowly clouded over his eyes, distorting everything. Sheba and the whole room started spinning and moving erratically in his vision.

Sheba's mouth opened and she said something, but Ed only shook his head. There was no way he could hear what she said, and he wasn't a lip reader either, and even if he was the way the room moved he wouldn't be able to. Sheba stared before turning quickly and leaving the room. Probably to go get Albus.

Ed rubbed his ears, but feeling something wet he pulled his hand away and stared at his blood in surprise. He was about to concentrate on healing himself with his stone, hoping it would take care of whatever was going on, when a shot of pain pulsed through his body, starting from his nose and going down to his feet. Gasping in surprise he fell backwards, landing flat on his back and moaning. Shifting Ed rolled onto his stomach to get up, only for a weight to settle over his whole body.

"Wha-" before he could ask his question pain engulfed his whole body, it felt like when Barry the Chopper had played with his automail, only 100 times worse. Overwhelmed by pain he hadn't felt in a long time Ed passed out.

#$#

Sheba rushed through the halls, careless on the fact that she was disobeying school rules. Ed had been acting weird, and the fact that blood had started to stream out of his ears, and the corners of his mouth had set her in motion. Something was happening, and Albus had to know immediately, she just knew it. She sprinted the whole way to the Great Hall and found Albus sitting calmly in his chair. Not wanting to attract any students attention she forced herself to slow down before she entered the room. Looking around she noticed most of the students were grinning at each other, expectant of a good visit home. They would be leaving in a few days, most of them anyways, Some would be leaving sooner. Being the 20th of December, only 5 days from Christmas, most families were already ready for the day and had presents under the trees for their children.

Finally getting to Albus's chair she knelt and whispered what had happened to Ed before she left. He didn't immediately stand and rush to his friends aid. Instead Albus slowly lowered his glass of pumpkin juice and stood from the table, making his excuses as he went.

Following Bathsheba out of the room Albus made sure to slow his pace, so no one would notice he was leaving. As soon as they cleared the door, however, both he and Sheba took off running. Through his head he remembered that note, and the way Ed had acted. For a whole week nothing had happened, until one day where Ed suddenly got broody. 'He must have gotten another letter, and he didn't tell me about it!'

Both feelings of betrayal and annoyance streaked through Albus before settling on concern. Those people, whoever they were, wanted Ed. The safest thing to do would be to lock him up somewhere. But, from his descriptions of the wars in his world, that would only lead to trouble. And, Albus couldn't see Ed sitting there docile for days until they found out what was going on.

So that would leave him with one option, allow Ed to do what he wants, which generally worked out alright. However, because he was in Albus's school Albus would have to worry about the students possibly being harmed by these people in their quest for Ed's stone. So he would need to kick Ed out of the school. Temporarily, of course.

Not even bothering to stop at the gargoyle, whom had wisely moved aside in advanced, Albus took the stairs two at a time. Sheba gazed up at him in shock before quickly following suit, surprised a man his age could go so far that fast, and then climb stairs two at a time, without even breathing hard!

Albus burst into his room to a cacophony of noise. "Edward!" "Boy, wake up!"

All of the paintings were shouting similar phrases at the prone form lying in the middle of his office floor, blood pooling around his head. Striding quickly through the distance Albus raised his voice enough to shout "_Silence!"_ Immediately all of the paintings went quiet, and Sheba glanced around in shock.

Stopping at Ed's side Albus quickly thought of sending her away, but thought better of it. He might need her help later on. "Ed? Edward?" Nothing, not even a twitch. Thinking quickly Albus placed his fingers at Ed's neck, right where his pulse point should be. Inhaling slowly Albus relaxed backwards as he felt a faint pulse.

"Albus?" Sheba's voice sounded weak, her skin unbelievably pale when Albus looked up at her.

"He's alive, just unconscious. I'll have to take him to the hospital wing. Please go and retrieve Poppy from the Great Hall, quietly, and meet me there."

She nodded quickly and left, her footsteps fading as she ran to get the nurse. Looking back to Ed Albus sighed before taking out his wand. "Loco-"

One of the windows in his office shattered before he could utter the spell, and Albus raised his arm to block the falling glass. Two balls of light zinged through the air and landed on Ed. Raising his wand Albus prepared to restrain them when his ears registered their high pitched talking.

"Eddy!" "Eddy, wake up!" "Don't die!"

Albus slowly lowered his wand and knelt beside Ed and the two glowing...people on his head. There was a blue one, and a red one. They looked to be small women, but their skin glowed the same color of their dresses. Even their hair and eyes seemed to match their overall colors, it was no wonder when they flew down all he saw was their lights.

"Edward, isn't dead, But may I ask who you two are?" Albus asked, forcing himself to be polite. The two...'pixies?' Looked up before frowning at him. He blinked in surprise.

"We are not pixies, wizard. We are faeries. And we can hear your thoughts when you think of us." The red one said, fluttering her wings and hopping over Ed's body. She ran to where his shoulder was and pushed, rolling Ed onto his back. Albus felt a moment of surprise. She had alot of power for one so small.

"Don't judge a faery by her size, old man. You're old, but your body isn't old, _old._ Mind explaining that?" The red faery snipped, looking up at him defiantly.

"It feels like he was trying to copy Eddy." The blue one said, fluttering up to Ed's face and slapping his cheeks. "It isn't the exact same, but it is close enough. He's older than he looks."

"I don't know, he looks ancient!" The red one grinned at his disgruntled look before flying back up to Ed's face to help her companion.

"Eddy, wake up right now or...or...Saphy, what's a good threat? He doesn't worry about anything!"

The blue one was silent and just continued to slap Ed's cheeks, until she stopped with a grin. "We'll tell ALEXEI about this, Eddy. We will even show him where you are!"

After several moments of no response Albus and the two faeries sighed, until Ed groaned. "Don't tell him." His words were slurred and quiet, but all three of them heard what he said.

Sighing Albus smiled before taking out his wand. "Alright, Ed. We are going to the hospital wing. You two faeries may come if you wish." They looked at each other before nodding to Albus.

#$#

She smirked in satisfaction. "Master will be pleased."

Her companion, a small blue snake, slithered from her neck to the table in front of them. ~_It hasn't fully taken effect, Milly. He can still hear and speak."_

Milly, the girl with green eyes and blonde hair in a high pony tail, huffed before rolling her eyes. "Well, Aqua, what do you expect? The Master wasn't even sure it would work, I was expecting him to put up a fight. This is much better than I-" her words were cut off as a large sound echoed from the door to the room.

"Dammit! Aqua, we have to go!"

~_The master will not be pleased we didn't grab him now.~_

"He didn't want us to. All we were to do was leave The Mark. That's all. We didn't have to grab him or anything. You know how the master is." Milly said, while taking her wand out of her pocket. Saying the incantation or fire, she added a few more words to make the tip of her wand like a branding iron used for cattle. Slowly she drew the symbol The Master had forced her to memorize in the air. If she had drawn it incorrectly he would punish her. That kind of encouragement made the memorization of it much quicker.

As soon as she had finished it another sound echoed, this one much closer to the room. Not liking that Milly stayed silent and ran to the curtains, Aqua followed closely behind her.

#$#

Poppy had just straightened the bed for Albus to lay her patient on when the headmaster strode through the door with her patient floating behind him.

"Quickly! Place him here!" She motioned to the bed while pulling out her wand. Albus didn't question instead he placed Ed neatly and gently on the bed. The two faeries hadn't strayed from his side at all. But once he was settled the shifted to be sitting on the pillow on either side of his head.

Poppy wisely didn't ask about the two little faeries, and instead started looking over Ed's body for injuries. While she was working she noticed his black shirt seemed to get wet. Worried, she took her wand and willed it to cut through only the shirt, a medical way to remove clothing from special case victims without using magic, per se, on the body.

As soon as the shirt was removed she saw what had been making his black shirt look wet. Working quickly she waved her wand in various motions to stop the bleeding from what looked to be in a shape of some sort. (design link located at bottom)

"Albus? Has he always had this scar and it just re-opened, or is it new?"

Albus leaned forwards and sucked in a breath in shock. "That's..." he breathed lowly, surprised and very worried. Looking over at Ed's prone head, which had thankfully stopped bleeding, Albus rethought everything he had predicted from before. The group that wanted Ed was much more dangerous than he had thought.

The design was mostly in the shape of an Ankh, a symbol used for eternal life in Egypt. The top circle of the ankh was interspersed with three triangles, known as a triscele. Known as an ever-flowing-circle, if Albus's memory was correct. Winding around the ankh was a red snake, with small words and phrases in an ancient language all along its body.

Magic had made this design, Albus was sure. The fact that the whole thing was bloody, and glowed a faint blue, proved that. Each portion of the spell had a different color effect on the skin. He wasn't sure at the moment what it did, but he had a good suspicion from that first letter, if Ed had told him everything that letter had said.

"Poppy? Is there a way to remove this?" Albus asked softly, reaching forward to touch it only to stop himself. He didn't know if there were residual effects from the spell.

"I'm not sure, Albus." Poppy replied, taking on _full-nurse_ mode. She slowly moved her wand in graceful circles over Ed's whole body. "That mark, now that I can examine it, was made just a few moments ago. While you were bringing him here, no doubt."

"But how can that be?" Albus looked up at Sheba, he had temporarily forgotten she was there. If anything she looked paler now that before.

"Bathsheba?"

She looked up before looking back to Ed. "When Sirius Black was loose you added spells to the castle to keep people with evil intents out, or to notify us if they can breach it. Is that spell gone? And isn't there another spell that will notify us if someone unaccounted for enters the castle?"

"The spell to keep those of evil intent can be bypassed, as we all learned a few years ago with Barty Crouch Jr. And the spell to notify us can also be avoided with a careful entrance at the beginning of the year." Albus admitted, frowning as her points made sense. Looking out the window he was it was past midday. 'Who ever did this spell is either posing as a student, or very successful at avoiding notice.'

Albus looked down to see the two faeries beginning to move Ed's body. "What are you two doing!" Poppy yelled, stepping forward. Ruby turned and glared angrily at her, freezing her in her tracks. "Edward is not safe here. We are taking him somewhere he will be."

Albus, shocked to hear this, motioned his nurse and teacher to both leave. They did so without much complaint, Sheba already had water on her mind. Firewiskey would be preferable, he knew, but since he didn't allow that she would settle for water.

Turning back to the faeries he blinked in surprise at their strength. Already they had Ed in the air, with one under each arm. "Pardon me, but I do have a safe house."

They paused above Ed's bed before slowly lowering him back down. "How safe is this safe house?" Ruby demanded while Saphy held Ed up by herself. It didn't appear to Albus that it was hard for her to do at all, and Ed's weight was extensive because of the stone.

"It's a location only I can reveal the existence of, and I would rather not do it out in the open like this. I'm the secret keeper, you see."

Ruby nodded, while Saphy seemed to have tuned them out and focused all of her attention on Edward. "Fine. We will go with Eddy to this place. We will protect him and make sure he recovers."

Albus frowned, seeing many problems with that plan. "I don't think you two should."

"Eddy will not go without us, wizard. We wont allow it. This happened without us, and we do not wish for anything else to happen."

Albus was about to point out that they could hardly help, but decided against it. Knowing now that their appearances were very deceiving he didn't want to chance making them angry. Nodding, and deciding that any trouble they cause Ed will take the blame for, Albus agreed.

"Come this way, then. I'll take you directly to the safe house."

{AN: Alrighty then. Thats chapter 22. I normally do change the names of the chapters, but i have decided that I'll do that when i edit. Now, the ending was different before. I was gonna have Ed wake up and find out he no longer had access to his stone, but he still had his stone and blah blah blah. BUT i didn't like that cause it wouldn't work with the rest of what i want to do. So i changed it, hope people like the (in my opinion) better chapter!

Also, i used Paint on my computer to draw up the image i thought of on his back. Imagine that the colors are very faint though, and only noticeable if you're looking very closely. The outline, and writing, however are very noticeable. AND i know there is no writing on the snake in my drawing (i can do alot but really?) so imagine that the black lines on the snake is writing in some language.

s1121. photobucket albums /l517 /kawaii1kilala /?action =view ¤t =design .png

there are spaces in the link so you can see the whole link. I tried to draw shoulder blades and the marks you get where your hips are. idk if i did a good job, but thats the design!

I hope ya'll liked this chapter! My week has gotten much better. work got busy so i went back, and the inspection went wonderful and i got nominated for a drawing at work (5 people in it) that you either in a ipad or 500dollars! (so two people win) and i saved a beagle on a vusy main street, and i also have a bf now. very excited over that lol. Sorry about the last authornotes snippyness, but i wont change it. I'll look at reviews when i hit chapter 25! kay guys? Much LUVs!

~Kittymeowsalot!~

**Anybody know about this image manager thing?**


	23. Chapter 23

_{I don't ownage }_

_Ed looked around himself in confusion. He knew this had to be a dream, there was no way the last hundred plus years was a dream. He had met so many people, made friends with people, killed people, learned new hings. All of that had happened. It was real. This, whatever this is, was fake._

_Ed repeated that mantra in his head while looking around the familiar central train station in Amestris. There was a bench he and Al had sat in when they first started towards the future of being a dog of the military. And there was the bench he had leand against when his arm and leg were banged up by Scar. And the spot Winry stood in when he and Al went off without her._

_Shaking his head Ed was about to turn when a familiar voice called. "Hey Ed, why so glum?"_

_"Winry..."_

#$#

Albus gazed in concern down at his friend while he and the two faeries moved to the safe point outside of the castle boundaries, in Hogsmead, to apparate to the park infront of the 'safe house'. Ed had started sweating not long ago, and he kept on whispering a name Albus hadn't heard from his lips since those first few days he joined nick and himself. 'Winry, if my memory is correct. That's how you would translate the name into english.'

The fact he was whispering it in his native language wasn't what made him so concerned, however. Before leaving the castle Alastor's patronus had appeared warning him that there had been sightings of Death Eaters in the area outside of Hogsmead. It had irked him that no one had told him of this, because if he had known he would have canceled all of the Hogsmead weekend trips until the Death Eaters were gone. Alastor had only told him after Albus had sent his patronus ahead to warn the Order that he was bringing Ed and two faeries to stay at headquarters for an undefined amount of time.

Alastor hadn't expressed his negative feelings of Edward when he had warned Albbus, but Albus knew that Alastor was still sore over what Ed had done before. Blinking as a sound drew his notice Albus forced himself to stay alert to his surroundings. "Ruby, I'm going to go check the area ahead of us. I have a bad feeling." Saphy flew off ahead of them, against Albus's feelings. If they didn't want anyone to get hurt they should stay together. But he intuition was correct, he felt watched as well.

A loud whirring noise flew around his head, and glancing around Albus saw...nothing. "Saphy just sent a warning, wizard. Nothing to worry about." Ruby looked over at him before moving forward with Ed's body again. With no other choice Albus followed after her, his wand drawn in preparation for spells. Another whirring noise, this one louder, surrounded them before dissipating. "Wizard, we must hurry. Saphy sent a urgent warning." Albus nodded and walked faster, almost running to keep up with Ruby and Edward.

Finally arriving at the designated area for apparation Albus grabbed Ed's arm. Before they fully apparated away Albus saw a knife with Saphy infront of it flying towards them. She latched herself on Ed's arm, and Albus had finished apparating before being able to see if the knife had missed them or hit Edward.

With a solid *pop* he, the two faeries, and Ed arrived in the thickest part of the park outside of the Order's Headquarters. "Albus, took you long enough." He looked over at Alastor's gravely voice.

"We would have arrived sooner, my friend, but those Death Eaters you warned us of ambushed us. I believe Edward was hit with a knife."

"A knife! Oh let me see!" Tonks, ever enthusiastic rushed forward, her hair a curious light orange.

"Control yourself, Nephradora!" Alastor scolded before limping into sight. It being so dark out Albus was surprised he could see anything, let alone his two comrades. "Albus, let me have a look at this boy. Make sure there isn't a trace on that knife."

Albus nodded and moved Edward around so that Alastor could get a good look at where he thought the knife was.

"Bloody hell! That's no knife, Dumbledore! That's a bloody sword!" Tonks exclaimed, stepping closer. Albus looked down to see her wand lit, and to see that she was right. That or it was a very long knife. The blad was at least four feet, and it was a mirical that the blade hadn't harmed him as well as Edward.

Alastor started mumbling under his breath before cursing. "We need to remove this thing before he enters the house, Albus. There _is _a trace on it. They already know where we are, no doubt. It would be best if we apparate somewhere else and remove it there before taking him into the house."

"When we remove it he'll bleed out." Albus cautioned, frowning in consternation. Alastor simply shrugged before reaching forward and grabbing Ed's arm. Before Albus could say anything they had apparated away from the Order's headquarters, leaving Tonks and the two faeries behind, he didn't realize the faeries had let go until they had arrived at the area Alastor deemed safe for the removal of the sword.

#$#

Ruby and Saphy stared where Edward had been dumbfounded before they both turned red, they faces turned a bright coal red, their hair resembled fire, and their gowns shrank to a tight swin suit look. They looked like little demon faeries. Tonks stared in shock and trepidation while thinking 'Bloody hell'. Simultaneously she prayed for Mad-eye and Dumbledore to come back quickly.

#$#

Albus glared in reprimand at Alastor before shaking his head and turning his attention to the more important matter at hand. Pulling the sword out of Edward. Looking around he nodded mentally in agreement to the location Alastor had chosen. A secluded beach somewhere with the sun high in the air, so it would be easier to see the sword. Kneeling and lowering Ed onto the sand Albus winced at the sword sticking out of his back. IT was pure black with little blue stones of some sort embedded in the hilt. Alastor took out his wand and flicked it back, only for nothing to happen.

Frowning Albus took his own wand and said the spell aloud, "Accio sword" with the same results. Sharing a speaking glance with Alastor Albus tried a series of other spells that would, and should have, brought the sword out of Edward, with no results. "It looks as if it is impervious to magic, Alastor."

Alastor grunted before limping forward. "I'll have to pull it out, then. Stand back, Albus." Alastor waved before kneeling at Ed's side. Grasping the hilt he narrowed his eyes before heaving. Slowly the sword gave way with a squelching sound, making Albus wince in sympathy.

Ed twitched and arched his back as Alastor kept on drawing the sword out steadily. A low ragged moan sounded in the air before with a final wet noise Alastor pulled the sword out of Ed's back. Albus sighed in relief before shock to place as he looked at the sword. The part of the sword that had been inside of Ed was a jagged toothy bit of metal, and it was no wonder the sword hadn't pulled out with any of their spells. It had to have been embedded in there deeply. As he and Alastor watched the sword shrank back into what looked like a knife, and Albus frowned.

"Alastor, that is the knife i saw flying through the air towards us."

"Aye, well that makes sense. There are many spells on this bit of metal, Albus. Best we get back and stop the blood flow before whoever owns this knife shows up." Alastor said, grabbing Ed's un-stabbed arm and heaving him up. "Damn he's a heavy kid."

Albus restrained a chuckle and grabbed Ed's other arm and apparated them back to the house, his mind wandering. It seemed unlikely to him that a Death Eater had thrown that blade, but there was no way of knowing for sure.

#$#

Tonks looked up as a solid *pop* sounded in the air, relief flooding her as Mad-eye and Dumbledore both appeared with Edward between them. She looked back to the two faeries to see they had reverted back to their blue and pinkish red selves. Breathing out slowly she calmed her racing heart. They hadn't done anything in the short time that those three had been gone, but they had looked angry and she felt it was just pure luck that they hadn't done anything drastic.

"Right, Nephrador, go and open the door, Albus and I will follow you." she hesitated before wisely following his orders and leading them to the safe house. The faeries perched themselves securely to Ed's shoulders right before entering the house, being faeries the spells made by Albus didn't really effect them. But, they wisely decided to keep that to themselves, sharing the information with wizards wasn't generally done. Edward knew but only after he had spent a good few years in the forest with them, only because of the forests effects he had forgotten all about them, but not what he had learned.

As soon as the group entered they were assaulted with a loud noise coming from both a large portrait somewhere, and also in the kitchen. Something was either going to happen, or something had already happened.

"Mum, do you think they will release Dad soon?"

"I'm not sure, Ginny. For some reason his wounds from whatever attact him, wont stop bleeding. We'll visit him again tomorrow, it's best if you lot go up to bed now."

A lot of mumbling could be heard, but before they had reached the stairs Albus and Alastor moved up them as quickly as Alastor's fake leg would allow and entered the first door on the left they came across, which happened to be the study. Moving quickly to the couch they laid Ed on it. "Go and bring Remus and Molly, Tonks. And be quiet. If the students ask-"

"Mums the word, Dumbledore." Tonks replied before leaving the room, her hair a worried mossy green.

Albus turned to Alastor, who was already moving towards the door. "I'll keep Granger and any of the others away from this room, Albus." Albus turned back to Ed only to see him jerk as if something had struck his stomach.

#$#

_Blood gushed and he could feel his legs going numb slowly. His vision dimmed and he couldn't find the effort to hold his head up anymore. It just seemed too hard to do. What had happened? He must still be dreaming only...now he was dreaming of his past? Just now he had been in the house he and Winry had made, with their three kids and a few puppies. It had been nice to see what would have happened. But now he was in so much _pain_. _

_"He didn't kill me then, he wont kill me now, especially not in a dream!" Ed remembered easily what he had done all those years ago. After admitting that he would never get to Amestris again, Ed had dedicated every free moment memorizing and remembering his life there. Imprinting Al, Winry, Scar, everyone's faces to his memory to never forget. _

_Ed forced himself to his knees and clapped his hands, ignoring the pain to touch the steal bar and make it snap in two, leaving a smaller portion inside of himself. Lying back down he looked up and saw Mr. Gorilla and Mr. Lion stuck under the beams, like they had been on that day. Clapping his hands again Ed made some cement hands to get them out from under the rubble._

_Like then they came to him, he hadn't been sure why they had before, but he had hoped they would. They were good men. "I need you two to pull this out of me."_

_"What makes you think we wont kill you?" Mr. Lion asked, crouching down infront of him. Ed closed his eyes. He didn't really remember the words he had spoken back then, but the pain was starting to make his eyes foggy._

_"Kimbly just tried to kill me, and he *cough* didn't get a shit about you two. I wouldn't stick around to follow him after that. But then 8cough* I'm not an idiot"_

_The two were silent before laughing and shifting him into position. "When we pull this out you're gonna bleed out, kid." _

_Ed almost laughed but stopped himself. He wasn't a kid anymore. No more than he was in Amestris. "I'll heal myself, don't worry about that."_

_"Alright...if you're sure. It wont hurt us any to help you."_

_Ed snorted before shifting as Mr. Gorilla grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He hissed as the pain pulsed in his body. 'this is a dream, why does it hurt so fucking much!'_

_Mr. Lion grabbed the bar and made sure he was ready before pulling. _

_#$#_

Albus jerked back as suddenly Ed started screaming bloody murder and arching forwards and pushing his back into the bed, as if restrained yet trying to get away. "ED!"

"What is it? What's going on Dumbledore!" Albus looked up before quickly looking back down as Lupin and Molly both burst through the door.

"I'm not sure, Molly. Please, shut the doors!" Albus replied, gesturing to the doors. Molly stood transfixed, staring at Ed's twitching body.

Albus turned and sent a glare her way, but she didn't respond, and instead Remus turned and closed the doors, ignoring the running coming from upstairs. "Perhaps Molly should go and move the kids back to their beds?" He advised, moving closer to the couch.

Albus nodded to Alastor, who moved to make Molly leave the room. Albus had wanted her in the room because of her healing abilities. Being mother to the many boys she had, and also being a member of the order, Molly had done extensive study on the magical skills needed for sedation and healing. However, Remus had some knowledge so he would do, for now. Until Molly had regained her wits. Looking down Albus's eyes widened before he stood and stepped back. "Remus, please try to do something." He requested quietly before motioning him to take his place beside Ed.

Remus nodded before kneeling, his wand already out. "What, exactly, happened, Dumbledore?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Remus. All I know at the moment is that Edward is sleeping."

"He's not sleeping, Wizard."

The three wizards in the room turned their attention to the two faeries sitting beside Ed's head. "What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"He is being subjected to his worse memories and best wishes. There is a pollen, located near our old home, that forms in a crystallized pattern. It wont last much longer, if it was administered a few days ago. Something must have triggered it. We had to deal with this often. Right now it is making him relive a very painful memory." Ruby informed them, patting Ed's cheek lightly.

"It usually only makes you relive one of each memory. If he has already gone through the pleasant one, he should wake up after this one. We are not sure, however, because of Ed's state of being." Saphy continued, smoothing back Ed's bangs, before tracing her hand along the scar on his cheek.

Ed breathed in deeply before opening his mouth on a silent scream. Albus looked over him in confusion before horror filled his mind. "Remus, we need to stop the bleeding!"

Remus was already moving his wand over Ed's body. While they had been talking Ed had been loosing more of his blood, and now he was sickly pale. Albus was worried that he had lost too much blood and could possibly die. At the sound of a curse from Remus Albus looked away from Ed and to the werewolf. "What is it?"

"I... I'm not sure, why, but...Dumbledore, none of the spells for healing have worked." Remus admitted, stepping back from the couch.

"Of course not, wizard. Eddy is under a powerful spell, like we already told you. None of you spells will take effect. But Ruby and I can help him." Saphy, the blue faery, rose into the air with a flick of her wings. Ruby followed her example, while also motioning Albus to move back. Albus, along with Remus moved back away from Ed's body. The bandage, which was really apart of Ed's shirt, was soaked through with blood There was so much of it that Albus was surprised that Ed was still alive.

A ow sound hummed through the air, catching all of their attention. Alastor, Albus, and Remus all stared in confusion and awe as Saphy and Ruby both woe above Ed's body, their wings emitting a strange melodic humming sound. Suddenly they bth began to sing in a different language, one that sent shivers down all their spines. After a few seconds of their song Ed's body began to glow a soft pale color, more like a light was emiting from his body. His wounds didn't heal, but the bleeding slowed to a stop as the song continued, whatever they were saying seemed to work much better than any of their spells.

After around 5 minutes, not long at all, but long enough to make Albus nervous, the faeries stopped singing and, panting, settled themselves on Ed's shoulders. "Is that it?" Alastor asked gruffly, making the faeries glare up at them.

"Yes, 'that is it' you simple minded baboon!" Ruby exclaimed, partially rising from her seat.

"You little-"

"Alastor. Now is not the time for pride. Ed must be saved. He is a good friend." 'And I am starting to think that whom ever is trying to get his stone might be more powerful than me. And him. Whatever they did altered his bodily functions. I'm not even sure if he will be able to use his Alchemy anymore.'

Alastor grunted but didn't reply. Instead he turned and limped from the room. Albus knew he wasn't really upset, merely taking a strategic exit to avoid being stared at. He didn't like people looking at him too closely, it made him angry. Albus only knew this because Alastor had confided this to him years ago, during the battle with Grindlewald. Alastor didn't know this, but Ed had taken part in the war,had been a deciding factor on who drew his mind back from his memories and focused on the panting faeries. "Is Edward going to be alright now? Or should we take his to St. Mungos?"

"Eddy will not bleed to death. We are not sure how to seal his wounds, but we stopped the flow. We can not think of the right wording for the needed healing. But, Eddy once told us stories." Saphy said, lying back and rolling onto her side to get ready to sleep.

"Stories? What kind of stories?" Albus asked, trying to get as much information from the before they went to sleep.

"Stories with wars and love. Stories where he helped save his people. They were nice stories. I remember this one story, where he was taken to these people and they used a sharp piece of something and thread to heal his wounds." Ruby continued as Saphy fell asleep mid-sentence. "When Eddy wakes up he'll know what to do. Eddy always knows what to do."

Albus watched helplessly as both faeries fell asleep. He was tempted to try to wake them, but didn't want to chance something happening. Not much was known about faeries, and the fact that they were glowing softly in their sleep did not reassure him.

Standing Albus turned and walked to the door to the study, Remus following close behind him. "I must return to the school. Remus, I want you to inform the Order of Ed's condition, tell them that no one else is to know. It's your job to share the knowledge, no gossip and no questions until I return. I don't want the children to know anything beyond the fact that Edward is going to be staying here. Keep a guard of two on him at all times. One outside the door, and one in the room. Notify me as soon as he awakens. And if the faeries want anything give it to them...within reason, of course."

Remus nodded mutely and then watched as Albus turned and left the house, his mind thinking over how to inform everyone as quickly as possible. "I need to call a meeting."

{AN: Well, so theres this new thingy called the image manager. I made the picture for this story the pic I made on paint of the design on Ed's back. It will only be like that for a few weeks from the day i post this. I'll take it down with the next chapter i think, and in its place will be a picture of the faeries, or a picture of what their dresses look like. I'm not sure yet. We'll see! lol I hope everyone likes this chapter. We are finally moving along in the movie/book. I might have some fun soon, not sure. We will see! oh and i didnt think that the name of the song i was thinking of was important cause idk what the song is saying, but heres the one i was thinking of...**An Raibh Tu Ag an Gcarraig?,** by **_Mairead Nesbitt_**, album **Raining Up **its a really good song, great dinamics for what i was imagining. You dont need to look it up for the story or anything, thats just for people who are intersted in what it should sound like. Alrighty then... TTYL!}


	24. chapter 24

{Disclaimer: i no own these characters or world. but i own the plot~}

Ed looked around in confusion. He was in a...blank world. That was the best way he could label it to himself. The buildings were perfectly plain, the road perfectly clean, the grass perfectly cut. And there was nobody in site and no sound or wind.

Deciding that standing in one place just thinking to himself wasn't productive he turned and walked towards where he he had come from, even though in reality he was dreaming and he had just "appeared" in the spot he had started at.

After half an hour of walking aimlessly he was starting to get annoyed and frustrated at his surroundings. "Alright! I swear I have passed this same house and stupid tree twice now Dammit!" His voice echoed around him for a few seconds before fading off.

"Actually, a voice broke into the deadening silence after his outburst, "I saw you pass it four times now."

Ed resisted the urge to jerk around at the voice. "Are you the one responsible for me being here and interrupting my memories?" he asked instead, not moving a muscle as he waited for the 'voice' to reply.

After a good ten minutes Ed counted to 10 in his head as his hands slowly fisted and he clenched his teeth. Finally he turned to speak to whomever had spoken to him only to freeze in shock.

Some how he was in Ishbal. That had to be it. People were running through the buildings, and instead of being the modern buildings from his new world, there were the older sandstone buildings the Ishballans used. The color of his surrounding area was still grey and white, while he looked normal (with color), making him both confused and worried.

"Sad, isn't it?" the voice said, making him stiffen once more. "A lot like the Holocaust for this world. Total genocide of a single race, because of how they look and what they believe. And it will happen again."

Ed didn't reply, too shocked to see a part of his worlds history playing out in front of him. This was different from the dreams of before. Those dreams were from _his_ life. This was before he was born. He was drawing a conclusion about what was happening, and he wasn't sure if he liked what it was telling him.

Instead of turning Ed spoke while still watching the events unfolding in front of him. "You aren't from my world.." Ed stated, making it sound like a question when instinctively he knew it was a fact. "But you aren't from the world I'm in now...are you?"Ed continued, crossing his arms casually. Silence behind him spoke volumes. The 'scene' changed even as Ed stared unblinkingly. It remained grey and white but the people, buildings, and environment faded out while another 'scene' faded in. This one depicting a memory from when Ed first arrive in this world.

Resisting a smile Ed watched as Albus and Nick tried to communicate, unsuccessfully, by waving their hands and shouting. He wished that he could hear the words, because he didn't know what they had said back then. He did remember feeling awkward and clumsy in his suddenly taller and older body. And his confusion over the language, one he should have known from his multiple experiences with the Truth. Ed was remembering along with the scene when it started getting fuzzy.

An enraged hiss sounded from behind him, before suddenly the white and grey area blinked out completely, surrounding him in darkness.

Harry laughed half halfheartedly with the Weasley children as Tonks entertained them with her ability to change how she looked. One moment she had monkey ears and a pig snout, the next she had a goose or duck nose. Honestly he wished he could just stay in his room. From what he could tell none of the Weasleys blamed him for what had happened to Mr. Weasley.

'They should.' While he understood their reasoning Harry had the sense that if he had just..._done_ something different maybe Mr. Weasley wouldn't have gotten hurt. Maybe he did control the snake. Maybe _he _was the one who hurt his best friends dad.

Hermione elbowed him, jerking him, thankfully, out of his dark thoughts. He glanced at her in thanks before going back to his thoughts, forcing himself to think about the class Hermione had talked him into teaching.

He still had no idea what he was going to teach. Thanks to Neville they had a place to go to, but he still hadn't made a teaching schedule. Added to that was the teaching that Ed had offered. Harry hadn't seen Ed at all since then, and neither had Luna. He didn't get how they would learn this way. 'Maybe he changed his mind. You're too evil to train in more fighting...'

He was yanked from his thoughts once more, but this time by what he and the others called the 'door knocker.' Mrs. Weasley looked up from the table, her face still a pale blank imitation of what she normally looked like. Standing she moved around the table. "I wonder who that could be..." She left the room quickly, her face moving into a frown as soon as she was out of view from her children. Harry watched her leave before turning and forcing himself to refocus on the tables newest discussion: Umbridge.

"We need to make sure we don't attract her attention." Hermione was saying, her voice a loud whisper. "If we annoy her she'll pay too much attention and find out about our group."

Ron nodded, as if he actually understood what she meant, an the other Weasleys nodded as well, stern frowns on their faces. Harry felt a swelling of pride at his friends, a united front against a unjust evil.

"Wait right here." Harry turned to see Mrs. Weasley walking towards them, a new bounce to her step. "Boys, girls, guess whose arrived!"

And with that dramatic introduction two red heads entered the room.

"Bill!"

"Charlie!"

"Oh my gosh!" "Look at your hair!"

All of the Weasley children rushed to hug and greet the two eldest Weasley kids. Harry and Hermione joined the other kids while Mrs. Weasley watched happily from the side of the group.

"How are the dragons in Romania, Charlie?"

Ron asked, grinning at the fact that he wasn't as short as he had been last time he had seen his eldest brothers.

"The dragons were fine last I checked. Right now the guys and I have been researching and investigating dragonites right now, actually."

"What about you, Bill? How is it treasure hunting?" Ginny asked, looking at Bill with his long hair happily.

"Eh, same as usual. Lost of curses and traps. Nothing too big."

Harry was about yo ask his own question about the dragons, he was curious about what had happened with Norbert (Hagrids dragon baby) when a loud boom and crash sounded in the house.

Harry and all the Weasleys braced themselves while Tonks flattened herself to the ground. "What in the world!?" Mrs. Weasley looked around in fear before taking action as a second crash sounded. "All of you, move out of the house! We have to get out of here!"

The kids stared at her blank faced, while Bill and Charlie rushed up the stairs with Sirius, Tonks, and Mad-eye. Mrs. Weasley tsk'ed before physically shoving them towards the front door. "MOVE!"

And with a jolt the kids all rushed out of the house, Mr.s Weasley following behind. Harry looked back at the house to see Dumbledore entering the door before the house disappeared.

{AN: Ok, i know its not very long. But, i wanted to let all of you know my writing spirit is back! And i wanted to apologize for the long delay. I lost the urge, my muse left, i had a blockage. Which ever explanation you like works fine. I do have it back now, and lots of chapters will be coming. They may not be as long as past chapters. But i will try to make them detail and it will move the story, definitely. And I'm sorry for the cliffy. BUT it was kinda needed lmao.

WELL, until next time!

~Kittymeowsalot!~


	25. Chapter 25

{Disclaimer: I do not own either anime or movie or book. AND word of the day: discombobulated. I spelled it right on my first try! Eds thoughts will always be in English…..}

"What is going on Remus!?" Sirius yelled coming up the stairs as a third boom sounded in the house.

"I don't know! Suddenly Ed jerked like he was being cursed and the faeries started glowing!" Remus sounded incredibly different from the normally put together and logical werewolf Sirius knew. Sirius looked towards his voice to find him leaning against the wall opposite of the study, clutching his right side as if injured. Werewolves had strong bones in their other form, but still their bones in their human forms were strong enough that Remus shouldn't be holding his side as if his landing had injured him.

"What do you mean like he was cursed?" Remus looked over from his position in the hall as Charlie and Bill both climbed the stairs behind Sirius, with Tonks right behind them.

"Just what I said. He started having seizures. I think I saw his eyes glowing white before I was launched from the room!" Remus said, yelling the last few words because another boom echoed through the house.

"Did you say Ed? As in Edward Elric?" Charlie asked, taking quick strides towards the open doorway Remus was staying well away from.

"Yes. You know him?" Sirius was becoming greatly confused by now. Charlie couldn't know Ed…could he? And if he did, what did it matter.

Charlie was about to reply when a shockwave went _through_ the walls, slamming them all to the ground. Before any of them could try to get off of the floor soft footsteps could be heard from the stairs.

"I believe," Albus said softly, gaining the landing where the study was, "That Charlie was about to say that he does indeed know Edward. In-fact, he quiet possibly knows his hobbies and habits better than I."

Charlie blinked up at Albus dazedly before looking over as the others lifted themselves off the floor. Following suit he also rose from the floor, slightly discombobulated from the shock wave. Albus chuckled softly as he walked across the landing to the study, his wand in hand.

Entering the study, with the others following closely behind, Albus took in the scene. All of the furniture was in shambles along the walls, books shredded, the curtains burning with flames. And in the middle of it all was Ed's form, kneeling with a small crater around his body. The two faeries, Ruby and Sapphire, were unconscious by the door, their bodies no longer glowing and in fact very pale.

"Sirius, please grab the two faeries and take them to Molly. Ask her to see to them." Albus asked, gesturing slowly toward the faeries. Sirius nodded and slowly inched towards the faeries as Alastor finally reached the study room. Having the limp slowed him down, much to his consternation. Albus nodded in greeting but didn't take his eyes off of the still form infront of him.

Taking a few cautious steps forwards Albus made sure to observe all around Ed. Back in the day he and Ed would spar, with Nickolas keeping the peace. Albus hadn't wanted to, but Ed had insisted he was getting weak, or 'flabby' in his own words. Now Albus was grateful, because even though it was a long time ago that they sparred he was still very attuned to all of Edwards moves and defenses. And being much stronger now than he was long ago, he would be able to subdue Ed quickly. 'But he has grown as well….this may be difficult…'

Deciding that the best approach would be a defensive one Albus discretely hid his wand in his robe's sleeves. Once it was securely hidden he turned his attention back to Ed, only to see his body was shaking slightly, as if filling with energy. "Edward?" he whispered, hoping it might yank him out of his trance, only to gasp in shock.

Hearing a noise Edward lifted his head and glared, his eyes glowing white as if with nothingness. "Όσοι είστε? Όταν είμαι, ουσ!?" Ed snarled, holding his hands in a neutral position on the ground still, not moving from his position while staring at Albus.

"Edward? ….he told me his name once…..εδουάρδος?" Albus tried, slowly walking forward.

"Πώς μπορώ να γνωρίζω αν το όνομα!? Όπου είναι Alphonse!?" Ed snapped, this time rising to his feet in a offensive stance, prompting Alastor and the others to draw their wands. Albus raised his hand to stall them looking softly at Edward.

"What ever happened while he was unconscious gave him amnesia or made him loose his memories of 100 years. Back out of the room slowly, let him rest." Albus instructed softly, backing towards the door as well. Ed slowly relaxed his stance as they retreated, until finally they left the room, their footsteps echoing as they went down the hall.

Ed crossed to the doorway to close it, only to see that there were no doors. 'Huh….weird.' Turning from the hall where those strangers had gone he crossed to the window, planning on escaping this odd place and finding those two things that had spoken his language. They looked like chimeras, a combination of butterflies and children, very depraved alchemy. "_Those sickos probably did it."_ Ed mumbled to himself, reaching the door only to stop in shock.

It was pitch black outside. Like the eclipse from when Father tried to destroy the world, only darker. And much more sinister. Backing up quickly Ed went back to the only other exit….unless he made his own. Grinning at the thought he clapped his hands and the familiar blue light made he elated, for some strange reason. Shrugging it off he touched the floor in the middle of the room and made his own 'exit'.

Seeing the floor below he smirked and jumped in landing quietly for once. "…" fearing what he would see Ed slowly reached over to his left leg and rolled his pant leg up, freezing in shock at the perfect flesh he saw. Taking off his blue glove he found his right hand was flesh again as well. "_What the shit! What happened!?" _Ed yelled, forgetting he had to be quiet. Hearing voices hurrying toward him he glanced around frantically for some hint where Alphonse was. But, before he could go looking a feeling in his gut told him Al wasn't in the building. And, since he always listened to his gut Ed took off running away from the sound of people.

Sprinting quickly down the hall he kept his ears open for any pursuit, and other than the sounds of people following him he sensed he was in the clear. Seeing a door in front of him he grinned before a bolt of red light shot past his head, making him jump to his right in surprise in the narrow hallway. "_What the shit!? What did you shoot at me old man!?" _Ed yelled skidding to a stop to glare angrily at the crippled old man with a cane and a weird swirling blue eye. As more of them came up behind the quickly limping man Ed swore again under his breathe and turned to the door only to jump back in surprise at the large black dog in front of him snarling.

"_Easy dog, easy." _Ed muttered, backing up only to hear a loud crash and yell. Looking back he saw a few of the weirdos arguing while the rest made their way towards him. Making up his mind in a hurry Ed clapped his hands and slammed them against the walls of the narrow hallway, pushing himself up and over the snapping dog while parts of the wall shot out to pin the dog in place. "_Sorry mutt!"_ Ed yelled as he, finally, reached the door and yanked it open.

Looking back he smirked as the weird eyed man couldn't get by the trapped dog, and so neither cold and of the others, making him _free_! Laughing Ed ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him a little dramatically. Looking around his laughter froze as he realized he didn't recognize any of the streets. Running across the street and into the park beyond he looked around in confusion before rustling behind him made him react and jump into the trees quickly.

He wasn't in central anymore; that was for sure. Kids laughing made him look to his right, to see a bunch of red heads and a few others sitting at, what looked like, a coffee shop. Seeing a resemblance between them and the two red heads he had seen in that building where he woke up made Ed think that, maybe _they _had those two chimeras.

Jumping through the trees carefully Ed made his way to the group of people, his mind on making sure he was noticed by anyone in the thick pine foliage. As he made his way over he realized he wouldn't be able to get too close without being seen, since they were across the street quite a ways. Looking around he spotted a man pulling a cart large enough for him to hide inside temporarily until he could reach it to the alley, where he could safely look them over and see if they did have the chimeras.

Moving quickly Ed jumped the few trees towards the man slowly pulling the cart until he was behind him. Jumping down out of the trees he ran forward quietly before slowly climbing into the cart, hoping the man wouldn't notice a difference in the weight. Luckily he didn't, or if he did his mind didn't. Ed grinned as it looked more likely he was going to be able to reach the alley safely after all, and without being seen either.

Hearing the laughter getting louder Ed braced himself before realizing the man was slowing even more.

"I can't believe Bill and Charlie are back, Mum! Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure if they'd make it, Ronald."

"And isn't it wonderful you just got that owl saying the Mr. Weasley will be fine!?"

"Yes, Hermione." The female replied, and Ed heard a slight sadness to her tone. "It is wonderful!" And then she ruined the sadness with laughter. 'She's crying from the happiness of relief. Why can't I understand what they are saying? Truth gave me knowledge of all languages…'

The continued talking for a few minutes while the man took _forever_ to pull the friggin cart to the alley. 'What's his deal!?'

"Molly!" At the man's voice Ed went on instant alert. He remembered it from that building. 'So they are from it.'

The scrapping of chair legs made him tense in defense. "What is it Sirius? Has something happened to Edward? Why are you carrying Ruby and Sapphire?" Ed jerked in surprise as something was finally understood. 'Ruby and Sapphire….those are the chimera's names.' Ed realized, his memory coming back of a large green forest, with laughter and singing.

"Albus wants you to watch over them. I have to go back, Albus might need my help. I've been gone too long as it is because I thought I smelled _that_ _Rat._" The man's voice said with contempt, and suddenly the cart was moving much faster. Ed wanted to yell at the man because he was starting to understand the gist of what they were saying, but realized this was even better. He would jump out into the alley and grab those two chimeras and make a run for….'Where the fuck is he going!' Ed's eyes widened in alarm as the man turned; crossed the street and entered the park where he was just at.

Turning Ed was about to leap out of the cart when suddenly he was covered with a heavy black tarp. "You got him this time Wormtail?" a voice whispered over his head, making Ed sneer at the tarp.

"Yes, I'm sure it's him. Blonde hair in a ponytail, yellow eyes, black jacket with black pants, and a white shirt." A weasel-like voice answered with a simpering manner, making Ed roll his eyes. As they spoke he was slowly able to understand what they were saying. Obviously it just took him a while to decipher what they were saying. That or the Truth was slipping and he was translating it himself. "His eyes were white for a little while though. And he jumped right into my cart, I wasn't even walking that long…"

Ed mentally chastised himself for somehow always getting trapped by thinking he was being smart when really he was just walking into a trap. It happened waaaayyyy too often for his liking. Before he could escape by slipping under the trap a corner of it was lifted and a man with long platinum blonde hair glared at him smugly. "Yes, this is him. The Dark Lord will be pleased with my catch." Ed readied himself to leap out of the cart only for it to fold around his body, like a large bag. "_What the fuck! Let me out of her you fucking bastards!" _Ed yelled angrily slamming his body around in the bag, only to feel like he was in a diamond cell. "_What the…." _As soon as he realized he wasn't getting free Ed felt the brief feeling of weightlessness before he was dropped on what he assumed the floor.

Moving his arms Ed wiggled around alittle, trying to get a little more comfortable in his bag since, apparently, he wouldn't be leaving his little bag any time soon.

The two voices from before sounded again, but fainter now making Ed believe they were heading farther away. Shifting Ed moved so he was no longer on his stomach, which was a very un-protected position, to his back, which was only a little better. Sighing Ed went through what he had on his body before realizing he wasn't sure himself. Moving around he reached into his right pocket to find it was empty, before turning and reaching into his left pocket and finding that, as well, empty. Sighing in annoyance Ed laid back only to still as he felt a long thing object under his left bicep.

Reaching up in his looser-than-he-thought sleeve Ed pulled out a stick, a lot like the ones a few of the men in the building had with them. Rolling his eyes Ed put it back in the holster band thingy while thinking of why he would have a stick up his sleeve in the first place. He didn't generally carry random objects in his sleeves. Before he could think on it anymore his bag unfolded itself back into the tarp it had been before, making his once again roll his eyes only to blink in surprise that he was outside and it was night time already.

Rolling to his feet Ed looked around cautiously before standing and dusting himself off. Hearing a twig break he turned to the noise only to see a large mansion with a group of people all in black heading for him. Ed made a split decision and turned to ran the other way, right into a line of trees.

"Capture him!" a thin voice yelled out, making Ed look back quickly before turning and sprinting farther into the forest, only to jump off a cliff and over a huge body of water. "HOLY-!" was all Ed could get out before he splashed into the dark blue water. Struggling against the current Ed thrashed before clapping his hands quickly and slowing the molecules of the water and making an ice float so he wouldn't drown or waste his energy kicking.

Hearing an angry scream Ed looked up to see the group of people in black glaring down at him, a bald man in the front with his hand raised and a stick pointed at Ed. Knowing somehow that he was about to be attacked Ed slipped off his ice raft just as it was launched into the air. Screams echoed as Ed resurfaced maing Ed draw the conclusion that the man had made his ice raft launch itself at them. Smirking Ed dived farther into the water, swimming to get away from all of those people.

After a few minutes Ed resurfaced and realized he was in a shit load of trouble. Not thinking of where he had been and just swimming Ed had gone into the open ocean. And now he was so far out that the current was pulling too hard and he was too tired to fight against it. Giving up after a few tries Ed slowed molecules again and climbed onto a newer and better ice raft, and tried to fight the darkness creeping along the edges of his vision on to succumb in defeat and drift into darkness as his body drifted out the deep ocean.

{AN: Right. So it is slightly longer, and we are moving right along with the story. Lol, there might be a few things that I've forgotten from other chapters, since it's been sooooo very long. I'm sorry if I do. I'm gonna try to read all of my chapter so I remember what I've already covered where Ed is concerened, but I know right where I am with the Harry potter part of it. Incase some are confused, Mr. Weasley _just_ got released from St. Mungos, and Hagrid is going to arrive at Hogwarts as soon as the gang go back from Christmas. I'm at that part. Right now Ed is going to unconsiousville! Yay! Lol And in case some don't realize, the language he was speaking was Greek. I like old Greece and it's a awesome language. Heres what he was saying:

"_Όσοι είστε? Όταν είμαι, ουσ!?" _**means** "Who are you? Where am I, bastard!?"

"_εδουάρδος" _**means** Edward

"_Πώς μπορώ να γνωρίζω αν το όνομα!?" _**means** "How do you know my name!?"

"_Όπου είναι Alphonse!?" _**means** "Where is Alphonse"

Surprisingly Alphonse is a Greek name…..lmfao idk…..

If you don't believe me here:

{ translation .babylon English /to- greek/

Um…..**Kaitie1211 I don't rememeber when I said that I had a horse but yes. I did have one a loooong time ago. It's great you're training your own horse. Mine was trained by someone else :-( wish I had trained him but I was 10 so I don't think I had the knowledge then! Did you name his Caspian as in the Narnia Caspian? (I don't own Narnia!) Mustangs are beautiful horses! I'm more partial to Gypsy Vanners myself :-) lol if you wanna talk horse sometime just review! Lol**

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PREVIOUS REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!

Much love: kittymeowsalot


	26. Chapter 26

{Disclaimer: I own fuzzy slippers...not these guys!}

Harry shifted restlessly as the desserts for dinner were placed on the dinning room table. He couldn't help but feel like they were not being loyal to Ed. Sure, he hadn't really involved himself in the group, and he might have acted like a know it all most of the time. But the fact that he had disappeared? And the adults were claiming he had left on a mission?

'There's no way he left after being unconscious. I might not know him well, but I doubt he would leave without finding out what had happened.' Along with those reliable thoughts was the fact that the two faeries were still unconscious. Harry knew that Ed had cared for the faeries, so he doubted that he would leave them behind. Hermione and Ron both agreed with him on that point, at least.

He laughed along with the others as Tonks made some more weird faces, in celebration for the fact that Mr. Weasley was back.

Dinner went on for a few more hours before Harry and the others all rose to go to bed. The teen all tired from a long day of cleaning and then celebrating Mr. Weasleys return. Trooping up the stairs all the teens looked at each other before moving as one to the library, where the two faeries were being kept. Ginny and Hermione were of the opinion that the two faeries cared so much for Ed that once they woke up they would immediately go to find him. Harry and the other boys weren't so sure of that, but hadn't voiced any opposition to the girls.

Looking into the room they all sighed dejectedly. Neither of the faeries had moved. In fact, they looked paler than before, which Hermione didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The fact that they were glowing right when they first became unconscious could be cause they were somewhat awake, or very asleep. Hermione hadn't found man books on faeries.

Moving away from the room the teens all headed to their own beds, not noticing that the red faeries finger twitched just before the door closed.

#$#

Ed slowly calmed his racing thoughts before once more trying to understand what was going on. _"So you're telling me that you were from Xerxies? Where my ...dad was slave number 23 and you were number 32?"_

_"Yes, that's right. And there are 623,459 more of the Xersian race inside of you."_

_"And you are inside of my because...of the stone that Father guy and Pride had?" _Ed asked, his head starting to hurt a great deal.

_"That's right. Id rather you call me Tony though." _The voice added, sounding like a teenager. Ed resisted the urge to smile, sensing danger if he showed he wasn't totally unconscious.

"_Alright, say I believe you. Even though your story makes no sense." _Ed started, his mind still refusing it. _"Then where is Alphonse? And my old man? Where am I, actually?"_

_"Well see, that's an easy question to answer. ...I'd say 115 years ago at the end of the fight with that old man the Gate of Truth opened and you made a deal with Truth."_

_"..." _Ed had nothing to say to that. Given the fact he hadn't understood much he could understand the time jump.

"_The deal was that you would take both those stones into yourself, and travel to a different dimension, or world. And obviously you would not be able to converse with anyone from you're world. However, being the smart prodigy you are, and being Hoenheim's son, you bypassed your deal and made a mirror to see everyone there."_

Ed nodded to himself, agreeing that he would have done that very thing. "_Well? Where's that mirror now?"_

_"Well, you see...after everyone from when you were there...uh...passed on...And then their kids had kids...you kind of destroyed the mirror. You didn't use it as much anymore, and your reasoning was that it would be better of broken rather than falling into someone else' possession."_

'That does sound like me...' "_Alright, so then I guess Mai and Al go together?"_

_"Uh..."_A new voice interrupted before Tony could respond. "_Of course dear! Those two darlings got together and had many babies. Roy and Riza got married and adopted children. Riza couldn't have children, you see. And Winry...she didn't get married. In fact, I'd say she married her work, perfecting her designs. You and I talked about all of them a lot."_

_"Who are you?" _Ed asked, mentally realigning his attention.

_"He doesn't remember us, mum."_

_"Oh! Dear, what happened? Anyways, I'm Marian. I'm slave number 12, also known as Tony's mother."_

_"He was knocked unconscious mum."_

_"Oh, what a tragedy. You be sure to feel better Edward."_

Ed sighed before mentally nodding. "_If you two don't mind, I want to let this sink in for a bit."_

"_Ah, yes. The first time you talked to any of us you had to take a break every few hours. Totally understandable."_

Ed resisted the urge to roll his eyes but took the reprieve anyways. 'So I have souls inside of me, huh? That makes me just like Hoenheim. I do want my memories back, I feel like I'm forgetting something I was looking forward to doing...but for the life of me I can't remember what it was, damn it!'

As his senses came back to him he realized he as lying on a grainy sooty quality of sand, and waves were crashing a distance away, though the sound came through as if he were in a cave.

"You found him on the beach outside?" Ed's eyes opened slightly, noticing for the first time he was naked. 'What the hell?'

"That's right Minister." a sturdy voice answered, sounding very exasperated to Ed's ears.

Footsteps could be heard coming closer before Ed heard a gasp. "That's-! How in the!" Silence echoed with waves crashing in the distance as the man called minister mumbled to himself.

After what seemed like an hour the man spoke to the other in the room. "Place him under a sleeping spell and then into a high security cell."

There was a moment of silence before the other man objected, "Sir, there are no cells open, and why? He has no wand and-"

"He is a danger and a menace!" the man hissed, and Ed could envision his arms waving about frantically. "I don't care where you place him as long as he _can't escape!"_

An just like that Ed saw a flash of purple light through his eyelids before he lost consciousness _again._

#$#

Hermione sighed as she closed yet another book that wasn't as useful as she had thought it would be. So far she had found several books in the Black's library that seem like they would help with the Faeries, only for them to just describe what the faeries are like, how to kill them, how to make them very angry, how to cook them. None of them said anything about helping the faeries, which she could somewhat understand seeing as the Black house hold was not, generally, of a compassionate kind.

She was just about to leave the library and go find the others to share the bad news when the feeling of being watched crept up her spine. Turning she looked doubtfully where the two faeries were laid upon a couple of bed sheets on the couch and saw the red one, Ruby, was awake.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione breathed standing quickly and rushing to the faerie, being careful once she reached her to not jostle her too much. "I'm so happy you're awake! How do you feel?"

Ruby blinked sleepily up at the large, at least to her, human girl. She knew her name, but for some reason it escaped her at the moment. Looking around she saw Sapphire still asleep, which didn't surprise her much. She had always been a late riser, even back in the forest.

Moving around to a sitting position Ruby looked up at the girl and very calmly asked the most important question on her mind: "Do you have any berries?"

Hermione blinked before smiling and nodding quickly. Ruby watched as the girl ran out of the room before turning and looking for Eddy. Not seeing him anywhere Ruby sighed and assumed he was off alone, once again. Reaching over she focused what energy she had into her pinky and tapped Saphy on the nose. A jolt went through the blue faerie before her eyes opened slowly and a yawn escaped.

"Wha? What's up Ruby?" Saphy asked, rolling over to face away from her friend and fellow faerie.

"Are you hungry? I'm having the human girl bring up some berries. And Eddy isn't in the room so we should go find him."

"Again?" Saphy whined, curling into a ball and grabbing the sheets they were lying on and pulling it over her body, creating a nice cocoon for herself. Normally a very sweet faery, in the morning or after just waking up Sapphire tended to lean towards difficult and uncaring.

Ruby rolled her eyes before slowly moving to stand, only to fall back on her butt in surprise. Her legs felt like jello.

"Hurry up Mrs. Weasley!" The two faeries looked up as the girl returned with a plate full of berries, the lady they assumed to be Mrs. Weasley following behind her.

"Oh! You two _are_ awake!"

"I told you they were!" Hermione insisted, placing the plate gently on the couch by the faeries. Ruby tried to stand again, her stomach growling insistently at the sight and smell of the berries. She gave out a small 'ooamf' as her legs gave out again, planting her solidly on her bottom.

Mrs. Weasley tutted before moving over, her wand drawn to cast a spell. "You've been asleep for 3 days straight, dear. I doubt, what with your size, that you have enough strength to stand or do any moving about efficiently."

Ruby and Saphy blinked at the woman in shock. "Three _days_!? But...it feels like only a few hours have passed!" Saphy exclaimed, moving to stand herself only to tumble forward, her legs too weak. Lifting her wings Ruby tried to fly her way to the berries only for shooting pain the go down through the membranes. Gasping she immediately relaxed her wings, not liking the feeling one bit.

"Where's Eddy?" Ruby looked up, her pain momentarily forgotten, as Saphy asked the question she had been thinking.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated, glancing at Hermione quickly before looking back to them.  
>"Well...you see..."<p>

Hermione frowned as Ruby and Sapphire both crossed their arms, deciding that the truth would be best after seeing their faces darken. "He isn't here." She interrupted, making Mrs. Weasley stop her stuttering and instead stare at her, making Hermione slightly uncomfortable.

Ruby and Saphy both blinked before frowning even more. "What do you mean, he isn't here? Where is he then?"

Hermione hesitated briefly, in which time Mrs. Weasley moved to fetch Dumbledore by sending a Patronus message. Not knowing if the adults would tell the faeries the truth she quickly informed the faeries what had been revealed, and what the teens all thought had really happened. By the end Mrs. Weasley had returned and both of the faeries were quietly conversing.

Before Hermione could hear their response to her information Mrs. Weasley herded her out of the room, effectively ending any conversation she was having with the faeries.

Ruby and Saphy barely noticed as the nice human girl left the room, deep in their plans of getting their strength back and then searching for Eddy again. "I can't believe he took off like that, making a huge mess."

"Neither can I. It doesn't sound like Eddy to me. A few decades ago Eddy was a little like that, so it isn't impossible. Maybe he learned something or heard something, making him leave us and this place quickly." Ruby found Saphys explanation the most believable.

"I don't know Saphy. He wouldn't just leave. And that story the human told us? It doesn't sound very believable to me. I mean really? She expects us to believe that he destroyed a room and the adults are lying about where he is? We know he's not here, that's all that matters." Ruby stated, doing a little hand slash in the air to punctuate her statement. "It doesn't matter how or why he left. We only need to find him and protect him. You know that _snake _wont stop."

Saphy nodded in agreement before looking towards the berries. "Since we are both in agreement, lets eat this quickly. There are even raspberries, Ruby!" Saphy pointed out, grinning with Ruby before they quickly moved to the rejuvenating berries. "With these we will have out power fully back in only a few minutes!"

Ruby nodded even as she took a large bite of a ripe raspberry.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck! Finally they might find out what had happened to Ed. Moving quickly so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't stop her she climbed the stairs two at a time, her mind going through all of the possibilities. Reaching her room she moved past it to enter Harry and Ron's room, her mind finally calming once she saw her two friends laughing with Fred and George at some boy thing.

They looked up as she entered, and immediately knew something had happened. "What's up Hermione?"

"Th-they woke up!" She gasped out, out of breathe from her quick ascension of the stairs. "The two-two faeries!" She gulped in huge breathes of air before sitting down.

The boys all moved forwards and crowded around her, each looking expectant of what she would share.

"Did they say where Ed was? Why he left? Do they know anything!?" Hermione looked at Harry before shaking her head, her breath finally evening out.

"No. They were as confused as we are." Hermione sad, looking at Harry clearly for the first time, noticing that he was more focused on Ed than she had first thought. Something had made him emotionally attached, she reasoned.

"Will they go looking for him?" Ron asked, looking at Harry strangely. 'So I'm not the only one to notice he was acting weird.' Hermione thought, the oddness of that thought not lost on her.

Remembering his question Hermione shrugged. "Mrs. Weasley got me out of the room before I could hear what they were talking about. They didn't turn into _"little Demons"_ though, so I guess that's a good thing?" Hermione said, standing and grabbing the book on creatures from the Black's library.

Ron sighed before looking at his brothers as they left as the room. Ron looked back at his friends before shrugging and moving towards the door. "I'm gonna see when dinners gonna be ready." He mumbled before leaving.

Hermione watched him close the door before looking at Harry, her mind made up. "Harry, what happened when Ed took you from Dumbledore's office? Why are you so ...I don't know how to describe it...focused? Why, Harry?"

Harry stiffened before shrugging. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do, Harry!" Hermione shot back standing and starting to pace the floor in front of where he sat. "First, when he was unconscious I saw you ask Sirius repeatedly if he had woken up yet! And then I saw you go into the study plenty of times with some red book. And I know you don't like studying so it's not a school book! And the fact that once he left you immediately suspected the adults were lying to us! I know they were, but that doesn't change the fact that you were so certain he wouldn't have just left." Hermione suddenly stopped, realizing she had been ranting at her best friend.

"I'm just worried about you, Harry." She finished lamely, sitting down beside her friend.

Harry debated mentally before sighing and giving in. "A few months ago...Ed offered to train Luna and I." At her startled look he shrugged. "He said that if we loose our wands we'd be killed very easily, which makes sense. He told me to...think about it and then find him." He paused and knew she was going to ask what the book said. "I can't tell you what kind of training it is.."

"Why not?"

Standing, and deciding to show her instead of telling her, Harry grabbed a book from his luggage. "I can't because if I tell you what kind of training it is, I'll probably go mute."

He handed her the book, which she took slowly, not understanding what it had to do with their conversation. "I'd go mute from a spell placed on this book." He said, sitting beside her again. Hermione carefully opened it before turning to look at Harry in puzzlement.

"It's in a different language." she said this as if Harry should know it. Shrugging he took the book back from her and put it in his trunk, his mind in awe that what the book said was actually right.

"That's why I need to find Ed." Harry said finally, turning and leaving Hermione in the room, more confused than she had been before.

#$#

Ruby and Saphy wanted for the humans to leave them be, they had been coming in every few minutes, making both faeries very short tempered.

First it was that girl, then the woman, then the werewolf, then the dog man, then the long bearded man. It was very _very _annoying. They just wanted to eat their berries in peace and quiet, and not worry about what the humans were up to.

After night had fallen, they could sense it even if there were no windows in the room. It was a sense all faeries had, because they were strongest at night time.

It was one of the reasons why they had waited for the humans to leave, knowing that once night had arrived they would be strong enough to leave this...home? They weren't sure what to call it as. It seemed like a hotel almost, but not exactly.

Ruby stood fluidly before fluttering her wings in a test to see if she was fully healed. Sighing happily when no pain greeted her she flew to the door and looked out before silently beckoning Saphy, her red hair shifting as she moved her head around quickly. "Lets try leaving through the front entrance. If that doesn't work we can use our energy and flit to the forest. I think we might need the others to find him."

Saphy nodded before following Ruby out into the rest of the house, her mind focused on all of the humans and few creatures in the building. They heard a few voices so rose above to the ceiling, making sure to stay out of view.

Below they watched as the woman from before and the bearded man walked down the hall, being very careful to not make any noise or draw attention to themselves. That was ruined, however, when the two entered the room they had been in, only to have the woman exclaim in shock and dart out of the room, the bearded man following more sedately.

Ruby and Saphy looked at each other before nodding in agreement. Getting away was more important than conserving energy, and they didn't want to chance being caught.

Reaching into themselves they pulled up their magic and flitted to the forest, their minds made up on contacting the others. 'Amy will know what to do.' Ruby thought before darting through the trees, Saphy right behind her.

#$#

Harry sighed before looking up as he walked down the hall to the school. Being prefects Ron and Hermione had to go to a meeting while they were on the way back, leaving him alone, again. But that was about to change as he saw Cho, his possibly girl friend, waiting for him by the carriages.

"Um, hey Harry. Have a good Christmas?" Harry nodded and asked the same question to her. Her response was the same as his. "I was with my family, who were you with?"

"I got to see my godfather, and spent it with Hermione and Ron's family too." He walked next to her and seemed to not notice how she frowned slightly when he mentioned Hermione name.

"What did you get?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A few clothes. The normal stuff, you?" He asked as they entered the front courtyard with everyone else.

Cho laughed and nodded. "That's what I got too, plus my parents gave me-"

"HARRY!"

Harry and Cho stopped as Hermione and Ron ran up to them from behind. "Harry! Hagrids back!" Before he could reply his two best friends took off, leaving him with Cho.

Looking back he gave her an apologetic look before heading after his friends. "I'm sorry, Cho-" He turned quickly and ran after them, leaving her standing alone, and missing yet another frown.

Moving quickly he joined his friends running down the hill, his feet carrying him quickly after them.

Once they got to the cottage Harry almost reached forward to burst in when Hermione grabbed his arm and held up a finger, panting slightly from the run. "I'll tell you this one more time." Harry and his friends eyes widened as they recognized the voice. "I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

Moving quickly they rounded the corner to hide and look through the window as the Pink Toad talked to their friend and Creatures teacher.

"I told you, I've been away for me health."

"You're health?"

Hermione closed her eyes as she realized where this was going. Hagrid didn't have the thought process to avoid her questions, so he was answering as honestly as he could, which wasn't going to work in her favor.

"Bit of fresh air, ya know?"

All three resisted the urge to yell as the Toad smile in that annoying way of hers. "Oh yes, as game keeper," she paused dramatically before continuing, "It must be hard to come by fresh air."

Hagrid shifted slightly, not sure what to make of her statement. "If I were you, I wouldn't get to used to being back."

Hagrid's eyes screwed up as she moved around his cabin as if she were royalty inspecting the peasants living quarters. "In fact, I wouldn't even bother to unpack at all." She finished running a pink gloved hand over the door handle.

Blinking he watched as she left, slightly disheveled and confused for a few moments as she closed the door behind her herself.

The three teens waited until she was far enough away that the wind would make sure she didn't hear them before knocking quickly on the door. As it slowly opened they all grinned as Hagrid saw them ans smiled before letting them in.

"Ello you three!" "Hi Hagrid!"

He busied himself making tea for the four of him, while Fang leaned his head once again on Ron's lap.

As he turned to bring them their tea Hermione gasped drawing Harry and Rons attention. "Oh my goodness! Hagrid!" He stopped and blinked at her, confused. Sighing she added with a forceful admonition. "What happened to your face!?"

Hagrid made an oh-yea-i-forgot face before reaching over for a raw piece of steak for his face.

"That is so unsanitary Hagrid!" She could not believe he was placing raw meat on his face! So disgusting!

"Its fine, Hermione." He assured her, sitting in his large chair across from him.

Harry elbowed her, stopping her from continuing her lecture. Right now that wasn't as important as finding out where he had been.

"Hagrid, where were you all school year?" Harry asked, not touching his tea yet.

At the discomfort they saw on Hagrids face Hermione quickly added her two cents. "We know you were on a mission for the Order, we just don't know where or what."

Hagrid sighed and closed his one good eye before nodding. "Well, I know well enough by now tha' you three will weasle it ou' of me sooner or later. Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants."

#$#

Bellatrix Lestrange looked up as two gutless worms brought yet another prisoner to her cell. She was tempted to taunt them, but what good would it do? They wouldn't listen to her anyways, what with their sissy charms placed on them to ward away the dementors.

Turning away she shared a look of dislike with her husband, Rodolphus. Of course they would deem it fit to place yet another being in the cell. Rabastan she didn't mind. They had fought together enough for him and his brother to understand to not get on her nerves and annoy her too much.

The two 'guards' dropped the man right inside the door while a third one held his wand up to ward them off. 'As if we are mindless idiots. Please! Simpletons the lot of them.'

The two men waited for the guards to leave before moving towards the unconscious man with wet blonde hair. "Who do you think he is, Rodolphus?" Rabastan asked, grabbing the mans hair and pulling so he rolled to his back.

"You think I would know!?" Rodolphus asked incredulously, eying his brother disdainfully. "How would I know, idiot." He finished his statement by slapping his brother on the back of the head with his bony hand.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes before moving towards the three men herself. "Check his arm for the dark mark. He might be apart of the Death Eaters." She ordered, folding her arms and watching. She refused to touch a possible muggle. Filthy creatures that they were.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes but obeyed his wife, grabbing the mans right sleeve and pulling it back expectantly only to frown. "Rabastan check his other arm."

Bellatrix scowled at the un-intended insult. "Only those few, like myself, trusted by the Dark Lord have the mark on their left arm." She snarled, pulling back her left sleeve and showing off her mark.

"Yes, we know. But if you want to kill him its best to search his whole body, yeah?" Rabastan reasoned, moving forward to pull back the mans left sleeve as well.

After revealing another blank arm, the three of them sat back with scowls on their faces. "Those slimes dared to-" Bellatrix started to snarl, only to pause as a green shimmer went up the walls of their prison.

#$#

Ron and the others sat in awe as Hagrid finished his story about how he had gone to the giants, and then the death eaters had shown up, and then the whole thing had been taken care of by Ed, of all people!

After learning all of that Harry was even more determined to find out where Ed had gone to, even if he couldn't leave the school, or contact anyone in the order except Hagrid. And Hagrid didn't even know what was going on, making him a dead link.

Soon after learning all they could from Hagrid, and warning him to make sure not to get in Umbridge's way, the trio left to discuss what they had learned in the commons, it being late enough that everyone was in bed already.

#$#

"It's time. The Dark Lord has need of us once more." Rodolphus said, grinning insanely at his brother as another _boom_ sounded. Rabastan nodded and cracked his boney hand while Bellatrix stood and moved towards the barred window. The dementors were swarming through the air, a good sign that they had realized that the Dark Lord was back, and would up-hold his alliance with them.

A boom sounded from below, drawing their attention. "Yes, it would appear the Dark Lord has realized he needs me. We should get-" Whatever she was about to say was cut off as a sonic boom echoed through the room, knocking her and the two men back into the walls. Raising her head she looked around to search for the wizard who would dare do such a thing. The only person around was the blonde lying unconscious in the middle of the cell.

"Rodolphus, do you think...?"

"Shut up Rabastan. He's unconscious. There's no way-"

The body started to shake before yet another sonic boom made them all slam back into the walls again. Bellatrix blinked away the dizzyness that swam in her vision, her head throbbing from the force the had been applied to it.

"Bastard." Looking up she watched as her husband struggled to his feet to walk towards the blonde man. Kneeling Rodolphus glared angrily before reaching down and grabbing the mans head. Using brute force he twisted, and Bellatrix smiled as a resounding _crack_ echoed in the room even as the wall behind them collapsed, letting in gusts of wind.

"Lestrange family...fully accounted for!" She looked up upon hearing the unfamiliar voice. But seeing the dark mark proudly exposed on his arm made her smile gleefully.

Moving forward as two more wizards landed on their cell floor she held out her hand for the broom, smirking as it, along with her wand, was handed to her. That explained the boom from earlier as well. Obviously the plan for escape was well thought out.

She had just mounted her broom when red lighting caught her attention. Looking up she found the blonde man still lying on the ground, only what looked like red lightning streaks were leaping across his neck. After only a few seconds they faded away and Bellatrix saw Rodolphus and Rabastan exchange confused glances before looking to her. She ignored them and kept staring at the man intently.

She forced herself to not jump as the man rolled over, still unconscious. "Did you not snap his neck correctly, Rodolphus?" She snapped, looking at her husband accusingly.

"Shut it, Bellatrix. You heard it break just like I did." Rodolphus snarled back, walking towards the blonde man with a broom and his own wand. Rabastan stayed where he was, not caring either way what happened.

"We need to leave, now. We've retrieved the others on the master's list while standing here." The unfamiliar man said, moving towards the opening. Bellatrix was about to tell him off when a curse from Rodolphus drew her attention.

Just as she was about to ask, he looked up and met her gaze. "He's alive."

"Then kill him again, properly this time." She ordered, straddling her broom with dignity even though she was still wearing prison garbs.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes before using the killing curse on the man, a green flash illuminating the room. Bellatrix stared intently at the body until it was obvious that it wasn't breathing anymore. Laughing gleefully she was about to lft into the air when a sonic boom blew her and the others out of the cell. Righting herself she few back up, landing forcefully in the cell.

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at the man before she nodded once, coming to a decision. "We bring him with us. You." She pointed her finger at the unknown death eater. "Take him on your broom."

The man's lip curled in distaste but he knew well enough to not argue with her. "Fine. But lets move. No more dawdling."

{AN: Ok, so its longer, and I am SO sorry about the wait. I was kinda getting lots of hours at work (had 53 last week and 48 the week before, and then 38 this week) So i was too tired to write. But i didn't stop thinking about my story! I wrote down ideas an thought, and made sure to continue. I wrote a little every night when i wasn't too tired. I had today off so i finished it, and I'm happy I finsihed before christmas.

I hope everyone's "Dooms day" was safe, and no one got hurt from all the crazys running around. At my work we had people come in demanding free food cause "The world is ending, what do you need food for!?" as if! lol

Anyways, I hope all of you review! I like where it's going, and soon things will start changing in some areas. I was gonna have the break out before the trio head back to school, but saw it happens right after so i had to change things up. Meaning, if somethings seem out of order in this chapter, that why :( sorry!

SO! Please review and tell me your thoughts! They help me write and think of more ideas!

AND MERRY X-MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! (if I don't get another chapter out before the 1st lol)

2013 is almost here!}


	27. Hello Teen

{Disclaimer:….obviously, I don't own.}

Ed groaned as he slowly woke up _again._ This time he was on a soft surface, letting him know he wasn't in the same spot as he once had been. Jerking up Ed looked around quickly before sagging back onto the bed. '_It hadn't been a dream. I really am in a different world…and Alphonse….' _Tears leaked from his eyes before he angrily wiped them away. '_Alphonse lived a long life, with Mei. He's fine.'_ Determined to not let something he can't change effect him Ed shifted back into a sitting position to take in his surroundings. Sadly, he didn't recognize the room. But, since he hadn't recognized anything since he….what? Lost his memories? Or woke up without them? What happened?

Figuring that he wouldn't find out unless he left this room and tracked down the people who knew his name before Ed knew he had to move. But, he had no idea where that place was. If anything, he was more lost now than he had been before.

Sighing Ed moved to leave the bed when footsteps were heard outside the door. His eyes snapped to it before he moved and quickly laid back down. He didn't know where he was or who was also in the house or prison…where ever he was.

Closing his eyes he held his breath before releasing it in a relaxing gesture as the footsteps went by the door quickly. 'Well…that went better than expected-' Before he could move he sensed the door to his room open. He couldn't explain how he knew, only that he did. As the dull sound of footsteps reached his ears Ed regulated his breathing hoping whoever was there would leave quickly.

"I knew I recognized you. You're that idiot that made a crater in the outdoor garden when the idiot Trelawny was sacked. Wake up, there's no way you're asleep."

Ed blinked open his eyes before sizing up the teen on his right, knowing he had seen his before somewhere, if not from his words then from the gut feeling he had. "Do I know you?"

Scoffing the boy shrugged. "I don't care if you do. What I want to know is what you, a friend of the _golden trio_ was doing in Azkaban prison. And if you are a supporter of the dark lord."

Ed's eye twitched at the mention of a lord. "Is someone trying to take over the world _again_? God damn….stupid mother fuckers….can't escape idiots on another world!..." Ed muttered to himself before sitting up in bed only to blink is surprise that he was nude. "Why am I naked, kid?"

The teen's own eye twitched. "I am not a kid. The name is Draco Malfoy and you would do well to show proper respect! Now answer my questions."

Ed laughed inwardly before shrugging. "I woke up in a strange house, jumped off a cliff, woke up on a hard table, and then woke up here. No idea why is was in prison. As for the "dark lord" I have no idea who that is, or what he is planning or why he would choose such a moronic name."

Draco stared at Ed before sighing in relief. "Good. Then I won't feel bad for helping you. Here are some clothes, and the best time to leave would be now, before anyone important arrives. It helps that my father and mother are away dealing with a couple of annoyances at the Ministry, so they wont be blamed. And I'm not supposed to even be here, but I didn't leave when I was supposed to since I saw them carry you in along with my aunt."

"Riiiight. So you're telling me that if I had been a "follower" than I was be shit-out-of-luck? This seems a little too coincidental kid. How do I know you aren't trying to trick me into a false sense of security?"

Draco rolled his eyes before just throwing the stack of clothes at Ed's face. "Why would I do that? I don't even like you, but I dislike he-who-must-not-be-named and what he's doing to my family. I would rather he not get any more power, and it looks like acquiring you would do that."

Ed sat a moment longer before deciding to take a chance. "Fine, but if this is a trick-"

"It's not."

"So you say. But IF it is, I will hunt you down and transfigure your blood into solid iron, kid. After I beat you to a pulp." Draco resisted a shiver at the steely glint to Ed's eyes while inwardly Ed cackled evilly, even though he knew that he would never do that to a person. Besides going against his morals, it would be extremely painful for the recipient of the reaction.

"Alright, so I'm clothed now, let's get me out of here." Rolling his eyes Draco motioned Ed to proceed him out of the room before following after Ed, resisting the urge to laugh at him when he checked around every corner before moving forward. "If you do that the whole way, it will take forever for us to get out of here." Draco complained before grabbing Ed's sleeve to prevent him from going down the wrong hall.

Ed smiled sheepishly before turning down the correct hall, this time following Draco since he obviously knew where he was going. "So, can you tell me how _you_ know _me_?" Ed asked, trying to not give the idea that he had lost his memories.

Draco gave Ed a weird look before deciding to indulge him. "You came to Hogwarts and you're friends with Dumbledore, the great idiot that he is. And from what I've seen you're friends with Loony Lovegood and the _golden trio_. You weren't at the school for a while and then you re-appeared by dropping into the courtyard while Umbridge was sacking Trelawny and you shoved it up her nose."

After the much shortened version of the past few months Ed shook his head to himself. He still didn't remember any of that. "Right, so who is Loony?"

"She's a Ravenclaw, smart but really dumb at the same time. From what a few younger years have mentioned she spaces out in class all the time, and the other Ravenclaws don't know how to handle her either." Draco answered, simultaneously wondering why Ed was asking about stuff he should already know. He did hang out with her a lot before.

"And…who is the "golden trio"?" He asked, looking out the window and missing Draco's suspicious look.

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

At the angry demand Ed looked at the teen before shrugging and decided to just tell the truth. "Something happened and I lost my memory. I'm trying to get it back so anything you say or know that will help…?"

Draco stared at Ed before laughing a deep out-of-breath laugh. "This is rich. Well, the golden trio are idiots, also known as Harry Potter, the 'leader' of the group, then Hermione Granger, she used to be a frizzy-haired know-it-all, but now she's just a know-it-all, and last and the very least is Ron Wealey, the sixth boy of eight kids from one family, the Weasleys. The exact opposite of my family."

"Alright, so then-" before he could continue with his questions, seeing as how he had admitted to losing his memories, four balls of light shot through the wall to their right and collided with Ed, slamming him into the opposite wall.

Draco jumped back before eyeing Ed warily, not sure what to make of the fact that he had landed in his parents room, or if he should laugh at the fact that he was alive and had little girls clinging to his clothes. "Wait…are those fairys?"

The little blue one looked up before turning and speaking quickly to the white and red one. Immediately, before Draco could even take a step closer the red one was up and in his face. "Did you do this to Eddy? How dare you! You should be ashamed of yourself! To take his memories, and make him wear strange clothes! Back off, right this minute! I refuse to allow you to even be near him!"

"Wait, who are you?" Ed interrupted, levering himself up on one elbow, the three other fairies fluttered their wings before settling against his chest again. "Not again!" The purple one complained, pouting up at Ed whose face turned white before he sighed.

"You aren't the result of a failed transmutation? Are you?" He asked softly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"No, Eddy. The little wizard was right. We" the little purple one gestured to all of them, "We are fairies, born naturally of other fairies. We've met lots of times, but you _always _forget! _Always!" _the purple one complained, before gesturing again, this time shaking her finger in Ed's face. "Now listen! I am Amy, that is Ruby, that Is Saphy, and that is Pearl! Now always remember! I'll have it burned into your skin if you forget _AGAIN!"_

Draco laughed, getting everyone's attention. Ignoring the fairies, he held out a hand to help Ed up. "Looks like you have some friends. They can get you out now. I have to make sure no one heard their noisy entrance."

Before Ed could stop the teen he was gone down the hall, leaving the four fairies and a very confused man behind.

"Ok, we are taking you to the garden. Everyone is worried and will help you remember! You have never been this much trouble before Eddy!" Ruby complained, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house, leaving behind a huge hole in a wall and debris everywhere.

{AN: I know its not long, I have been soooo busy. But I have some free time, and ill have the next chapter up soon. Promise! I have two jobs now, and I been writing parts of this as I go, surprisingly, none of this is what iv written except for the very first paragraph. xP sorry guys, I know you've been waiting on it, iv really got no excuse. But I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will be the same length, possibly longer. I plan on updating regularly, and to do that they need to be about this length.


	28. Moving along

{Disclaimer: I no own}

Harry led his two friends back up to the school, his mind still preoccupied by the fact that Ed had used wandless magic, _again_. Was it possible that Ed planned to teach him and Luna how to do that? But then how would Luna…Not that he didn't like her, but she didn't seem like a likely person to care or want to learn how to use wandless magic. So what else could it be?

Hagrid had mentioned the physical fight and Harry worried over it briefly before deciding against it. He and Luna did not have the body type for physical training. So what else could it be? Potions, maybe? There had been mention of measuring and weighing in the book, that could possibly be it, but…Potions was a class taught at school. Why would Ed think he and Luna needed more instruction on that? He…well, let's face it; he wasn't very good at potions. But Luna, she's almost the best in her class.

"Harry!" Jerking back to the present Harry looked guiltily at his friends, who were frowning at him angrily. "We've been trying to tell you; Cho is looking at you, she looks like she needs something." Harry looked at Hermione before looking to where Cho sat on a bench, looking at him with a smile. Seeing her made his heart jump, like usual, and Harry smiled before leaving them behind. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Go get'er mate!" "Ronald! Shh!"

Ignoring his friends, Harry joined Cho on the bench, oblivious, as always, to the hateful glare she sent Hermione's way.

#$#

Draco was in an immensely peaceful mood. Not exactly happy, but not his normal angry/resentful mood. He had been able to skip the first few days back to school by 'missing' the train. While that was a blow to his perfect pride but it was a necessary "sacrifice" in order to help his parents, even if they don't yet realize that they need help.

Speaking the password, "Living Death" to the entrance to his common room Draco trolled in automatically scanning the room for recognizable faces, or possible enemies.

Pansy was fiddling with something by the fire, like usual, with the other girls in a group giggling beside her. She had always set herself together, yet separate from the other girls. Crabbe and Goyle were either playing chess, unlikely; or they were playing with their food. That was much more likely.

Moving along he saw other Slytherins simply just lounging, again like usual. Finally spotting Blaise and Theo sitting in two arm chairs at the other end of the dip in the common room Draco moved to them, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle as they both rose before falling back to sit once he stopped in front of his friends. His only real friends.

As he looked his friends over he ignored the red head and brunet sitting in their laps, even as the girls giggled and fiddled with his friend's hair and shirts. It was normal behavior for the Slytherin boys and girls. The boys with power lounge, the boys without power serve everyone else. And the girls flirt and entice the boys with power. Only when not under threat, however; which was only when they were in the common room. Draco paused pointedly, prompting a boy to conjure up a chair, identical to the ones Theo and Blaise sat in, along with a small table with a glass of water and a cup of nuts.

Blaise and Theo eyed him before tapping the girl's arms to tell them to leave. "How was your vacation?" Theo asked as his brunette stood, pouting at being dismissed. Blaise ignored his pouting red head and focused instead on Draco's answer. Reclining back he shot a look at the girl that was approaching, making her move back towards the fire with the other girls, pouting as she went.

Looking back to his friends Draco smirked. "I missed the train. And we had a few 'guests' arrive."

Blaise exchanged a glance with Theo before looking back at Draco expectantly. Seeing a look from Draco, Theo figured he wanted their news first. "My family and I got an invite, but we were in Russia."

"Same here, but we were in Italy." Blaise added, informing Draco that Voldemort had sent the Zambinis to speak with the Italian Sorcerers, and the Nott's to speak with the Russian Specters, both very swayable and powerful clans. And Draco had imparted that the "rescue" had gone extremely well and the recovered members were at his home. "We also had one uninvited guest." Draco mentioned, grabbing a few of the nuts from the jar.

Theo and Blaise exchange a look before looking to Draco again. "Who?" Blaise asked, not betraying the tense feeling he had by forcing his body to stay relaxed and calm.

"Do you remember when Umbridge sacked Trelawny?" Theo nodded while Blaise blinked in understanding. "Remember the idiot that made Umbridge back off, stupid as that was?" Understanding dawned on their faces, before Draco continued. "However, he only visited for a short while. He had to head somewhere afterwards, with extra friends of his accompanying him."

Taking immense pleasure as both Blaise and Theo eyed him in curiosity, Draco stood before motioning to them. "I feel like taking a walk, maybe a fly around the pitch. Care to join me?" he asked, already walking towards the door. Crabbe and Goyle, having noticed he was leaving, rose to follow him.

"Sit." Blaise said, holding up his hand to stop them. "Stay." Theo added with a grin, laughing as the two gorillas both slumped back on the couch, watching forlornly as their leader left.

Laughing the three teens left the Slytherin commons, not mentioning their talk again until they would reach the pitch.

#$#

Ed wearily blinked open his eyes as the wind finally died down. Looking around they widened when he saw bright green grass and extremely tall trees all around with a huge mountain in front of him.

"Eddy?" Looking to his left he saw Ruby smiling up at him. "Cup your hands like this over your mouth." Watching her hands he tried to copy her, but Amy still had to alter the position of his fingers.

"Bow blow!" Saphy said, twirling excitedly. Doubtful Ed did as asked, surprised as a huge growly roar/yell echoed in the area. Releasing his hands Ed was about to demand to know what _that _had been when an answering roar sounded close by.

Looking up Ed saw a large form in the distance, setting Ed on edge. But, for some reason, he didn't _feel_ an immediate need to escape. Actually, upon further introspection, his body felt…excited? Happy even.

Deciding to listen to his body Ed waited for whatever it was to arrive, trusting his bodies memories since he didn't have any mental memories to tell him. No memories to inform him what, or _who_ it was.

"_Edward, how are you? I sense others with you?"_ Ed shook his head as the voice penetrated his thoughts, an invading sensation accompanying the voice.

"What the-"

"_Oh, I see. It is the fae again. Are they being bothersome, Edward? Firewing and Ironclaw have grown larger since last we met."_

"Huh? Who-"

Before he could ask his question a loud **boom** made his ear drums ache, instinctively he reached up and covered his ears as whoever it was landed on the ground, followed by two smaller thumps. Looking up Ed took a step back as a large creature, part eagle part lion, looked down at him from light blue eyes. "_Edward?_"

Ed stared, flabbergasted, at the large creature before a name filtered through his thoughts. "Steal…Feather?" A happy purring noise reached his ears, telling him that he had guessed correctly.

"Oh come on! Eddy, how can you remember _her_ name, but not ours! No fair!" Ruby complained, fluttering up to StealFeather and glaring angrily at the irritated griffin.

"_Away, pest. Tell me, what has happened to Edward?"_ StealFeather demanded, lowering her body so she lay out on the packed dirt floor, making it easier to look Ed in the eye. He was still struck speechless as memories slowly filtered through his mind of his finding her alone in a forest. Taking her to a safe spot and caring for her while avoiding the castle professors. Naming her; watching her leave a year later and greeting her with her first hatchling, and all of the hatchlings following.

Memory upon memory went through his mind as the fairies and StealFeather bickered back and forth.

"We don't have to tell you anything, cat!"

"Ruby, she has known Eddy longer than us. She's like his poppet."

"She isn't his baby, Saphy. Eddy found her and raised her, but she wasn't given life by him."

"I don't care!"

"_Tell me what has happened to him or I will eat all three of you. The white one is the only sensible one out of you!" _StealFeather hissed, her eyes narrowing as her hackles rose in challenge. The 'white one', Pearl, was seated comfortably on Ed's shoulder, and showing no inclinations to move what-so-ever.

Ruby, Saphy, and Amy all looked at Pearl when she was mentioned, and a faint tinkling was heard as the leaves floated through the now quiet clearing. "But, Pearl-" Ruby fell silent when the wind blew faster, making all three fairies shiver. "Very well." Amy agreed, turning back to a now smug Griffin.

"Eddy had some sort of spell cast on him. There's a burn like mark, or as muggles call it a 'tattoo' on his back. It looked Egyptian to us. It depicts a blue cross with a red snake winding around it, a purple circle with a trigram of three green triangles at the top. He lost consciousness, along with Saphy and Ruby, for a few days. When he woke he had no memories of his life after he came to this dimension." Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for StealFeather's opinion.

StealFeather looked at the fae, waiting for them to break out into laughter, only to be disappointed as they didn't. Looking at Edward she tilted her head before looking back at the fae. "_He has remembered something." _

Immediately the four fairies looked to Ed, noticing his face losing some of its confused quality.

Deciding on a course of action the fairies moved Ed so he was resting against StealFeather, her hatchlings cuddling up to him to keep him warm as the sun lowered down the horizon. The fairies perched on his shoulders, ignoring StealFeathers' warning chirps.

#$#

Draco, Blaise, and Theo laughed as the put their brooms away, content after fully sharing their information. It was a very well kept secret that the three of them did not like the dark lord, and in fact had been trying very hard to keep him from gaining too much power. It was so well kept that they were trusted within the circle of death eaters, being sons of three prominent members, their mothers not a part of it.

When the dark lord had first started to move in their first year Draco had confided in the two boys, who had then shared their feelings that only pain and suffering will accompany the dark lords' rise to power. Their mothers were not as devoted as their fathers, but being with their fathers enforced their willing cooperation to anything related to the dark lord. Draco's mother, being more than half Veela, forces her to do whatever his father wanted, as he is her mate. Normally not a problem, but if his father was told to punish his son, she would have to go along with it.

The three boys had seen throughout the years, and more frequently in recent years, that the Death Eaters were a violent, malicious group that think nothing of torturing women and children. They do not care of they use the Cruciatus Curse on young 6 year old boys. They do not care of whipping the boy hurts so long as the punishment is dealt without feeling.

After years of living with the truth of their life, the knowledge that the man whom had inspired all of this coming _back_ had prompted Draco, Blaise, and Theo to "comment" on certain things not mentioned to Snape, providing the Order with information without being actual spies. They had also chosen select opportunities to intervene and ruin the dark lords plans. Blaise had leaked the pipes when the basilisk was freed, Theo had tried to prevent Harry from winning the tri-wizard cup, and Draco was a bastard to deflect any thoughts on them being 'good guys'.

Because they were not good guys. But they were not evil either. They just do not desire for their families to suffer more than they already do.

"Draco, where do you think he went?"

Looking around before answering Draco shrugged. "I don't know. One of them mentioned a garden of some sort. I imagine they have some potion to restore his memory. Fairies are interesting that way. We should stop at the library and grab books on that and on memory loss."

"Right, but first lets bully an ickle firsty from Gryffindor." Theo said, pointing to a first year a few yards away. Draco eyed the first year before seeing someone farther off.

"I have a better idea." He said, dipping his head to their right, and watching as the golden trio walked across the very courtyard that Trelawny was almost sacked in.

Blaise and Theo chuckled. "Bloody brilliant."

#$#

Hermione looked up and stopped a blush from rising on her cheeks as she saw the 'dark trio', as she had dubbed them in her mind, making their way towards them. "Harry…." Hermione whispered tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"D-Malfoy and his two buddies are making their way for us. And they look way too happy."

Ron scowled at the mention of the teen that insulted his family at every given opportunity. "Where's the git I'll-"

"You'll what, ginger-weasel? Make me sneeze until I…lose my memory?" Draco taunted, enjoying that he knew where Ed was and they probably didn't.

Ron blinked before growling and trying to launch himself at Malfoy, stopping as Hermione grabbed his arm. "Ron, no."

Harry ignored his best friend and instead focused on one word. 'Memory.' "What do you mean?"

Ron looked at his friend in disbelief. "Harry! He-"

"Did you know, fairies are very rare creatures, Potter? They have special powers." Blaise interrupted, smirking when all three of the trio froze when they processed what he had said.

"Yeah, they can even help rebuild memories for those with amnesia. Used in that special potion, what was it again?"

Hermione blinked before replying automatically. "Memoria Potionem."

All the boys looked at her before Draco smirked, almost making her blush again. 'Damn it!'

"That's right, know-it-all. The Memoria Potionem. It also uses Jobberknoll feathers. Found in the same forest as faeries." Draco looked at the two other boys before shoving his way through the golden trio, ignoring the feeling he got as he touched Hermione's arm. Having Veela blood, diluted as it was since he was male, made touching girls of a certain…type extremely hard to ignore. The only this he's noticed to be the same is how they act towards him, and it's only been with two girls. A blonde girl named Megan Falcon, a Slytherin, and the only one to not bother with flirting and simply demanding attention. And Hermione Granger a know-it-all, smart and demanding muggle born witch.

His first year there was no signs of his Veela heritage. But his third year, when she pushed him…that was when it began. Draco ignored his friends' worried glances as they followed him, all three ignoring Harry's indignant shouting about them explaining themselves. As if! After he mentioned the tingly sensation to his mother she had told him of her Veela mother and half Veela father. And how he had Veela blood but that it didn't always affect the males of the species.

He also learned that his father didn't know. She hadn't told him because he had made known the fact he didn't trust, like, or associate with lesser beings, and Veela's were grouped into that category. His father always ignored the fact that Veela looked human, spoke English, could use magic, and could trace their families magic for generations.

She had then informed Draco that the 'tingly feeling' was the sign of a potential mate. That hadn't been welcome because of the girl who inspired it. But, when the blonde Megan inspired the same reaction Draco calmed, if only fractionally.

"Draco, slow down. They aren't chasing us. They never do, mate." Blaise murmured, grabbing Draco's arm. Draco grunted before stopping, ignoring his friends worried looks.

"Did you touch?" He didn't have to affirm their suspicions, they could tell by the lighter tone to his eyes. "Right. Best thing to do is create more distance. Let's go."

Draco nodded and followed Theo, Blaise keeping a discrete hold on his arm, preventing him from turning around and going to Hermione's side. It was not a good idea, and he didn't even _like_ her! She was irritating, annoying, rude, a know-it-all, she doesn't think before speaking, and often she just intrudes on everything! It was the last thing he wanted, to be mated to such a pest.

#$#

"Master…." A hesitant female voice murmured as she and three others gazed into a mirror watching as Edward slept peacefully.

"I am not angry, Milly. In fact, I am pleased with the results. He is preoccupied trying to find his memories, and we know he will not." A soft slurring voice stated, and a pale white hand patted the girl on the head, stroking the snake Aqua afterwards.

"Now…I have another task for you to perform…"

"Yes, Master…"

{AN: Well? What does everyone think? And also….what do you all know of when a side of a tooth starts to get a different color? I noticed, after brushing, that happening to one of my teeth. And when I looked it up it said decaying or infected. BUT it doesn't hurt, hot or cold doesn't hurt it at all, and I do not have any headaches or jaw aches, and my gums are healthy. I was wondering if any of you might know? And if you can say if you've had this problem and can help a girl out? Please? :)

Ok, if not just tell me what y'all think!

THANKS!}

**IMPORTANT****:** ps: i accidentally deleted chapter 21, dont ask me how idk. all i know is it dissapeared. and i didn't know how to put it back without removing the others so...thats what i did. if you get lots of notifications i'm sorry. really i am. this is the only new chapter today, and i hope its enough :) but yeah, only one, not eight new ones. sorry guys! **:****IMPORTANT**


	29. Remember to Study

{Disclaimer: nope…..AND the new picture for this story isn't mind either. The link to it is

www. gryphonpages research/ legend/ }

"I need to find out what he knows, Hermione!"

"I know, but the last time you went in there didn't end well, Harry!" Hermione was growing increasingly more annoyed at her friend. He just didn't seem to understand that sneaking into the Slytherin common room wouldn't get him the answers he needed.

"She's right, mate. The bloke is always surrounded by the other Slytherins, you're idea is crazy!" Ron was starting to worry about Harry's obsession with finding Ed. They didn't even know that much about him, for goodness sake!

"I know that Ron. But he knows something!" Harry exclaimed, jogging down the changing staircase with his two friends following on his heels. He didn't care what they thought of his plan to confront Malfoy. All he cared about was the fact that Malfoy, of all people, knew where Ed was. And how he was doing. And why he hadn't come back.

"But what about the D.A?" Hermione finally asked, desperate to get him to listen. And it worked. Harry stopped in his tracks, his mind confused on where Malfoy figured into the D.A.

Turning he looked at her in confusion, noticing that Ron was looking at her now too. "What do you mean, Hermione?" He asked slowly, not understanding.

"I…I sent out a new date for a meeting, and it's later today. The others will be confused if you don't show. Let…let me take care of …Malfoy. I'll ask him all of your questions." Hermione made up, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully she had the coin and her wand on her, so it wouldn't be too difficult to send out the time to people.

Unfortunately she would have to keep up the end of the deal, finding and confronting the one boy that made her forget all the knowledge she loved, and all the books she had yet to read. She just knew it wouldn't go well…

Harry hesitated, before deciding to agree. "…Fine. But make sure you ask him-"

"I know, Harry. I'll even ask how he knows, right?" Hermione interrupted, walking past the two boys and leaving them shocked on the stairs. She hardly ever left after winning an argument.

"Well, let's go, Harry. She said it's soon, right? Shouldn't you think of what we'll be learning?" Ron teased, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders in a teasing manner.

Harry smiled weakly and allowed Ron to move him towards the D.A.'s meeting room, his mind refusing to detour, for the moment, from the encounter with Draco Malfoy.

#$#

Ed sighed before slowly regaining consciousness, feeling a tad annoyed that he seemed to become oblivious a little too often for his tastes. However, unlike the other times he did remember quite a bit of his life in this new dimension. He remembered StealFeather, a centaur named Starginter, the _six_ faires, two of which were not with them, a few people and dragons in Romania, and the current _Minister_ of magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"He's awake!" "Yes, Ruby, we can see that." "Shut it, Amy. Eddy, are you okay? What do you remember?"

"You tried to feed me to an overly large rabbit hybrid named Thumper." Ed muttered before pushing himself up to a sitting position with a loud groan as his back cracked a few times.

Ruby blushed before muttering under her breath. "Of course, _that's_ the first thing he remembers."

"Actually, I also remember finding StealFeather, befriending a prince centaur-"

"He's actually not a prince anymore." Saphy interrupted, prompting Ed to look her way. She, along with the other three fairies, were in a circle with a branch of blue berries in the middle. Each of them were nibbling on a berry, and Saphy self-consciously wiped her mouth when Ed refocused on her. "Well, you met him more than a century ago, Eddy. You made him a special sword from a rock you found, and hid it until he grew up. His father died and he became the leader a long time ago."

"_The fae is correct, Edward. I reunited with you just a few months ago after you had given him that sword." _StealFeather added, nodding to acknowledge Saphy's words. "_Do you remember meeting my hatchlings, Firewing and Ironclaw? And the encounter you had with two humans in that forbidden forest?"_

Ed closed his eyes before shaking his head. "No. I guess only a few memories came back."

Ruby grinned before wiping her mouth. "Well, that's alright. You remember the important ones, that's all that matters, Eddy." Amy grimaced before smacking her on the back of the head. "OW! What was that for!?"

"Eddy needs to remember everything. Otherwise how will we find the box? Or fight that evil 'lord'? Remember, that's the main part of why we are here, Ruby." Amy tsk'd, not liking the fact she had to keep everyone in line at all times. Sure, Pearl was in charge, but Pearl didn't speak, unless with the violin or wind. So, it was up to Amy…like usual.

Ruby frowned before nodding, ignoring the scrutinizing gaze Ed fixed on them. He hadn't remembered anything about a box or lord, except from what that boy, Draco, had mentioned. Seeing an opportunity Ed seized it. "Who is the 'dark lord'?" Ed asked.

The fairies all looked up at him, and he could feel StealFeather tense behind him. "Why? Do you remember something?"

"No…just the name." Ed lied, not wanting them to withhold the information he was curious to obtain.

"Well….we might as well tell him, if he remembered that much?" Saphy said calmly, ignoring the sharp looks Amy and Ruby sent her. She relaxed as Pearl nodded her agreement. Sighing, the other two fairies followed suit and nodded as well.

"Right, well it all started with a boy named Tom Riddle."

#$#

"Come in." The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, looked up from the papers he had been signing as a knock sounded at the door to his new office. He had left the old one after Edward Elric's visit, not trusting the once comfortable room anymore.

"Minister?" He looked curiously at one of the wizard guards from Azkaban, noticing his winded condition and haggard looking beard.

"Yes, mister…" he led, having no idea who stood before him.

"Oh! Me apologies, Minister! The name's Carnwall, Jason Carnwall. I'm a night watchman at Azkaban." He said, removing his black cap and ringing it in his hands.

Fudge blinked before leaning back in his chair. "Yes….Yes well, what brings you so far from you're work, and interrupting mine?" He asked, tapping his quill on his desk.

"Er, well Minister, ye know hows we had that blonde fellow, the one ye demanded we keep in prison no matter wha'." The man started, his face going pale and his hat becoming more wrinkled as time went by.

"Yes?" fudge started, eyeing the man as he started to conclude what he was going to say. "You did as I asked, didn't you?"

"Well, Minister…there was tha' break in, an' the break ou'. Lots of chaos, and confusion…"

Fudge rolled his eyes before standing and slamming his hands on the desk. "Out with it, man!"

"He left with those Death Eaters!" The man squeaked out, terrified of losing his job. He knew he shouldn't have been the one to come here. He just knew it!

Fudge froze before slowly sinking back into his chair. Moments passed in silence as he rested his head in his hands.

"…" Jason eyed Fudge for a few moments before venturing forward warily. "…Minister?"

Fudge looked up, his eyes terrified. "Leave."

"Sir?"

"GO!" Fudge roared, standing again. Whirling the man fled the room, the door closing magically and protecting him from the large book that was hurled at him.

Panting heavily Fudge sank back down onto his seat, cradling his head in his hands, talking to himself frantically. "He was unconscious when they brought him in. Surly when he woke for that short time he was too delirious to know who I was, or recognize my voice. Yes, yes that's right. He won't come back. He won't. He might have even lost his memory while he was at sea, or even his life from those accursed Death Eaters. He won't try to make me pay for locking him up. He doesn't even have a wand anymore. It will be fine…."

The only sound in the room was the frantic mumbling he made.

#$#

Draco shifted his shoulders restlessly as he chose another book on fairies. "Draco, this is lasting longer than usual. You don't think-"

"No." Draco interrupted. "I know _that_ hasn't happened."

Blaise and Theo exchanged a looked before going back to their shelves, looking for information on the whereabouts of the forests fairies inhabited. After careful thought they figured the garden Draco had heard mentioned was in the forest the fairies lived in. If they figured out where that was they could prevent the dark lord from finding it. It was the best thing they could do; next to finding Potter's secret 'training room' that Umbridge was convinced he had.

"Madam Pince, I was wondering if you could direct me to where the books on magical creatures are?"

Draco stiffened and before Blaise and Theo could intercept him he was off. His mind was focused on one thing and one thing only.

"Sure Miss Granger they are-"

"I can take her there, Madam Pince." Draco interrupted the librarian, stopping beside a surprised Hermione Granger.

Hermione blinked at the Slytherin before hesitantly nodding at the librarians questioning look. Shrugging, the doings of students none of her concern as long as they kept quiet, the librarian moved back to her desk and her delightful muggle romance book written by her all time favorite, Heath Rainier. *Don't own*

Hermione followed Draco through the bookcases, trying to figure out what he was up to. "D…Malfoy, why are you acting so…strange?" Draco didn't even spare her a glance as they rejoined Blaise and Theo. Both of them were eyeing their friend warily before looking to her.

Hermione warily edge around the boys, not knowing what to expect. "Zabini, Nott…" Hermione greeted.

The two boys looked to each other before shrugging. "Hello, Hermione Granger. Fancy finding you here." Blaise grinned, showing her, for the first time, a dimple on his right cheek. Blinking Hermione nodded back before she registered what he said. "Well, not really very surprising, if you think about it. I **do** spend a lot of my time in here."

The two looked at her before grinning at her cheek. "Very true, eh Draco?" Theo acknowledged; setting a book he had grabbed on the table.

Draco didn't comment but stayed beside Hermione, and was it her imagination or was he breathing rather…fast?

"Is he-" She started but before she could finish Blaise interrupted her. "Granger….may we call you Hermione?" He asked, smiling the dimple smile again.

"Um…why?" Hermione asked, a little uncomfortable with the attention. Sure Harry and Ron paid attention to her, but they were like brothers. These three….were 'foreign' boys she had no knowledge of, other than what she had learned through past experiences. "You three don't even like me." The silence that followed those words was profound. "Right?"

"Well, you see…it's not really _you_." Blaise admitted, also setting down a book. "Regardless, here you go Hermione." He said, smiling at her befuddled look as he shoved the book to her. Automatically she reached out to stop it from falling off the table. Reading the cover her eyes widened before she looked up at them in confusion. "Why are you looking up fairies?"

Draco pulled out a chair and sat down, his own two books in front of him, prompting Blaise and Theo to sit as well. The only chair left was between Theo and Draco, and Hermione wasn't sure it would be wise to sit between two Slytherins.

"We wont bite. Promise." Theo tried to assure her. "You want to learn about fairies too, right? We can help each other. Isn't that what_ Gryffindors _are known for?" Blaise added swiping one of Draco's books and taking out a quill and blank roll of parchment for notes.

Hermione nibbled on her lip, ignorant of the fact that Draco kept on darting glances at her. "Well…I suppose a little help would be a lovely change from normal."

Draco blinked before nodding. "Weasley and Potter don't help you research for your little…adventures?" He asked, speaking the first words since he had intervened between her and Madam pince.

Hermione resisted the urge to blush before shaking her head. "They do help. They found that chamber by themselves."

"That's not what we heard." Theo commented, and Hermione looked between them before shrugging. "They have to focus on the hard stuff. All I do is read and find ways to make their ideas go better. Ron helps more than I do. And none of it would have been possible without Harry." The need to be loyal to her friends was strong, but the need to learn won out.

Forcing herself to relax she opened the book Theo had given her, ignoring Blaise and Theo's chuckles at the obvious end she had made to the conversation. Opening their own books the Slytherins copied her own actions, dividing their attention between the books and their friends' tense posture.

Draco didn't know why, but he didn't have the 'all consuming urge' his mother had spoken about. All he felt was…overwhelming peace, or something close to peace. His shoulders weren't tense, and his mind was clear. Further introspection told him that his blood wasn't heating, or moving any faster. In fact, he hadn't been this relaxed since when his father was away on business and it was just him and his mother at the tender age of six.

Breathing deeply again, forcing himself to not breath too quickly and become light headed again he enjoyed the scent in the air. It wasn't musky or perfumed, rather natural and clean. He didn't have a name for the scent, but he knew it came from Hermione, and he liked it. He also liked how she was modest, despite the fact that they all knew more often than not her two friends survived because of her.

He didn't fully understand his instinct for her to be near, but he wouldn't question it…for now. There was no harm in studying over the same subject…was there?

#$#

Hours later Hermione still couldn't believe that she, 'mudblood' that she was, had just sat at a table with the three most vocal haters of mudbloods, researching on fairies and sharing what they found. Looking at the rolled up parchment in her hand she smiled softly as she remembered when Draco had insisted he duplicate it for her. Even though she had insisted she would remember, he had been more insistent that he duplicate it for her.

Stepping through the door to the common room she was immediately surrounded by the D.A. members of Gryffindor. "Where were you?"

"I…uh…I had a detention. With Umbridge." She felt badly about lying, but she knew that if she told the truth they would judge her. Regardless of the fact that she was their friend, she knew how her generation thought.

"Well that makes sense. She's such a…a…bitch!" "Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, staring at her normally peaceful friend. The outburst was obviously a result of her childhood with the twins.

"Well she is." Ginny said, turning and leaving with the others, talking excitedly of what Harry had said.

'What had Harry said?' Hermione wondered, walking to the fireplace where her two friends sat. Looking up they smiled in welcome. "Did you find him?"

Hermione sat down after blinking in confusion. "Oh, Malfoy? No. I decided that learning more about fairies would be more helpful." Harry frowned. "And before you get upset, he did mention the fairies a lot. That most likely means that Ed is with the fairies, where ever they are. And they are likely to be at their home. We find the home…"

"We find Ed! Brilliant Hermione!" Harry finished, grinning happily at his smart friend. Hermione smiled, even though she felt bad for kind of stealing the Slytherins' idea…but really, after inviting her to study with them, how could they think she wouldn't share it with her friends?

"So, where do they live? In trees?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione curiously.

"Special trees. From what the books had said, the trees have to be a certain height, and have berries around them. It also hinted at other things, but didn't say." Hermione admitted, not taking the scroll out of her bag just yet.

"Then how will we find them?"

"I don't know yet, let me do some more research." Hermione answered, before asking a question of her own. "How did the D.A. go today?"

"It went great! I'm going to teach the Patronus tomorrow."

"Oh! Really? That's wonderful Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, wondering what hers' would look like. Maybe a cat? Or possibly a fox?

{AN: Well? What do you guys think? Please review, I love them again! I read a few and smiled happily that everyone was happy I'm continuing it! :) ALSO, do to certain happenings I know that there were a lot of notifications concerning my story. I accidentally deleted a chapter, and then reposted it along with all of the other ones after it. And then I posted one twice and didn't post one so I had to fix it again. And then I noticed it wasn't centered right…..*sighs* it should all be fine now.

Also, concerning my tooth… I will be going to a dentist like many of you mentioned. I just home it isn't too bad. But I realize it might be. I do have a sweet tooth xP anyways expect another chapter in a few days! Ta Ta for now!}


	30. Found Out

{Disclaimer: everyone better like it!}

"So you are telling me, Tom Riddle wants to be immortal, and powerful. And that is his reason for hating muggle born witches and wizards?" The fairies nodded in agreement. Ed rolled his eyes, "That is the stupidest bullshit I have ever heard!"

"_Edward, it is not stupid to him. It is very real. And it is not only muggle borns he hates." _StealFeather added, eyeing him curiously.

"She's right." Saphy admitted sadly, "He dislikes everything that is not a 'pure' blood wizard. He plans on enslaving everyone."

Ed's eyes narrowed before he frowned. "Including dragons, hippogriffs, gryphons, and even fairies?"

All of them nodded. "And gnomes, giants, centaurs, mermaids, thestrals, every magical creature with 'semi' intelligence, would be enslaved." Amy added, hoping to express the severity of what Voldemort wanted.

"That bastard!" Ed growled, standing and pacing around StealFeather. "Well he wont succed, I can tell you that much. I won't let him."

The fairies giggled before fluttering up to rest on his shoulders. "You need to remember everything before you can save the world, Eddy." Ruby laughed, pinching a lock of his hair between her fingers. "I know that, but the likely hood of my memories returning is-"

"Not likely. However, being the smart immortal you are, I remember you talking about a book you wrote. I think you had it hidden in the garden. It talk about all of the potions and spells you had made with ingredients found all over the world."

"Great, then where's this garden at, Amy?" Ed asked, walking once more around StealFeather.

"Now that's a good question. You have two, technically. One of them is a garden you started a long time ago, that also has a few dragons inhabiting the area. And there is also a garden ontop of a tree you made your home in a crater. It could be at either one."

Ed tapped his finger before jumping up and on to StealFeather's shoulders. "Let's go to whichever one you think it's at, because I have no memory of it."

"Well obviously!" Giggling the fairies followed after StealFeather as she stood from her relaxing position, spreading her wings. Clicking her beak and getting her cubs' attention, she took a few running steps before jumping in the air and flapping her wings to climb higher in the air, Firewing and Ironclaw joining her with little chirps.

#$#

"That's it! Think of your happiest thought!" He encouraged, walking around the room and watching the group concentrate and try to conjure up a corporal patronus. He had shown them how it was down, his stag walking around proudly behind him. "Great Luna!" At first he had been worried because Luna had only stared at her wand with a happy smile, not doing anything. But apparently she had thought of something, judging by the happy energizer bunny hopping around the room.

"Oh!"

Looking over he watched as a large fox emerged from Hermione's wand, padding around with its ears perked in curiosity. "Good job Hermione!" Spinning slowly in a circle he saw more and more of the producing patronuses. They were all doing fantastic!

The chandalers shaking jarred everyone from their training. Patronuses vanished as the casters lost their happy thought, overcome with worry and confusion. A boom shook the room, clanging everyone's teeth together. Harry followed one of the Creavy boys to the doors before grabbing his shoulder and jumping back, that one glimpse had shown him enough.

"She's here! Everyone, out! Now!"Harry looked around frantically. He knew there was only the one door but…

"Harry, look!"

Spinning to Ginny he saw her pointing to a door materializing in the floor. "The room….it's making an escape route! Everyone, go through!" Harry urged, opening the door and looking down into…the owlery? Must be acting like a secrete portrait hole. Rushing everyone moved to get out of the room, jostling to make it out.

"Calm down! You'll all make it out!" Hermione whispered loudly, not wanting to be over heard by anyone outside the room.

Everyone ignored her, instead rushing through the door. As soon as the last one disappeared through the floor a huge boom sounded and the chandelier crashed to the floor, shattering into millions of pieces. Dust fluffed into the air as the wall finally collapsed under the force of the spell. Coughing Harry, Ron, and Hermione waved their hands in the air before being grabbed on the arm. Yelling Hermione twisted around trying to get free until the grip tightened.

"Stop moving you filthy little mud blood." The growled words surprised her and she looked up in confusion at Draco Malfoy. The sneer on his lips didn't reassure her in the slightest. "Over here." Dragging her he pulled her away from the others.

"Hey! Where're you takin' Hermione!?" Ron's voice carried to her even as Umbridge and the rest of the squad entered the room.

"Shut up, Weasley. Crabbe, Goyle." Jerking his head the two goons grabbed the Gryffindors and took them away, Umbridge grinning gleefully still.

"Malfoy, look around and see what you can find!" With that she left, snapping her fingers and making the rest of the squad follow her. Blaise slipped away without her noticing, his expression bland before he closed the door. Turning he tsk'd before walking around the room. Growing annoyed Hermione took her foot and stomped down, hard, on Draco's foot, causing him to cry out and jump back.

"Hey now, Hermione. No need to get vicious." Blaise teased, walking around the room and grabbing book bags, coats, and other items littered by the students.

Hermione huffed before rolling her eyes. "Don't try to be nice. Both of you are sneaks and liars."

Draco and Blaise looked at her blankly, not comprehending how she had come to that conclusion. "Oh come on! You two followed me here, that's how you knew-"

"Actually," Draco interrupted, gingerly rubbing his foot through his shoe. "We've known of this room for a while, and we knew you were using it as a class room. The boars head isn't the best place to talk about going against people. And Longbottom isn't very quiet." Wincing he stood, ignoring the slight twinge still present in his foot.

Hermione glared angrily before turning to Blaise. "And what do you think you are doing with those things? They belong to-"

"The people that will go into detention with Umbridge and her blood quill if we don't remove them." Draco finished, grabbing a red wool jacket that had a big G in gold on it. "Let me guess, the girl Weasley?"

Grabbing it Hermione didn't say a word and only glared. Ignoring her Draco walked around and grabbed the rest of the stuff before stopping by a large mirror. "A list? Blaise, they had a list with a name for their group and all of the people in the group."

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Blaise exclaimed before walking up and looking at the list as well. "And who are they?" He asked, grabbing the photo with grown ups frowning at them.

"_That _is the first Order of the Pheonix. And yes, we had a list. It made good moral and provided pride and loyalty!" Hermione said, snatching both papers away. Draco huffed before grabbing the list back, making her growl angrily.

"Don't growl at me, I don't appreciate it. Think, you're supposed to be a know-it-all. What do you think will happen to the people on this list if Umbridge sees it?" Draco asked, taking out his wand. Glancing at it she looked back at him before thinking.

"They'll be…" Eyes widening she watched as he burnt the paper to ashes.

"Exactly, they will be put in detention and their hands will have scars like Potters'." Turning he looked at the huge pile of stuff Blaise had gathered while they stood talking. "Right…" Raising his wand he closed his eyes and a poof sounded in front of them.

Gasping Hermione watched as Dobby looked around before glaring angrily at Draco. "He is free, he doesn't need to-"

"Master Draco! How nice to see you sir! Dobby has worried about you, he has. Darina has messaged Dobby of how you are doing." Dobby smiled at Draco, a drastic difference to how he reacted to Draco's father, from what Harry had said.

"What-? Dobby?" Hermione questioned, a bewildered look overtaking her face. "You like…" She didn't want to say it, thinking Draco might not appreciate it.

Both of them ignored her, however. "Dobby, I want these taken to the rooms of their owners." Draco ordered before nodding once in greeting.

"Yes, Master Draco." Dobby agreed before moving towards to pile.

Hermione stepped forward. "Now hold on! Dobby is a free elf, you can't order him-"

"Dobby is happy to help Master Draco. Master Draco has not ordered Dobby since Dobby was freed, Dobby has been bored since then. Dobby would like it if Miss Hermione would not insult Master Draco."

After saying his peace Dobby snapped his fingers and 'pop'd' away, taking the clothes with him. Hermione stared at where he had been before turning to look at a blank faced Draco and a smirking Blaise.

#$#

Draco forced himself to not caress the arm he was holding as Blaise opened the door to the Headmaster's office. "Move it, mud-blood." He sneered, making shivers course up Hermione's spine. She knew he wasn't serious in how he felt; he had explained that his father expected it of him, as did the other Slytherins. Only Theo and Blaise knew he didn't mind muggles or muggle born witches and wizards.

"Proof of what I have been telling you right from the beginning!"

Everyone looked as they entered before turning back to the current discussion. Hermione gasped as she saw Percy Weasley holding a hard piece of parchment and a quill, obviously taking notes of what was going on.

"All of your fear mongering didn't fool us, not for a minute! We saw your lies for what they were, a smoke screen for you push to seize control of the ministry!"Umbridge continued, gesturing wildly between Dumbledore and Harry. Hermione suddenly found herself regretting not trying to escape earlier, but she had so enjoyed the walk to the headmasters office. They had talked of school; homework, exams, the O.W.L.s and all of the other things that happen at school. Wasn't surprising… considering that's what they had in common. However, she also found herself wanting to talk about hobbies, favorite colors and animals…basically things couples talk about randomly. And what they would do after Hogwarts. All very unlike her.

"Naturally."

"No! The Professor had nothing to do with it! It was me!" Hermione looked around in confusion, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Most noble of you Harry, to shield me. But as had been pointed out, the note book clearly say's Dumbledore's Army's Schedule, not Potter's. I requested Harry to gather students, and I alone am responsible for its activities. He continued, smiling sadly.

"What!? No! Harry-" Hermione looked at her friend in horror, now that she understood what was going on.

"Quiet, you filthy little mud blood." Draco's hold tightened, making her wince in pain. Umbridge looked over and smiled her sadistic approval before turning back to whisper to the minister. As soon as she did Draco loosened his hold.

"Very well… dispatch an owl to the daily prophet, we might still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shaklebolt…you shall escort Dumbledore to Azkaban, to await a full wizengamot trial for conspiracy and sedition." Dawlsih and Shaklebolt moved from their positions to restrain Dumbledore, their wands drawn.

"Ah, yes…" Dumbledore said, twinkling eyes looking upon the students. "I had thought we would hit this little snag."

"I fail to see what snag you are referring to." The Minister said, glaring angrily as Dawlsih and Shalebolt hesitated.

"I'm afraid I have no intention of, as you say, coming quietly." The DADA teacher rose up the stairs, her short stubby wand drawn as she eyed the Headmaster hungrily. Draco, sensing that something big might happen, pulled Hermione back away from the others.

"Hey…" Hermione protested quietly. "Shut up."

Ignoring him she struggled until a large **boom** sounded, blowing everyone back into the wall and knocking everyone out in the process. When they all woke up both Fawkes, his phoenix, and Dumbledore were gone. Leaving nothing behind.

The minister looked around wildly before turning to the two Aurors. "I want a search party sent out! Find him!"

#$#

"This is horrible! I can't believe he's gone! …whose going to run the school?" Hermione could still hear the sound of the **boom **in her ears, her body pumped full of adrenalin, prompting her to pace infront of the fire.

"I imagine McGonagall will, Hermione. She _is_ the deputy Head Mistress…" Ron pointed out, trying to sound together and calm.

Hermione sighed aggravated. "Umbridge hates her. I highly doubt she would stand by and allow Professor McGonagall to assume the Head Master's position. Oh no, she'll probably want to be…I need to go…I doubt she will be up now, but…" Hermione darted off, mumbling to herself frantically.

Ron and Harry looked to each other before laughing weakly. "I hate when she does that."

"Yeah…" Stifling a yawn Harry stood before moving to the portrait hole. "I have to go to Snape's lessons tonight."

"'kay Mate." Ron bid his friend good bye as Harry walked stiffly off.

#$#

"There, is that it Amy? One of my gardens?" Ed asked, sitting farther forward on Feather's shoulders. "Yes, that's one of them. It's also where all of your flowers are. There are tiger lilies, with tiger blood… snap dragons, with dragon blood… and a lot of other ones!"

Ed paled slightly. "Experimenting with animals?" The fairies all looked at him before frowning.

"_Edward, you did not touch any animals. The blood you used was conjured with magic. Any blood from magical beings was willingly given to a good friend as gifts. Even I gave you some of my blood."_

"But…I can't do magic. Magic isn't real."

The fairies giggled. "It is too, Eddy. You learned that when you first for here. You told us lots of stories of when you went to Hogwarts."

The fairies then related a few, amusing Ed with their dramatics even as Feather lowered at the edge of the forest.

"So then you used your wand and stuck it in the professor's butt!" Ruby said, gabbing her hand forward and making Pearl jump. Everyone laughed while Ed frowned. "If I have a wand…then where is it?"

Thinking the fairies shrugged. "You had it strapped here when we were at that house." Saphy said, touching Ed's forward. Rolling up his sleeve he frowned thoughtfully.

"I don't remember, but that blonde boy said I was in a prison. Would they have taken it?" The fairies nodded thoughtfully.

"Possibly. That or the kid could have taken it…"

"I doubt that. He seemed focused on getting me out of there. I have a feeling it's at that prison." Ed argued, jumping off of Feather and walking towards two huge trees.

"Wait!" _"Edward!"_

"Looking over his shoulder he quirked a brow, not noticing the huge branch whipping at him. With a huge slam he was shot back hundreds, if not thousands, of feet like a cannon ball. Slamming into a rock he groaned as red lightning slowly started racing across his broken body, healing him.

"_Edward!"_ Raising his head he winced as blood dripped into his eyes. A loud roar filled his ears as StealFeather, the fairies, and the two cubs flew to him, following the line of destruction he had left in his wake.

Opening his mouth he was going to ask what that was, when blood came out instead of words. Red light emitted, healing his punctured lungs.

"Oh, he's hurt!" "Yes, but he's healing, like normal." "It seems to be taking a while…" "Probably because of that mark, dummy!" "Hey!"

They were talking much too fast, and his vision was too blurry for him to know who was talking when. Swallowing he leaned back and decided to stay still until the pain left. A good hour passed before the arcs of lightning stopped. Easing his eyes open he sighed before moving to stand.

A loud crack and one last bolt of healing and Ed stood. "_Are you well?"_

"Yeah. I remember a few more things now as well, Feather." Ed smirked, having remembered his nickname for her. Purring she rubbed her beak on his shoulder before crouching for him to get on once more. Climbing he sat on her shoulders, the fairies still chattering agitatedly. Once back at the tress he used his returned memory and touched first the left, and then the right tree. Passing through he looked around at all of the exotic flowers.

"Feather, I'm gonna stay here for a bit, if you want to return to the tree house. Once I find my box I'll use my flower to teleport there." Nodding she nuzzled him again before turning and trotting away, her cubs following her closely.

"Right. Now let's look for that box." Ed said, walking forward and rubbing his hands together excitedly.

{AN: I know Draco is OOC slightly. If he wasn't then the possible romance wouldn't happen. I also know that I'm straying a little from the movie, and there are some typos. I don't know if I spelled everything right…I hope I did!

The reason I changed hermione's patronus…I like foxes more than otters, and she seems like a fox to me. And there is a reason for it as well, which may be shown later. If there are any questions I'd be happy to answer them later. I hope the chapter was enjoyable! Please tell me what you think! And my tooth is fine as well! Thanks guys! :P }


	31. Memories - are they worth it?

{Disclaimer: I enjoyed this one a lot}

Ruby darted sideways as yet another box slammed into a wall above her and the other fairies. "Hey! Eddy, watch where you throw those things, you almost hit us!"

Ed paused, turning to look at the fairies apologetically. "Sorry. I just can't seem to find it anywhere!" he complained, shifting more stuff around. The fairies had led him to the area where he had a few book shelves and desks with boxes everywhere. He had found a box with some vials, probably potions. They didn't do him any good since he hadn't labeled them, and he didn't remember what they were anyways. Carefully setting them aside he had continued looking, only to find a book of drawings.

He once again didn't know what the drawings were of, so he had chucked that across the clearing. It had been hours now since he had started looking, and he was starting to think he wouldn't find it after all.

"Eddy, I think the box is at the Tree House, not here." Saphy said, cautiously approaching Ed as he continued to dig around.

Sighing Ed shrugged before sitting back on his hands. "I think you're right. If it was here I would have found it by now I think. Right?"

"Right! So let's go!" Ruby exclaimed, zipping around excitedly. She was so…hyped up from the excitement. Laughing Ed nodded before leading the fairies through the garden, waving at a few dragons who looked up in curiosity as he passed by. "No need to get up, just passin' though." He assured them, resisting the urge to laugh as they nodded and went back to their relaxation.

"It will take a while to get there though," Ed moved his way through the trees only for Pearl to fly up into his face. "Yes? What is it?" She shook her head and pointed towards a pathway through some rose bushes.

"Pearl's right. You should use the Crocus. You created a breed of it that has the ability to take you where ever you want to go." Amy said, smiling up at Ed.

"Oh? Well that's convenient." Ed agreed, walking into the garden and looking around before scratching his head. "Which one is it?"

The fairies all laughed before flying to a patch of purple flowers of varying colors of purple. Ed sighed before bending down and grabbing a flower for each of the fairies, only for Saphy and Pearl to wave them away. "What's up?"

Saphy looked at Pearl before smiling at Eddy. "Pearl and I have decided to stay here for now. We might join you again later, but for now we will stay here."

Ed looked between Saphy and Pearl before nodding. "That's alright with me, Amy and Ruby? You guys staying too?"

The two fairies looked at each other before looking at Pearl. "Actually…yes, Eddy. We are going to stay here for now too. We'll look around and see if we can't find something to help you remember the past decades." Ed frowned before shrugging.

"Fine, if that's how you want things to go I won't argue. If you need me for anything, you know where I'll be." Ed said before dropping the extra flowers and gripping the one he held tighter. Closing his eyes he focused on the tree house and nothing happened.

"How do I-"

"You need to say where you want to go." "Oh…Tree House." And with a whirlwind of flowers he disappeared from the garden, and reappeared in front of his tree house. "That worked better than I thought…"

"_Edward!"_ Ed looked up as StealFeather soared towards him, her wings beating quickly. "What is it?"

"_He tried to get in without you, and is now trapped."_

"What do you mean? Who is trapped?" Ed asked, following StealFeather as she turned and moved around the tree. As they reached the other side Ed noticed the unnatural stillness of the air.

Sighing he looked around before noticing a woman's lower body sticking out of the tree. "How the hell did that happen!?" Ed exclaimed, moving forwards and clapping his hands. Immediately touching the tree he forced open the tree, allowing the woman to free herself.

Stepping back the woman revealed herself to be a man with a long white beard and half moon glasses. "What the hell? Why are you wearing a dress?" Ed demanded, crossing his arms angrily. "And why were you trying to get into my house? And better yet, who the fuck are you?"

#$#

The golden trio walked quietly down the hall leading towards the great hall, for once not talking about anything of great importance. Behind them followed members of the inquisitorial squad. No matter where they went the squad followed behind them, even if they split up. While Hermione didn't mind because normally Draco followed her, and she got to talk about random things with him, she knew Harry and Ron weren't happy with it. But she knew if she told them she didn't mind, they wouldn't understand.

Entering the great hall the squad waited for them to take their seats before going to their own. Sighing the trio sat next to Neville, their expressions showing how tired they were of the continuous shadows they had acquired. "How are you guys?" Neville asked quietly, making sure to not give away that he knew what was going on.

"Hi Neville, we're doing fine." Hermione muttered for them, very aware that no one was happy. The others nodded in agreement before grabbing plates and gathering their food.

"So I was talking to professor Sprout earlier this morning…" Neville started, talking about plants and other such things. As normal the trio tuned him out, instead focused on their own things. Hermione pulled out her notes to study her arithmancy, while Ron and Harry focused on their food before Harry caught a bit of what Neville had said.

Quickly swallowing his food Harry looked at Neville. "What? What did you say Neville?"

Neville looked at him, confused before repeating, "I said that she was disappointed he didn't make it to see the tiger hydrangeas professor Sprout grew."

"Yes we heard that part." Harry said, looking at Neville exasperatedly, even though he hadn't heard that part. "But _who_ is it that she was expecting, Neville?"

"Oh! I thought I said. She was expecting that guy from the beginning term feast, Edward Elric or something like that. But he never showed. So she was saying as how he was talking about his flowers and how he might bring some for her to look at. She thinks that he went to go get some."

Harry blinked before sighing, disappointed. "How would that interest me Neville? We don't know where the garden is. We don't even know how to find it!"

"Harry! Harry, come quick! There's a new decree!" Ginny interrupted Neville before he could reply, his face having turned red. Standing Harry grabbed one last piece of toast before following Ginny out to the entranceway of the Great Hall. Hermione sighed before closing her book and following. Pausing mid step she backed up and grabbed Ron's sleeve as he was putting a sausage in his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Come on, Ronald." She sighed, pulling him along.

Stepping around the ladder Filch had propped up she jumped as it wobbled a little. Looking up she watched with her friends as he nailed a huge pick into the wall, hanging a plaque on it before he slowly descended, careful to not fall off or knock off any of the other decrees.

"Oh no…" Hermione whispered, ignoring the inquisitorial squad moving in behind them. Ginny growled under her breathe before moving away from the wall. Ron gulped down his sausage before pulling on Harry's robe sleeve.

"Harry…"

"Well, well, well…" Draco taunted, leading the Slytherins in a circle around the small group of Gryffindors.

"Why do you repeat things three times?" Luna asked as she pushed her way through the Slytherins, her voice vacant.

Draco eyed her before turning back to the famous Harry Potter. "We'll have more privileges once the week is out, Potter. You should watch out for your little mud blood and blood traitors. They may just find them selves…un-expectedly…removed from this most humble school." He went so far as to smile innocently before laughing loudly.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Harry muttered, glaring angrily at his least favorite person.

Hermione blinked to force her angry tears away before grabbing Harry and Ron's sleeves. "Let's go. There's nothing more to do." They both resisted her tugging, even as Luna started walking away, making her exit. "Come on! We should…find out what McGonagall wants our papers to be on." This time they slowly followed after her, ignoring the Slytherin's taunting as they left the hall. Even knowing how he really felt, or how he supposedly felt, Hermione couldn't get his taunting face out of her mind. 'Draco…'

#$#

Ed glared angrily at the overly calm old man in front of him. He hadn't said a word since Ed had helped him out of the tree. In fact, all he had done was stare, which was really starting to annoy him.

Scoffing Ed turned and walked away, only to turn back and walk back where he had first stood. _"Edward?"_

"_Who the fuck is he, Feather!?"_ Ed demanded back, thinking his question no matter how odd it felt, or how intruding it felt to him. He just had a feeling he shouldn't trust whoever was smiling at him all peacefully.

"_You know him Edward. You introduced me to him a long time ago. __**If**__ it is the same man as that boy…they smell the same anyways." _StealFeather admitted, stepping up beside Edward, her cubs trotting around the clearing happily, chasing birds and other flying creatures. Shaking her head StealFeather circled around the old man, sniffing him before sneezing. "_Yes, Edward. He has the same scent."_

Stepping forward Ed eyed the man skeptically before looking over the man's shoulder and changing his look to one of surprise. Falling for it, the old man turned as if to look at the new threat only to twist away as Ed leapt at him, clapping his hands mid-air and slamming them on the ground once he landed. Twisting on the ground Ed faced the old man, glaring as the old man drew a skinny stick.

"_Is that a wand?"_ Ed asked, running forward and touching the ground, forcing the roots of his Tree House to rise up and whip around. A blue shield kept the roots away, making Ed growl angrily. Running forward he faked left before flipping around the old man, clapping his hands, and touching the ground again, only for his giant dirt hand to become mud from some spell.

"Damn it." Ed muttered before back flipping away as a tornado of dirt shot at him across the field. Jumping up higher than he could before Ed landed on a low branch of one of the surrounding smaller trees. Staring down at the old man Ed frowned angrily before running along the tree branch when he raised his hand with the wand.

Jumping up Ed climbed higher and higher until he reached the top of the tree. Looking down Ed crossed his arms and stared at the man below him, thinking of a possible strategy now that his normal one didn't work.

Moments later Ed finally moved, standing and jumping off of the tree, not caring of the height he was at. Plummeting down to earth he braced himself for impact by closing his eyes, and trusting the stone to do its work.

The old man shielded his eyes as Ed landed, creating his own small crater along with a dust cloud to disguise his movements. Standing Ed quickly ran through the dust, discretely clapping his hands and touching the ground, transmuting an iron dagger. Appearing behind the man he quickly brought his dagger up, just as the man raised his wand.

The man's arm froze, however, as soon as Ed placed the edge of his dagger at the man's throat. "Now, tell me. Who…The Fuck…Are You?" Ed demanded, pressing the dagger closer and drawing a bead of blood.

"How rude of me, Edward..." The man swallowed, inadvertently pressing his throat closer to the dagger's sharp edge. Moving the dagger back Ed relaxed his posture slightly. "You'll forgive me for my lack of manners. It brought back…pleasant memories, dueling with you." Ed blinked before lowering his dagger all together, surprised at such words. Turning the man smiled welcomingly to him. "It's good to meet you again, Edward Elric. My name is Albus Dumbledore." At his uncomprehending stare Albus sighed. "Also known as "_Willy"_ to you."

Ed's frown became deeper before StealFeather nipped him on the back of the neck. "_It does not matter, Edward. You will remember soon enough if he is important enough. Look for your book, now that we know he is not a enemy."_

"Right. Thanks, Feather. Come on, old man. You can help me look for my box of special books." Ed instructed, moving forwards and looking at his tree house curiously. 'First I need to figure out how to get in…'

"Actually," Albus began, stepping up and observing the tree as well. "I was hoping you could tell me what it is you wanted me to find a few months ago…"

"No idea. Try asking again later." Ed answered, stepping forwards and closing his eyes as he placed his hands on the trees trunk. Energy coursed under his finger tips sending shivers down his spin before Ed opened his eyes again and the tree opened a door for him to enter, with spiral stairs leading upwards.

"Ah, no wonder I wasn't allowed inside. Well? Up we go." The encouragement grated on Ed's nerves, but ignoring the old man Ed moved into the tree, his eyes observing everything at once as they entered his home.

#$#

Walking quickly down the hall leading to the great hall Harry stopped in surprise as he saw Cho standing in front of the double doors. "Cho?"

"Harry…I…"

"Mr. Potter. Inside the Great Hall. Now." Looking up he glared before walking past Cho, ignoring the sickly sweet smile directed at him from the new 'headmistress.' He stopped short once he was inside the great hall, however. Everyone from the D.A. was there. Each of them had their own desk with a good three feet between them. "This way, Mr. Potter. I have a special table, just…for…you." Umbridge walked past Harry, her smile not wavering in the slightest as she led Harry through the rows of students to a 'special' desk. "Here we are. Have a seat, Mr. Potter."

Once Harry had sat down she walked up to a large comfortable looking chair with a small tea table beside it. "Now, you all know why you are here."

"Do we?" Harry asked, glaring as she ignored him. "Regardless of the fact that none of you willingly admitted to it, I have obtained a list of people known to be in a group that I did not approve. As your detention for disobeying school rules, you will all write lines."

Harry paled as he looked around before trying to stand, only for his lower body to refuse him. 'A sticking spell?' The first years looked relieved while Hermione and Ron both realized what was going to happen and were trying to move as well, only to find their bodies wouldn't leave their seats either. Looking around Harry's dread grew as he saw all of his friends' relaxed, even relieved faces.

"I have special quills and parchment for you." She added, smiling happily and making her giggly sound as Harry continued trying to move. Waving her wand the parchment and quills floated to each student. "Now, I want _you all _to write 'I will obey all school rules.' Yes. That will do nicely."

Denise Creavy raised his hand and she actually acknowledged him with a nod. "How many lines would you like us to write?"

Harry closed his eyes before mouthing with her, "As many as it takes for the message to sink in."

"You haven't given us any ink, _Headmistress_." Dean added, glaring at her angrily.

"Oh, you won't be needing any ink tonight. Now start writing. The faster you write the faster it will…sink in."

And so it started, more than a dozen students biting their lips and crying out as, word by word their hands were engraved with the words 'I will obey all school rules'.

{AN: So…not many reviews. Which is okay, but kinda sad for me. Oh well. I guess if this one doesn't get like…idk, more or something I might just abandon it. I know I said I wouldn't, but if no one is really enjoying it why write it? Also, the master isn't fudge. In fact, I'm sure I'm gonna surprise everyone as to who it is. :P anyways, please review! Its encouraging! Also, a review for the 28th chapter mentioned the whole mt. silver and Gary thing. I hadn't realized that Gary was in pokemon. And I'll also repeat that I didn't know mt. silver was in pokemon. I just like silver so I used it. Same with Gary, except I hadn't known that then lol. But I do admit that my cousin collected the cards and I know I liked Eve and Vulpix (hope I spelled it right). He let me keep those two, their sooooo cute!}


	32. Pain?

{Disclaimed: I wasn't sure if it was flu or floo…..idk so I used flu :P mainly cause the computer likes that one more}

Cho looked up as, hours later, the rest of the students came out of the great hall. She felt terrible, betraying them. It was just her luck to take her time leaving after the D.A.D.A. class, and then being cornered by the inquisitorial squad, along with a few others she had recognized, to go up to _her_ office. And then to be forced to drink that tea, even though she had known it had truth serum in it.

She hadn't had a choice. The woman was the new Head of the school. She had ways of making everyone's life miserable. Everyone brushed past her, making her whimper sadly at all of their angry expressions. "Harry! Harry, please-"

He didn't say a word to her, merely walked by her without even looking at her. Sighing Cho allowed the tears she was suppressing flow freely. Even her boyfriend…well, he wasn't _really_ her boyfriend. They didn't talk, didn't eat together, didn't walk together. He spent more time with that Hermione Granger than her! Brushing her tears aside she straightened her spine. 'Fine. That's fine with me. I'll find a new boyfriend, one that actually acts like my boyfriend.'

Turning she stomped her way out of the hall and into the courtyard, only to see Fred Weasley and George Weasley placing a large…cone shaped object in the middle of the yard. "Hey!"

The two boys looked up at her before looking to each other and shrugging. "Yes, blabber mouth?"

"We're kind of busy, at the moment."

"So if you'd please leave…"

"But she might tell the toad, Fred…"

"Yes, maybe we should lock her in the disappearing trunk?"

"No! No, that won't be necessary. I was only going to say, you should put it somewhere she won't see it. Perhaps on the roof of one of those halls?" Cho asked, pointing to the side halls that lead around the courtyard. The twins looked at each other before grinning.

"Right you are, blabber mouth." The twins picked up the wabbly cone and went to climb on top of the hall only to realize they couldn't reach it without their brooms.

"Um…if you stop calling me that, and stop everyone else calling me that, I'll put it up there for you?" The twins once more looked at each other before nodding.

"Very well, Ravenclaw. You do this for us,"

"And we'll tell everyone else to be nice as well."

Nodding Cho summoned her broom and gingerly grabbed the cone. Flying up she placed the cone on a roof top carefully, making sure it was hidden before pulling out her wand. Waving it, she made the item disappear from sight, but it was still there.

"Ah, smart move Ravenclaw. Thank you for helping us."

"Yeah, we appreciate it. If you ever come to our shop,"

"We'll give you a discount, of course."

Cho smiled weakly before nodding and quickly leaving the area, not wanting to be caught again and forced to give up what she knew.

The twins grinned before walking away, waving his wand George triggered the item to activate once they were in class, proving their innocence.

#$#

"I do not believe it is here, Edward." Albus muttered, standing and moving to rest.

"It's got to be here. Where else would I have…" Ed stopped himself and leaned back rubbing his face. "Damn. I probably destroyed it and left clues." He was starting to think that those drawings were supposed to be hints, and he had thrown them away. Thinking, he remembered them landing in the hot lake after going over Ruby's head. "Damn!"

"Edward?"

"Listen, old man. I don't know who you are. But what do you know of me? I remember, now, seeing you once I woke up. How is it you know Amestrian?" Ed asked, turning and facing Albus Indian style, his golden eyes looking at the old man expectantly.

"Well, I met you a long time ago. After you came to this dimension. You and I learned magic together. I helped teach you English, and how to communicate with others in this world. I learned some of your language in the process. It was very enlightening."

Ed was silent a moment before standing. "How long ago was that?"

"Well…let me think." Albus began, closing his eyes. "I would say almost a couple hundred years, I'm almost one hundred and sixty two…I was fifteen when we met I believe."

"And I haven't aged at all?" Ed asked, holding his hands in front of him in curiosity.

"No, you haven't." Albus admitted, eyeing his friend in curiosity.

Silence descended on them for a moment before Ed moved away. "Well, I think the only way I will remember is if we go back to where you met me." Albus stood as well, twirling his wand. "Well, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Edward. That was near the Hogwarts, and-"

"And? I don't care. I want my memories back." Ed moved to a window near him, looking out at the sky. "If you won't take me there…" He started, turning back to a nervous Albus, "Then I'll go by myself."

Albus stood and moved to Ed, his mind trying to find a way to dissuade him. "Edward, I don't believe it is the wisest idea-"

Before he could finish Ed was already gone, having transmuted a hole in the floor that quickly sealed up behind him. "Edward!"

Moving forwards Albus was about to follow when a strange scratching noise caught his attention. Looking around for the source he saw a wardrobe sitting against the wall. They had already looked through it, and found nothing.

Moving forwards he opened the drawers, again seeing nothing. Raising his wand he disassembled the wardrobe, the pieces floating in the air. Among the pieces was a piece of parchment and a small black box. Not bothering with the box yet, he grabbed the parchment.

_Willy, if you've found this then you're smarter than always thought. Inside the box is a ring, one that I found while I was studying the founding of Hogwarts. The ring emits a very interesting aura, to put it simply. When handling it I could have sworn I felt the presence of the Gate. I'm sure you remember the stories I told of the Gate. In any case, you had mentioned the idea that one of your students was splitting his soul into pieces. In order to do that the pieces he placed his soul in would have remnants of the Gate._

_Knowing that I placed it in this box for you. I forgot about it until recently when you and I met up in the Ministry. Hopefully you can figure it out, but be careful. I doubt it will allow you to handle it. It caused me to use the Stone to heal quite a few times. Good luck, Willy._

Albus smiled sadly before reaching out and grabbing the small ring box, his hand cramping as soon as he touched it. Quickly placing it within a small satchel he moved to leave the Tree House. Only to find he couldn't quite yet.

#$#

Ed laughed as he left the Tree House, looking up he smirked before whistling loudly. An answering shriek told him StealFeather was on her way. He didn't have to wait long before she and her cubs landed.

"StealFeather, can you take me to Hogwarts?"

She cocked her head to the side before nodding. "_Do you remember something?"_

"No, but Albus said that's where we first met. Leads me to think I left some clues there, possibly."

She fluffed her feathers before kneeling and allowing him onto her shoulders. "_Redwing and Ironclaw will stay here."_ She purred and snapped her beak and her cubs replied with little mewls before moving and running through the small trees in the area. She made a shriek and they slowed down, not leaving the area like they had planned.

"Thank you StealFeather. I appreciate it."

#$#

"Can you believe him! Hiding that in the forest!?" Ron demanded, entering the castle.

"I know, but we promised to visit-" Harry began, only to stop mid sentence as they entered the Great Hall and saw everyone standing in the courtyard. "What's goin' on?"

"It's amazing! It had to be them, but I don't know how they did it!" Harry looked over to see Ginny grinning and making her way towards them.

"They who?" Hermione asked, trying to see over everyone's heads.

Ginny laughed. "Fred and George, of course! When they told me they were planning something, I never imagined this!"

"What?" The three asked together only for a loud boom to shake the castle.

"They created swamps all over the castle! It's, well, it's impressive!" Ginny said excitedly, grinning at the three before running off to find her new favorite brothers.

Hermione blinked before marching off, Harry and Ron following after her. "You think she was exaggerating?"

"No, Ron. I don't think she was…" Hermione answered stopping after making her way through students and finding a huge swamp in the courtyard. "How did they-"

At an enraged shriek they all looked to see Umbridge wading her way out of the swamp, covered head to foot in the smelly substance. Looking up she spotted them, her glower turning very nasty indeed.

Before she could do anything more the three quickly left the scene, making their way to Gryffindor tower where Fred and George were smirking.

The next day the fifth years were to take their O.W.L.s, and the twins hinted at possibly leaving Hogwarts, much to Hermione's agitation.

Harry and Ron resisted the urge to grin as they sat down to their O.W.L.s, their minds focused on the fact that soon, the twins would do something spectacular, to use their own words. Hermione was frowning deeply and speeding through her test, wanting to get it done before being interrupted.

**BOOM**

The students all stopped their writing and looked up, surprise on most of their faces. Umbridge frowned and stood, not trusting the noise.

**BOOM**

Walking to the doors she cautiously drew her wand, a bead of sweat rolling down her neck and making her shiver.

**BOOM**

Piercing her lips in determination she continued, increasing her pace. Opening the doors she stepped back as a firework buzzed to her face before spinning off behind her. Turning she watched it spin before twisting into the wall and exploding.

**BOOM**

Turning back around she cautiously entered the hall, looking up towards the winding staircases. Ducking she evaded the two students zipping down the stairs and into the Great Hall, throwing fireworks and papers everywhere.

Running back in she was followed by Flich, watching as they let loose dozens of their fireworks. A moment of peace was swift before a large firework in the shape of a dragon made itself known to her. Running she turned and cowered in the entrance hall, not knowing where else to go, the idea of using her wand not even occurring to her. The dragon closed over her, sending dozens of smaller fireworks out to destroy all of her decrees.

The two students left the hall, all of the fifth years following closely behind. Teachers and students of the other years came pouring out of to the hall to watch what was happening.

Draco, after dodging a particularly nasty firework, made his way through the crowd, watching the amused expression on Hermione Granger's face. It made her look kinda cute, when she was laughing.

Hermione, over come with amusement at all of the fireworks turned and laughed with Harry only to watch Harry fall over, gripping his head.

"Harry? …Ron! Harry!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him to where Harry had collapsed. Draco quickly left before he could be blamed for something he didn't do.

"Sirius..."

"What?" Harry's glazed eyes looked up at them, making her shiver.

"Voldemort, he has Sirius."

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at an equally bewildered Ron.

"I saw him. Him and Sirius. They were….I think they were in the Department of Mysteries…Ron?

"Yeah, Harry?" He might sound calm, but inside Ron was thinking his friend had finally lost it.

"Do you remember that door, the one I kept dreaming of all first term?"

"What about it, Harry? What does that have to do with-"

"That door is the door to the room they're in. It has prophecies, and he wants one, only Sirius won't give it to him." Harry interrupted, pushing up to a sitting position, having not realized he was lying on his side until just that moment.

"Harry-"

"I need to save him, Hermione. He's the only family I have left." Harry's stern voice forestalled any argument Hermione was thinking up.

'You have us…' But instead of saying that, Hermione nodded in understanding. "Fine. We'll send an owl to Moony-"

"That won't get there in time!"

She rolled her eyes. "Then what do you suggest? That woman is watching the flu network, and reading all the letters. I doubt she'll allow us to leave without her permission!"

He hadn't thought of that. Silently thinking the trio didn't notice Ginny and Neville walking up as the crowd was dispersing. "Why's Harry on the floor? What's happened?"

Looking up the trio hesitated before explaining what Harry had seen.

"So…you're connected to him, Harry? You can see what's going on? You're like a spy!" Ginny had watched a spy movie with Hermione, and she was now really into the spy idea.

The trio rolled their eyes, only to blink as Neville murmured a suggestion. "What? Neville, you need to speak up! We can't bloody hear you when you mutter!"

"Ronald!"

"Well it's true!"

The two continued to bicker even as Neville cleared his throat. "Umbridge has blocked all flu networks in the castle, except for her office."

"How do you know that, Neville?" Harry asked, curiosity taking hold over the urgency he now felt.

"Well, she had me waiting outside to 'have me for tea' after Cho Chang, only she was interrupted when someone contacted her through the flu. She sent Cho out, and the next day we had to do those lines." Neville admitted before blinking as he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to tell you, I think she was given Veritiserem. You know, that truth potion? Cause she drank that tea, it makes sense, doesn't it?"

There was dead silence. All of the other students had left, leaving the five Gryffindors alone in the courtyard with the swamp. "We owe her an apology." Hermione quiet voice summed up how all of them were feeling, having not thought of that.

Oblivious, as always, Neville smiled before mentioning his idea. "I do have an idea. On how you can see if Sirius is really there."

Harry glared and was about to lay into Neville when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Brilliant, Neville. What's your idea?"

"What if I have the Creavy boys cause a distraction, since the twins are gone now. And Ginny and I can watch the ends of the halls."

"I'll help too." Everyone looked up at Luna's voice, noticing for the first time her standing near them.

Hesitating briefly they nodded in acceptance. "Fine. So this is what we'll do-"

#$# two days later#$#

Ed yawned before stretching, his muscles only slightly sore. They hadn't stopped once since leaving the Tree House. Not even for food or rest. He hadn't felt hungry, and when he asked her Feather told him he didn't have to eat, he only did it to keep his muscle mass. Or that's what he had told her a long time ago. She also mentioned she could fly for two weeks without stopping or food. Her cubs, not so much yet. That was why she had made them stay behind in the safety of the Tree House.

"_We will be there soon, Edward."_

"Yeah, I know…Hey, Feather? Do you think I'll get all of my memories back?"

There was silence as she thought over how to answer him without sounding too negative. "_I do not believe so, Edward. Whatever happened to make you lose them…If you get any back they will be your most recent ones, or most notable ones. That is what I think."_

Nodding Ed stroked her Feathers before grabbing tight as she dived down unexpectedly. "_Feather!?"_ He asked mentally without thought, more worried about her than intruding.

"_I hadn't realized we were crossing over his herd. He's moved them farther than ever before! I can't take you farther. Edward, you must remember him!"_

"Him!? HIM WHO!?" Ed's words were lost in the air as they twisted in and out of the trees, branches ripping at his clothes. Cursing Ed lost his grip and fell away from Feather, the branches scratching deep gouges into his skin.

"_EDWARD!"_

Landing hard on the ground Ed groaned before rolling over, red lightning zipping across his body. It took a few moments before he was healed. As soon as he went to get up, however; blinding pain radiated across his back, forcing him to black out as he cried out soundlessly.

#$#

"Are you sure this idea of his will work, Hermione?"

"Yes, it should work. We timed it perfectly, she should be at the other side of the castle right now." Hermione repeated for the umpteenth time, Ron was getting way to worked up for this. "If you're so worried, why don't you go help Ginny keep watch?"

"No, no she can handle that." Ron said quickly, moving to follow the other two in after Harry used Alohamora to open the door. "Blimey, have enough pink?"

Hermione laughed before following Harry around the table in the room, grabbing the flu bag off of it. "So, we're going to number 12?"

"_We_ are not doing anything." Harry said, grabbing the bag from a surprised Hermione. "_I_ am going to the Ministry. You two will help Neville and Ginny keep from getting in trouble. Alert the Order if you can."

"No." Hermione said, grabbing the bag back.

"Are you mental?"

Harry had already grabbed a handful and thrown it in the fireplace, causing green flames to erupt. "We are in this together, when will you understand that, Harry!?"

"Right. You. Are." At the feminine like snarl all three turned to look at the pink figure in the door way, a manic smile on her face. She practically vibrated from excitement at catching them, and fury at them being in her office. "Up. All of you, up and move over there."

"Professor," Hermione began, only for a lip locking hex to be used on her, _by a teacher!_ Her eyes widening Hermione looked at Ron and Harry frantically, not understanding how the professor could do that with a clean conscious.

"I don't want to hear from you, Miss. Granger. Mr. Potter, come over here and sit." Umbridge motioned to the seat across from her desk. Not seeing any choice he moved to do as she said. "Good. Now stay."

Moving she opened the door and yelled for Filch. "Go and get Severus, and instruct him to bring more. He will know what I mean. Now go!"

Running footsteps were her answer before she returned to the room.

"Caught this one helping the Weasley girl." Hermione looked up, hopefully, as Draco entered, only to be disappointed as he didn't spare her a glance. Crabbe and Goyle had entered moments before, shoving Ginny and Neville into the room. Draco was bringing Luna, their back up.

"Very well, Malfoy. Ten points for Slytheirn, for each of you. That should be about fifty. Now, you were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" Umbridge asked, turning to Harry, her eyes brighter than normal.

Leaning back Hermione nudge Draco. A slight whisper was all she heard before the hex was lifted from her lips. "Thanks." She made sure she kept her voice quiet, lest Umbridge hear her.

"No." Jerking her head back Hermione's eyes widened as Harry's head jerked to the side after Umbridge slapped him.

"**Don't** lie to me!" Umbridge said harshly.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?"

The students all looked to Severus Snape as he entered, Harry's eyes widening in surprise. He had completely forgotten Snape was apart of the Order!

"Ah, yes. Severus. The time has come for answers. I will not allow him to lie any longer. You have brought the serem?" She asked briskly, holding her pudgy hand out, her rings glittering slightly.

"I did not. I understand your annoyance, but unless you want to poison Mr. Potter, which I would fully understand, I can not help you." Harry's eyes widened at the unexpected help from his potions teacher.

"Severus-"

"You used the last of it when you questioned Cho." He interrupted before turning to leave. Harry swallowed before looking at his friends, in time to see the acceptance on Hermione's face. They hadn't been right in their unquestioning of why Cho had ratted them out, now they all definitely owed her an apology.

Seeing Snape leaving Harry took the only chance he had. "He has Padfoot!" Snape stopped in the doorway. "He has him at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?"

Snape slowly turned around and eyed Harry shrewdly before turning to Umbridge. "No idea." And with that he left, and Harry lost all hope of saving his godfather.

As Snape finally left Harry swallowed before trying to rise, only to find he couldn't. "Very well." At the softly spoken words all of the students looked at the professor. "As you will not answer me, it seem I have no choice…" Hermione glanced at Draco before looking back at Harry. The tone of voice used did not make her very comfortable. "This is an issue of Ministry security…The cruciatus curse will loosen your tounge."

"But that's illegal!" Hermiones protest rang loud as all of the students, even the Slytherins, stared at the professor in shock.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." She made a show of moving and placing the picture of the Ministry face down, as if shielding the pictures eyes would help.

"You're a teacher!"

"To protect this school, and the Ministry, steps must be made for answers! Cruc-" Harry steeled himself for the pain he had felt once before.

"TELL HER HARRY!" Hermione screamed, having finally thought of what could possibly save them.

Harry jumped, startled from his concentration. Looking over, he eyed Hermione as if she were mental, which was very probable.

"Tell me what?" Much to his dismay her wand didn't lower, and he suddenly felt very nervous. If his friend didn't say things right, he might end up worse than the curse would have left him.

"If you won't tell her…Then I will." Standing tall Hermione stared down Harry, hoping he would play along. Thankfully, he caught on.

"Hermione, don't-"

"Quiet! Tell me, Miss. Granger." Umbridge urged, moving her wand over so it pointed to Hermione, Draco's hand tightened on his in reaction.

"Where it's hidden."

"What _what_ is hidden!?"

There was a beat of silence before Hermione answered, "Dumbledore's secret weapon."

{Disclaimer: Well, I am happy to say that apparently a lot of you still like my story! :) I won't abandon it, promise. I'm sorry for even thinking it now, I have an awesome idea for the next chapter! And I'm curious, what do _you_ guys think will happen next chapter! I won't update for a few days, but I'd love to hear what everyone thinks will happen! I wonder if anyone will guess right! Idk what the prize will be, but I'll have one!}

Ps: I mentioned before…flu? Floo? Idk, but I chose flu because my computer liked that one more! -kittymeowsalot


	33. Flying and falling

{Disclaimer: Hey, I won't say what the giant language is this time…just use your imagination!}

Harry swallowed looking at his supposed friend, not sure if she was thinking things out or not.

"I mean it. The weapon has wards. Only Harry and Professor Dumbledore can get close to it until the wards are dropped." Hermione said once more, her eyes darting to Harry apologetically before quickly going back to Umbridge.

She had been pacing back and forth, obviously trying to think of the best way to take care of this new development. It was a good ten minutes before she, apparently, came to a decision. "Very well. Mr. Malfoy, you will accompany me as Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter show where this weapon is."

Draco sneered before nodding, as if he had any say in accompanying her or not. Nodding Umbridge eyed the others before smiling sickly. "You will all stay here, of course. I will have Filch watch to assure that none of you leave through the door, while my Inquisitorial Squad will make sure you do not leave through the floo. In fact…" Umbridge marched forward and held out her hand. "I would like all of your wands."

The teens looked at each other before reluctantly handing over their wands, Hermione and Harry resisted, however. "Professor, we need our wands to deactivate the wards, so-"

"We will use mine, Miss. Granger. Your wands." Umbridge interrupted, holding out her hand, after placing the other four in a drawer in her desk. Harry looked at Hermione before reluctantly giving away his wand, Hermione following his lead, hoping to think of a new plan. They had a chance with their wands. Without them…they would need luck, and lots of it.

"Very good." Placing the two wands, making a total of six, in the drawer she closed it and tapped her wand on it. A green light encased the desk, making the students gulp. Now there was no way for them to get their wands back.

"Now, let us go see this weapon, shall we? You and Mr. Potter may lead, Miss Granger." Umbridge waved her wand, releasing Harry from his seat.

Rising they shared a look before leading Umbridge and Malfoy out of the office, the others standing awkwardly silent behind them.

#$#

Leaves crunched as a huge animal made its way through the brush, its tail catching but not snagging on the branches. Snorting the creature walked up to a prone form lying in a pool of blood, snorting at the scent it moved around and nudged the body before grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled him away from the smell. Once a good distance away it lowered its self to curl around the body.

Minutes passed as nothing happened, and more creatures slowly entered the area as well, before reclining as well, some brought bits of meat for the first creature to eat.

Groaning Ed regained consciousness slowly. Opening his eyes he momentarily panicked before realizing that he was covered by something, and he wasn't blind like he had thought at first. Rubbing his face he rolled over to lie flat on his back, his mind trying to figure out where he was. Grabbing his head he swore as his head seemed to pound as memories cascaded through, memories of Albus, or 'Willy', Nicolas, learning magic; Practically his whole first decade in this dimension.

He also had a suspicion on what was covering him. "Stealclaw?" A clicking sound was the response as the wing covering him was lifted, revealing that the sun was close to setting, meaning it was sometime between 2pm and 8pm. Not that it mattered, but it helped him realize if Hogwarts still had classes in session or not.

Looking over his shoulder he smirked at how large Stealclaw had become. His last memory was of when he had found Stealclaw as a little foal, scampering around a clearing all alone. "Did you watch over me, Stealclaw?" Clicking his beak Stealclaw ducked his head down and nipped the side of Ed's neck, making a large amount of blood drip down. Hearing other bird like noises Ed sat farther up as his neck healed. His eyes widened at the sight of the other hippogriffs. "Well, it's just a big party, isn't it?"

Stealclaw chirped before making a humming like sound, drawing his attention once more. Answering clicks filled the area as the hippogriffs followed whatever Stealclaw had ordered and filing out of the clearing, a snow white hippogriff staying behind while a good dozen left.

"An escort, huh? Or is she a mate…. Either way, that's fine with me." None of the hippogriffs replied as Ed clapped his hands before touching Stealclaw's back. An extremely comfortable saddle slowly materialized as red light filled the area. Normally he wouldn't make the saddle, but riding on the back of a hippogriff was very uncomfortable, and with miles between them and Hogwarts he wanted to be comfortable.

Hopping up onto the creatures' new saddle Ed inserted his feet into the stirrups before patting Stealclaw's neck. "Okay, take me to Hogwarts…please?" Snorting Stealclaw shook his head before running forewords, the other hippogriff following behind him. Lowering his body until he was pressed as close as could be; Ed narrowed his eyes to prevent any dirt from getting in. Raising his wings once they reached a clearing they took flight, gaining altitude quickly by using the air currents as boosters.

They were going at a fast pace when the hippogriffs grew agitated. "What? What is-" Ed stopped himself as he was an area where it seemed trees had been flattened in a straight line, leading to the lake. "Stealclaw, take me there instead…please?" Stealclaw snorted before turning and going closer. However, before they reached the end of the line Stealclaw's shoulders started to twitch. A cawing sound behind them made Ed turn and watch as the snow white hippogriff glanced around wildly, the whites of her eyes showing.

"What's wrong?" Before he could find out Stealclaw bucked, throwing him off and wheeling away quickly. Ed shouted curses at the stupid bird as he fell through the air, his clothes not protecting him any better this time that last time. Thankfully, he had the right frame of mind to prevent hitting anything too damaging. Twisting his body he aimed to land on his feet, only to see a huge person kneeling at the waters edge drinking. 'What the fuck!?' And, just his luck, he sailed over the huge person and landed in the water with a huge splash.

#$#

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked over at Draco before climbing over the over grown tree root.

"Improvising. If she attacks us…you won't, will you?"

Draco was silent for a long time, making Hermione look over angrily. He quickly shook his head 'no' to forestall judgment. Sighing she smiled instead before moving farther away from Harry and Umbridge. When they had approached the forbidden forest the professor had protested immediately. When assured that they had a pathway; and that the only way to get to the weapon was through the forest she had instructed that Draco guard Hermione, while she would guard Harry.

"How much farther?" Hermione looked over her shoulder at this question, sighing in sympathy at the claw-like grip the toad had on Harry's arm.

"Not far." She climbed over another root, Draco right behind her. "We had to keep it hidden, deep in the forest. Otherwise students would find it and activate the wards without knowing." Everyone seemed to accept that response easily enough, and Hermione relaxed until she saw the rope lying on the ground.

Groaning once he saw it too, Harry refused to even look at Umbridge. "Well? Where is it!?" She sounded terrified, frantic even.

"Yeah, mud-blood? Where's this _secret weapon?_" Draco added, looking over the clearing before spotting the rope as well. "And what's that for?"

Umbridge wasn't paying attention anymore. In fact, she seemed to be losing her mind completely, in Harry's opinion. Hermione looked at Harry before shrugging. She was all out of ideas. "Well!?" Umbridge said, almost screaming now. "I asked you, where **is** this weapon!?"

The two Gryffindors looked at each other before facing the Slytherin and professor together. Umbridge stared at them before raising her wand. Draco kept his hands in his pants pockets while he walked around the clearing, slowly approaching the severed rope. It was huge, whatever broke it was incredibly strong. 'Did they really have something out here?'

"There was never any weapon…was there? You were trying to trick me…ruin everything I am working so hard to perfect!" Her voice was hysterical, and Hermione started to shake her head but before she could say anything the professor continued talking. "Do you know…I never really liked children. Such smelly, sticky, unrespectful little liars."

She stepped backwards only for a snapping twig to make her spin away from the students. Draco also shifted, drawing his wand as a herd of centaurs appeared over the small hill. 'Shit.'

Umbridge quickly backed up behind the defenseless Hermione and Harry, her wand trained on the centaurs and trembling.

"You have no business here centaur. This…" She hesitated before straightening her spine. "This is a Ministry matter." That had obviously been the wrong thing to say as two of them snorted and stepped forewords, drawing a sword and a bow and arrow each and eyeing her as if to kill her. Hermione and Harry looked at each other before stepping back themselves, not wanting to end up stuck with arrows.

"I warn you!" Hermione winced as the centaur raised his bow as Umbridge continued to issue threats. "Under the law, as creatures of _near_ human intelligence-" Before she could even finish her sentence the centaur loosed his arrow. Waving her wand the arrow deflected harmlessly into a tree. "How _dare _you! You filthy half-breeds!"

#$#

Shivering Ed emerged from the water to hear big guffaws of laughter. Looking around he saw a small giant sitting at the bank, obviously the 'huge person' he had seen before. Before Ed could say anything the giant reached out and grabbed him. "Oi!" Thinking quickly Ed searched his memories.

"Aret rue tuo?" Ed's eyes widned before he looked more closely at the giant. He had understood that. How can he speak giant?

"Ha art Edward." He responded, his body being squeezed quite so tight wasn't very pleasurable. "Kuan tuo luto eart?"

The giant hesitated before lowering Ed, grinning that he could finally understand someone in this foreign place. "Ha art Grawp." Ed eyed the boy curiously before leaning back and cracking his back.

"Hello, Grawp." At his confused look Ed paused. "Kuan tuo nas parle English? Ontar giant?"

At the boy's nod Ed rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything horrible neighing and screaming could be heard. Covering his ears Ed looked around only to have to jump back as Grawp quickly stood. "Watch it!"

Grawp ignored him. "Ter quiner plarent!"

"What do you mean, the horse people? Centaurs? Rue tery trueb?" Grawp nodded before plodding off quickly, retracing the steps he had obviously taken. They soon got deep into the forest, Ed running to keep up.

"Please! Please stop it! Please! You're killing him! Please!?" At the frantic girl's yelling Ed sped up his pace so that he was beside Grawp, scanning the area quickly for the threat.

A woman in pink with a manic expression, three teens with terrified expressions, and a herd of centaurs in battle armor. He, thankfully, knew one of the teens. And…what the hell…was that Starginter with the chiefs…altered sword?

"Grawp, gutter ter fealme!" Ed shouted, running forwards so he could take care of the rope. Clapping his hands he touched the rope and it disintegrated into a fine powered ash. Pushing him away the centaur reclaimed his hooves, staring at Ed before charging past as Grawp, undoubtedly, grabbed the woman.

Turning Ed watched as the herd surrounded Grawp, only to glare angrily as they started shooting arrows. Red lighting shot over the ground to the surrounding trees, forming vines and trapping the centaurs. "Edward! Release us!" Ed looked around at the sound of his name amid all of the neighing and grunting. Walking to the centaur that looked like the foal he had met long ago he sized him up.

"And you are…?" He prompted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco all stared, dumb struck as Ed calmly talked to the crazy centaurs. "Ed, where have you been!?" Harry was the first to get over his shock, with Hermione following him closely behind. Ed turned and narrowed his golden eyes angrily at the three teens running towards him.

Stopping Harry gulped as vines grabbed him as well. "Everyone, shut up!" More light and the vines covered everyones mouths, but not their noses so they could still breathe.

"You!" Ed looked up at the pink…adult. "How dare you! Make him put me down, or else I'll-" "You'll what, pink pigeon? You'll scream my ears off? You forget, you've dropped your wand. And Grawp has a firm grip. Grawp, derant teran heare." Grawp nodded, surprising everyone in the clearing. Ed took the opportunity to also have a vine wrap around the pink woman's mouth, ensuring silence.

"Now, what the fuck is going on!? Who the hell are _you_? How do you know my name? And why are you attacking her?" Ed first started with the centaur that looked like the foal Starginter.

As soon as the vine uncovered his mouth Starginter stared at Ed. "I am Starginter, chief of the centaur tribe. She has insulted the whole tribe, and is apart of the ministry! And she's invading our lands! Now, you are Edward Elric. I just saw you a few months ago, Edward. Why do you not remember!?"

Before the centaur could continue Ed wrapped his mouth again. "And you three?" Ed looked over at the teens. Seeing as how the two boys were glaring at him he decided that he would speak to the girl. "Why are you here, I know this is the **forbidden** forest. And why did you not use your wands? And how do you know me?"

Hermione swallowed thickly as the vine released her mouth. "I'm Hermione Granger, We were leading her here because she wouldn't listen when we said we weren't contacting Professor Dumbledore. I had planned for Grawp to distract her…We don't have our wands, she took them, and we've met you loads of times, starting at the beginning of the year."

Ed was quiet a moment before sighing and covering her mouth again. "I'm only going to say this once. I lost my memories, and have only gained back a few. I don't remember any of you except for Starginter who was a foal last time, and Draco." Harry and Hermione's eyes widened before trying to look at the Slytherin. "So, all of you are either unimportant, or I just don't remember you yet. The centaurs will leave."

At the sound of more grunting and smothered neighing Ed looked over at the circle of centaurs. The vines moved from Starginter's mouth. "Edward, we will not leave. Not without that Ministry woman."

Ed looked up and resisted the urge to laugh at the woman's frantic head shaking and wild eyes. 'As if the centaurs would hurt her…much…' Studying her he had an instinct that he hadn't liked her much before. That instinct being he didn't like her much _now_ either. Smiling sadistically Ed nodded before looking at Grawp. "Teran heare." Grawp shook his head and raised her higher.

"Ter quiner plarent aret meuen." Grawp frowned at the centaurs, his big face showing his displeasure.

Ed laughed loudly before grinning at Starginter. "He says you're mean, and he won't give her to you."

Starginter rolled his eyes. "Then we shall not leave, Edward." Ed frowned, his laughter stopping immediately. "Shit…fine. Grawp, quiner plarent aret feme. Teran heare. Shutel!"

Grawp stepped back before nodding and slowly lowering the woman. The vines were removed in the process as his big arm moved them. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE SENIOR UNDERSECRITORY OF THE MINISTER HIMSELF!"

Ed rolled his eyes before making another gag for her mouth. Muffled screaming filled the silent clearing as Ed observed her. "Senior undersecretary, huh? Well then, you're the perfect person for them to talk to." Ed released the centaurs, ignoring their indignant snorts as Starginter gestured for them to grab the woman. Her muffled shrieking was obscured as they stampeded away, leaving nothing behind except for hoof prints.

Once they were gone Ed turned to Grawp, soothing the frightened boy. He was no more than 10, would be Ed's estimate. "Wurt aret yourt parutents?"

Grawp shrugged before plopping down to sit, shaking the ground. He reached over and Ed noticed with some surprise the rope lying there. Looking over Grawp his eyes narrowed at the evidence of the rest of the rope as he played with it. Muffled yelling drew his attention over to the teens. Draco was simply standing there, glaring at him. The vines had trapped his arms so if he had a wand he wasn't able to get to it. The other two were less calm. One was even jerking his body as if to gesture something.

"You think I'm gonna uncover your mouths with you yellin' like that?" Ed smarted, quirking an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. Sighing heavily the two teens stopped and closed their eyes, Ed supposed they were calming themselves down. Nodding he clapped his hands and touched the ground. He had only used the stone to act quickly. He didn't need to now so…eh

The vines slowly inched back, turning into roots and submerging under the ground again. "Finally! Ed, where have you been!? So much has happened! Voldemort has Sirius, I need to save him!"

Ed stared at Harry as he continued to rant, before looking at a shocked Draco. "Is he always like this?"

Harry stopped and looked at Ed, Hermione also had a look of surprise. Draco looked at Harry before shrugging at Ed. Sighing Ed turned and started walking into the forest, lifting his left hand and using his middle and ring finger to whistle loudly.

"Hey! Where are you going!? We need to-"

Ed didn't even stop, but instead flipped his middle finger up. At the girls indignant gasp he sighed and lowered his hand. Hadn't done any good, the three were following him anyways. "What part of 'I've lost my memory' did you _not_ understand? I don't know who Serious or Voldemort are!" Turning he widened his eyes dramatically, "Those are some stupid ass names, who would name their kid Serious, and I don't even have to say anything about the other one!"

The teens looked at him before Draco just shrugged. He had decided to just pretend he wasn't there. Hermione looked to Harry, obviously wondering if he would continue talking, or if he would stop. When she saw him swallow and narrow his eyes she sighed. 'Here we go…'

{AN: Hey! Here's the next one! Tell me what you think please! Thanks! PLEASSE PLEASE PLEASE! :) }


	34. Travel Preparations

{Disclaimer/AN: SO I want to answer a few reviews! Thank you for telling which one was right. I'll edit it sooner or later! I should have gone with the one the computer didn't like….lol, for obvious reasons! And yea, he's been dropped a lot. But you gotta admit, he got injured a lot in the FMA series as well…maybe not by falling but he got injured a lot! :P He might remember all of it, but I'm not sure yet. I'm having too much fun making him confused and annoyed! Grawps language was easy, I just thought of the word, and made it more complicated, yet simple. I used the same type for chapters 14 and 15 :-)

About Grawp's age…I always thought of him as a child by Giant standards. They might age slower than humans… the reason why is cause, in the second movie/book, Hagrid and Rom Riddle are in the same year, and that was before Lily and James's years at Hogwarts, right? Hagrid only met the Potters because of the war…Dumbledore is older than Hagrid, but Hagrid still looks young. Only a little different from that time period. And since he's half Giant…ya know? Anyways, Grawp may be twenty something in 'muggle' years, but compared to Giants he's still a boy. His size makes sense then, right? Cause lots of kids are born small but grow up to be big adults! Anyways, in _my_ story he was born smaller than normal, so she abandoned him without seeing how big he would get. Ok? ANYWAYS Enjoy the story!}

'…again.' Hermione watched as Harry grabbed Ed's arm, already knowing it was a bad idea.

Stopping Ed tensed before grabbing the person holding him and flipping them over his head. Letting out a pained grunt Harry blinked open his eyes, staring at Ed in blank fear. He had forgotten how terrifying Ed had been when he first met him. "Ed?" Ed lifted his eyes to the girl, Hermione.

"What is everyone's deal?" Ed demanded, glaring back down to Harry before stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in all the holes and blood stains on his clothes for the first time. "Oh, what happened to you?" Rushing foreword she didn't notice his look of surprise as she started searching his clothes for the source of the blood.

"Hey, stop." Ed was incredibly uncomfortable as Hermione searched his body, he tried to inch away but she cut him off by going around him and lifting his shirt. "Enough!" Jumping to the side he disentangled her from himself. "I'm healed. God, why do you even care!? I don't _remember_ you!"

Hermione withdrew with a wounded expression even as Harry looked over his shoulder to get up, only now seeing Umbridge's wand lying a few feet away. Quickly looking back at Ed, Harry rolled and grabbed the wand. It was so small and stubby in his hand Harry doubted he would be able to use it properly. Hoping to at least be able to cast the stupefy spell he rolled over to his stomach and moved to his feet. "Harry?" Ignoring Hermione Harry raised his wand to Ed.

"I need to save Sirius!" Ed turned his head to eye the wand before turning to face Harry fully.

His smile was cynical. "Then go. I'm not stopping you from saving Serious. In fact, I'm not sure why you're still here."

Harry looked at Hermione before turning and moving to run towards the school. He couldn't stay and figure out what was going on. He needed to save his godfather. They had spent too much time as it was. "Come on, Hermione!"

Hermione looked at Ed, before turning to Draco. "Thank you, Draco…I-"

He discretely shook his head. Frowning, she nodded before turning and following after Harry.

Ed watched them silently, waiting for her to leave before turning on Draco. "What the hell are you doing here? And was that two of the golden trio you told me about?"

Draco smirked and nodded. "Yeah, that was golden boy, Harry Potter. And the girl was Hermione Granger. Weasley and a few others were otherwise…detained." Ed quirked a brow, obviously thinking on what he meant by 'detained'. But before he could ask he turned and headed deeper into the forest at the sound of a bird call. "Ed?"

Turning he eyed Draco before shrugging. "You can come too; I doubt you'd want to be here alone at night, right? Oh, and I do have some questions for you, starting with _where is my wand?"_

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea. Probably still at Azkaban Prison. That's where they got you from. If you had a wand when you got to the prison, then they would have grabbed it when they grabbed you. And it would have been in the study. I checked before going to free you, and there was no wand there."

Ed frowned before cracking his knuckles. 'Which means, the wand is probably at that house…'

"Where have _you_ been anyways?" Draco asked suddenly, quoting the question Harry had asked multiple times. Ed eyed him before shrugging. "I was with the faeries. They were helping me look for clues for my memory. But, we didn't find any. I figured I'd find some here." It was an edited version, but close enough to the truth. He didn't need to know about Albus, or how he only seemed to acquire more memories after being hurt badly.

Draco stepped over a stray arrow lying on the ground before another question occurred to him. "How did you know those centaurs so well?"

"Well…I knew the old chief. It's just luck that I know the new one as well."

"And that language you used to talk to the giant?"

"…I honestly don't know how I know 'giant-speak'. It surprised me too, but it's fairly easy…or it seems easy at least."

While they had been talking they had made a lot of progress moving through the forest. Draco hadn't noticed where they had been heading, but they soon entered a large clearing with… "Bloody hell, those are hippogriffs, aren't they?"

Ed looked over at Draco before eyeing Stealclaw and his mate. "That's right. I raised Stealclaw. That's his mate, I haven't named her yet, but I'm leaning towards Valkyrie. Krie for short." Ignoring Draco as the two hippogriffs plodded forewords, Ed watched them carefully. They were known to attack anyone that wasn't respectful, and while that wouldn't bother him…Draco was mortal and would probably die.

Stealclaw stopped a good five feet away, his mate a few feet behind him. She was a pretty bird, Ed admitted to himself. Pure white with light blue feathers in her wings, with pink, white, and light blue feathers on her head and neck. She had pretty dark blue sapphire eyes. Overall…a very pretty mate for Stealclaw, they looked well together. Stealclaw eyed Ed before looking at Draco suspiciously. Lowering his head Stealclaw snapped his beak threateningly. When Draco didn't move, not understanding what the hippogriff wanted, Stealclaw darted foreword to bite him, only for Ed to get in the way.

Draco stepped back several feet as Ed's arm was caught in the hippogriff's mouth. Raising his wand he was about to hex the beast when Ed snarled out, "**Don't** even think about it." Lowering his wand he eyed Ed before looking at the two hippogriffs himself.

Lifting his arm Ed raised Stealclaw's head before turning and tossing the picky creature into the air. Opening his wings Stealclaw lowered himself to the ground, clicking his beak in apology as Ed's arm healed with red light. "Yeah yeah…Draco, bow down. Show respect." Draco scoffed, but before he could toss that order aside Ed turned his vivid golden eyes on him. "Do it. **Now**."

Freezing Draco slowly nodded before bowing low. A rustle tempted him to look up, but he resisted the temptation. Ed's low chuckle, however, was too much for him to take and his curiosity made him raise his head. His eyes widened at what he saw.

#$#

"Was it a good idea to leave Draco with Ed, Harry?! I mean…"

Harry didn't bother slowing down but shouted over his shoulder as they ran. "He'll be fine, Hermione. Ed won't hurt him! If anything, Ed reminds me of Slytherins a lot!" Hermione rolled her eyes as she focused on the hill they were climbing. They had almost reached the castle, they were at the edge of the forest, right by Hagrid's hut.

Reaching the top of the hill they entered the long tunnel-bridge that led to the castle. "Harry, I really wish you'd listen-"

"Hermione, unless you have any ideas on how to run _faster_-"

He was cut off, thankfully in Hermione's opinion, as their friends all ran up to them. Panting the two stopped to wait for the others. "How did you-" Harry was once more cut off, this time by Ginny. "Ron tricked the Slytherins into eating some of Fred and Georges things. Tell'em Ron!"

Ron's cheeks turned red before his ears followed suit. "Well, I knew you would need help since she took our wands, so I tried thinking of a way to get those Slytherins away. I saw the boxes of confiscated Weasley products they made, so I told the Slytherins I was hungry and I knew that there were delicious chocolates in the boxes. They believed me and didn't want to share so…" Shrugging he didn't have to finish, Harry and Hermione's minds supplied the answers.

"That was very cleaver, Ron!" Hermione praised, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Anyone could have done it." Hermione resisted the urge to smile at how embarrassed he sounded.

Harry's antsy movements drew everyone's attention, and Hermione sighed. 'And here we go once more…' "So how will we get to London?" And Neville's question will lead it, of course.

Harry swallowed, trying to ignore all of their joyful faces. "Look, I'm grateful for your help, all of you. And Ron, what you did was amazing. But…I've gotten you all in a lot of trouble already. You should stay here, and I'll go rescue Sirius myself."

Harry started walking before they could argue with him. He stopped, though, when Neville spoke again. "I thought Dumbledore's Army was for doing something real, or was that just words to you? It wasn't to me."

Harry turned and eyed his friends, debating on if it would be best to include them or not. Neville did have a point. He agreed to teach the class, as a way to get back at Umbridge. But he started enjoying teaching, had even looked forewords to helping out the others. If he excluded them then he would be doing almost exactly the same thing that Umbridge did…

"Maybe you don't have to do everything yourself…" Ron's words solidified his decision.

Sighing he eyed his five friends. "Alright, so how are **we** getting to London?"

Everyone was predictably silent, until Luna spoke up. "We'll fly there of course."

Turning everyone eyed her doubtfully. "Besides the fact that muggles would see us, not everyone likes to fly on brooms, Luna…I actually get nauseous at the very thought."

Luna looked at Hermione silently, dragging out the awkward silence. "Luna? Do you have another idea that doesn't include brooms?" Luna turned and smiled at Neville and nodded, either ignoring or not noticing the relieved sigh Hermione made.

"Of course, Neville." There was more silence before Harry motioned her to continue. "Oh, well most of you won't be able to see them. Harry and I can see them."

Harry blinked in surprise as everyone looked between the two of them. Sighing Hermione decided to ask the question again. "What are you talking about, Luna? You're not making any sense."

"Thestrals of course. There are plenty of them in the forest, I'm sure we can find some willing to help us." She spoke slowly, turning and walking towards the forest. The others stared after her before following, running to catch up to her.

{AN: So what do you think Draco was surprised at? And will they use Thestrals or something else? And what is happening with Umbridge? Should I show what we never saw? Review and let me know!}


	35. Centaurs and Thestrals

{Disclaimer, I don't own!}

Harry sighed as they wandered further into the forest. "We are wasting time!"

"Harry, we need to find the thestrals. Otherwise we'll never get to the ministry." Hermione repeated for the third time, looking around intently for the thestrals. She had conveniently forgotten that she couldn't see them, only Harry and Luna could.

All of the students nodded even as Harry frowned. "How about I go, and once you find them you come help?"

"We're in this together, mate." Ron repeated, shifting closer just in case Harry tried to bolt for it.

Luna spoke up before Harry could reply. "If we had some raw meat, the thestrals would find us."

Hermione stopped cold. "Do you mean actual meat, or just the smell?"

"The smell of course, but it's hard to make the smell of raw meat. Perhaps we can set a trap, like Ed talked about Harry?" Luna asked, moving to a tree and snapping off a branch. Taking out her wand she did a twirling motion and a rope slowly slithered out of her wand.

"What do you mean, like Ed said?" Hermione demanded, watching Luna with wide eyes. "We are _not_ catching something and killing it, Luna!"

Harry was blinking, remembering the story of the two boys. They had used sticks and rope to make a trap, and caught a rabbit. But… "Luna, they didn't kill it."

"Yes they did, Harry. Not the first one, but the second one. All is one, one is all. We need to kill the bunny to survive." Luna continued setting up the trap, ignoring Hermione's outraged gasp.

"Luna, stop-"

Neville cleared his throat. "I know how to make a raw scent, without killing anything…Ginger?" A pop sounded as a house elf appeared in front of Neville. "Yes, Master Longbottom? How may Ginger help you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed before she sighed. "Very well. At least we won't have to kill anything."

Luna shrugged before dropping the sticks back on the floor. "We need some raw meat, Ginger. Can you get us some? Please?"

Ginger smiled, revealing her missing teeth before nodding and snapping her fingers. A tray of raw meat appeared, floating magically off the ground. "Will that be all, Master Longbottom?"

"Yes, Ginger. Um…thank you." Neville blushed when she bowed before leaving. "Well done, Neville."

"Yes. Luna is right. That was very smart, Neville." Hermione agreed, glaring at the oblivious Ravenclaw before gingerly grabbing a hunk of raw meat.

"Right." Harry grabbed his own meat before heading away. "We should split up, so we can attract their attention quicker. Leave the plate here so they will have something to eat, Okay?"

The others nodded before heading off, each in their own direction.

#$#

Draco's jaw almost dropped in shock as the white hippogriff, Valkyrie as Ed had dubbed her, turned and presented her rump to him. "What does it mean if they do that?" He asked, standing and backing up slightly.

Ed was still laughing and unable to reply. But when the hippogriff turned back around and eyed Draco, Ed slowly stopped laughing and watched closely to make sure the kid didn't get himself killed.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily depending on how you looked at it, Valkyrie cocked her head before she bowed elegantly. Stealclaw snorted before stomping his hind hoof angrily. Chirping Valkyrie trotted over to placate him before turning back to Draco expectantly.

Clearing his throat Ed gained Draco's attention, his grin making the teen grit his teeth. "That solves that, then. You're coming after all."

'As if there was any question.' Draco thought cynically before following Ed to the hippogriffs. "Where, exactly, are we going again?"

"Didn't I say?" Ed asked, before grabbing Draco's arm and throwing him up onto the hippogriff. "We are going to get me my wand back, of course!"

After breathing deeply to not yell, and thus probably freak out the creature he was sitting on, Draco glared angrily at Ed. Ignoring the angry teen Ed took a running jump and hopped up onto Stealclaw's back. "And where is your wand at?"

"Absolutely no idea!" Ed's response made Draco mumble to himself even as the two hippogriffs shifted in agitation. "Make sure you hold onto her, Draco. You don't have a saddle, I'm not making you one, and Stealclaw can tell her to buck you. Anyways, let's get going. I doubt Willy will stay in the tree much longer, might as well get my wand before he gets out."

"Who's Willy?" His question was completely ignored as Ed moved Stealclaw around and left the tree area, having the hippogriff run to the clearing so they could take flight. Draco stared after him in anger before starting in surprise as his hippogriff immediately did the same thing, running after her mate, and almost knocking him off.

Screaming Draco launched his body forewords and grabbed onto the hippogriff's neck, almost pulling a few feathers as she took a few jumping starts before opening her wings and leaping into the air to follow Ed and Stealclaw. Hearing muffled laughter Draco carefully opened his eyes before looking at Ed in horror. "What the bloody hell are you-"

"I'm laughing at you, kid! Freaking out over a bit of flying! Don't you ride a broom?" Ed teased before nudging Stealclaw to go faster, leading Draco's hippogriff through the trees with surprising agility.

Before Draco could reply Ed was veering to their left, an intent look on his face. 'Now what?' And, of course, Valkyrie veered to the left as well, following Stealclaw.

As they neared the center of the forest Draco's eye started twitching in agitation. 'Now we are going farther into the stupid, bloody forest! What's he up to?'

Ed narrowed his eyes as he watched the herd move through the forest, the ministry woman still with them. He had an idea on what they planned, and he wanted to be present to make sure they didn't take it too far.

Spotting the main part of the herd ahead, Ed turned Stealclaw away to land a mile or so away from the herd. Valkyrie landed beside them, after picking her way through the foliage. Unlike Stealclaw, she didn't want to crash through the trees and get her feathers dirty.

"What are we-" Ed raised his hand and made a shushing sound, turning and giving Draco a look. Zipping his lips before turning back around Ed made it clear he wanted Draco to remain quiet. Glaring Draco contemplated retorting, but decided against it. He already knew that Ed was incredibly strong, it wouldn't be a wise idea to go against what the man wanted.

Ignoring Draco, Ed walked foreword quickly, hoping they were far enough down wind the centaurs wouldn't sense them nearby. The trees were closer together in this part of the forest, creating more of a camouflage for them. Gesturing back at Draco, Ed led the way through the woods, hoping that the teen would understand what he wanted and follow him. At the sound of branches snapping, Ed rolled his eyes. 'Of course he has loud feet. Stupid school, not teaching their kids how to be quiet when stalking through the woods.'

However, there was nothing he could do. He didn't have a wand, but he needed one. He couldn't borrow Draco's for obvious reasons, and there was no way he would leave that woman alone there. Centaurs were notorious for their handling of prisoners throughout the magical world, at least for those who bothered to learn about other species and how they function.

It wasn't long before they reached the borders of the centaur camp. Surprisingly enough there was no border patrol, which made Ed very nervous. Centaurs normally had a border patrol. At least, Moonlinter's herd had a border patrol. 'It's probably all around us, but Starginter doesn't see me as a threat…his mistake.'

Creeping through the trees Ed continued to ignore Draco, the loud stepping idiot. 'Should have left him behind, wand be damned. He's making so much noise, if they didn't already know we were here from the signs, then they'd have heard us before we even got here.'

"Let me go! No! How dare you! Who do you think you are, filthy, disgusting animals!"

Ed looked up as the herd traveled past, the other centaurs left behind coming to the main gathering area at all the noise. Peering around the tree he watched as she was thrown on the ground. Scrambling back she looked around wildly, obviously looking for a way out.

Spotting a couple of foals she dashed towards them and cowered behind them, hoping, stupidly, that they wouldn't make the two younger ones move. What she wasn't counting on was the two foals kicking back and knocking her back with their hooves. Ed snickered at the dirty hoof marks on her clothes. The other centaurs laughed as the two foals scampered away to hide behind their dams.

"Who is she!?" "Yes, why did you bring a _human_ woman here!?"

All of the females were rightfully angry, other females, regardless of species, were always a known threat to their herd. The males didn't believe so, but the females knew otherwise.

"She works for the Ministry. Be calm. We shall…speak with her. Make her force them to stop breaking their word. If she does not…" He left that comment hanging.

Ed looked around before slowly backing to a tree farther away. "Where are we going now?"

He jerked around and glared at Draco before the sound of hoof beats drew his attention back around. "Damn it! Stupid idiot!" Ed stood and raised his hands as the centaurs surrounded them, arrows drawn.

"Edward, have you finally remembered when we last met? Or are your memories still absent?" He looked up at Starginter's voice.

"Nope, still not all here. But, I need to make sure you don't…go overboard with that woman." Ed gestured vaguely to the pink woman, now being dragged through the mud to a group of bushes.

Looking over Starginter observed the woman before turning back to Ed. "Who is she to you, Edward?"

"No one really. Just a stupid, idiotic moron. But if you hurt her, there is a high probability that the ministry will be angry, and possibly destroy your entire herd." Ed paused dramatically before raising his hands and shrugging. "But if that doesn't bother you, then go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

Starginter stared at Ed before snorting, the other centaurs already shifting uneasily. "Fine. Have it your way, Edward Elric. We will handle her like a house elf. Satisfied?"

Ed blinked before nodding. "Sure. That's fine. We will be on our way then. Come on, boy." Without waiting to hear a goodbye from Starginter Ed turned and walked away, back towards where they had left the two hippogriffs.

"What were they going to do to Umbridge?" Draco's question was completely ignored by Ed, the mind of which was running in circles. He remembered Starginter, sure. But the foal he knew, and the mature male he had just dealt with, were like two separate beings. The foal wouldn't have even thought of harming a woman, regardless of species. But because that woman was a witch, and apart of the ministry, the adult Starginter was seriously planning on allowing her to be…

Before he could even think that thought Ed's thoughts were interrupted as Stealclaw attacked him. Standing calmly Ed waited as the bird finished it's stupid idea of a password, and his body healed himself. Raising his hand he punched the idiotic bird in the head lightly, making the bird step back and shake his head.

"Right. Come on, Draco. We have to get my wand. Or I can just drop you off at the school, and-"

Draco immediately nixed that idea. "No. No, that's okay. I'd…like to learn more about how you didn't just die, and how you know that centaur…"

Ed turned and stared hard at Draco before shrugging. "I'm immortal. That answers both questions."

Growling under his breath Draco decided to not respond to that stupid answer.

Following after the man, Draco made sure to bow to Valkyrie before moving towards her, only to realize he didn't know how to get on her. Ed, not realizing the boy's dilemma, jumped onto Stealclaw's back, already thinking of where he would look first. Turning to speak with Draco, he blinked in surprise before grinning to himself. Jumping back down Ed walked over to Draco and grabbed his arm. Draco jumped in surprise before glaring.

Ignoring the indignant look Ed shifted and lifted the boy onto the hippogriff, being mildly gentle. Grunting Draco glared after Ed before sighing. There was really no need to be mad, except for the fact that his arse hurt now.

"Now that we are ready to go, hold on tight, Draco." Ed warned before jumping on Stealclaw once more. Nudging the hippogriff with his feet he urged him forward, towards the clearing he had seen when they had landed. As soon as the two running hippogriffs entered the clearing they spread their wings, rising steadily higher as the wind lifted them up. Turning towards the east Ed and Draco both focused on keeping balance. Of course, Ed also thought of all the memories he had regained. His arrival here, in the world. Meeting Albus and Nicolas. Learning magic at Hogwarts, his travels. Meeting a great many creatures and befriending most.

He had regained many. But he knew instinctively that he hadn't gained them all. There were still gaps in his memories. A great many of them to be honest. He didn't know why he still hadn't regained them. But he knew he wanted to gain them soon. He had a feeling they were very important, and would tell him what had happened in the first place.

#$#

Harry sighed with relief as they finally had enough thestrals to leave. Quickly looking at the others he noticed that most of them looked scared, even freaked out as they watched the thestrals eat. It was then he remembered, his friends couldn't see the creatures. Well, Luna could, but the others hadn't seen death, so there was a problem on how they would get on.

"Harry, why do you look so confused?" Luna's voice caught his attention, and all of them looked over only to blink in shock. "Luna, when did you…How?" Harry asked, deciding that how she got on was more important than when she had.

"I used that stump over there, of course." Luna smiled dreamily before pointing to a tree stump that looked a lot like a stepping stool. It would be perfect for mounting the thestrals.

"Right. Thanks Luna. Ok, everyone come over here and I'll bring them to you."

"But…Harry…" Hermione slowly inched forward, not really wanting to go anywhere near those things.

"Hermione, if you want to come, this is the only way. Now come on." Harry turned away, missing her shudder in revulsion. She couldn't see them. She couldn't hear them, or feel them. And she hated flying. She hated it so much, not having any control, being miles above ground…

"Harry, please…"

"Hermione, we don't have any more time. We've wasted enough as it is. Now come on." Walking over he grabbed her hand before pulling her to the stump. Making her climb it he placed her hands on the thestrals back before shoving her on. Hermione whimpered but didn't protest further. Instead she held on tight as the thing moved over to Luna.

Harry watched her go before grabbing another thestrals and repeating the process with the others. Once they were all on one he grabbed one for himself and mounted up, his mind overcome now with worry for his godfather.

"Right. Lets go…Luna? How do we-"

"Ministry of Magic, please." Luna interrupted him, leaning down as she told them where to go. With a lurch the others followed her lead as all of the thestrals started running forward before leaping into the air, their wings spreading as they took flight.

#$#

"How dare he!"

"Master, please, calm-"

"If you dare tell me to 'calm down' once more I will give your entrails to Aqua and watch as he devours them all."

The snake in questions hissed in agreement, making Milly shudder. Master was rightfully angry. All of that work, and somehow the power they had stolen was slowly draining from the vial, back into the man they had stolen them from.

Growling under his breath, the master stormed away, leaving his two underlings behind and entering his massive library, deciding that if that method had not worked, he would use another. It was just the problem of finding a new way….

{AN: Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with life, working on a promotion and training new hires, along with my new boyfriend. I wont bore everyone, but this was also very difficult. I couldn't think of what the centaurs would do. And after searching I decided I didn't like what almost every single site said they would do. So, it took me a while to find one I liked. Anyways, hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review! It helps me think of new ideas and how to continue!}


End file.
